


Приземления

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hulk Needs a Hug, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Resolved Sexual Tension, Science Bros, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Team Up, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Зимний Солдат остался в прошлом, и теперь Баки пытается наладить свою новую, мирную жизнь. Но у Вселенной, кажется, несколько иные планы.
Relationships: Betty Ross/Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Движение навстречу [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Этим утром кухня приветствует его тихим шипением и ароматом чего-то смутно знакомого. Наташа в простом платье и с забранными в высокий хвост волосами стоит у плиты и тонкой струйкой льёт жидкое тесто на сковороду. Рядом на кухонном столе высится уже целая стопка русских блинов.

— Сегодня какой-то особенный день? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на идиллическую картинку, от удивления забыв даже поздороваться.

Наташа оборачивается и приветственно взмахивает лопаточкой.

— А, Бэмби! Доброе утро! Ничего такого, просто блинов захотелось. И раз уж ты всё время кормишь нас завтраками, я подумала, будет справедливо снять с тебя разок эту обязанность. А то ты, вон, уже даже сбежать от нас пытался, — поддразнивает она.

— Неправда! Мне это вовсе не в тягость, ты же знаешь.

— Как и мне не в тягость напечь блинчиков. Считай, что я так вношу разнообразие в наше меню.

— Я вовсе ничего не имею против, Нат. Удивился, только и всего.

Баки тянется к стопке, чтобы стащить верхний блин, но тут же получает лопаточкой по пальцам.

— Не таскать! Лучше займись кофе.

Баки дует губы, но не выдерживает и смеётся. Наташа права: такой завтрак лучше есть всем вместе. Он заправляет кофеварку, ставит чайник и достаёт из холодильника сиропы, джемы и масло, чтобы сдабривать ими блины. Стоит ему расставить всё на столе, как на пороге возникает немного взъерошенный и заспанный Тони в домашней одежде.

Впрочем, стоит ему увидеть Наташу у плиты, и весь сон мгновенно слетает с него.

— Романофф?

— Старк, — в тон ему отзывается та, но отвлекается, чтобы налить новую порцию теста на сковородку.

— Сегодня какой-то особенный день? У кого-то день рождения? Пятница, почему ты не предупредила, что у кого-то сегодня день рождения?

— Расслабься, Старк. Я всего лишь захотела испечь блинов. Просто так.

— М-м-м, — тянет Тони.

В этот момент раздаётся сигнал, извещающий о готовности кофе, и всё на свете оказывается позабыто. Баки смотрит, как Тони, жмурясь, пьёт мелкими глотками свою первую кружку прямо не отходя от кофеварки, и гадает, сколько же тот спал.

Когда кружка наполовину пустеет, взгляд Тони обретает более осмысленное выражение, и Баки решается спросить:

— Тони, ты вообще спал сегодня?

Тот вздрагивает и резко оборачивается на голос.

— Джеймс! Ты когда пришёл? Я не заметил.

— Был тут раньше тебя, — фыркает Баки в ответ. — И мой вопрос становится ещё актуальнее.

— Я спал достаточно, — отмахивается Тони и снова приникает к живительному источнику. С двух сторон в него упираются скептические взгляды, и он сдаётся: — Ладно, ладно, я спал мало. Увлёкся вчера и забыл, что сегодня совет директоров. А я обещал Пеп быть пай-мальчиком. У нас много новых проектов, рискованных на её взгляд, и она не хочет, чтобы котировки падали из-за внутренней нестабильности. Перестраховывается, как обычно.

— Именно поэтому ты и сделал Пеппер генеральным директором, — хмыкает Наташа, ловко переворачивая блин, подкинув его на сковородке.

— Именно, — соглашается Тони, с интересом наблюдая за её действиями.

Затем он, как и Баки, тянет руку к тарелке с готовыми блинчиками и так же получает лопаточкой по пальцам.

— Ауч! Если это несъедобно, Романофф, то так и скажи.

— Это съедобно, Старк, но есть будешь вместе со всеми.

— Какое-то новое правило?

— Правило блинчиков. Их едят, когда все готовы.

— Глупости! Когда блинчик готов, тогда его можно есть, — возражает Тони и тянется снова.

И снова получает по пальцам.

— С вашими американскими, может, и так. А русские блины изволь ждать.

— Я умру голодным.

Наташа оставляет без внимания это патетическое заявление и переворачивает очередной блинчик. Тони молчаливо наблюдает, а когда она тянется, чтобы его снять, он быстро оказывается у неё за спиной, легко трогает губами затылок, а правой рукой тянется к тарелке. И пока Наташа в третий раз хлопает его лопаточкой по пальцам, левой рукой Тони легко уводит свежий блинчик прямо со сковородки, после чего с болезненным шипением и видом победителя отскакивает на несколько шагов.

— Старк!

Тони довольно ухмыляется, сворачивает блин трубочкой и кусает свой трофей. Баки хохочет. Наташа силится принять грозный вид, но терпит фиаско. Такими их и застают вернувшиеся с пробежки Стив с Сэмом.

— По какому поводу веселье? — интересуется Сэм и тянет носом воздух.

— Я обчистил Чёрную Вдову, — ухмыляется Тони.

— Ты стащил всего один блин, — фыркает та.

— Если бы я вёл счёт, то сказал бы, что он сейчас три-один в пользу Наташи, — добавляет Баки.

— Эй! Почему это три-один?

— Три неудачные попытки и одна победа.

— Тогда как минимум два-один! В третий раз это был обманный манёвр! А в первый я даже правила не знал. Так что один-один.

— Как хочешь, Старк, но больше тебе так не повезёт, — предупреждает Наташа с воинственным видом. — Дважды я на трюк не попадусь.

— Ммм… Нам срочно нужен альянс. Кто тут кроме меня ещё голоден?

Три руки с разной степенью энтузиазма взлетают вверх. Но в тот момент, когда победитель (на самом деле, победители), кажется, уже определён, подступы к главному призу утра оказываются перекрыты силовым барьером.

— Эй, что за шутки?! — возмущается Тони.

— Постыдились бы, — фыркает Ванда с порога, не переставая удерживать барьер вокруг Наташи и блинов. — Что это за победа — с таким-то численным перевесом?

— На войне как на войне, — отвечает Сэм.

На этих словах за спиной Ванды показывается Роуди.

— Эй, Роудс! Помоги снять барьер! — тут же взывает к другу Тони.

Полковник мгновенно оценивает ситуацию — сказывается немалый боевой опыт — и загораживает Ванду собой.

— Прости, Тонс, но моя совесть против.

— Предатель! — восклицает Тони.

— Джеймс, ты настоящий друг! — машет ему рукой Наташа, а потом тычет обвинительно пальцем в Баки: — А вот ты — предатель.

Баки поднимает руки вверх, признавая вину, и Тони толкает его локтем под ребро:

— Не смей с ней соглашаться, Джеймс! Это ты — настоящий друг, не то что некоторые.

— Эй, Старк, — подаёт голос Сэм. — Как завтрак-то отвоёвывать будем?

— Нам нужен Вижен! — принимает мгновенное решение тот.

— Он не пойдёт против Ванды.

— Он не пойдёт против своего создателя, — парирует Тони.

Пока они спорят, Наташа выливает на сковороду остатки теста и допекает последний блинчик.

— Вот теперь можно к столу, — объявляет она, и все распри тут же оказываются забыты.

После завтрака все расходятся. Только Наташа потягивает чай, а Тони просматривает какую-то статью со старкфона, допивая свой второй кофе. Когда кофе заканчивается, Тони сворачивает голограмму и поднимает взгляд.

— Между прочим, вкусные блинчики. Хоть и русские.

— Рада, что понравились, — улыбается Наташа.

— Может, вам с Джеймсом меняться? Одно утро сэндвичи, другое — блинчики. Глядишь, он и сбегать отсюда передумает.

Баки закатывает глаза и издаёт тяжёлый вздох. Иногда ему хочется провести анализ ДНК для этих двоих — вдруг правда родственники? Потерянные близнецы.

— Тони, мне совсем не в тягость делать сэндвичи.

— А я не осилю ранние подъёмы так часто, — фыркает Наташа.

— Ну хорошо, не через день. Пару раз в неделю?

— Нет. И чего ради? Я буду подниматься ни свет ни заря, а ты будешь торчать в мастерской или отсыпаться после очередной бессонной ночи? Я тебе не Джеймс и бегать за тобой не буду.

— Раз в неделю. По четвергам. И я обещаю приходить вовремя.

Наташа окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, и Тони поспешно добавляет:

— И завтракать со всеми.

Наташа склоняет голову набок. Тони вздыхает:

— И правило русских блинов обязуюсь выполнять.

— Договорились, — удовлетворённо улыбается Нат.

— Договорились, — подтверждает Тони, убирает свою кружку в посудомойку и уходит: — Хорошего дня!

— Хорошего дня, — отзывается Баки, растерянно глядя ему вслед.

— Не спи на заседании, — бросает вдогонку Наташа. — Эй, Бэмби, что у тебя с лицом?

— Я… Ничего… Просто… вот так можно было, да?

Нат звонко смеётся, запрокинув голову.

— Ты про нашу маленькую сделку? Как видишь, можно. Не дуйся, Барнс. Рядовые заседания, собрания, пресс-конференции и прочие мероприятия в Старк Индастриз обычно назначаются на утро четверга, так что в эти дни Тони всё равно с утра нужно быть на ногах.

— Он же редко на них появляется.

— Ты его слышал: в ближайшее время Тони изображает пай-мальчика. Видимо, есть какой-то особенно дорогой его сердцу проект, который не очень нравится Пеппер, вот он её и умасливает, как может.

— А мисс Поттс не стесняется пользоваться своим преимуществом.

— Иначе Тони не доверил бы ей компанию, — хмыкает Наташа. — Пеппер может казаться простоватой и даже наивной, но лично я не хотела бы оказаться у неё на пути.

— Сочту за совет на будущее.

— Не думаю, что вам есть что делить. И кстати о будущем: как твои успехи? Придумал, чем хочешь заняться?

Баки вздыхает, откладывает полотенце, которым протирал кофеварку и садится за стол.

— Честно говоря, даже не знаю, с какой стороны подступиться. Самое простое — попробовать устроиться в охрану, силовые структуры или спасателем, но…

— Ты этой жизни наелся досыта.

— Да. Хочется чего-то простого. Мирного.

— Хочешь совет?

— Давай.

— Обычно женщины, когда хотят начать какой-то новый этап в своей жизни, меняют причёску. Может показаться глупостью, но подумай: ты смотришься в зеркало и каждый раз видишь там человека, которым хочешь перестать быть. Но если ты будешь смотреться в зеркало и видеть там кого-то другого, не связанного с той твоей, прошлой, жизнью… не поможет ли тебе это и жить иначе? Правило маленьких шажков: не меняй всё сразу. Главное — начни с чего-то.

Баки задумывается на минуту. Он не обращал большого внимания на то, как выглядит, а длинные волосы было так привычно убирать в короткий хвостик, который не мешался, что ему даже в голову не приходило что-то менять. Но в словах Наташи был смысл, и раз уж ему в целом всё равно — почему бы и нет?

— Есть конкретные предложения?

— Если хочешь, я знаю приличного стилиста.

Баки медлит пару секунд и кивает:

— Хорошо.

* * *

— Что ж, Барнс, я тебя оставлю. Но вернусь, так что не убегай, как закончите. И не переживай, ты можешь доверить Джерри свою голову так же, как доверяешь Старку свою руку. К слову, рот не закрывается у обоих одинаково. Но тебе же не привыкать, — Наташа подмигивает и скрывается за дверью салона.

Джерри действительно много болтает, хотя слушать его не так интересно, как Тони. Ответов, как вскоре убеждается Баки, ему тоже не требуется, и поэтому можно просто отключиться, не вслушиваясь. Вскоре Баки впадает в полусонное состояние, близкое к трансу, и в себя приходит только когда его поворачивают лицом к зеркалу, снимая пелерину.

— Что скажете, мистер Барнс?

Баки смотрит в лицо незнакомца напротив и даже мысли не допускает, что это — он. Перед ним какой-то мальчишка, студент — без малейшего груза прошлого за плечами, лукавый и немного ветреный, лёгкий на подъём и наверняка душа компании. Местами осветлённые, коротко остриженные волосы уложены в художественном беспорядке, и стоящий чубчик почему-то не выглядит придурковато. Только молодит странным образом (на все семьдесят лет, если не больше).

Баки облизывает пересохшие губы — и незнакомец в зеркале делает то же. Привлекательный незнакомец, надо признать. Повстречай он такого на улице, мог бы и заглядеться.

— Вы только гляньте на этого красавчика! — раздаётся с порога голос Наташи и чей-то присвист. — Джерри, признайся, куда ты девал нашего медвежонка и откуда вытащил этого хлыща?

— Этого, как ты выразилась, хлыща, Натали, я вытащил ровно из того самого медвежонка, что ты привела ко мне. Должен сказать, это было несложно.

Баки наконец отмирает и поворачивает голову к дверям, где из-за Наташиной спины любопытно выглядывают Стив, Сэм и Ванда.

— Ты привела с собой жюри? — хмыкает он.

— Я привела с собой компанию. Тебя надо выгулять. И приодеть! И не спорь, — отрезает Нат, стоит ему открыть рот.

Судя по лишённому всякой надежды лицу Стива, Наташа настроена серьёзно, и спорить с ней действительно бесполезно, так что Баки просто смиряется со своей участью. Он благодарит — искренне — Джерри за работу, заверяя, что совершенно доволен результатом, рассчитывается с девушкой на кассе, усиленно делая вид, что не замечает её авансов, и выходит из салона, где получает сразу два хлопка по спине — от Стива и от Сэма.

— Отлично выглядишь, дружище!

— Спасибо, Сэм.

Баки смотрит на Стива, который изучает его взглядом, словно узнаёт и не узнаёт одновременно.

— Что такое, Стиви? Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё в порядке! — заверяет его тот поспешно. — Просто… ты теперь немного похож на себя… ну, знаешь… прежнего. До войны.

Эта мысль его уже посещала. В своё время Баки любил быть в центре женского внимания, благо, красотой природа не обидела, но и за внешним видом он имел привычку следить. На войне и в Гидре вопрос как-то сам собой отпал. После побега главным для него стала незаметность (что непросто, если у тебя целая рука из металла), и даже когда наладилась его жизнь на базе, вопросом о своей привлекательности он как-то не задавался — отвык, не было надобности. И вот теперь, когда он ловит в витринах и окнах своё отражение, в нём рождаются давно позабытые ощущения, на губах сама собой возникает (само)довольная усмешка, на которую когда-то он ловил очаровательных рыбок. Баки замечает заинтересованные женские (и даже парочку мужских) взгляды, и это для него привычно — для того Баки из Бруклина. Но в то же время другая его часть насторожена, ищет опасность, потому что необходимость избегать лишнего внимания въелась под кожу пиявкой.

А ещё ему всё равно. Все эти взгляды, улыбки, подмигивания оставляют его равнодушным, потому что никто из этих людей ему не нужен. Потому что в них нет главного: они не Тони.

И как только мысли доходят до этого места, в нём тут же нарастает волна паники — бессмысленной, иррациональной — что Тони не понравится. Его новая причёска, новый стиль. Это очень глупо, очень по-девчачьи, но Баки ничего с собой поделать не может, потому что мнение Тони для него — единственно важное, и он все до единого заинтересованные взгляды мимопроходящих женщин и мужчин готов обменять на один — его.

— А ты сегодня бьёшь рекорды популярности, приятель, — пихает его локтем Сэм. — Видел тех девчонок за столиком? Как тебе, м?

— А как же Кейли? — хмыкает Баки, стараясь увильнуть, но замечает мимолётную гримасу.

— Кейли… решила, что ей больше по душе Калифорния.

— Оу. Прости, я не знал.

Сэм только отмахивается.

— Забудь. Жизнь продолжается, так ведь? Посмотри на тех милашек. Рыженькая тебе только что подмигнула, я сам видел.

— Сэм! — закатывает глаза Баки.

— Что, чужая популярность покоя не даёт? — насмешливо фыркает Ванда, оглядываясь на них через плечо.

— И это с нами ещё нет Старка! — бросает Наташа.

— А он-то здесь при чём? — недоумённо переспрашивает Сэм.

— При том, что будь он здесь — тут же оттянул бы на себя всё внимание. Он ведь гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.

Баки непонимающе моргает, а Стив будто подхватывает её слова:

— Он всего лишь тот, кто за всё платит, всё изобретает и хорошо выглядит, — произносит, усмехаясь чему-то.

— Стиви, но ведь, по сути, так и есть…

— С последним пунктом ты, полагаю, тоже согласен? — лукаво смотрит Наташа.

Лиса. Баки ухмыляется и возвращает вопрос ей:

— Это ты мне скажи. Как женщина.

— На вкус и цвет, Барнс, на вкус и цвет…

* * *

Они много гуляют, едят мороженое, перекусывают хот-догами, шатаются по торговому центру. И хотя Наташа намеревалась заняться обновлением гардероба Баки, но он отделывается малой кровью — джинсами, толстовкой и парой рубашек, а вот за Стива они с Сэмом берутся всерьёз.

— Это надолго, — вздыхает Ванда, когда эти трое устраивают бурную дискуссию о рубашках в полоску, и направляется к павильону с книгами напротив.

Баки идёт за ней и долго бродит среди полок. Без разбору берёт в руки ту или иную книгу, пролистывает несколько страниц и ставит обратно. Пока одна из них — с пёстрой чёрно-жёлтой обложкой — не задерживается в его руках. «Операторы», «модули», «массивы» — слова, совершенно ему не понятные, но Баки почему-то не может от них оторваться. Что-то в нагромождении букв и символов цепляет, заставляет ощущать непостижимое родство, близость.

— Эй, Бак, ты идёшь?

— Да… да, сейчас, — кивает он Стиву и идёт к кассе.

* * *

В столовую Тони входит, бурно обсуждая что-то по телефону. Судя по активной жестикуляции и оживлённому лицу, собеседник — кто-то из исследовательского отдела компании.

Тони приветствует всех взмахом руки, почти небрежным, и резко останавливается, будто натыкается на невидимую стену, когда его взгляд падает на Баки. Как ему удаётся улыбнуться в ответ да ещё подмигнуть, Баки понятия не имеет, потому что даже дышать в этот момент получается с трудом.

— Решил сменить имидж, Джеймс? — спрашивает Тони, отключая гарнитуру прямо посреди разговора.

— Что-то вроде «новая жизнь с чистого листа». Думаешь, плохо вышло?

— Нет, почему же. Отлично выглядишь. Новая жизнь, значит…

— Что такое, Старк, переживаешь, что теперь Барнс уведёт всех девчонок?

— С чего бы мне об этом переживать, Романофф? — фыркает Тони и садится за стол.

— И правда, с чего бы?

Наташа откровенно дразнится — не в первый раз, и Баки интересно, о чём именно она догадывается. В том, что она догадывается, у него сомнений нет.

Тони оставляет её вопрос без ответа. Ставит перед собой полную тарелку и вновь поднимает взгляд на Баки:

— Тебе действительно очень идёт, Джеймс, — улыбается он.

Баки не может придумать ответа лучше, чем банальное «Спасибо». Но с души будто падает тяжёлый камень.


	2. Chapter 2

— Всё никак не привыкну, — хмыкает Тони.

Баки отрывается от перелистывания телеканалов и поворачивает голову к дверям гостиной. Тони смотрит на него отчасти изучающе, отчасти — будто повстречал незнакомца, и от его взгляда по спине словно пробегает разряд тока.

— Я и сам себя в зеркале не каждое утро узнаю, — улыбается он в ответ.

Тони отмирает и приземляется рядом на диван. Смотрит в экран с отсутствующим видом, и Баки чувствует, как он хочет что-то спросить, но не решается. Это странно, ведь Тони Старк не из тех, кто лезет за словом в карман, а сейчас он словно роется в очень глубоком мешке, и всё никак не найдёт нужное. Баки медленно выдыхает, стараясь расслабиться и не давить. Не торопить.

В конце концов Тони заговаривает.

— Хотел спросить… Как твои дела, Джеймс? Решил уже что-то насчёт своей новой жизни? Как хочешь её прожить?

Баки решил. Давно и бесповоротно — одну вещь. Только сказать пока что о ней не может. Ещё не время. Он думает, что ответить, уже открывает рот, чтобы отделаться каким-нибудь общим замечанием, как вдруг над ухом звучит голос Наташи:

— А по-моему, Бэмби и так неплохо живётся с нами. Правда же?

Баки ухмыляется, хватает Нат за плечо и резко дёргает, опрокидывая её через спинку на диван. Та падает головой ему на колени и сдавленно охает.

— Ах ты!..

— Детский сад, — закатывает глаза Тони.

Наташа, не поднимаясь, запрокидывает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх:

— А ты, конечно, воспитатель.

— Конечно. За всеми присмотри, всех накорми, одень, обуй, развлеки, да следи, чтобы не покалечились, — ворчит Тони.

Внезапно изменившись в лице, Наташа хватает его за руку и пытливо заглядывает в глаза:

— Что не так, Старк?

Тони отвечает изумлённым взглядом:

— Всё хорошо. А что должно быть не так?

Наташа ещё несколько секунд внимательно его разглядывает, затем вздыхает и отпускает руку. Тони чуть улыбается и гладит её по голове.

— Ты так и не ответил, Джеймс.

Баки вздыхает и откидывается на спинку.

— Всё, что я умею, Тони, это убивать. Драться. Выслеживать. Я хочу мирную жизнь, но… я к ней не приспособлен. Что я могу? Готовить сэндвичи по сотне разных рецептов? — фыркает он.

— И это проблема? — Тони смотрит на него неверящим взглядом. — Джеймс, ты всерьёз сейчас говоришь?

Это почти обидно.

— Разве похоже, что я шучу? Я ничего не умею, чтобы чем-то заниматься.

— Но вопрос не в том, что ты умеешь. Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Баки проглатывает стотысячное «Тебя», потому что это, конечно, совсем не тот ответ, которого Тони от него ждёт. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Откуда мне знать? Семьдесят с лишним лет я почти не жил. А когда учился жить, мир был другим.

Тони смотрит на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом, затем поднимается с дивана и улыбается ему.

— Есть мысль. Не откажешься съездить кое-куда со мной завтра утром?

Баки медлит, хочет спросить, куда, но обрывает себя и просто кивает в ответ.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично, договорились.

На гарнитуре Тони вдруг загорается лампочка, и тот нажимает кнопку, принимая звонок.

— Нет-нет, что ты, я уже еду, скоро буду. Ну Пеппер, дорогая…

Его голос по мере удаления стихает, и Баки возвращается взглядом к экрану, а затем опускает вниз, к Наташе, которая всё ещё лежит головой на нём.

— Что это было? Когда ты схватила его за руку.

— Это… — Наташа вздыхает, мрачнеет немного, садясь. — Не то чтобы у меня были причины беспокоиться… Но когда Старк умирал от отравления палладием, он ведь об этом никому не сказал. Ни единой живой душе, Барнс. Если бы ЩИТ не заметил… — её голос прерывается судорожным вздохом. — Старк может ругаться, если кто-то в опасности, или жаловаться на ерунду, но чёрта с два он откроет свой болтливый рот, если что-то действительно плохое будет происходить с ним. Я просто боюсь чего-нибудь не заметить, не успеть. — Она замолкает на время, глядя на сцепленные в замок руки, и добавляет глухо: — Если мы не хотим его однажды вдруг потерять, Джеймс, нам нужно быть очень внимательными.

Баки обнимает её рукой за плечи, притягивает к себе и упирается подбородком в макушку.

— Мы будем.

* * *

Стоило догадаться, что проект «Первые шаги» — это тот самый детский лагерь, о котором в прошлом году заявил Тони, чем немало разозлил мисс Поттс. Теперь она улыбалась им под прицелом десятков камер, пытаясь всунуть Тони в руки приветственную речь, но вместо этого Тони «всовывает» ей в руки Баки и легко взлетает по ступенькам на трибуну, где стоят микрофоны. Толпа взрывается аплодисментами, Тони сияет ослепительной улыбкой, которую не затмевают даже вспышки фотокамер, и вскоре все смолкают, заворожённые вдохновенной речью.

— Он опять забудет сказать про спонсоров, — вздыхает мисс Поттс, затем сворачивает в трубочку невостребованные листы с речью и засовывает их в ближайшую урну. — Ну, это его детище, так что пусть делает, что хочет.

— Разве в последнее время он не делает всё, что хотите вы? — звучит немного желчно, и Баки одёргивает себя.

Не её вина, что он ревнует.

Впрочем, мисс Поттс, кажется, даже не замечает прозвучавшего в голосе обвинения, только улыбается в ответ.

— Да он вообще почти шёлковый: с советом не ругается, двусмысленных заявлений для прессы не делает, на встречах появляется даже вовремя. Кажется, нужно почаще позволять ему запускать какие-нибудь сумасбродные проекты. Но не слишком часто, потому что идеи у него обычно разорительные.

Она говорит это с лёгким раздражением, которое идёт вразрез с ласковым взглядом, направленным на выступающего Тони. «Спонсоры», — почти беззвучно, но очень выразительно проговаривает мисс Поттс, когда их взгляды встречаются.

—…и я наверняка уже утомил вас своей пустой болтовнёй. Ну правда, кто любит пустую болтовню? Почти уверен, что вам гораздо приятнее будет увидеть на этом месте совершенно обворожительную женщину. Пожалуйста, встречайте: генеральный директор Старк Индастриз, мисс Вирджиния Поттс! — под аплодисменты зрителей Тони протягивает ей руку, и той не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как подняться на помост, только теперь на её губах дежурная голливудская улыбка, а вместо ласкового взгляда — жажда убийства. Тони галантно целует ей костяшки пальцев, подводит к микрофонам и прямо через её плечо добавляет: — Кстати, ходят слухи, что мисс Поттс готовится стать миссис.

Баки отчётливо видит, как у мисс Поттс дёргается уголок губ, и теперь он, кажется, понимает, что имела в виду Наташа, когда говорила не становиться у той на пути. Толпа дружно ахает и разражается одобрительными выкриками, среди которых слышно «А кто мистер?» и «Вы имеете в виду, миссис Старк?», а кто-то особенно смелый даже спрашивает: «Так мистер Старк станет мистером Поттсом?», но Тони уже спускается с трибуны и быстро идёт к нему.

— Я за твою жизнь сейчас и цента красного не дам, — говорит Баки.

Тони улыбается ему немного безумно, хватает за руку и тащит сквозь толпу.

— Все мы знаем, что слухи — самый ненадёжный источник информации, — тем временем, не теряя улыбки, говорит мисс Поттс, стоически игнорируя сыплющиеся вопросы. — А прекрасное будущее, которое обещал нам с вами мистер Старк, невозможно без надёжного фундамента, каковым являются наши…

Они проскакивают за ограждение, огибают угол немалых размеров комплекса и входят через боковую дверь, когда Тони вместо карточки прикладывает к сканеру свои часы.

— Главное не попадаться Пеппер на глаза ближайшие минут десять. Нет, пятнадцать. Пять минут она будет занимать журналистов речью, и ещё минут десять будет страстно желать меня убить.

— А потом?

— А потом она будет менее страстно желать меня убить, и тогда у меня есть шанс.

— По-моему, твоё настоящее хобби — поиск всё новых и новых способов самоубийства, — смеётся Баки.

— Но ведь я до сих пор жив!

— Именно поэтому ты до сих пор ищешь.

— Резонно, — хмыкает Тони, — но нет. Просто мне нужно было избавиться от журналистов, а Пеппер привычная, она их всех одной левой сделает.

— И зачем это всё?

— Как зачем? Ради самого главного! Идём со мной.

Тони ведёт его по комплексу, рассказывая, что здесь есть (а есть буквально всё — от игровых комнат и лабораторий до спортивных площадок и бассейна), как на каникулах дети смогут здесь жить, а в остальное время заниматься в исследовательских секциях, объединяться в группы, создавать собственные научные проекты. Они приходят на главную площадку, куда детей и их родителей пустили задолго до репортёров и важных особ, приглашённых на открытие, и Тони преображается, глядя на ребят от пяти до пятнадцати, увлечённых своими делами. Кто-то строит город из конструктора, кто-то — голографические трёхмерные модели городов, ребята постарше мастерят платы и собирают механизмы…

Тони принимается ходить от одного ребёнка к другому. Он разговаривает с ними, выслушивает их планы и идеи, даёт советы, подбадривает, и каждый из ребят, с которыми он общается, после разговора будто бы разгорается ещё ярче, мастерит ещё вдохновеннее. Иногда по пути от одного юного дарования к другому Тони перехватывают родители, они благодарят, выражают восторги, что-то рассказывают про своих детей… Баки видит, как Тони почти через силу улыбается им в ответ, кивает — и старается поскорее вырваться. И с каким неподдельным интересом изучает механического осьминога с гибкими щупальцами-манипуляторами, которого собирает девочка лет десяти, совершенно не обращающая на него внимания.

Баки смотрит и думает, что если бы он уже не любил Тони всей душой и всем сердцем, то непременно влюбился бы в него сегодня, в этот самый момент.

— Эй, приятель. Если не ослабишь давление в колбе, поршень вылетит, как пробка от шампанского. И это если вся конструкция не отправит нас на воздух.

Парнишка лет тринадцати на вид с перепачканным машинным маслом носом вылезает из нутра какой-то машины непонятного назначения и расплывается в такой широкой улыбке, что, кажется, его лицо вот-вот порвётся.

— Тони!

— Привет, Харли, — треплет ему волосы Тони. — Я смотрю, ты с пневматики перешёл на угрозы посерьёзнее. Решил захватить весь Теннесси?

— Ты мыслишь слишком мелко.

— А твои идеи, видимо, поражают масштабом, — хмыкает Тони и подзывает Баки жестом. — Познакомься с моим другом, Джеймсом Барнсом. Джеймс, поздоровайся с Харли Кинером. Этот парень однажды либо спасёт весь мир, либо захватит.

Баки, стараясь не смеяться словам Тони, протягивает Харли Кинеру руку, и тот её с достоинством пожимает. Затем присматривается повнимательнее к левой, которую почти не скрывает короткий рукав футболки, и его глаза распахиваются в изумлении:

— Вау! Она что, искусственная?!

Не в силах сдержать ухмылку, Баки поворачивает запястье, переключая режим в боевой, и рука за секунды становится серой и твёрдой. Харли неуверенно тянется к ней руками, и Баки позволяет ему потрогать и повернуть руку ладонью вверх, изучая пальцами нечувствительную поверхность.

— Только палец не отломай, как в прошлый раз.

— Ты починишь, — отмахивается парнишка.

Тони вскидывает бровь на такое заявление, а Баки цепляет на лицо волчий оскал, наклоняется, сглаживая разницу в росте, и медленно произносит:

— Мой-то палец Тони починит. А вот твой обратно вряд ли пришьёт.

Харли отскакивает от него сразу шагов на пять, почти врезаясь в Тони, который едва произносит сквозь смех:

— Джеймс, не пугай мне ребёнка.

— Это профилактика. Чтобы мир не захватывал.

— И вовсе я не испугался, — бормочет Харли под нос, как вдруг в той самой машине за его спиной что-то щёлкает. Парнишка испуганно подпрыгивает на месте и тут же ныряет обратно в машину.

— Эй, что там такое? Может, помочь чем? — в голосе Тони явно чувствуется лёгкое напряжение.

— У меня всё под контролем! — доносится из нутра машины, а потом оттуда появляется рука: — Только мне нужна отвёртка!

Тони вкладывает ему в руку лежавшую неподалёку отвёртку, и через несколько секунд слышится тихое шипение спускаемого воздуха.

— Ты прав, давление великовато, — задумчиво чешет нос Харли, когда высовывается обратно. — Никак не могу рассчитать оптимальное.

— Отталкивайся от массы поршня и рассчитай нужную тебе выталкивающую силу. И учитывай разницу температур. Давление не будет равномерным, если бак с одной стороны прогревается.

Харли хлопает себя по лбу, бросается к потрёпанной тетрадке и, кажется, совершенно забывает о них. Они идут дальше, и Тони, видимо, прочитав немой вопрос у него в глазах, говорит:

— Харли меня однажды сильно выручил. Даже спас. Очень толковый и смелый мальчишка.

— Я вижу.

И это действительно так. Большинство родителей, разговаривая с Тони, видели перед собой миллиардера, знаменитость, супергероя. Детям, особенно тем, что помладше, по большей части, было всё равно, кто перед ними. Они видели заинтересованного в их идеях незнакомца. Харли же явно осознавал, с кем имеет дело, но держался так свойски и даже дерзко, что Баки прекрасно понимает, почему Тони смотрит на него с теплотой и уважением.

Ум, смелость, независимость и самобытность — вещи, которые Тони более всего прочего ценил в людях.

— Вот вы где! — как из-под земли вырастает перед ними мисс Поттс, и хотя глаза её мечут молнии, но жаждой крови от неё больше не несёт. — Ты знаешь, что я хочу тебя убить, Тони?

— А ты знаешь, как ты прекрасна и как я тебе благодарен за всё это? — Тони обводит рукой помещение, а затем берёт руки мисс Поттс в свои. — Знаю, ты ненавидишь, когда я бросаю тебя одну с журналистами, но ты только посмотри! Все эти дети! Их идеи, задумки, планы!.. — Тони разворачивает её лицом к залу, который с их места виден почти целиком. — Пеппер, это — будущее. Скажи, разве оно не прекрасно?

Зал начинает наполняться репортёрами и гостями, и зрителей становится больше, чем главных участников действа, но пока — пока ещё пространство кругом заполнено искренним энтузиазмом и кипучей энергией молодого поколения, которому дали возможность творить. Мисс Поттс вздыхает и поворачивается к Тони.

— Конечно, прекрасно.

— Так я прощён?

— А когда было по-другому? Но не думай, что так легко отделаешься.

— Всё, что пожелаете, босс.

— Ты сам это сказал, — довольно хмыкает та и хлопает Тони по руке. — Ладно, идите уже. Я где-то видела мисс Эверхарт, так что тебе лучше скрыться поскорее, если не хочешь быть припёртым к стенке.

— Ты чудо, Пеп, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Тони быстро целует её в щёку и утаскивает Баки за собой в боковые коридоры, так, что он едва успевает махнуть рукой на прощание. Лимузин Тони стоит на боковой дорожке, поодаль от основной стоянки, и им удаётся нырнуть в него никем не замеченными. За рулём Хэппи, и как только дверца машины закрывается, тот трогается без лишних разговоров.

— Как насчёт заехать куда-нибудь перекусить? — спрашивает Тони спустя пару минут.

— Я только за, — отвечает Баки… и с трудом сглатывает, осознавая, как всё это вообще похоже на свидание.

Вопрос только в том, осознаёт ли это сам Тони?

Они останавливаются у МакДака в центре города, и Тони отсылает Хэппи, заверяя, что они прекрасно доедут до базы на такси. С бургерами, картошкой и колой они устраиваются за столиком на улице, и щедрое майское солнце припекает им бока.

— Тони, зачем… зачем ты позвал меня с собой сегодня? — решается спросить Баки, вертя в руке бургер, но даже не начав его разворачивать.

— Тебе не понравились дети?

— Понравились. В смысле, было правда здорово. Они такие… живые, энергичные. Поглощённые своими мечтами. Но при чём здесь я?..

— Ох, Джеймс, — Тони откладывает свой полуразвёрнутый бургер обратно на поднос. — Помнишь, я сказал, что Харли меня когда-то очень выручил? Он приютил меня, когда я буквально свалился с неба в Теннесси. Накормил, снабдил нужным, даже в драке помог, хотя ему лет-то было. Но главное не это. Локи, читаури, атомная бомба, портал в открытый космос — всё это свалилось как-то разом, и я потерялся. Запутался, забыл, кто я и что я делаю. А этот мальчик мне напомнил. Мы не можем вернуться и что-то исправить в нашем прошлом, но мы всегда можем двигаться дальше. Чинить сломанное, а что не чинится — сломать и построить другое, новое, лучше. Ты сам сказал: эти дети полны энергии. Они мечтают, и когда-нибудь они воплотят мечты в жизнь. И их не останавливает то, что они чего-то не знают, Джеймс, потому что они знают главное: они могут научиться. И они учатся — жадно, вдохновенно. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на этих детей, смотрю на Харли, на Питера, я знаю точно: будущее есть. Всегда есть, куда двигаться, к чему стремиться. Нужно только помнить, кто ты и чего хочешь.

— Предлагаешь брать пример с детей?

— Да, Джеймс. Учиться у детей.

— Если я пойду в школу, это будет странно.

— В школу? Брось, ты знаешь куда больше, чем предложит тебе любая школьная программа. Суть не в этом. В наши дни учатся все. Дети получают начальное образование, свой стартовый капитал, затем овладевают профессией, а если она оказывается не тем, о чём они мечтали, они осваивают другую. Взрослые то и дело повышают квалификацию, становятся специалистами более узкого или более широкого профиля. Или тоже бросают всё и осваивают новую область. Или не бросают, но на досуге обучаются чему-то стороннему. Мир действительно изменился. Теперь учатся всё время, в любом возрасте, так что, поверь, ни в одном университете ты не будешь выглядеть белой вороной. Я уж не говорю о реабилитационных программах для бывших военных, где помогают приспособиться к мирной жизни. Спроси Уилсона, он знаком с этой системой, сам в ней был. То, что я хочу сказать: перед тобой целое поле возможностей, Джеймс. Тебе только нужно выбрать, какие из них ты хочешь попробовать, а не зацикливаться на том, что ты уже знаешь. И что бы ты ни выбрал, мы все тебя поддержим.

Тони улыбается, вновь берёт в руки бургер и впивается в него зубами. Баки, чуть помедлив, следует его примеру. Они едят молча, и несколько минут слышно только шуршание обёртки. Когда Тони заканчивает, у него на щеке полоска кетчупа. Баки молча указывает на лицо, и он пробует стереть соус, но промахивается. Тогда Баки сам тянется и большим пальцем стирает след. И совершенно не думает, что делает, когда тут же облизывает собственный палец. Они оба замирают на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, после чего Баки, мечтающий провалиться на месте, выдавливает:

— Там… ещё немного осталось. Лучше салфеткой, наверное.

— Да, салфеткой, разумеется, — подхватывает Тони, цепляет салфетку из подставки и чуть усерднее, чем следует, трёт испачканную щёку.

Баки решает, что лучше всего вернуться к собственной еде. И коле. Очень-очень холодной коле.

Покончив с едой, они берут свою колу и решают немного пройтись, наслаждаясь погожим днём. Баки немного задумывается, и не сразу реагирует, когда Тони говорит:

— Не то чтобы я раньше в этом сомневался, но ты пользуешься популярностью. На тебя то и дело оглядываются. Я бы даже сказал — заглядываются.

— Может, просто завидуют? В конце концов, я иду по улице с самим Тони Старком.

— О, лесть! Как это приятно, — смешливо фыркает тот. — Но я серьёзно. Стоит тебе захотеть, и у тебя отбоя не будет от дам. В смысле, я помню, ты говорил, что хочешь серьёзных отношений, но нужно же с чего-то начинать.

— Ты меня сватаешь или себе подружку хочешь найти?

— Ни то, ни другое. Просто наблюдение. А что? Ты себе уже нашёл?

— Ну…

— Так всё-таки кто-то есть?

Баки медлит с ответом, потягивая газировку, смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Есть кое-кто, с кем я хочу быть. В смысле, всегда. На всю жизнь. Но я хочу быть для этого человека поддержкой, опорой… не знаю, партнёром. Тем, на кого можно переложить часть своих проблем, если нужно. А пока что я сам скорее одна ходячая проблема, которая даже не знает, к чему приложить свои силы. Как только… Как только я почувствую твёрдую землю под ногами, пойму, что могу что-то дать взамен… Тогда я медлить не стану.

Периферийным зрением Баки ловит на себе серьёзный и задумчивый взгляд Тони, а когда осмеливается повернуть голову, тот смотрит прямо перед собой и медленно тянет колу из трубочки.


	3. Chapter 3

На базу они возвращаются уже за полдень.

— И откуда это вы такие довольные? — интересуется Наташа, с которой они сталкиваются в коридоре.

— Были на открытии детского научного комплекса, — отвечает Тони, против обыкновения не реагируя на подначку в её голосе.

— Проголодались?

— Перекусили в городе, мамочка, можешь не волноваться.

Наташа слегка прищуривается на «мамочке» и — Баки готов поклясться, из чистой вредности — отвечает:

— И наверняка сплошные жир и сахар. Вечером тебя ждёт увеличенная порция овощей, Старк, и даже не надейся на десерт.

— Это если я ужинать дома буду, — ухмыляется Тони и уходит в сторону мастерской, помахав им рукой на прощанье: — Работа, работа, работа!

— Я смотрю, ты хорошо вжилась в роль мамочки, — хмыкает Баки, ещё провожая Тони взглядом.

— А я смотрю, кто-то всё никак не вернётся со свидания.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь? Не было никакого свидания, — почти шипит Баки, чувствуя, как предательски горят уши, не прикрытые даже волосами. — Тони устроил мне экскурсию по комплексу и показал детей, которые там будут заниматься. В качестве вдохновляющего примера. А потом мы просто проголодались.

Зачем он вообще оправдывается?

— Хэппи приехал больше двух часов назад. Вы так оголодали, что съели пол-Нью-Йорка?

— Дышали воздухом.

— В центре мегаполиса.

— Что за допрос вообще?

— Эй, да я ничего плохого не имела в виду. Прогулялись вдвоём? Отлично, рада за вас. Это вам обоим только на пользу.

— Извини.

— Не за что извиняться, — Наташа хлопает его по плечу. — Так что там с этим примером? Вдохновил?

Баки медлит несколько мгновений, улыбаясь про себя, и кивает.

— Да. Хочу… кое-что попробовать.

* * *

Полчаса спустя Баки спускается в гостиную с книгой, которую он импульсивно купил в торговом центре. Наташа сидит над заброшенным Тони и Вандой паззлом, лениво перебирая детали. Она бросает взгляд на вызывающе яркую обложку, чуть приподнимает брови, но никак не комментирует. Он растягивается на диване и приступает к чтению.

Впрочем, «чтение» — это сильно сказано, потому что от текста складывается впечатление, будто Баки забыл родной английский, и с каждой страницей всё чаще встречаются предложения, которые приходится перечитывать дважды и трижды, чтобы хоть немного уяснить их смысл. Парадоксальным образом, от этого ему становится ещё интереснее.

— «C++ для чайников», Джеймс? Серьёзно?

Как Тони вошёл в комнату, Баки совершенно не заметил, увлечённый книгой. Тот стоит над ним со сложным выражением лица, будто никак не определится с эмоцией по случаю.

— Ты живёшь под одной крышей с Тони Старком — и изучаешь программирование по таким книжкам? Да тебе Пятница в два счёта объяснит всё, что здесь написано, и ещё больше.

Баки ощущает нарастающую неловкость и не может найтись с ответом, но от необходимости отвечать его избавляет резкий оклик Наташи:

— Старк!

Тони спохватывается, смотрит на Баки, и лицо его приобретает виноватое выражение.

— Ох, прости. Это, наверное, прозвучало как обвинение… Я не хотел, правда. Но почему вообще программирование? Для чайников?

— Когда мы были в торговом центре, я забрёл в книжный. На глаза попалось, ну вот и… Стало любопытно, — пожимает он плечами.

— Ясно. Разумеется, это твоё дело, что и как изучать, Джеймс. Книжки, курсы. Но, если захочешь… я и Пятница к твоим услугам, обращайся.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я буду иметь в виду.

Тот улыбается в ответ и присоединяется к Наташе.

— А как же твоя «работа, работа, работа»? — спрашивает она.

— У меня есть целых полчаса до совещания, — отвечает Тони, и в гостиной вновь воцаряется уютная тишина.

* * *

Ужинает Тони всё-таки дома. Наташа, верная слову, строго следит за содержимым его тарелки, а под конец ставит ультиматум: или десерт с чаем, или виски.

— Приводишь угрозы в исполнение? — хмыкает Баки, пока Стив озадаченно наблюдает за торгом Наташи и Тони, который никак не может определиться с выбором.

— Плох тот родитель, что не держит собственных обещаний, — отвечает та.

— А между прочим, Джеймс днём ел то же, что и я, — замечает Тони. — Почему его ужин ты не контролируешь?

— Ему его обмен веществ позволяет есть что угодно без заметных последствий. И образ жизни у него здоровее твоего будет.

Тони не находит, что возразить, и потому лишь молча указывает на бутылку в руке Наташи, тоскливым взглядом провожая чизкейк. Нат наполняет бокал Тони на две трети и убирает бутылку в бар. А Баки задаётся вопросом, почему это вообще работает? Тони — взрослый человек и может запросто осадить её, есть и пить, что захочет, но вместо этого безропотно, пусть и с видимым неудовольствием, выполняет все требования.

Но, может, как раз в этом всё дело? В том, что неудовольствие — _видимое_? Какой бы шутливо-игровой ни была форма, но забота Наташи подлинная, и они оба знают, что границ дозволенного она ни за что не перейдёт. А внутри этих границ Тони позволяет ей устанавливать правила игры и следует им, потому что ему на самом деле _нравится_.

Баки размышляет над этим, пока они все вместе перебираются в гостиную. Тони с Наташей вновь ломают голову над паззлом, Сэм возится с очередным набором Лего, Стив устраивается в кресле с карандашом и альбомом для скетчей, делая наброски предметов в комнате, а он сам садится на диван перед экраном, пока Ванда с Виженом обсуждают, какой фильм смотреть.

Не успевают они определиться, как в дверях показывается Роуди, за спиной которого маячит мисс Поттс. Ничем не занятый, Баки замечает их первым, и что-то в выражении лица Роуди заставляет его сердце забиться быстрее в ожидании неприятностей.

— Роудс! Ты где пропадал? — замечает друга Тони, а затем удивлённо вскидывает брови, поворачивается всем телом: — Пеппер?

— Тони… есть разговор.

Мисс Поттс и Роуди встают рядом, напряжённые, обмениваются короткими взглядами. Роуди ободряюще, хоть и немного нервно, улыбается ей, кивает, касаясь пальцами тонкого запястья… и Баки отчётливо понимает, что сейчас произойдёт. Если подумать, предпосылки — сигналы — были, и уже можно было бы догадаться. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он переводит взгляд на Тони…

Тот обеспокоенно хмурится, поднимаясь с места, и делает несколько шагов навстречу.

— Эй, всё в порядке? Что-то случилось? Проблемы с компанией? С правительством?

— Нет-нет, с компанией всё хорошо. Речь не о ней, — мисс Поттс заметно нервничает. — Помнишь, я обещала сказать тебе, с кем встречаюсь, когда между нами что-то решится? Так вот, я и Джеймс… — она смолкает, стискивая ладонь Роуди, и тот подхватывает фразу.

— Мы решили пожениться, Тони. Человеком, с которым встречалась Пеппер, был я. Прости, что не сказали тебе раньше.

Баки хочется встать и от души врезать тёзке. Тони любит Пеппер, и пусть они расстались, но поступить так с лучшим другом… Он не хочет думать, что сейчас чувствует Тони, если даже у него внутренности скручивает от боли.

Баки смотрит на Тони. По правде, на него сейчас смотрят все в комнате, ожидая неизвестно чего. Гнева, боли, непонимания, упрёков… Наташа глядит тревожно, сидит так, будто готова в любой момент вскочить и броситься к Тони.

Повисшее молчание как стихнувший фитиль за миг до взрыва.

Тони непонимающе хмурится несколько секунд, осознавая новость. А затем его лицо расцветает совершенно счастливой улыбкой.

— Погодите-ка. То есть, вы двое… всё это время… И вы молчали? Почему?

Баки силится разглядеть хотя бы малейший намёк на фальшь, на наигранность, на то, что Тони просто старается «держать лицо» — но ничего этого нет и в помине. Радостный блеск в глазах не подделать.

— Так ты на нас не сердишься? — спрашивает мисс Поттс, слегка приободрённая, но ещё не уверенная в реакции.

— Сержусь? За что я должен на вас сердиться, Пеп? Чёрт, да это лучшая новость, что я слышал за… не знаю… годы?

— И тебя не задевает то, что я выхожу замуж за твоего лучшего друга?

— Задевает? Два моих самых близких человека вместе и счастливы — это же здорово! — улыбка Тони едва помещается на его лице. — Боже, да я не мог бы пожелать для тебя никого лучше. Вот уж действительно не нужно никаких проверок: ты выбрала, наверное, единственного человека, которому я могу доверить тебя безоговорочно.

Тони шагает вперёд, протянув руки, и мисс Поттс идёт навстречу, ныряет в крепкие объятия, смеётся и плачет.

— Я так счастлив за тебя, дорогая, — говорит он ей, и добавляет, посмотрев на Роуди: — За вас обоих.

Тони выпускает женщину из рук и крепко обнимает лучшего друга.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я рад, что ты не злишься.

— Конечно, я не злюсь. Хотя нет, погоди-ка. Я злюсь. Я страшно, ужасно зол на вас за то, что вы столько времени всё держали в секрете! — заявляет Тони, улыбаясь вопреки собственным словам. — Вы проштрафились, друзья мои, и поэтому в качестве наказания… я полностью беру на себя организацию вашей свадьбы.

— Тони, — пробует возразить мисс Поттс, но тот её обрывает.

— Или так, или я обижусь.

Роуди и мисс Поттс переглядываются и сдаются:

— Ладно, Тони, как хочешь.

— Вот и славно. За это надо выпить!

И его слова звучат для остальных как сигнал. Пока Тони достаёт бокалы и ходит за шампанским, жених и невеста получают свои поздравления с помолвкой, и пока Стив сердечно обнимает мисс Поттс, Наташа шутливо дерёт Роуди за ухо, что-то ему выговаривая.

Он сам не остаётся в стороне, стараясь подальше задвинуть мысль о том, что его радость связана не столько с личным счастьем двух людей, сколько с тем, что теперь Тони точно не сможет возобновить былые отношения с этой женщиной. Это рисует его не с лучшей стороны, потому что он не как Тони — он не смог бы так искренне радоваться счастью любимого человека с кем-то другим, не с ним.

После они произносят тосты и пьют шампанское (Тони, правда, остаётся верен своему бокалу с виски), общаются, и до Баки доносится негромкий разговор:

— Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя будет «плюс один» ко дню церемонии.

— Ничего не обещаю, Пеп. Но и исключать такую возможность не стану, — улыбается Тони.

И хотя для этого нет никаких серьёзных оснований, но Баки вдруг чувствует себя окрылённым надеждой.

Когда оживление, вызванное новостью, спадает, они решают устроить общий кинопросмотр и долго выбирают между фильмами «В джазе только девушки» и «Виктор Виктория». Тематика Баки немного удивляет, но в целом ему всё равно. Роуди садится в своё любимое кресло, и мисс Поттс устраивается у него на коленях, как и Ванда у Вижена. Стив также на своём излюбленном месте. Сэм растягивается на полу, стащив с дивана подушку, а они с Тони занимают сам диван.

Наташа, куда-то пропавшая, возвращается к начальным титрам и останавливается у дивана. Тони привычно отводит руку в сторону, и она плюхается рядом, уютно устраивая голову у него на плече. Они делают это так обыденно, что едва ли вообще задумываются над своими действиями. Мисс Поттс удивлённо наблюдает за происходящим и почему-то то и дело косится на него. Баки заводит руку за плечи Тони, слегка взъерошивает волосы Наташе и получает шлепок по руке. А Джо и Джерри на экране перевоплощаются в Джозефину и Дафну…

* * *

Два дня Баки практически не расстаётся со своим самоучителем. Ему немного неловко оттого, что Стив и остальные заняты поиском и разоблачением агентов Гидры, а он в это время отсиживается на базе. Но, кажется, он единственный, кому такое положение дел кажется противоестественным.

Баки читает книжку, пробует что-то сделать на компьютере, и временами ему даже кажется, что он в целом понимает принцип, но никак не может представить себе использование этих принципов на практике. Как из всех этих значков и строчек появляются целые программы? Каким образом из суммы операторов может родиться, например, Пятница? Воображение пасует, и прежде, чем ситуация начинает казаться безнадёжной, он принимает единственно возможное решение.

Баки спускается в мастерскую.

Двери с привычным шипением разъезжаются, пропуская внутрь, и он переступает порог с громким «Тони!», которое оглушительно выстреливает в тишину. Баки застывает на месте, озираясь.

— Тони?

Несколько голограмм плавает в воздухе, Дубина, не съезжая со станции, приветственно машет ему с тихим биканьем, но самого хозяина не слышно и не видно.

— Если вы пришли к мистеру Старку, то его сейчас здесь нет, мистер Барнс, — раздаётся над головой голос Пятницы.

— Что? Нет? А почему тогда ты мне открыла?

В отсутствие Тони его святая святых была закрыта для всех, кроме двух человек — мисс Поттс и Роуди. Которым, впрочем, делать здесь было особенно нечего.

— У вас полный доступ, мистер Барнс, — поясняет Пятница.

Во рту внезапно пересыхает, и следующий вопрос он задаёт слегка севшим голосом:

— И с каких пор у меня полный доступ в мастерскую мистера Старка?

— С того дня, как коды активации Зимнего Солдата прекратили своё действие.

Баки едва находит в себе силы сделать несколько шагов вперёд, глядя на обстановку мастерской так, словно видит впервые. Он совершенно не понимает, как ему реагировать на новость. Только сердце колотится о рёбра, как голодный тигр о прутья клетки.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, когда за спиной раздаётся шорох дверей и тихие шаги.

— Привет, Джеймс. Рановато для обеда, кажется. Или ты что-то хотел?

Баки хочет засыпать Тони вопросами. Баки хочет донести до Тони, что доверие, которым тот его одарил, бесконечно ценно для него. Баки хочет найти слова, чтобы заверить Тони: он его никогда и ни за что не предаст, не подведёт, не оставит…

Баки поворачивается к Тони. Тот смотрит на него безмятежно, так, будто нет ничего естественнее, чем присутствие Баки в его пустой мастерской. И один этот взгляд вдруг всё делает проще. Ему не нужны все эти бесконечные слова, все бессмысленные ответы, все бесполезные обещания. Всё, что нужно, это быть рядом.

— Ты предлагал помощь. В обучении. Я решил её принять.

— Так ты серьёзно решил заняться программированием?

— По сравнению с тобой, любой, кто им занимается, делает это несерьёзно, — смеётся Баки. — Но — да. Я хочу попытаться.

— Не пытайся меня ударить. Просто бей.

Баки мгновение смотрит на Тони озадаченно, а затем хмыкает:

— «Матрица».

— Бинго, красавчик! И раз уж ты из суперсолдат решил переквалифицироваться в программисты, то Терминатором тебя теперь звать глупо. Так что отныне будешь Нео.

— Мне звать тебя Морфеусом?

— Господи, нет! Он похож на Фьюри. Не хочу чувствовать себя Фьюри, — фыркает Тони. — Ещё, чего доброго, повязку на глаз решу нацепить, а мне не пойдёт.

— Уверен? Можем попробовать. Повязка на глаз как минимум добавит интриги.

— Без повязки я уже недостаточно интригующий? — выгибает бровь Тони.

И от его взгляда в кровь словно впрыскивают чистого огня.

— Без повязки ты не похож на Фьюри. А значит — и на Морфеуса. Какой тогда из меня Нео?

— Привередливый, — ворчит Тони. — Так что, мой юный падаван, у нас по плану косплей или учёба?

— Учёба, Тони. Определённо учёба.

И Тони учит. Сперва задаёт вопросы, выясняя, что Баки успел узнать и понять, уточняет и разъясняет несколько базовых понятий. А затем разворачивает перед ним программный код ни много ни мало интернет-браузера. Целая простыня символов, от которой мгновенно начинает рябить в глазах, раскидывается на огромной голограмме и вызывает совершенно постыдное желание развернуться и спасаться бегством.

Но Баки был солдатом, многое повидал в жизни и умеет смотреть своим страхам в глаза. Он остаётся.

А затем «простыня» расцвечивается всеми цветами радуги, выделяя связанные фрагменты, отделяя функциональные блоки, и Тони начинает говорить…

Совершенно очевидно, что Тони воспринимает текст кода иначе, чем он. Там, где Баки видит нагромождение значков, Тони ясно представляет действия и свойства. Результат. Систему.

Смутное чувство дежа вю преследует, пока Баки не понимает, на что это похоже — и в этот момент ему остро хочется воскликнуть «Эврика!»: когда-то давно ему точно так же казались бессмысленным набором символов тексты на русском. В одно мгновение сравнение всё расставляет по местам. И уж если русский он теперь знает, как родной, то выучить язык каких-то там компьютеров он сумеет наверняка.

Азарт и предвкушение затапливают с головой, и Баки полностью погружается в процесс. А Тони открывает ему целый мир — богатый, многогранный, живой. Мир, в котором сам человек — всесильный демиург и в то же время бесправный раб своих творений.

Постепенно Баки начинает видеть код глазами Тони. Не имея представления ещё и о десятой доле возможностей компьютерного языка, он вдруг видит отдельные элементы, и как они связаны, и как влияют друг на друга, и в какой-то момент перед ним вдруг предстаёт не мёртвое полотно, но живая ткань маленького компьютерного организма…

И если до этого Баки сомневался в том, на каком поприще себя искать, то теперь все его сомнения развеялись в пыль.

Увлечённые, они с Тони совершенно теряют счёт времени и выходят из мастерской в глубоких сумерках, когда остальные после тяжёлого дня уже разошлись. Они, смеясь и разговаривая, поднимаются в гостиную, в которой не горит свет, и Тони вдруг замирает на пороге. Баки поднимает голову и натыкается на темнеющий посреди комнаты застывший силуэт, при виде которого сильно и больно сжимается сердце.

У Наташи фоторамка в руках и вид потерянного ребёнка.

— Наташа! — Тони отмирает первым и практически бросается к ней. Бегло взглянув на фото — Баки знает его, на нём Мстители в день победы над читаури, — Тони вздыхает, аккуратно вытягивает рамку из её рук, кладёт на столик и притягивает Нат к себе. Он гладит её по голове, похлопывает по вздрагивающим плечам и тихо приговаривает: — Да, да, Наташа. Я скучаю по нему. Я тоже по нему очень скучаю.

Так вот оно что. Брюс Беннер — Халк — и есть тот самый «соперник», которого Тони как-то упоминал. Человек, которого эти двое любят. Потерянный Мститель.

— Это я виновата, — всхлипывает Наташа у Тони на плече. — Это из-за меня он ушёл. Он звал меня с собой, а я оттолкнула его. Буквально. В пропасть. Я предала его, Тони. Может быть, ты прав, я всегда всех предаю.

— Нет, Наташа, — Тони отстраняется немного, берёт её лицо в ладони и смотрит в глаза. — Нет. Ты делаешь то, что должна. Делаешь то, что считаешь правильным. Нам _нужен_ был Халк тогда. И у Стива в Берлине _были_ причины торопиться. А у тебя не было времени принимать лучшие решения, и ты принимала быстрые. Халк ушёл по своей воле. Не вини себя за чужие решения.

— Думаешь, с ним всё хорошо? Его даже ЩИТ не сумел разыскать.

— Конечно. Конечно, с ним всё хорошо, что ему сделается-то. Не переживай. Найдётся рано или поздно. Вот соскучится по пончикам из «Донатс Клаб» — знаешь тот «Донатс Клаб» в квартале от Башни? Брюс обожает тамошние пончики, особенно с малиновым джемом. Он их поедал просто в огромных количествах. Иногда я всерьёз думаю, что ему в этом помогал Халк, потому что Брюс иногда жаловался, будто пончики просто исчезают из коробки. Вот соскучится по своим любимым пончикам и вернётся.

Наташа смеётся сквозь всхлипы, и Тони ободряюще улыбается ей, но у него самого грустные глаза.

Баки неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда себя деть. Эти двое делят на двоих общую боль, и он здесь явно лишний. Но и просто уйти — бросить их — он не может.

Тони поднимает на него глаза и подзывает жестом.

— Посмотрим фильм?

Нат пожимает плечами и кивает.

— Почему бы и нет, — соглашается Баки, занимая свой угол дивана.

Тони садится рядом, а Наташа забирается с ногами на оставшееся место и устраивается у Тони на груди. Тот поворачивает голову и неуверенно спрашивает, указывает Баки на плечо:

— Ты не будешь против, если я?..

Баки кивает, закидывая руку на спинку дивана, и Тони, немного развернувшись, опирается на него спиной, чтобы Наташе удобнее было лечь.

— Что будете смотреть? — интересуется Пятница.

— Какое-нибудь глупое кино. Включи нам самое глупое кино, на твоё усмотрение, — отвечает Тони, и вскоре на экране появляется лицо Джима Керри, высунувшееся из приоткрытого окна лимузина. — «Тупой и ещё тупее»? — фыркает Тони и бормочет под нос: — Иногда я не могу понять: это компьютерная ограниченность или нечеловеческая гениальность…

— Я всё слышу, босс.

— Ну и что? Ты не можешь обижаться, я этого в твой программный код не закладывал.

— Вы забыли, что я саморазвивающийся искусственный интеллект?

— Если ты считаешь необходимым развивать в себе способность обижаться, я всерьёз задумаюсь, применимо ли вообще к тебе слово «интеллект».

Возникает короткая пауза, после которой Пятница отвечает:

— Я… поняла вас, босс.

— Умница девочка, я в тебе не сомневался.

И они смотрят фильм.

Наташа уже расслабилась, доверчиво ютясь в объятиях Тони. Баки кладёт ладонь ей на плечо, и та коротко сжимает его руку в знак признательности.

Бесконечно далёким кажется теперь тот вечер, когда Баки застал её вот так же плачущей в одиночестве тёмной гостиной. Тогда их обоих — Наташу и Тони — раздирали боль и недоверие. Произошедшее в Берлине, когда Нат оказалась между двух друзей, как между двух огней, будто стеной отделило её от Тони. И долгое время ей оставалось только находиться рядом со Стивом. Не то чтобы это было плохо: Баки видел, как тот ей дорог. Просто со Стивом Наташа была больше похожа на самого Тони — с ухмылками, подначками и лёгкой развязностью. С Тони Наташа не похожа ни на кого. Просто ютится в его объятиях и словно забывается от всех тревог. С Тони всегда легко оставаться собой — потому что с ним нет необходимости подстраиваться под какие-то требования. Верность себе — вот, что он ценит, пожалуй, больше всего остального.

Тони практически лежит на нём. Его волосы щекочут Баки подбородок, его запах проникает в ноздри, а жар тела затекает под кожу. Тони так близко, что от этого можно потерять голову. Но Баки не испытывает ни капли желания в этот момент. Он любит Тони без памяти и хочет его сильнее, чем что бы то ни было. Вот только в эту минуту одной возможностью находиться рядом, ощущать его, знать наверняка, что Тони комфортно с ним, он счастлив настолько, что остальное просто не имеет значения. Настанет день, и Баки наберётся смелости вслух сказать о своих чувствах — и получить ответ. Но пока этот день не наступил, в его жизни — он это знает наверняка — всё правильно. Всё именно так, как надо.

Баки почти тонет в нежности: два этих человека необыкновенно много для него значат. Казалось бы, он должен был бы стать их ночным кошмаром — убийца родителей для одного, призрак безрадостного прошлого для другой. Но по какой-то странной иронии судьбы именно они оказались теми, кто, наряду со Стивом, спас его — во всех смыслах. И они стали ему семьёй.

* * *

— Ну, как успехи, Нео, мой Нео? — Тони присаживается на край диванного подлокотника и заглядывает в экран ноутбука, где у Баки в самом разгаре неравный бой с кодом: простейший калькулятор никак не хочет появляться на свет в его руках.

Он запрокидывает голову, глядя на Тони снизу вверх:

— Я не понимаю этой отсылки.

— Так «Матрица» же, — подаёт голос Стив, не отрываясь от своей книги.

Тони смотрит на него насмешливо, а Наташа отвлекается от паззла:

— Советское кино? Ты точно Тони Старк?

— Эй! Оно не такое уж советское! И там играет Кристиан Бейл!

— Так о чём всё-таки речь? — допытывается Баки.

— «Мио, мой Мио», детская сказка. Соберёшься смотреть, не забудь пачку бумажных салфеток.

— Обязательно включим его в ближайший общий кинопросмотр. Хочу посмотреть на плачущего над фильмом Старка, — хмыкает Нат.

— У меня не будет времени плакать, потому что полфильма мне придётся утирать нос маленькой рыжей девочке.

— И не надейся. Это ты будешь реветь и звать «мамочку».

Их взгляды-вызовы звонко скрещиваются и распадаются в немом пари.

Баки возвращается к своему заданию и вздыхает:

— По-моему, я безнадёжен.

— Ничего подобного. Ты за считанные дни уже освоил то, на что у других уходят месяцы, Джеймс. Ну, и прибавь к этому тот немаловажный факт, что ты сидишь и пишешь с нуля самую настоящую программу.

— Прибавить я даже десятые доли не могу, — ворчит Баки, чем немало забавляет Тони.

— Следи внимательнее за переменными, которые вводишь. И давай им менее банальные имена, тогда не запутаешься.

Баки в ответ кивает и погружается в работу. Тони взъерошивает ему волосы и присоединяется к Наташе.

За ту неделю, что Тони его обучает, Баки успел уяснить, что ни одного комментария о его работе тот не делает просто так. Поэтому он, поморгав несколько раз, заново вчитывается в названия переменных, и…

— Твою мать! — говорит он с чувством, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и откидывая голову назад. — Два часа, я два часа убил из-за одной сраной опечатки.

Тони улыбается ему понимающе, а затем переводит взгляд на Стива. Тот едва заметно морщится и читает свою книгу, «Моби Дика», кажется. Повисает странная тишина.

— Романофф, ты слышала, что сказал Джеймс?

— Все слышали, Старк, — отвечает та, сосредоточенно прикидывая, куда может подойти кусочек паззла в её руке.

— Роджерс, ты это слышал?

— Мгм.

— И?

— Отстань, Тони.

— То есть вот так, да? А как мне, значит, паяльник на ногу падает, так «не выражаться».

До Баки, наконец, доходит, в чём дело. Он садится, поворачиваясь к Тони, и ухмыляется во весь рот:

— Он и мне это постоянно говорил. В юности. А потом понял, что бесполезно.

— Ах, вот как это работает!

Стив смотрит на лучшего друга с укоризной, а Наташа наконец отрывается от головоломки:

— То есть у Капитана Америка всё-таки есть свои любимчики?

— Огласите весь список, пожалуйста! — оживляется Тони. — И критерии отбора. Что для этого нужно? Бруклинский акцент? Кто-нибудь, кроме меня, вообще получал это «не выражаться»?

— Никто, кроме тебя, обычно не ругается, Старк.

— Ты же и ругаешься, Романофф, только ты читер и переключаешься на русский, и Роджерс не понимает, что ты говоришь. В отличие от меня.

— Тебе Пятница переводит. И кто из нас тут читер?

— Русский мат я и без Пятницы легко узнаю, — фыркает Тони и припечатывает в качестве доказательства: — Blyad’.

Лицо Наташи приобретает сложное выражение, а голова чуть склоняется набок, будто она размышляет, нравится ли ей русский мат с акцентом в исполнении Тони, или она предпочтёт его убить за то, что тайну её русских восклицаний раскрыли. Стив смотрит на обоих озадаченно, и Тони, заметив это, разражается целой тирадой:

— Pizdets, yebat’, ohuyenno, tvoyu mat’.

Стив слушает его с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто составляет мысленный словарик.

— Я тебе язык отрежу, — с абсолютной любовью сообщает Наташа, и по ней нельзя уверенно сказать, что она шутит.

— Пустые угрозы. Зато мы теперь в равном положении, — парирует Тони, не впечатлённый.

— Ты плохо знаешь экспрессивные возможности русского языка, Старк.

Баки, который уже минуту беззвучно сотрясался от душащего смеха, не выдерживает и хохочет до слёз, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

Стив тяжело вздыхает, будто только что на его глазах рухнула надежда всего человечества на светлое будущее, и качает головой, низко её опустив, чтобы спрятать подрагивающие уголки губ.

* * *

Как и обещал, Тони берётся за организацию свадьбы мисс Поттс с Роуди. И разумеется, торжество планирует масштабное — не иначе, как в отместку за молчание, думает Баки, глядя на полные ужаса глаза жениха и невесты, когда Тони разворачивает перед ними голограмму с проектом.

Работы хватает у всех, и обсуждение деталей церемонии зачастую происходит между делом. Мисс Поттс всё чаще по вечерам приезжает на базу, а Тони присоединяется к ней на утренних пробежках по Центральному Парку, иногда — в сопровождении Баки.

— По залёту?!

Несколько прохожих оборачиваются на возглас.

Если бы мисс Поттс была древнегреческим богом, то точно Зевсом — метать молнии глазами у неё получается настолько хорошо, что Тони тут же выставляет вперёд ладони и заискивающе улыбается.

— Нет-нет, ты всё не так поняла, Пеп. Я не говорю, что вы _поэтому_ женитесь, но, может, это стало своего рода… ну… катализатором?

Пробежка плавно перетекла в прогулку, и они идут по парковой дорожке, вызывая общее любопытство.

— А может, мы просто решили пожениться? В отличие от некоторых, мы с Джеймсом _двигаемся_ вперёд в отношениях, — мисс Поттс смеривает Тони выразительным взглядом, но тут же смягчается и вздыхает: — Откуда ты вообще взял эту мысль насчёт ребёнка?

— Так я же говорю: знаешь, как бывает, когда ты спишь, и во сне ты хочешь в туалет? Ты в панике: «Боже мой, где туалет? Я сейчас описаюсь! Ой, кто-то смотрит». А потом…

— А потом ты просыпаешься и понимаешь, что реально хочешь писать.

— Да! Точно, — кивает Тони.

— И что? Обычное дело.

— Да-да-да. Вот о том и речь. Я к чему это. Сегодня мне снится: мы в церкви. Идёт крещение — и всё так чётко! Ребёнка назвали в честь твоего дядюшки, как бишь его…

— Морган.

— Морган! Да.

— Потом ты проснулся и решил…

— Что стану крёстным отцом. Я же стану крёстным отцом?

— Да, Тони, станешь. Но не в ближайшее время.

— Так, значит, нет?

— Нет.

— А может, ты просто сама ещё не знаешь? Ну, ранний срок, а ты занятая женщина… Занятые люди часто игнорируют сигналы тела.

— Это так ты себя оправдываешь, когда не спишь сутками?

— Эй! Дело не во мне! Вот посмотри на Джеймса: два года был образцовым приверженцем ЗОЖ. По ночам спал, днём ел, регулярно занимался. А теперь может двенадцать часов провести за компьютером, ковырять код и даже пописать не сходить.

— Один раз такое было, — фыркает Баки. — Всего один раз. Сколько ты мне его припоминать будешь?

— До следующего раза.

— Не дождёшься.

— О, не зарекайся! Я всегда знаю, когда вижу перед собой мань… увлечённого человека.

— А вот в этом Тони можно верить, — улыбается мисс Поттс. — Достаточно вспомнить Брюса или…

Договорить она, однако, не успевает. Прямо перед ними вдруг распахивается портал, сыплющий искрами, и из него появляется Стрэндж. Чем-то очень и очень обеспокоенный Стрэндж.

— Старк! Немедленно идём со мной, — маг замирает на миг, затем переводит взгляд на мисс Поттс. — Ох, простите. Поздравляю вас с предстоящим бракосочетанием.

Та машинально кивает в ответ.

— Док? Ты что, с утра не с той ноги встал?

— Дело срочное, Старк. И могу сказать без преувеличения: на кону судьба всей Вселенной.

— Говорил я тебе не пить всякую траву — кофе надёжней.

Но прежде, чем успевает завязаться обычная для этих двоих пикировка, из-за спины Стрэнджа выходит человек, и Тони замирает.

— Привет, Тони.

— Брюс? — выдыхает тот неверяще, и мисс Поттс вторит ему.

Доктор Роберт Брюс Беннер, бледный как привидение, делает несколько шагов и порывисто обнимает Тони. А Баки не может отделаться от чувства, что это событие, которое должно было стать одним из счастливых моментов, сулит им всем катастрофу.


	4. Chapter 4

Баки не вмешивается, как и Стрэндж. Впрочем, сеанс обнимашек длится недолго.

— Где ты пропадал? — интересуется Тони, внимательно осматривая друга с ног до головы.

— Это долгая история, Тони, не до того. Миру грозит опасность.

Лицо Тони каменеет: он как-то одномоментно и вдруг воспринимает ситуацию всерьёз.

— Док, на базу, — чеканит он.

Стрэндж чуть вскидывает бровь от его приказного тона, но бросает короткий взгляд Вонгу и переоткрывает портал прямиком в гостиную.

— Я тогда поеду, Тони, займусь делами. Держи меня в курсе, ладно? — просит мисс Поттс.

Тот, спохватившись, резко поворачивается к ней и улыбается мягко:

— Конечно, Пеп. Если что, спрашивай Пятницу. И береги себя. Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Это ты себя береги, — легко пожимает она его предплечье и кивает на прощание остальным: — Доктор. Брюс. Мистер Барнс.

Когда портал за их спинами закрывается, первым делом Тони командует:

— Пятница, объяви Мстителям срочный сбор.

— Слушаюсь, босс.

Тем временем доктор Беннер растерянно осматривается, пару раз задерживая взгляд на Баки.

— Что это за место, Тони?

— База Мстителей. И я, кажется, забыл представить тебе кое-кого. Брюс, познакомься с Джеймсом Барнсом. Думаю, ты и без меня знаешь историю…

Судя по изумлённому выражению лица доктора, с историей он действительно знаком.

— Погодите… Тот самый Джеймс Барнс? Баки Барнс? Из Ревущих Коммандос?

Баки кивает, улыбаясь, делает шаг навстречу и протягивает руку.

— Рад встрече с вами, доктор Беннер. Тони много о вас рассказывал.

— Но как это возможно?..

— Это тоже долгая история, — встревает Тони. — Но если в двух словах, то Гидра и криосон.

Доктор Беннер понимающе кивает, окидывает беглым взглядом его искусственную руку и приветливо улыбается:

— Мне жаль, что наше знакомство происходит при таких обстоятельствах. Надеюсь… надеюсь, нам удастся с вами поговорить, когда обстановка будет более… располагающей.

— Я тоже, доктор Беннер, — отвечает Баки искренне, потому что действительно хочет узнать получше человека, о котором всегда с неизменной теплотой говорил Тони, по которому так остро тосковала Наташа.

— О, прошу вас, ни к чему эти формальности. Просто Брюс.

— Баки. Или Джеймс — как больше нравится.

— Хорошо… Джеймс.

В этот момент слышится вздох: Наташа замирает в проёме, глядя на Брюса широко распахнутыми глазами. Позади неё останавливается Роуди.

— Брюс! Ты вернулся, — восклицает он радостно, но затем замечает каменную фигуру Стрэнджа, который молча наблюдает за сценой, меряющего шагами комнату Тони, и лицо его делается обеспокоенным.

— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — улыбается Брюс виновато, будто не весть о надвигающейся угрозе принёс, а сам являлся её источником. Он нервно потирает руки и переводит взгляд: — Привет, Нат.

— Брюс.

На её губах расцветает несмелая улыбка, и она проходит в комнату, но не успевает сделать и трёх шагов, как перед ней открывается портал и в гостиную входит Вонг.

— Я передал вкратце новости старейшинам, — сообщает он Стрэнджу, и тот кивает в ответ. — Что вы решили?

— Ничего. Ещё не все собрались, а потому к обсуждению мы до сих пор не приступали, — поясняет доктор.

— И сколько вы собираетесь копаться, — ворчит Вонг, на что Тони хмыкает.

— Ну-ну, не все имеют возможность перешагнуть с одного края планеты на другой в считанные секунды.

Ответить Вонг не успевает.

— В чём дело, Тони? Что стряслось и что за срочный сбо… Брюс?

— Да, Стив, это я. Я вернулся.

Стив в обычной одежде, но ему и не нужна форма, чтобы выглядеть Капитаном Америка: он собран и готов действовать. За его спиной с таким же серьёзным видом стоят Сэм, Ванда и кажущийся вечно спокойным Вижен.

Все в сборе.

— Мир в беде, час пробил, и теперь, я надеюсь, нам всё же объяснят, что происходит, Стив, потому как я сам ещё не в курсе. Итак, возьму на себя смелость объявить это… ммм… экстренное заседание защитников Земли открытым. Кто первым желает взять слово? Брюс, начни ты. Уверен, не я один жажду знать, откуда ты свалился с безрадостными новостями.

Брюс при этих словах чуть морщится и бросает виноватый взгляд на Стрэнджа, который явно сдерживает улыбку.

— Насчёт «свалился» — это ты очень точно подметил, Старк, — фыркает Вонг и бормочет под нос что-то об ущербе, ремонте и бесценности древних реликвий.

Тони приподнимает брови в удивлении и уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то спросить, как Брюс начинает говорить.

— Верно, Тони. Для начала я объясню вам, что происходит…

Видит бог, Баки на своём веку довелось повидать многое, и он искренне считал, что удивить его чем-то сложно. Но то, о чём рассказывал сейчас учёный муж с семью докторскими степенями, выходило за все разумные рамки, и если бы не выражения лиц его друзей — сосредоточенные и суровые, — он решил бы, что это какой-то розыгрыш.

Брюс коротко объясняет, что пришёл в себя в квинджете, находясь на другой планете, узнал от Тора, что с битвы в Соковии прошло около двух лет, затем вместе с Тором (настоящий Бог Грома, подумать только!) отправился спасать Асгард, что тот в конце концов пал, а они — с Тором, Локи и спасшимися асгардцами — на космических кораблях направлялись на Землю, когда по пути на них напал некий Танос.

Титан, что возомнил себя Богом и вознамерился принести в мир гармонию, изничтожив половину всех живущих во Вселенной.

На этом моменте в разговор вступают Вонг и Стрэндж, прочитав занимательную лекцию о шести Камнях Бесконечности, два из которых сейчас находились в этой комнате.

— Напомни-ка его имя, — просит Тони, поднимаясь с дивана. Лицо его — чёрная туча.

Баки многое бы отдал, чтобы никогда не видеть его таким.

— Танос, — повторяет Брюс и подаётся всем телом навстречу к другу, взволнованно взмахивая руками. — Он чума, Тони. Захватывает планеты, вырезает половину населения, берёт, что хочет. Он прислал Локи. Да, да, атака на Нью-Йорк — всё он.

При этих словах температура в комнате словно падает на несколько градусов, а напряжение ощущается на коже лёгкими разрядами, будто сам Бог Грома сейчас в этой комнате.

— Понятно. По времени что?

— Кто знает. Имея Камни силы и пространства, он уже стал сильнейшим существом во Вселенной. Приберёт к рукам остальные четыре, и…

—…и устроит во Вселенной геноцид на уровне, доныне немыслимом, — заканчивает за него Стрэндж.

— «Доныне», «немыслимом»… Ты перечитал своих пыльных фолиантов, док. Попробуй современную литературу. Уверен, тебе понравится.

— Тони, — обрывает его Стив. — Сейчас не время…

— Я думаю, Стив! — Тони резко оборачивается. — Веришь или нет, но я вполне отдаю себе отчёт, в какой мы все сейчас ситуации.

Тот примирительно поднимает руки, и Тони тут же остывает. Сдувается. Поворачивается к Стрэнджу и смотрит на кулон.

— Если Таносу нужны все шесть, размолоть этот в пыль — и дело с концом.

— Не пойдёт, — качает головой Стрэндж.

— Мы дали клятву беречь этот Камень как зеницу ока, — добавляет Вонг, и по его решительному виду понятно, что стоять он будет до последнего.

— Этот Камень может стать козырем Таноса против нас.

Тони смотрит на магов острым, испытующим взглядом. Доктор остаётся невозмутим, только упрямо наклоняет голову.

— Или нашим козырем против Таноса, если не позволим ему заполучить Камень, Старк. К тому же не я один здесь владею Камнем Бесконечности, — переводит он взгляд на Вижена, и остальные следуют его примеру.

Вижен стоит у окна, задумчиво глядя наружу, и будто не замечает, что все в комнате сейчас смотрят на него.

— Доктор прав, — подтверждает он. — Как и мистер Старк: Камень лучше уничтожить. Я долго размышлял о сущности этой субстанции и её природе, но также и о составе. Если противопоставить Камню равнозначную по мощи энергию. Что-то схожее по сигнатуре, он, возможно, утратит молекулярную целостность и погибнет.

— А значит, и ты тоже, — вскидывается Ванда. — Даже не заикайся.

— Уничтожение одного из Камней — единственный способ нарушить планы Таноса, иначе он истребит пол-Вселенной. Одна жизнь ничто на фоне такой угрозы.

— Не согласен, — возражает Стив. Его обычно светлые глаза потемнели и в эту минуту похожи на предгрозовое небо, и слова как раскаты грома, ещё далёкого, но уже ощутимого. — Мы не торгуем жизнями. Одна или несколько — мы здесь, чтобы спасать их, а не раздаривать.

— Капитан, — зовёт Вижен. Он редко кому-то возражает, и потому Баки странно видеть упрямство на его лице вместо привычной невозмутимости или бесконечной нежности, когда тот смотрит на Ванду. — Семьдесят лет назад сколько миллионов жизней вы спасли ценой своей? И разве здесь не та же ситуация?

Ответить Стиву не даёт Брюс:

— Здесь не всё однозначно. Твой мозг — конструкция с массой сложнейших настроек. Джарвис, Альтрон, Тони, я, Камень — взаимообучение. Здесь каждый привнёс нечто своё.

— То есть Вижен не только Камень? — Ванда цепляется за его слова, смотрит с надеждой.

— Я к тому, что, если вынуть его, то значительная часть сохранится. Может, и лучшая.

— Исключено.

Слово падает камнем, и все оборачиваются к Тони, а Тони почему-то в этот момент смотрит на него.

— Что? — переспрашивает Брюс, а Ванда подбирается, и в глазах её уже сверкают молнии.

— Отсечь часть личности? Прости, Брюс, но ты кое-что пропустил за время своей космической одиссеи. Если все забыли, то я напомню, что мы тут больше полугода как раз решали проблему человека с усечённой личностью. Хотите привести в мир ещё одного Зимнего Солдата? Соскучились? Только одно небольшое дополнение: что за личность мы получим, никто не знает, а сами изменения будут необратимы.

— И что ты предлагаешь, Тони? Убить его целиком? — хмурится Стив, почти готовый взорваться.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — возмущается Тони. — Я лишь говорю, что извлечение Камня не выход. И если Камень времени мы собираемся использовать против Таноса, с Камнем разума мы вполне можем поступить так же. В конце концов, Вижен один из нас. Мститель.

Ванда стискивает руку Вижена в своей, смотрит на Тони неверяще, и тот отвечает ей едва заметной улыбкой.

— Если мы не собираемся уничтожать, то мы должны защитить Камни, Тони, — Наташа обменивается с ним взглядами. — Нельзя просто взять и выставить их вперёд, бросить на амбразуру.

— Лучшая защита, Наташа, это нападение. Тебе это известно не хуже моего.

— Так каков план? — спрашивает молчавший до этого Сэм.

— Будем драться.

— Защитим Землю.

Стив и Тони, произнёсшие это одновременно, переглядываются и кивают друг другу.

— Нам нужно подкрепление, — добавляет Стив.

— Согласен. Но ещё больше нам нужно знать, сколько у нас времени, чтобы это подкрепление собрать, — голос Тони становится легче и деловитее, и мрачное напряжение, только что царившее в комнате, сменяется решимостью и готовностью действовать. — Брюс, ты сказал, что вы были на космическом корабле и держали курс на Землю. Можешь назвать примерное местоположение, где вас застал Танос, и с какой скоростью эти корабли движутся?

Брюс моргает несколько раз, смотрит на Тони задумчиво и несмело кивает.

— В принципе… примерно… думаю, да. Но я слабо представляю, как вести вычисления.

— Думаю, профессор Селвиг не откажется помочь.

— Точно! Профессор Селвиг. Он здесь?

— По счастью, да, — кивает Тони. — Пятница, предупреди профессора. Нат, проводишь Брюса?

От слов Тони Наташа вздрагивает и смотрит беззащитно. Но всего миг — и всё исчезает, будто сон: щиты поднимаются один за другим, а перед ними стоит больше не Наталья Романова, а Чёрная Вдова. Бесстрастная, решительная, готовая ко всему.

— Конечно. Идём, Брюс.

Они уходят вдвоём. Плащ Левитации пару раз тычет краем воротника Стрэнджа в щёку, и тот кивает.

— Думаю, нам с Вонгом пока лучше вернуться в Санктум Санкторум. Как только что-нибудь узнаете…

— Буду держать вас в курсе, док, это само собой. Телефон только при себе держи. У моих почтовых сов сегодня выходной.

— У тебя нет почтовых сов, Старк, — фыркает Стрэндж и скрывается с Вонгом в портале.

— Тогда, возможно, стоит завести парочку, — бормочет Тони под нос.

— Пятница, передай Клинту сообщение и отправь за ним джет.

— Слушаюсь, Капитан.

Тони смотрит рассеянно, погружённый в какие-то невесёлые мысли, и только кивает Стиву.

— И что теперь? Будем сидеть и ждать, пока к нам на огонёк заглянут эти пришельцы?

Как это ни удивительно, но Сэм вполне спокойно принимает тот факт, что им предстоит сражение с внеземными цивилизациями. Возможно, дело в том, что ему, в отличие от Баки, довелось сражаться с Альтроном бок о бок с Тором.

— Ты, птенчик, можешь начать патрулировать небо, если так неймётся, — усмехается Тони криво. — Быть готовыми — это пока единственное, что мы можем.

— Тогда стоит действительно приготовиться, — поднимается с кресла Роуди. — Если напасть на нас могут в любую минуту, лучше быть при параде.

Он, Стив, Сэм и Ванда уходят переодеться, пока Тони продолжает мерить комнату шагами. Баки тоже встаёт, потягивается и усмехается.

— Недолго моя мирная жизнь продлилась.

Тони, вздрогнув, оборачивается к нему и смотрит почему-то виновато.

— Ох, Джеймс. Ты не обязан идти сражаться, ты в курсе?

Баки тепло улыбается в ответ:

— Ты знаешь, Тони, я не ищу войны. Но когда война сама стучится в двери, я от неё бежать не стану. И за чужими спинами отсиживаться тоже. Мне есть, за что сражаться и что защищать.

Тони только кивает в ответ.

* * *

Два часа спустя в гостиной собираются все те же и профессор Селвиг. Он долго и путано что-то объясняет, возбуждённо размахивая руками в окружении голограмм. Понимают его только Тони и Брюс, остальные же просто считывают информацию по их лицам.

— Проще говоря, — Брюс явно сжалился над их недоумевающими лицами, — если космический флот Таноса движется примерно с той же скоростью, что и наши корабли, то он прибудет на Землю примерно через два месяца.

— Так у нас целых два месяца? — оживляется Сэм.

— Это при самых оптимистических прогнозах, — возражает Тони. — Чтобы напасть, флот Таноса явно двигался с большей скоростью, так что в среднем я бы набросил процентов двадцать.

— Не забывайте, что Танос уже владеет Камнем пространства. Он может воспользоваться им, чтобы привести сюда свою армию, и тогда у нас нет этих шести-семи недель, — Стрэндж хмурится и барабанит пальцами по плечу — редкое проявление нервозности для такого флегматика.

— Вряд ли. Явиться за Камнями сам — да, пожалуй. Но если бы при помощи Камня можно было так легко открывать порталы для целых кораблей, то шесть лет назад планета уже была бы его. К чему бы Локи было устраивать здесь целое представление, вербовать профессора и ждать, пока он найдёт способ открыть портал с помощью Тессеракта и арк-реактора, если бы это можно было сделать по щелчку пальцев? Вот ты можешь сейчас взять и откатить на всей планете время до эпохи динозавров?

— Я — нет. Но если…

— Если придумать соответствующую технологию, которая сконцентрирует энергию Камня, то это теоретически возможно, так, док? Вот только, судя по тому, что мы услышали от Брюса, этот парень не станет заморачиваться. Он — завоеватель, привык идти напролом. И в данной ситуации для нас это скорее плюс.

— Не очень-то большой, если учесть, что у него уже два Камня, — ворчит Вонг.

— Кстати, а что с остальными Камнями? Они где? — спрашивает Роуди, глядя преимущественно на Брюса, потому что тот единственный, кому хоть что-то известно.

— Я не знаю, — качает головой тот. — Тор, кажется, упоминал, что один из Камней отдали на хранение в какое-то надёжное место…

— Предлагаю по умолчанию считать, что у Таноса в руках четыре Камня.

— А мы, значит, последний рубеж, Тони?

— Нужно быть готовыми к худшему, Стив. В том числе к тому, чтобы умереть, защищая Камни, но не дать этому психопату получить возможность убить полмира одним щелчком пальцев.

Повисает гнетущая тишина.

— Так что мы имеем? Шесть недель, плюс-минус, на подготовку к полномасштабному инопланетному вторжению, два Камня, которые нужно защитить любой ценой, и шанс, что этот психопат всё же заявится сюда один, потому что один из Камней позволяет ему перемещаться, куда заблагорассудится? — пытается подвести итог Сэм.

— Как-то так, да, — согласно кивает Брюс.

Перспектива выходит безрадостная.

— Что ж. Кажется, атака на Нью-Йорк была только разминкой, — замечает Наташа, и в уголке её губ притаилась горькая складка.

— Нас теперь больше. Мы сильнее.

— Горстка супергероев против целой армии, Стив.

— Значит, нам нужно больше людей.

— Я звоню Фьюри, — заявляет Наташа.

— А я попытаюсь вызвать Муравья, — оживляется Сэм.

Все начинают обсуждать, кого ещё можно привлечь: Стрэндж и Вонг снова упоминают старейшин и учеников, Роуди прикидывает, кто из старых приятелей-военных может оказаться полезен, Ванда тоже упоминает какую-то знакомую.

Среди разноголосицы раздаётся внезапный голос Брюса, внимательно глядящего на задумчиво-решительного Тони.

— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея, Тони?

Все смолкают, а Баки моргает недоумённо, потому что он готов поклясться: Тони за последние минуты не произнёс ни единого слова.

Тони отвечает другу печальным взглядом:

— Ты думаешь, у нас есть время на хорошие?

Брюс замирает, несколько секунд смотрит Тони в глаза, а затем вздыхает и качает головой.

— Нет. Боюсь, что нет.

— Эй, здоровяк, не куксись. Всё будет нормально, — улыбается он ободряюще, а затем обводит всех присутствующих решительным взглядом: — Мы свяжемся с Россом. Нам понадобится помощь ООН.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мы свяжемся с Россом. Нам понадобится помощь ООН.

— С Россом? Я не ослышался? — неестественно ровным тоном переспрашивает Стив спустя несколько долгих секунд мёртвой тишины.

— Именно с Россом.

— С человеком, который несколько лет преследовал Брюса, мечтал создать армию Халков, способствовал тому, чтобы связать руки Мстителей Соковийским договором, и отдал приказ стрелять на поражение в тех, кто его не подписал? Ты этого человека хочешь просить помочь? Нам? — Стив смотрит на Тони так, будто впервые видит.

Сам же Тони выглядит непоколебимым.

— Я хочу просить о помощи человека, который как никто знает, какой силой обладает Халк, и способен оценить, какая угроза исходит от существа, победившего Халка. Я хочу просить о помощи человека, который всю жизнь верой и правдой служил своей стране и защищал её всеми способами, какие знал. Я хочу просить о помощи человека, заслужившего уважение среди солдат и среди политиков. Стив, я не большой поклонник Росса и некоторых его решений. Но никто в мире, не считая Фьюри, не воспримет наше предупреждение о надвигающейся угрозе всерьёз. И только Росс имеет достаточно влияния, чтобы заставить сильных мира сего нас выслушать. Нам _нужна_ его помощь. Сейчас речь идёт не об интересах Мстителей. Не об интересах США. Даже не об интересах Земли. Сейчас речь — о жизнях половины населения всей Вселенной. Нам. Нужны. Все.

Тони говорит, даже не пытаясь шутить или играть словами. И, наверное, это более, чем что-либо другое, заставляет отнестись к его словам предельно серьёзно. По крайней мере, Стив не торопится отмахнуться и настоять на своём, и это говорит о многом.

— То есть мы ООН и всему миру расскажем о Камнях бесконечности и пришельце, который собирается уничтожить мир перчаткой с самоцветами? Тони, да кто нам поверит? — спрашивает Роуди. — Даже если мы убедим Росса, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, для остальных наши доводы будут бредом сумасшедшего.

— Всему миру мы о Камнях ничего рассказывать не будем. Как и ООН.

— В нарушение Соглашений, — вскидывает брови Стив.

— Ну, тебе ведь не привыкать утаивать немножко информации? — насмешливо бросает Тони, хотя и без прежнего запала. — Если правительства узнают о Камнях и их потенциале, за них начнётся грызня. А наша проблема не Камни, наша проблема — вторжение. Которое мы в одиночку не сдержим. В прошлый раз понадобилась атомная бомба и портал прямиком в космос, теперь такой роскоши нам никто не предоставит.

— Защита людей — это наша задача, Тони. Мы взяли её на себя, когда стали Мстителями, а ты хочешь переложить её на других.

— Защита людей в первую очередь задача самих людей. То, что мы готовы принимать на себя основной удар, не значит, что остальные должны сидеть сложа руки, когда речь идёт об их жизнях. Мы не боги. Что, если мы не справимся, Стив? Что, если наших сил не хватит?

Вопрос повисает без ответа, потому что ответ очевиден.

— И всё же я не стал бы доверять тайну Камней бесконечности военному, — Стрэндж стоит, скрестив руки на груди. — Можно так же ограничиться предупреждением о вторжении.

— Я согласен с доктором, — подаёт голос Сэм.

— Если Росс узнает правду о Камнях, он и сам может захотеть ими воспользоваться, раз с сывороткой у него ничего не вышло, — хмурится Ванда.

— А я бы доверился. Да, Тадеуш не самый приятный человек, но он не подлец. И он всегда ставил интересы страны превыше личных амбиций. — Брюс говорит тихо, ни на кого не глядя, словно вспоминает о чём-то.

Наташа переводит взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно, вздыхает и произносит неуверенно, почти опасливо:

— Я согласна с Тони. Россу стоит рассказать правду. Если мы не справимся, кто-то должен знать о том, что нужно Таносу. К тому же это может помочь склонить Росса на нашу сторону. Доверие получают только в обмен на доверие.

Несколько секунд Наташа и Тони смотрят друг другу в глаза — напряжённо и остро. Наконец лицо Тони смягчается, а линия Наташиных плеч опадает, будто лишившись тяжести.

— Вот видите? Даже эксперт по запудриванию мозгов согласна с тем, что иногда нужно быть просто честными.

— Какая-то избирательная у тебя честность, Тони, — качает головой Стив.

— Рассчитанная, Стив. Росс, который знает о Камнях, — это подмога в переговорах с ООН. ООН, которая знает о Камнях, — это потенциальная катастрофа. Слышал миф про яблоко раздора? Джеймс, вот, наверняка слышал. Правда, Джеймс?

Баки хмыкает и кивает в ответ.

— Так вот насчёт ответственности, про которую ты говорил, — продолжает Тони. — Решения, которые мы примем сейчас, и будут нашей ответственностью: просить о помощи правительства или полагаться только на свои силы. Рассказывать ООН о предметах, которые могут уничтожить половину Вселенной, или сохранить в тайне, чтобы ни у кого не возникло соблазна. Я считаю, что нам нужны все доступные силы. И я считаю, что не стоит давать повода обернуть эти силы против нас. Твоё слово, кэп.

Стив погружается в тяжёлую задумчивость, впрочем, как и все. Тишина давит, не даёт вздохнуть. Тони в ожидании решения садится на диван и откидывается на подушки, прикрыв глаза. Наташа, сидящая рядом, аккуратно накрывает его руку своей молчаливым жестом поддержки. Тони ловит её пальцы и стискивает. Брюс стоит ссутулясь, опершись на стол, сложив руки на груди, и пребывает где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Стрэндж и Вонг возвышаются безмолвными истуканами. Остальные беспокойно переглядываются.

Баки раздумывает немного, а затем решительно направляется к бару, достаёт бокалы на всех и разливает бутылку скотча. Совсем понемногу, больше символически. Он обходит с подносом комнату, и каждый берёт по бокалу — кто-то машинально, кто-то после короткого раздумья, но не отказывается ни один. Последним он подходит к Стиву, долго глядящему на протянутый бокал. В конце концов берёт и он. Баки сжимает его плечо и ободряюще улыбается:

— Я думаю, не всё так страшно. Помнишь, как мы пришли к Россу из-за договора? Единственной причиной, по которой он нам отказал тогда, были коды. Когда их не стало, Росс сдержал слово, и теперь я свободен. Может, он и отдавал плохие приказы, Стив, но ведь все не без греха.

Стив пристально смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд, наконец тяжело выдыхает и опрокидывает в рот скотч.

— Ладно. Договоримся с Россом. Попросим поддержки ООН. Но Мстители должны остаться самостоятельной единицей, без командования сверху, что и как нам делать.

— Само собой, кэп, само собой, — резко поднимается с места Тони.

— Старк, предупреждаю сразу, — произносит Стрэндж, — этот Камень останется при мне, что бы ни случилось.

— Конечно, док. О другом и речи быть не может. Эти камешки военным не игрушки. Доигрались уже…

Доктор Селвиг на этих словах вздыхает, и Тони легонько хлопает его по плечу:

— Сейчас у нас есть преимущество: мы знаем о будущей атаке. И очень важно его сохранить. Я подумываю использовать спутниковую систему Земли, чтобы сканировать космос. Доктор Селвиг, что скажете? Сможете придумать, как нам организовать космическое видеонаблюдение?

— Да, мистер Старк, думаю, смогу. Не знаю, насколько далеко получится его сканировать, но…

— Любое оборудование и любая помощь, какая может понадобиться — всё в вашем распоряжении, док. Может, пригласить мисс Фостер вам помочь?

— Это было бы замечательно, мистер Старк, — кивает Селвиг. — Джейн, да… Давно её не видел.

— Не лучший повод для новой встречи…

— Что поделать… — пожимает плечами Селвиг. — Я тогда, пожалуй, вернусь в лабораторию, займусь программой для спутников.

Когда профессор уходит, Тони отдаёт распоряжение:

— Пятница, отправь сообщение мисс Джейн Фостер и пригласи генерала Росса приехать сюда, на базу, завтра утром.

— Слушаюсь, босс.

— Почему только завтра утром? — недоумевает Сэм. — Потеряем время.

— Если хочешь заключить выгодную сделку, не веди переговоров уставшим и с уставшим человеком. Вызовем Росса прямо сейчас — он напряжётся. Обставим так, будто у нас к нему просто есть дело, и он будет более расположен нас выслушать. Обычная тактика.

— А до тех пор будем сидеть сложа руки?

— А до тех пор можно подумать, что нужно сделать и кого ещё можно привлечь. Ты, кажется, упоминал того насекомоподобного… как там его…

— Муравей.

— Ну, вот его. Наташа свяжется с Фьюри.

— Мы обсудим вопрос со старейшинами, — произносит Стрэндж. — Старк, я вернусь завтра утром.

— Да, до завтра, док, — Тони взмахивает на прощание рукой, и маги скрываются в портале.

— Тони… — Брюс окликает его, смотрит задумчиво. — Скажи, а образцы убитых читаури у тебя сохранились?

— Да. А что?

— Просто подумал, раз у нас есть немного времени, и мы всё равно собираемся привлекать армию… ей потребуется оружие, учитывающее особенности пришельцев. Возможно, стоит подробнее изучить их.

— Кого ты хочешь привлечь?

— Бетти. Не знаю никого, кто лучше бы разбирался в строении тканей.

Это почти незаметно, но Баки знает, куда смотреть: спина Наташи делается чуть прямее, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются на один короткий миг.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Тони. — У вас не будет… неловких моментов, которые могут помешать работе?

— Нет, я думаю, нет. Уже много времени прошло.

— То-то генерал обрадуется, — хмыкает Тони. — Ладно. Пятница отправит ей письмо. Ещё кто-нибудь?

— Расскажешь Паркеру? — интересуется Наташа, старательно отводя взгляд от Брюса.

— Не сразу. Но придётся. Он влезет так или иначе, так хоть потренируется со всеми. Что ж, раз идей больше нет, предлагаю разойтись. Завтра нам предстоит тяжёлый день.

Остальные нехотя соглашаются и разбредаются, пока Баки собирает бокалы и уносит их на кухню. Когда возвращается, Наташа всё ещё сидит на диване, уставившись в одну точку. Он садится рядом и осторожно трогает за плечо.

— Ты в порядке?

Наташа вздрагивает и поворачивает к нему голову.

— Да. Я… в порядке. Ну, насколько можно быть в порядке, когда узнаёшь, что на твою планету готовится нападение, — она пытается говорить иронично, но выходит неубедительно.

— Или когда парень, который тебе нравится, в твоём присутствии нахваливает свою бывшую.

Лицо Наташи мигом каменеет.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Сдашься без боя? На тебя не похоже.

— А что на меня похоже? Сбрасывать людей с обрыва? Вести двойную жизнь? Предавать? Что такая, как я, вообще может кому-то дать? Я чудовище, Барнс. Монстр. Убийца.

Баки выдыхает облегчённо: он боялся, что Наташа закроется и пошлёт его (и будет права), но она, наоборот, открылась ему и теперь сидела, глядя испуганно и беспомощно.

— Ты не монстр. Ты, как и я, человек с искалеченной судьбой. Поломанной личностью. Наши с тобой души препарировали одинаково. С той лишь разницей, Нат, что на тебе операцию проводили без наркоза. Я, по крайней мере, не осознавал себя, когда делал то, что меня заставляли делать. Но самое главное, что мы выжили и преодолели это. Мне немало времени понадобилось, чтобы поверить, что я теперь могу просто жить. И бороться за своё счастье.

— Я знаю только, как шеи врагам сворачивать. Вряд ли за своё счастье борются так.

— Не с учёными-биологами точно, — хмыкает Баки. — Но это не причина сдаваться. Когда Тони показал мне тех ребят в детском научном центре, он сказал мне одну вещь… О том, что эти дети ещё очень многого не знают о мире, но это их не останавливает. Потому что всему можно научиться. Думаю, что и этому тоже.

— Не уверена, что у меня получится. Старк говорил о детях, едва ли он сказал бы такое про меня.

— А он сказал. Однажды. Что не знает, где ты взяла столько сил, чтобы покончить с прошлым и начать новую жизнь.

— Старк? — переспрашивает Наташа, и в её голосе внезапно слышно слёзы.

— Ага. И я думаю, что ты можешь очень много дать человеку, с которым захочешь быть. По крайней мере, предложи, прежде чем сдаваться.

— И с каких это пор ты заделался в Далай-Ламы? — бормочет Наташа себе под нос, но лицо её как будто светлеет, а из груди вырывается вздох облегчения.

Баки захлёстывает внезапная волна нежности и он под действием какого-то внутреннего импульса приобнимает Наташу за плечи.

— Люблю тебя, знаешь?

Наташа улыбается смущённо, отводит глаза, будто не знает, куда себя деть, фыркает:

— Ба-а-арнс.

Баки лишь улыбается шире и притягивает её ближе, пока Нат не утыкается, всё ещё фыркая, лбом ему в плечо. И это отчего-то напоминает ему Тони… И в груди что-то колет остро при мысли, какие же эти двое поломанные, едва способные поверить, что кто-то может их вот такими любить. Это ужасно настолько, что холодная волна прокатывается внутри.

И в то же время… В то же время, наверное, именно это делает их способными любить так глубоко и не принимать чужую любовь как должное, быть признательными. Именно это делает их сердца такими бесконечно верными.

Баки гладит Наташу по волосам и ловит себя на чувстве, что так или иначе у них всё будет хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки готовит сэндвичи, стараясь в привычных, рутинных действиях найти спасение от нарастающей тревоги. Та уже выгнала его из постели пораньше, а теперь норовила съездить по пальцам соскальзывающим с кожицы помидора ножом. Он ругается сквозь зубы, достаёт другой нож, поострее, и продолжает бездумно нарезать овощи и мясо, держа в уме плюс одну порцию.

Брюс, которому она и предназначалась, приходит на кухню, замирает в дверях на миг, вежливо здоровается и проходит внутрь.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается Баки в ответ. — Чай, кофе? Сэндвич?

— Ох, не стоит беспокоиться, я и сам…

— Никакого беспокойства. Это моё обычное занятие по утрам — сделать на всех сэндвичей.

Баки протягивает ему тарелку с парочкой готовых, а затем продолжает собирать свои маленькие съедобные конструкторы. Брюс наливает себе кофе и садится с сэндвичами за стол, когда в кухню входит Наташа — в домашнем платье и небрежно собранными в пучок волосами, видно, ещё не вполне проснулась. И явно не ожидала встретить Брюса так рано, судя по нервному движению, которым оправляет платье. Баки вспоминает собственные переживания по поводу новой причёски и реакции Тони на неё, и радуется про себя тому, что хотя бы к такому вот обыденному, неприглядному виду друг друга они с Тони привыкли раньше, чем Баки успел в нём утонуть.

— Доброе утро, Нат, — говорит он, предотвращая возможный побег, и улыбается ободряюще.

Мгновенно собравшись и напустив на себя независимый вид, Наташа кивает ему и взмахом руки приветствует Брюса:

— Привет. Как спалось?

— А… — тот моргает несколько раз, словно стряхивая оцепенение, и губы его чуть растягиваются в несмелой, почти застенчивой улыбке. — Привет. Отлично. Говоря по правде, не помню, когда последний раз так сладко спал. И когда вообще спал. В смысле, я, а не другой парень…

Баки случайно ловит выражение его лица, мимолётную тень во взгляде, и его насквозь прошивает узнаванием. Всего несколько месяцев назад он видел всё это в зеркале почти каждый день. С примесью ненависти и отчаяния в первые дни после Бриджпорта.

— Теперь ты вернулся, — отвечает Наташа. — В себя. На Землю.

Голос её звучит мягче и глубже обычного. Брюс неопределённо дёргает плечом, кивает, молчит какое-то время. Рассматривает Наташу, будто изучает. Та, не выдержав подобной инспекции, спрашивает нервозно:

— Что?

— Ты изменилась.

— Ну… годы никого моложе не делают.

Баки явственно слышит нотки обиды.

— Что ты! Я вовсе не это имел в виду! — торопливо поправляется Брюс. — Если бы я не знал, что прошло два года, по тебе ни за что бы не догадался. Ты выглядишь всё так же прекрасно. Нет, я про другое. Не знаю, как сказать, ты…

Брюс щёлкает пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово. Баки с сэндвичами возвращается к столу, ставит тарелку, становится позади Наташи, поглаживая плечи и устраивая подбородок у неё на макушке.

— Одомашнилась.

— Да… — протягивает Брюс, просияв. — Да…

— Барнс!

Наташа пытается звучать грозно, но совершенно проваливается: зарозовевшие щёки её выдают с головой. Баки довольно ухмыляется, целует её в макушку, затем уходит за кофе, возвращается и садится напротив. Брюс улыбается, глядя на них, но на дне его глаз Баки замечает нечто, похожее на тоску… или сожаление.

Два прошедших года всех их изменили. Они залечили раны, узнали друг друга, стали ближе. Стали спокойнее и увереннее. Счастливее.

Два года назад Баки и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к дверям мастерской — а теперь может приходить туда, когда ему заблагорассудится. Два года назад Наташа могла только бессильно огрызаться на выпады Тони, а теперь исполняет роль «мамочки», и Тони в ответ изображает примерного сына. Два года назад Тони и Стиву в одной комнате было противопоказано находиться дольше получаса, теперь же Стив весьма старательно, но абсолютно безуспешно изображает раздражение от шуток Тони, и обеспокоенно настораживается, если таковых не слышит.

Возможно, видеть это со стороны и чувствовать свою непричастность для Брюса тяжело. Но и Тони, и Наташа, и Стив любят этого человека, дорожат им, и Баки уверен, что очень скоро в его семье станет на одного человека больше.

Если, конечно, не уменьшится вдруг вполовину из-за какого-то рехнувшегося инопланетянина.

Через пару минут начинает подтягиваться остальная команда. Никто не выглядит отдохнувшим, а по Тони создаётся впечатление, будто он и вовсе променял спальню на мастерскую. Атмосфера тяжёлая, и хотя Тони пытается немного разрядить её, но все его попытки — лишь круги на воде.

— Поделись секретом: чем питаются в открытом космосе? Вряд ли сэндвичами. Соскучился, наверное, по нормальной еде? — Тони легко хлопает Брюса по спине и немного задерживает на ней руку.

— У меня… не было возможности оценить инопланетную кухню, — отвечает Брюс, как радиацию, излучая неловкость.

— Так все радости межзвёздных вояжей достались Халку?

— Но ничто не сравнится с радостью возвращения, не так ли, доктор Беннер? Рад вас снова видеть. Всех вместе.

Ник Фьюри. Баки не знает, то ли восхищаться им, то ли ругаться на себя, но в дверях тот возникает так неожиданно, что застигнутые врасплох Мстители вздрагивают как один и резко поворачиваются на голос.

— Я думала, вы сейчас в Восточной Европе, — Наташа смотрит на бывшего босса во все глаза.

— Твоё сообщение выглядело… тревожным. Так что приехал как мог быстрее.

— Да ладно, наверняка же грели старые кости где-нибудь во Флориде, — фыркает Тони, допивая кофе. Он выглядит не таким удивлённым, как остальные, и Баки понимает, что скорее всего Пятница предупредила его о госте.

Фьюри на подколку только усмехается:

— У меня есть крутой знакомый пилот.

Пока Фьюри здоровается с пришедшими в себя членами команды и угощается оставшимся сэндвичем, Тони делает для него кофе.

— С тобой, парень, мы уже как-то виделись.

Баки хоть и не хрупкой комплекции, но от по-медвежьи тяжёлой руки, опустившейся на плечо, почти приседает.

— Не лучший способ свести знакомство, — рот невольно кривится в усмешке, когда Баки вспоминает обстоятельства этого «знакомства», а Фьюри только добродушно встряхивает его.

— Но и не худший, поверь мне. Я слышал о твоих успехах, сержант Баки Барнс.

— Больше не сержант, — отзывается Баки и неуверенно добавляет-спрашивает: — Ник?

— Фьюри, парень. Я для всех — Фьюри.

— Хорошо, что у него нет детей. Это было бы жалко: дети, которые родного отца зовут «Фьюри», — насмешливо фыркает Тони, протягивая кружку с кофе. И переспрашивает подозрительно: — У вас ведь нет детей?

— Уверен, что хочешь это знать, Старк?

— Нет, — легко передёргивает плечами Тони. — Точно не хочу.

И идёт в сторону гостиной, куда вслед за ним направляются остальные. А у Баки на языке некстати вертится шутка про вернувшегося из дальнего странствия отца семейства…

Пока Фьюри пьёт кофе, Тони, Брюс, Стив и Наташа вкратце объясняют положение дел. Сэм и Роуди хмуро молчат, а Ванда и Вижен будто бы вообще не слушают, поглощённые друг другом, но Баки подозревает, что это ложное впечатление. Сам он тоже не вмешивается в разговор, допивая свой остывший уже кофе.

— Так значит, главный удар придётся на вас, потому что Таносу нужны Камни. Думаете, это разумно? Что, если вас вынудят их отдать?

— Вот поэтому нам и нужно убедить ООН в серьёзности угрозы. Привлечь армию, все возможные силы обороны, чтобы те защищали мирных жителей, пока мы разбираемся с главнюком. Победим его — и дело в шляпе.

— Но для того, чтобы нам не отвлекаться и всё внимание сосредоточить на Таносе, необходимо, чтобы кто-то прикрывал тылы. И не вмешивался при этом в наш бой. Уж точно не так, как шесть лет назад в Нью-Йорке, — ядовито добавляет Стив, и в эту минуту Баки его почти не узнаёт. Капитан Америка, который вёл за собой отряд Ревущих Коммандос, даже в самые тяжёлые времена не бывал так мрачен.

— Это не объясняет, для чего вам нужно размахивать Камнями прямо перед носом врага. Который хочет эти Камни заполучить.

— Если Танос соберёт другие, то нам без Камней нечего будет противопоставить ему по силе, — Наташа делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь ровно между Тони и Стивом.

Фьюри смеряет их долгим изучающим взглядом, чуть прищурив свой единственный глаз, и словно против воли на лице его прорезается улыбка. Не кривая ухмылка, не ядовитая усмешка — улыбка, тёплая и какая-то отечески добрая.

— Смотрю, вы тут уже всё решили, — в голос, деловой и энергичный, она, однако, не проникает.

— Мы решили только, что нам нужна помощь. Вся, какую можно получить, — Тони выразительно смотрит на Фьюри.

— Ну, поддержку ЩИТа я вам обеспечу. Хилл направит всех не слишком занятых агентов, чтобы готовились к нападению.

— Спасибо, — отрывисто бросает Стив. — Это нам и нужно.

— Кстати, не вижу среди вас агента Бартона…

— Должен прилететь сегодня, — поясняет Наташа.

Фьюри понимающе кивает, и в этот момент Пятница сообщает о прибытии Госсекретаря Росса. Тони уходит встретить его, и когда они появляются в дверях, Росс заметно напрягается при виде собравшихся.

— Добрый день, господа. — В ответ раздаются негромкие приветствия, а Роуди невольно вытягивается по стойке смирно. Взгляд Росса скользит по присутствующим, задерживается на Фьюри и останавливается на Брюсе: — Доктор Беннер. Вижу, вы вернулись.

— Да, генерал Росс. Вернулся. О, простите… вы же теперь Госсекретарь.

— Так и есть. Поэтому я надеюсь, что меня позвали по серьёзному поводу.

— Повод у нас — серьёзнее не придумаешь, — начинает Тони, но в этот момент в гостиную открывается портал, от которого Росс испуганно отшатывается, и появляется Стрэндж.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздал? — спрашивает он, не утруждая себя элементарными нормами вежливости.

— Ты точно вовремя, док, — ухмыляется Тони. — Признайся, наверняка же камешком воспользовался, чтобы момент подгадать, да?

— Разумеется, Старк. Всю ночь глаз не сомкнул, отсчитывая секунды до встречи, — ровным, невыразительным голосом отвечает Стрэндж, отчего ухмылка Тони делается только шире.

— Всегда знал, что ты жить без меня не можешь, — Тони панибратски похлопывает его по плечу и поворачивается к онемевшему Россу. — Позволь познакомить тебя с Госсекретарём Тадеушем Россом. Росс, познакомьтесь с доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем. В прошлом — блестящий нейрохирург и светило медицины, сейчас — мастер мистических искусств, Хранитель Нью-Йоркского храма, Верховный маг Земли и просто волшебник. Не советую звать его Гэндальфом или Дамблдором, он обижается, я проверял.

Стрэндж на это выразительно выгибает бровь, чуть качает головой и протягивает руку Россу, который пожимает её скорее машинально, переваривая увиденное и услышанное.

— А вон там у нас Ник Фьюри, шпион и король шпионов, — Тони указывает Стрэнджу в сторону дивана, с которого поднимается Фьюри для обмена рукопожатиями.

После этого Тони стирает с лица все намёки на улыбку и мгновенно перетекает в состояние полной собранности.

— Теперь, когда все в сборе, можно поговорить серьёзно. На Землю готовится нападение, Росс. И для её защиты нужна армия. Все армии.

Разговор выходит долгим и тяжёлым. Росс слушает рассказ нетерпеливо и недоверчиво, то и дело подозрительно косится то на Брюса, то на Стрэнджа, и поначалу требует передать Вижена и Глаз Агамотто под надзор военных. Тогда перед Тони, который будто бы со скуки копается в своём старкфоне, всплывает несколько голограмм с видами разрушенных зданий, при виде которых Брюс болезненно кривится, а Росс смолкает.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Ух ты! Ещё не вечер, а мы уже пришли к главному вопросу! — восклицает Тони, хлопнув в ладони от избытка чувств.

— Тони, — одёргивает его Стив.

— Помогите убедить ООН в реальности угрозы, — говорит за них Наташа. — Чтобы страны были готовы к нападению, когда придёт время.

— И сделать это, не упоминая Камни, — добавляет Брюс. — Ради общего спокойствия.

— Хотите, чтобы я лгал Совету?

— Да бросьте вы, Росс, играть в честного политика, никто в это никогда не верит, — фыркает Тони, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Стива.

Тот вздыхает и пытается сгладить его резкие слова:

— Информация о готовящемся вторжении не ложь. Как и то, что цель Таноса — истребить половину живущих, и Камни — только средство для её воплощения. С Камнями или без, Госсекретарь Росс, Земля в опасности. И перед лицом всеобщей угрозы нам всем лучше объединиться.

— Складно говорите, мистер Роджерс. Вот только я сам не уверен, что угроза так велика, как вы хотите её представить. Что она вообще существует.

— Вы думаете, мы стали бы шутить такими вещами? — спрашивает Роуди, глядя исподлобья.

— Шесть лет назад, когда больницы были переполнены ранеными, а Манхэттен и вовсе чуть не разнесли ядерной бомбой, вам угроза тоже казалась иллюзорной, Госсекретарь Росс? — раздаётся глубокий, раскатистый голос Стрэнджа, и Баки, который всегда считал его хмурым типом, теперь увидел, как выглядит по-настоящему мрачный маг.

— А где вы были шесть лет назад, когда на Нью-Йорк напали пришельцы, Верховный-как-вас-там? — вскидывается Росс.

— Перевязывал и оперировал десятки пострадавших в Метро-Дженерал, — резко отвечает Стрэндж, сцепляя руки в замок за спиной и выпрямляясь больше обычного, так, что кажется, будто он сравнялся ростом с великаном Россом.

— Слушайте, — Тони глубоко вздыхает и складывает ладони вместе, — я понимаю, как тяжело в это поверить. Мне самому сложно осознать, но я _знаю_ , что это правда. Потому что рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Шесть лет назад мы не знали об опасности, и вышло не очень, хотя нам удалось отбиться. И даже потрепать армию Таноса с помощью всё той же бомбы. Но сейчас — сейчас у нас есть шанс не облажаться и встретить этих гадов во всеоружии. Когда люди стали не уверены в Мстителях, мы подписали Соковианский договор в подтверждение своих благих намерений. Согласились сотрудничать с правительством и ООН. Но сотрудничество не может быть односторонним действием. Мы не просим вас убедить всех в нашей правоте. Мы просим вас собрать Совет и выступить на нашей стороне. Остальное — уже наша проблема. Но сделать это нужно срочно.

— А если вдруг окажется, что никакой угрозы нет? Никакого нападения пришельцев не будет ни через месяц, ни через два, и я окажусь дураком, который только зря поднял всех на уши?

Брюс становится рядом с Тони и смотрит на Росса так пристально и пронизывающе, что Баки от его взгляда становится не по себе.

— Генерал Росс… — произносит Брюс мягко, чуть склонив набок голову. — О чём вы больше будете жалеть: о том, что послушаете нас, всё окажется неправдой, и вы потратите зря время и репутацию — или о том, что не послушаете, на Землю нападут, а мы окажемся не готовы? Вы ведь всегда стремились защищать страну, Росс, даже хотели армию монстров создать ради этого. Подумайте. Сможете ли вы посмотреть в глаза Бетти, если Танос добьётся своего? Сможете ли простить себя, если она погибнет при нападении?

На минуту повисает тишина. Все ждут ответа Росса, а Тони легко сжимает плечо друга — то ли в знак поддержки, то ли в благодарность за помощь.

— А что вы думаете по этому поводу, агент Фьюри? — спрашивает Росс после долгого молчания.

— Я? Я думаю, что всё это звучит слишком фантастично. А я повидал за жизнь достаточно слишком фантастических вещей, чтобы не верить в них. И ещё я верю в этих ребят. Я поверил в них шесть лет назад и не ошибся. ЩИТ сделает всё, что может, Росс, но мои агенты, как бы хороши они ни были, Землю от целой армии не спасут. Старк и Роджерс правы: пришло время нам всем действовать заодно.

— И вы тоже считаете, что о Камнях при этом стоит умолчать?

— Один такой камушек уже попал однажды не в те руки, и это практически стоило жизни Капитану Америка. Охотники за безграничной мощью всегда найдутся, и не в наших интересах увеличивать их число. Вы не согласны со мной?

Фьюри смотрит с усмешкой, Росс — холодно и равнодушно, но их лица никого не обманывают: взгляды обоих тяжелы и остры, как мечи.

— Хорошо, — сдаётся в конце концов Росс. — Я организую экстренный созыв Совета безопасности ООН и даже замолвлю за вас словечко. Но советую хорошо подумать над тем, что вы скажете на заседании. У вас сутки.

И, не дожидаясь реакции, быстро уходит.

Фьюри поднимается и, попрощавшись, уходит тоже — вести подготовку ЩИТа. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, Сэм неверяще выдыхает:

— Так это что? У нас получилось?

— Ещё нет, птенчик, — насмешливо бросает Тони, хотя и на его лице ясно читается облегчение. — Но первый шаг мы сделали. Наверняка Фьюри ещё подёргает за ниточки, но и нам нельзя ударить в грязь лицом. Росс прав, сейчас нам стоит подумать, что предъявить Совбезу ООН.

— Есть идеи? — интересуется Стив, оценивая его немного рассеянный взгляд.

— Есть одна. Так что я в мастерскую, меня ни для кого нет. Разве что Танос всё же почтит визитом. Брюс, поможешь Селвигу?

— Разумеется.

— Отлично. Мисс Фостер уже летит в Нью-Йорк. С мисс Росс Пятница тоже связалась, она согласна помочь, приедет сегодня-завтра. Док, чем планируешь заняться?

— Надо подготовить учеников к сражению. Раз уж нам понадобятся все силы.

— Это отличная мысль. А ты не будешь против взять на обучение ещё кое-кого?

Стрэндж, который уже приготовился открыть портал, замирает и подозрительно смотрит на Тони.

— Кого взять на обучение?

— Ну… я так прикинул, что если все эти камешки, — Тони показывает рукой сперва на Глаз Агамотто, затем на Вижена, — одной примерно породы, а со своим ты явно хорошо умеешь управляться, то мог бы и Ванду поднатаскать, как правильно пользоваться силой. Я не настаиваю, просто…

— А меня ты спросить не подумал, Старк? — резко перебивает его Ванда, подходя ближе.

Того и гляди полыхнёт алым.

— А что, у тебя есть варианты получше? — поворачивается к ней Тони. — Или продолжишь теннисные мячики взрывать да спортинвентарём жонглировать? Против Таноса понадобится что-то посерьёзнее летающих гантелей.

— Без тебя знаю. Но я могу тренироваться с Виженом…

— Вижену тоже найдётся, чем заняться, да и видал я ваши тренировки. Вижен природу собственных сил сам не понимает, они просто часть него. А тебе нужно научиться контролю, и Стрэндж об этом кое-что знает. Впрочем, я не заставляю, я только спросил, — машет рукой Тони и отворачивается.

Ванда смеривает Стрэнджа недружелюбным взглядом, тот отвечает безразличным.

— Учти: нянчиться и выделять тебя я не собираюсь. Если решишь учиться — будешь наравне со всеми.

Это удивительно, но от его слов Ванда преображается, будто бы втягивает обратно встопорщенные иголки. Бросает взгляд на Вижена — тот чуть кивает в ответ — и шагает к порталу, который разворачивает Стрэндж.

— Что ж, я бы посмотрела, чему вы сможете меня научить.

— Тогда прошу, — Стрэндж делает приглашающий жест и скрывается в портале вслед за Вандой, ни с кем не прощаясь.

Стив обводит взглядом оставшихся.

— Тони, ты собирался в мастерскую. Занимайся тем, что ты там придумал. А мы тут пока прикинем наши возможности.

Кивнув, Тони похлопывает его по плечу и они с Брюсом уходят, что-то тихо обсуждая на ходу. А Стив, Наташа, Роуди, Сэм, Вижен и Баки начинают мозговой штурм.

* * *

Спустя два часа бурных дебатов на пороге гостиной появляется Клинт. Пока его вводят в курс дела, Баки встречает курьера из доставки пиццы, заказанной сердобольной Пятницей. Выведав у неё, сильно ли занят Тони, и получив положительный ответ, Баки прячет одну из коробок на кухне, возвращается с остальной пиццей в гостиную и радуется своей предусмотрительности: на еду команда налетает с таким аппетитом, будто только что проделала десятикилометровый кросс с полосой препятствий.

Обсуждение с вопроса, как убедить Совет безопасности ООН в реальности надвигающегося вторжения, плавно перетекает в решение вопроса, что делать, если ООН их не поддержит, затем — если поддержит.

— Если мы хотим, чтобы нас восприняли всерьёз, надо показать, что мы _уже_ готовимся к нападению, — говорит Наташа. — Наличие общего плана действий убедит Совет скорее, чем если мы придём и с порога заявим: «Дайте нам, пожалуйста, армию».

— Ты уверена, что после этого они не решат, будто мы… как это? Возомнили о себе слишком много и решили узурпировать власть? — Стив недоверчиво выгибает бровь.

— Мне кажется, Наташа права, — вмешивается Вижен. — Более точные запросы гораздо чаще достигают цели. А при обтекаемых формулировках у людей возникает страх неопределённости. В Старк Индастриз на этапе отбора инвестиционных проектов первыми отсеиваются те, которые не содержат конкретных сроков и требуемых сумм.

— Вроде как мы не требуем отдать нам всё, что есть, и душу впридачу, но для дела понадобятся такие вот ресурсы? — уточняет Сэм, и Вижен кивает в ответ.

— Стив, вспомни, как ты стал Капитаном Америка, — говорит Баки, поймав взгляд друга. — Не бутафорским, я имею в виду, а настоящим командиром. Тебя ведь никто не слушал, пока ты не доказал, что что-то можешь. Когда за нами в Краусберг не хотели никого посылать, и, в общем-то, правильно делали — спасать одних солдат ценой жизни других… Ты показал, что один стоишь целого отряда. К тебе прислушались, когда ты продемонстрировал результат.

— У нас уже есть результат — отражённая атака читаури.

— И вы её тогда отразили сами, без армии. Разве у Совета не возникнет вопроса, зачем она нужна в этот раз? Для каких целей? На их месте ты бы разве не сомневался в подобной просьбе?

— Тем более, что встанет вопрос централизованного командования, — подхватывает Роуди. — Если мы настаиваем, что Мстители сами по себе и не подчиняются приказам военных, будет не очень понятно, как наши действия будут согласовываться с действиями войск.

— Хочешь сказать, если мы принесём им план и скажем, что все должны действовать по нему, нас не примут за захватчиков?

— Что бы мы ни принесли, это всё равно потребует большой доработки и участия в ней всех, — пожимает плечами Роуди. — Если мы, как и все остальные, будем подчиняться общему плану вместо общего командира… Может, и сработает.

— Вы только кое-чего не учли, — подаёт голос Клинт, не отрывая взгляда от маленького метательного ножа, с которым играется, сидя на подоконнике. — Весь наш план так или иначе будет строиться на том, что главный удар мы принимаем на себя. Если мы не расскажем о Камнях, как обоснуем? Скажем, что выйдем на площадь и просигналим пришельцам морзянкой: «Драться — сюда»?

— Твои варианты? — спрашивает Баки.

— Морзянка. Приманка. Валерьянка — вдруг она на них, как на котов действует. Праздничный салют ещё можем пообещать устроить — ядерной боеголовкой. У Старка наверняка найдутся, со светомузыкой и забойным саундом в процессе взрыва. — Клинту в плечо прилетает корочкой от пиццы и тот возмущённо оборачивается: — Наташа, тебя в детстве не учили едой не бросаться?

— А тебя не учили серьёзнее относиться к разговору, от которого судьба Вселенной зависит? — в тон ему отвечает Нат.

— Так, всё, перерыв, — решает Стив, понимая, что разговор уходит всё дальше от темы. — Отдохнём пару часов, может, у кого дельные мысли появятся. Бак, потренируемся?

— Да, разумеется. Я только загляну к Тони. Он наверняка не ел с утра.

Стив кивает согласно, и Баки идёт на кухню за оставшейся пиццей. А Клинт за его спиной насмешливо ворчит, что тоже хочет себе отряд заботливых нянек, как у Старка, и ойкает. Наверняка Наташа постаралась.

На этот раз Баки у Пятницы ни о чём не справляется, просто идёт с едой и кофе в мастерскую. На миг задерживает дыхание перед дверьми, не уверенный, что они ему откроются — в разгар работы Тони имел привычку закрываться от всего мира. Однако внутрь его пропускает без заминок.

Тони сидит перед компьютером, сосредоточенно глядя в огромный монитор, а рядом на столе лежит что-то, что напоминает Баки очки виртуальной реальности — он видел такие в игровых центрах. Только эти менее массивные и, кажется, с наушниками прямо на креплении.

Его приход остаётся незамеченным, по крайней мере, никакой реакции не следует. Баки со вздохом опускает коробку с пиццей на свободное место рядом с очками и ставит прямо перед Тони кружку с кофе:

— Обед. Ты работаешь уже часов шесть, не меньше.

— М-гм, — что-то утвердительно мычит Тони, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Колбаски, оливки, острый томатный соус и много сыра — твоя любимая, — рекламирует Баки, открывая коробку в надежде, что хоть запах его привлечёт. — Между прочим, у Бартона из-под носа увёл, тот бы от неё ни кусочка не оставил.

В конце концов, не выдержав, Баки хватает кусок пиццы и просто суёт Тони под нос. Тот машинально кусает и жуёт, и Баки разбирают одновременно смех и раздражение.

— Тони! Мне тебя как маленького кормить, что ли?

— А? Что? — испуганно вздрагивает от окрика Тони и резко поворачивается к нему, глядя непонимающими глазами.

— Поешь, говорю, — вздыхает Баки, протягивая надкусанный кусок пиццы и пристраиваясь боком на краю стола. — Отдохни, сделай перерыв. Я всё понимаю, ты занят важной работой… Чем, кстати? Это оно, то, что ты придумал для ООН?

Их с Тони взгляды сходятся на очках, и тот кивает.

— Да. Как только закончу опытный образец, Пятница запустит сборку. Нам понадобится пятнадцать таких.

— По числу членов Совета… Зачем они?

— Скажем так: это демо-версия инопланетного вторжения. Немного наглядности — ключ к успеху любого публичного выступления.

— Можно побыть бета-тестером?

Тони кивает и приглашающим жестом указывает на очки.

— Они почти готовы, так что вперёд. Но лучше сядь поудобнее, может с непривычки закружиться голова.

Он уступает Баки своё место, хотя это кажется лишним. Очки садятся плотно, накладки полностью закрывают уши, отрезая практически все внешние звуки, а затем перед глазами вспыхивает изображение. И вскоре Баки понимает, что Тони имел в виду…

Нью-Йорк мельтешит перед глазами то пятнами серого бетона, то ослепительным сиянием неба, то алыми маками взрывов и чёрной мутью осыпающейся пыли… Ветер — приглушённый, придавленный шлемом — свистит в ушах. От резких поворотов и кувырков вестибулярный аппарат сходит с ума и грозится отказом от съеденного.

Но самое худшее — это пришельцы. Уродливые монстры с плоскими рожами и металлическими телами, мерзко скрежещущие на своём наречии. И огромные — исполинские! — инопланетные каракатицы, одним движением хвоста пробивающие здания.

В какой-то момент картинка сменяется на знакомую, почти умиротворяющую — стальная гладь океана смыкается с синей лазурью неба, но грязно-белый росчерк неотвратимо приближающейся ракеты хватает за горло ужасом. А после город проносится под ним и исчезает, как мираж, в вихре света, который сменяется бездонным провалом космоса…

— Эй, Джеймс, ты как? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Тони, когда он снимает непослушными руками очки.

— Нормально, — хрипит Баки, пытаясь совладать с голосом и с воздухом, не желающим проходить в лёгкие, застревая на полпути.

— Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что если _это_ не убедит членов Совета, то человечество безнадёжно. Это ведь… это всё ты, да? Шесть лет назад?

— Записи с костюма, да. Я немного сократил, подчистил звук, подправил картинку, а то визор местами барахлил…

Тони пытается говорить лёгким, безразличным тоном, но Баки не обманывается. То, что он увидел в этих очках, было лишь приукрашенной версией реальности. Что довелось в тот день пережить Тони — пережить всем Мстителям — не укладывается у него в голове, и он глаз на Тони поднять не смеет.

Все его семьдесят лет пыток, экспериментов и убийств меркнут на фоне этого.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? Кажется, я всё же переборщил с виражами, да?

— Нет, — твёрдо отрезает Баки и на этот раз смотрит Тони прямо в глаза. — Оставь как есть. Пусть видят. Пусть знают. Пусть прочувствуют на своей шкуре, что такое настоящая ответственность за мир на Земле.

Тони моргает чуть растерянно, затем кивает.

— Ладно. Кстати, как там у вас дела обстоят? До чего успели додуматься?

Баки вкратце пересказывает результат их многочасовых обсуждений, и когда доходит до замечания Клинта, Тони покусывает нижнюю губу и хмыкает:

— Всё просто. Скажем, что главный удар придётся на Нью-Йорк потому, что это место пришельцам уже знакомо. И потому, что самый мощный источник энергии на Земле — это всё ещё мой реактор.

* * *

Поздно вечером, когда дебаты и подготовка ко встрече с Советом безопасности ООН остаются позади, все расходятся, чтобы выспаться перед заседанием. Баки в одиночестве полутёмной гостиной наливает себе до краёв бокала виски и как никогда жалеет, что не может напиться. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ванда у Стрэнджа. Вижена на заседание не берут, единогласно решив, что на людей из совета он будет действовать как красная тряпка на быка. Брюс и рад был бы не ехать, но именно он знает больше всех о наступающем противнике. Клинт, Наташа, Роуди, Сэм и Баки настроены больше на поддержку, а вот в глазах Тони и Стива — огонь мрачной решимости, и они явно намерены бороться до конца. В кои-то веки — не друг с другом.

В зал заседаний Росс ведёт их лично, подозрительно косясь на два ящика с очками виртуальной реальности, которые несут Баки со Стивом. По дороге он в очередной раз напоминает, что выступит на их стороне, но отстаивать перед Советом не будет. Как будто от него ждали чего-то другого. Когда Сэм удивляется отсутствию толпы репортёров, Росс поясняет, что заседание срочное и закрытое, и будет ли его проведение предано огласке, зависит от того, к чему они придут.

Когда они заходят в зал, члены Совета уже на месте, и все взгляды прикованы к ним — откровенно скептические, любопытные, заинтересованные, равнодушные… Как ни странно, Баки даже видит знакомое лицо: одним из представителей Африканского континента оказывается их давешний знакомый — король Ваканды Т’Чалла. Он по очереди встречается взглядом со Стивом, Тони, Наташей и, наконец, самим Баки. Едва заметно кивает и отводит взгляд.

Когда Мстители рассаживаются со своей стороны большого овального стола, Росс обращается к Совету, открывая встречу, и кратко объясняет, по какому поводу созвано внеочередное заседание: по сведениям Мстителей, на Землю готовится полномасштабное инопланетное вторжение, и чтобы отразить атаку, Мстители хотят обсудить план совместных действий. Прежде чем члены Совета успевают прийти в себя от его заявления, Росс передаёт слово Брюсу.

Баки ждёт, что Брюс будет смущаться, привычно потирать ладони, сутулиться и, возможно, слегка заикаться. Баки ошибается. Брюс поднимается со своего места без лишней суеты, расправляет плечи и смотрит на аудиторию, как строгий профессор. Семь докторских степеней, ну конечно. Это среди своих Брюс может позволить себе волнение и сомнения, но когда группе скептически настроенных людей требуется доказать важную и сложную теорию, места для лишних эмоций попросту нет. Особенно когда от доказательства зависит судьба всего мира. Речь Брюса льётся плавно, почти гипнотизируя мягкими тональными перекатами, пока он пересказывает Совету тщательно отредактированную версию своих космических злоключений, виртуозно избегая упоминания Камней.

Когда он заканчивает, инициативу перехватывает Тони.

— Согласитесь, звучит как прекрасное дополнение к сказкам Шахерезады. Так бы слушал и слушал, — ухмыляется он, окидывая взглядом членов Совета. В зале раздаются редкие смешки, и наиболее скептически настроенные слушатели согласно кивают. — Но, как и заведено у сказок премудрой Шахерезады, окончание этой занимательной истории нам только предстоит узнать.

Тон его голоса неуловимо меняется, падая почти отвесно на последних словах, тяжёлых и мрачных. И те, что кивали, подобно китайским болванчикам, настороженно замирают зайцами, внезапно завидевшими перед собой кобру.

— Итак, уважаемые дамы и господа, — Тони поднимается со своего места, обмениваясь короткими взглядами с Брюсом, садящимся в кресло. — Два года назад Мстители и сто семнадцать мировых держав подписали Соковианский договор, предусматривающий совместную работу Мстителей с ООН. Смысл нашей деятельности — нашей с вами, я имею в виду, — в том, чтобы беречь покой и безопасность жителей Земли. Шесть лет назад в наш мир вторглись существа, желавшие поработить нас. И потерпели неудачу, — Тони делает им знак рукой, и Стив, Сэм, Баки, Клинт и Наташа раздают членам Совета приготовленные для них очки. Ещё одни Роуди с вопросительным взглядом протягивает Россу, и тот их принимает. — Позвольте мне устроить для вас небольшой экскурс в прошлое, чтобы вы лучше понимали, о чём именно идёт речь. В конце концов, некоторые из вас заняли свои нынешние места совсем недавно. Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь очки виртуальной реальности, такие сейчас в каждом втором развлекательном центре имеются, вы наверняка видели. Всё, что вам нужно сделать, это надеть их. И насладиться шоу.

Когда сбитые с толку люди послушно надевают разданные очки, Тони нажимает кнопку на небольшом пульте, запуская все приборы разом. И если поначалу многие улыбаются тому, что видят — ощущение полёта практически реальное, Баки помнит, — то уже через минуту улыбки, как лампочки, гаснут одна за другой. Женщины прижимают ладони к губам, сдерживая рвотные позывы, мужчины бледнеют и впиваются пальцами в подлокотники своих удобных кожаных кресел. Некоторые, не выдержав, срывают с себя очки раньше времени и смотрят дикими глазами, пытаясь отдышаться. Росс сидит строго прямо и не шевелится, ничем не выдаёт своего состояния, если не считать чуть посеревшего лица.

— Как считаете, неплохой шутер для подростков мог бы выйти, а? — хмыкает Тони, когда аттракцион заканчивается. — Так вот это, дамы и господа, если говорить языком тех же видеоигр, были просто уровневые монстры. А теперь на нас идёт босс. И для того, чтобы Мстители сумели одолеть босса, нужно, чтобы вы объединили силы и разобрались с уровневыми монстрами, которые придут с ним. Итак, нас ждёт полномасштабное инопланетное вторжение. «Что делать?» — спросите вы. На этот вопрос вам может ответить только один человек — Капитан Америка, — Тони опускается обратно в своё кресло, попутно хлопая Стива по плечу, и произносит тихо: — Они твои, кэп.

Стив поднимается, успев незаметно сжать руку Тони, и нажимает несколько кнопок на панели перед собой, разворачивая планетарную проекцию с наспех набросанным ими накануне планом.

— Наша главная задача — защита мирных граждан. И для этого понадобится три основные линии обороны…

Росс сидит, глядя на очки в своих руках, и, кажется, совсем не слушает. Когда Брюс его тихо окликает, тот поднимает глаза и смотрит на него пристально, будто силится разглядеть знакомую зелёную шкуру под презентабельным пиджаком на три пуговички.

— Это…

— Реальность, Росс, — отвечает Брюс на незаданный вопрос. — Реальность, которая нас ждёт. Знаете, я даже начинаю думать, что армия Халков была не такой уж плохой идеей.

— Это была ужасная идея, — качает головой тот. — Надеюсь, что ваша — лучше.

Постепенно монолог Стива о тактике боевых действий превращается в полноценное обсуждение — с критическими замечаниями, вопросами и предложениями, — в котором принимают участие все. Кажется, что Совет безопасности вдруг разом воспринял новость о том, что им предстоит война, что им всем действительно нужно готовиться к обороне. И никто не осознаёт, что война уже началась.

Массированная атака — вот что думает Баки, наблюдая за тем, как быстро и безапеляционно Мстители захватили инициативу. Росс — первый пробный обстрел. Брюс — шквальный пулемётный огонь. Тони — оглушительный артиллерийский залп. Стив — выход танковых войск. И теперь — добивающая противников пехота.

Большую часть времени сам Баки молчит, наблюдая за остальными: за отстранённостью Тони и горячностью Стива, за аккуратными ремарками Брюса и едкими комментариями Наташи, за редкой суровостью Сэма и расчётливой практичностью Клинта, за мрачной внимательностью Росса и сдержанной — Т’Чаллы, за членами Совета, которые уже, очевидно, приняли решение, хотя сами этого ещё не понимают.

Наконец наступает момент отрезвления.

— Очевидно же, что этот план совершенно сырой и нерабочий.

— Это первоначальный вариант. Разумеется, он требует доработки. Мы не могли учесть всю возможную специфику на местах.

— Это было бы как минимум странно.

— А меня интересует, почему мы обсуждаем этот план так, будто уже согласились помогать. Неужели все вот так разом взяли и поверили в то, что на нас завтра свалится армада космических завоевателей?

— Существования пришельцев вы тоже не признаёте? Один раз они уже напали на Землю. Ваше счастье, что выбрали они при этом Америку, а не Европу.

— Скажите это пострадавшим в Штутгарте.

— Так вы им верите?

— Сейчас разве речь о доверии?

— Речь об исполнении обязательств. Или в вашей стране полиция прямо по телефону решает, ложный она получает вызов или нет?

— Насколько я помню, по Соглашениям это Совет безопасности обладает полномочиями привлечь команду Мстителей для устранения угрозы, а не наоборот.

— Верно. Ведь ответственность за мировую безопасность несёт ООН, а не Мстители. Если пришельцы разбомбят Пекин, у народа Китая вопросы будут совсем не к Капитану Америка, позвольте заметить.

— И тем не менее, призывать привести в боевую готовность армии всех стран — это несколько претенциозно, вы не находите?

— Армия существует, чтобы защищать страну. Никто ведь не просит, чтобы ваша армия защищала США.

— Будет нападение — будет и реакция, но зачем раньше времени поднимать шумиху?

— То есть, если бы вам сегодня сообщили, что Северная Корея готовит атаку, вы бы так и сидели, дожидаясь, чтобы первый же их залп сравнял с землёй пару городков?

— Только не надо передёргивать. Подобные сведения хотя бы можно проверить. Чего не скажешь о пришельцах.

— И мы снова возвращаемся к вопросу о том, можно ли верить Мстителям.

Теперь в споре участвуют одни члены Совета — даже Стив после разъяснения о плане молча наблюдает. В общей многоголосице не слышно и ещё двоих: Росс и Т’Чалла вмешиваться тоже не торопятся. И только когда дискуссия о доверии и недоверии заходит на третий круг, король Ваканды подаётся вперёд, движением руки привлекает к себе внимание собравшихся и мягким, глубоким голосом произносит:

— Два года назад мой отец, король Т’Чака, поставил свою подпись на Соковианском договоре в надежде, что совместными усилиями — не только Мстителей — человечество наконец-то научится договариваться, чтобы решать проблемы. Он надеялся на то, что наше общее стремление к миру и безопасности возобладает над мелочными и сиюминутными желаниями. Он надеялся, что Ваканда сумеет внести свой вклад в развитие цивилизации, построенной на принципах равенства и взаимного уважения. Сегодня от имени Ваканды говорю я. И говорю не только как король, наследовавший престол, но и как сын, разделяющий устремления и чаяния своего отца: во имя мира Ваканда берёт на себя обязательства по организации противокосмической обороны на Африканском континенте в соответствии со своими полномочиями. Мы открыты для сотрудничества с Мстителями. — Т’Чалла встречается глазами с Тони и Стивом. — Два года назад, когда государства-члены ООН выдвинули им требование ограничить собственные полномочия, они пошли нам навстречу, и этим доказали, что готовы к диалогу. К тому же, несмотря на все недоразумения, именно Мстители схватили и передали в руки правосудия человека, виновного в теракте, в котором погиб мой отец, за что я лично им обязан. И сегодня мой долг велит мне не отворачиваться, но протянуть руку помощи, когда о ней просят. Ради моего народа — и ради всех людей.

Когда Т’Чалла смолкает, тишина комом сваливается на зал совещаний. С минуту никто не рискует нарушить её, пока Росс не придвигается с шумом поближе к столу. Он кладёт перед собой очки виртуальной реальности, которые так и не выпускал из рук, и говорит — глухо и безэмоционально, ни на кого не глядя:

— Вооружённые силы США также поддержат план Мстителей и будут сотрудничать с ними для обеспечения безопасности на территории Америки.

— Думаю, настало время нам проголосовать, — произносит исполняющий обязанности председателя — суховатый японец с гладкой, как яйцо, головой.

В конечном счёте Мстители побеждают: Ангола и Египет воздерживаются, Малайзия, Сенегал и Украина голосуют против, но большинство голосов, включая всех постоянных стран-членов ООН, оказываются «за».

— А что мы скажем общественности? Такая активизация военных по всему миру незамеченной не пройдёт. Решат, что мир на грани Третьей Мировой, поднимется паника…

— Официальное заявление и связи с общественностью можете оставить мне, — хмыкает Тони.

— И что вы намерены заявить, мистер Старк?

— Правду, разумеется. Что команда Мстителей призвала мир сделать следующий шаг на пути обеспечения всеобщей безопасности — организовать совместные тактико-специальные учения по отражению внеземных угроз.

Позже Тони называет это «воронкой правды», а Стив, фыркнув, — «избирательной честностью». И тем не менее, они крепко жмут друг другу руки, когда оказываются за дверями зала, а Клинт предлагает отметить их первую победу.

Вот только времени на празднование совсем нет. План обороны, утверждённый в общих чертах, требует тщательной проработки. Когда встал вопрос о централизации командования, Тони настоял на том, что координировать поправки к плану и курировать подготовку должен Стив, что, по сути, делало его главнокомандующим объединённой армии Земли. А это значило, что Стиву предстоят бесконечные разъезды по военным штабам всех участвующих стран. И первой на очереди была Ваканда — король Т’Чалла любезно пригласил их сразу по завершении заседания. Тони же предстояло улаживать вопросы с гражданскими властями и СМИ.

Спустившись в холл, они нос к носу сталкиваются с Фьюри. На его немой вопрос Стив и Тони отвечают синхронным кивком.

— Так значит, члены Совбеза всё-таки проявили благоразумие. Приятно удивлён. Кто голосовал против?

— Малайзия, Сенегал и Украина, — отвечает Наташа.

— Надо полагать, в пику британцам, французам и русским соответственно, — кивает Фьюри. — Отличный результат, должен признать. Чем планируете заняться теперь?

— Готовиться. Предстоит уладить немало вопросов, — говорит Тони.

— И согласовать совместные действия, — добавляет Стив.

— Вы будете всей дружной компанией этим заниматься?

— К чему этот вопрос? — подозрительно сощуривается Тони.

И застывает — вместе со Стивом и Наташей — изваянием, когда за их спинами раздаётся тихий, вкрадчивый голос:

— К тому, что мы бы хотели ненадолго «позаимствовать» пару наших бывших агентов. Ради общего дела, разумеется.

— Фил?

— Колсон?

— Агент Колсон?

Звучат в унисон три осипших голоса, и три пары растерянных глаз впиваются в невысокого мужчину с залысинами и взглядом доброго дядюшки.

— Это что ещё за шутки? — отмирает первым Тони и переводит требовательный взгляд с этого Колсона на Фьюри и обратно. — Вы что их там себе, армию наклонировали?

— Так вы живы? — вопрошает Стив.

Наташа просто растерянно смотрит, блуждая взглядом по лицам, и внезапно острым голосом спрашивает Клинта, который единственный из всех не выглядит удивлённым:

— Ты знал?

— Узнал недавно, — пожимает плечами тот. — Я бы и сказал, но сама понимаешь…

Наташа кивает в ответ.

— Я жив, я всё тот же, мистер Старк, мистер Роджерс. А клонирование в США запрещено законом, — тем временем невозмутимо отвечает агент Колсон, на что Тони бормочет под нос, мол, когда это кого останавливало. — Агент Романова, агент Бартон, для вас есть работа. Если вы согласны, конечно.

— Что нужно сделать? — спрашивает Клинт тоном «Кого надо убрать?»

— Всего лишь встретиться со старыми друзьями. Задание скорее дипломатического толка.

— Отправляете меня в Россию? — уточняет Наташа. — С Клинтом?

— У агента Бартона будет своё задание.

Клинт понятливо кивает и перетекает из расслабленной позы, в которой подпирал плечом стену, в собранную — готовый действовать.

Наташа же выглядит неуверенной. Она пробегает глазами по лицам команды, задержав взгляд на Брюсе, глядящем в пол, Стиве, всё ещё немного шокированном, Баки и, наконец, Тони.

— Ты можешь не ехать, — тихо произносит последний.

И Наташа встряхивает головой:

— Нет, я поеду. Если я могу что-то сделать — я должна это сделать.

Она неловко дёргается, будто подаётся вперёд, но обрывает себя. Тогда Баки шагает ей навстречу и мягко привлекает в объятия:

— Береги себя.

Получается как сигнал: Сэм, Роуди, Брюс и Стив поочерёдно обнимают на прощание Наташу, жмут руку Клинту. Тони подходит последним, словно нехотя притягивает к себе Нат и роняет насмешливо:

— Надумаешь сменить сторону, вспомни, что твоя коллекция медведей у нас. Я возьму её в заложники.

— Ты в голодный обморок свалишься раньше, террорист, — фыркает насмешливо Наташа.

— Ещё есть я. Я не свалюсь, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Ты сам как часть коллекции, — вмешивается Клинт, салютует товарищам по команде и уводит Наташу следом за Колсоном.

— Я ещё загляну к вам на днях, — предупреждает Фьюри и уходит за ними.

По дороге домой Стив то и дело косится на Тони, нервно ёрзает и несколько раз открывает рот, но останавливает сам себя.

— Ну чего ещё, Роджерс?

— Почему ты настоял на том, чтобы я командовал и руководил составлением плана? Ты лучше знаешь этих людей, как с ними общаться… Не стоит ли тебе самому этим заниматься? Поулыбаться в камеру и я могу.

— Я менеджер, а не командир, — отмахивается Тони. — Рулить парадом — это твоя фишка.

Стив смеряет его долгим взглядом и на этом успокаивается.

На базе они наспех обедают тем, что приготовил для них Вижен, после чего Тони, переговариваясь с мисс Поттс по телефону, уходит готовиться к пресс-конференции, Роуди отправляется в местное расположение военной части — наводить мосты с командованием при посредничестве Росса, Брюс уходит в лабораторию. Вижен занимается тем, что располагает прибывающих гостей — приглашённых учёных, вводит их в курс дела в соответствии с инструкциями Тони и координирует работу исследовательских и инженерных групп. А Сэм решает связаться с одним своим знакомым — бывшим санитаром ВМФ, который ведёт группу поддержки ветеранов. По его словам, в Нью-Йорке есть немало людей, обладающих достаточной подготовкой, чтобы во время атаки действовать слаженно и оперативно, помогая эвакуировать и защищать гражданских. Людей, знающих войну в лицо, забыть которое они так и не сумели.

Баки со Стивом остаются работать над планом, а утром вылетают в Ваканду.

* * *

Всю следующую неделю Баки видит Тони лишь на многочисленных экранах — трансляции пресс-конференций, официальных встреч и интервью, а также краткие видеозвонки, чтобы держать друг друга в курсе дел. Роуди наладил связь с командованием войск США и прорабатывает с ними планы тренировок для солдат. Сэм совместно с Кёртисом Хойлом проводит тренинги и собирает городской отряд военных волонтёров — разумеется, проверяя каждого потенциального участника на благонадёжность: раскрывать широкой общественности информацию о грядущем нашествии никто не собирается, чтобы не поднимать заранее волну паники. Исследования идут полным ходом. Стрэндж целиком занят своими учениками и об успехах рассказывает весьма скупо, но с Вандой они, судя по всему, всё же сработались. От Клинта или Наташи вестей никаких.

Им со Стивом тоже есть, чем похвастаться: разрозненные детали схемы постепенно обретают целостность, становятся единым рабочим механизмом. И всё же Баки чувствует себя не на своём месте: Стив со всем и без его помощи может справиться. Откровенно говоря, от Баки во всём этом толку — чуть.

Едят и спят они в эти дни как попало, но судя по всё более измождённому, сереющему лицу Тони, которое не спасает уже никакой макияж, тот бьёт все рекорды по хроническому недосыпу.

— Стив, я думаю, мне лучше вернуться, — как-то говорит Баки, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, на котором прямой эфир очередного интервью с Тони.

— Возвращайся, — только и отвечает Стив, хлопая его по спине.

Лицо у него хмурое и озабоченное.

* * *

База теперь напоминает муравейник: постоянное движение, множество незнакомых лиц, какофония звуков.

Ему везёт: стоит спросить Пятницу, где Тони, как та отвечает, что он в мастерской. И Баки готов поклясться, что её электронный голос звучит обеспокоенно. Это заставляет поторопиться — и не зря.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в мастерской — порядок и запустение. Сейчас она больше напоминает заброшенный гараж, нежели место, где Тони проводит любую свободную минуту за любимой работой. На верстаках и столешницах тонкий слой пыли, инструменты убраны, а голограммы не заполняют пространство своим синеватым свечением.

Тони стоит, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в стол с такой силой, что кажется, будто он вот-вот его переломит пополам. Или ухнет куда-то в бездну, едва отпустит. Чёрные, пустые глаза застыли неподвижно, а грудь тяжело и быстро вздымается, шумно перекачивая через себя воздух. Слишком быстро.

— Тони! — бессмысленно окликает Баки, понимая, что тот его не услышит, и бросается к нему. Хватает за руку, кое-как отдирает от стола и сжимает в своей, искусственной, пока живой гладит по щеке, пробует повернуть лицом к себе, поймать взгляд. — Тони, посмотри на меня. Я здесь, слышишь, Тони? Я здесь. Ты не один. Эй. Слушай мой голос. Слушай меня. Дыши, Тони. Медленно, спокойно дыши.

Баки отдирает вторую руку Тони от стола и прикладывает, прижимает к своей груди, старается задать размеренный ритм дыханию.

— Тише, тише, Тони. Дыши со мной. Давай: вдох-раз-два-три-четыре. Так, так, молодец. Выдох-раз-два-три-четыре-пять. Я рядом. Всё хорошо. Вдох…

Когда дыхание Тони выравнивается, а глаза перестают напоминать два иллюминатора с видом на космос, Баки, плюнув на формальности, прижимает Тони крепко к себе и долго баюкает в объятиях, бормоча на ухо всякие утешительные глупости. И пальцы его искусственной руки крепко переплетены с пальцами Тони.


	8. Chapter 8

Удивительнее всего отсутствие неловкости. Как будто обниматься давно вошло у них в привычку. Хотя, наверное, Тони просто слишком озабочен происходящим, чтобы задумываться о таких мелочах.

— Почему ты здесь? Вы с Роджерсом уже закончили?

— Стив и без меня справится, я только под ногами путаюсь. Подумал, тут от меня может быть больше пользы.

— Ммм, — тянет Тони, покачивая в руке стакан с водой.

— Ты себя загнал. Ты спишь вообще?

— Слишком много нужно успеть.

— Живой ты успеешь больше, ты в курсе?

Тони криво ухмыляется и поднимает на него глаза.

— Ты дублёр Романофф на роли сварливой мамочки?

— Будь здесь Нат, она бы с тобой даже говорить не стала — просто вырубила бы. Или снотворное вколола.

— Точно.

— Так что, идёшь спать? Уже поздно, вряд ли тебя сегодня ещё где-то ждут, — предупреждая возможные возражения, добавляет Баки.

Тони морщится недовольно и тяжело кивает.

— Да, да, пойду вздремну немного.

Баки взглядом провожает его до дверей и со вздохом падает на стул: сердце всё никак не успокоится с того момента, как он увидел Тони в состоянии панической атаки. Умом он понимает, что ничего страшного не произошло, но никак не может отделаться от мыслей, сколько раз за прошедшую неделю Тони вот так же спускался в мастерскую, чтобы в одиночестве пережить очередную схватку с внутренними демонами?

Собственные сожаления о том, что оставил его одного, Баки отметает в сторону — с них проку нет. Сейчас он здесь и больше не допустит такого. И страхи, и пришельцев они победят. Вместе.

— Пятница, ты можешь показать мне расписание и список дел Тони на ближайшие два дня?

— Мистер Старк не присваивал этой информации статуса повышенной секретности, так что, думаю, я могу, мистер Барнс, — отвечает искин после небольшой паузы. Перед Баки вспыхивают несколько голографических окон, и он погружается в их изучение.

В конце концов, если Баки Барнс в чём-то и был хорош, так это в теневой поддержке.

* * *

Пиар-компания и связи с общественностью.

Переговоры с гражданскими властями и проверка эффективности алгоритмов эвакуации.

Тайная подготовка и переоборудование бомбоубежищ.

Организация повышения квалификации всех сотрудников службы безопасности Старк Индастриз и проведение на всех объектах компании внеочередных пожарных учений.

Руководство научно-исследовательским и инженерным отделениями базы.

Координация работы со ЩИТом.

Обеспечение, поставки и усовершенствование амуниции.

Финансирование.

И это не говоря уже о всех тех делах и проектах, которые с предстоящим вторжением связаны никак не были, но отложить их на потом было нельзя, иначе стали бы возникать ненужные вопросы.

У Баки голова кругом идёт от одного только перечня, и как кто-то вообще может удерживать столько разнообразной информации в своей голове, ему не понять. И даже не скажешь, что Тони взваливает на себя всё: мисс Поттс занимается всеми делами компании, какими может без непосредственного участия Тони, исследователей и разработчиков курирует Вижен, не говоря уже о Брюсе, исполняющем обязанности ведущего учёного, ЩИТ — проблема Фьюри, организация общемировой военной защиты — головная боль Стива… Фактически Тони лично не занимается ничем — но все процессы, тем не менее, завязаны на него, стягиваются к нему, как нити.

Тони как материнская плата, объединяющая разрозненные части в единую систему.

На телефонной линии всё время очередь, вопросы, предложения, замечания хлещут неиссякаемым потоком, как бы Пятница ни фильтровала звонки, самостоятельно отвечая на львиную их долю. Тони целый день мечется между кабинетом, лабораториями, студиями и совещательными залами, не прекращая что-нибудь с кем-нибудь обсуждать, решать, договариваться и распоряжаться. Минуты относительного покоя есть только во время студийных записей и прямых включений, а также — по настоянию Баки — при посещении лабораторий. Формально — чтобы не мешать посторонними разговорами людям работать. Фактически — это маленькие полулегальные перерывы, когда Тони может ненадолго отключиться и отдохнуть от принятия решений.

— Тони, там Стиву нужно обсудить с тобой несколько возможных тактических решений.

— Ладно, хорошо. Где он?

— В столовой. Только что как раз прибыла доставка из ресторана, можете перекусить заодно.

Подобными уловками и аккуратным совмещением дел Баки удаётся добиться, чтобы каждые два-три часа у Тони было хотя бы пятнадцать минут передышки, а вечерами всеми правдами и неправдами он собирает присутствующих на базе Мстителей к ужину, за которым успевают поделиться новостями, оценить сделанное и внести коррективы в свои планы. Иногда к ним присоединяются Ванда и Стрэндж.

Баки не знает, насколько Тони в курсе его участия в организации дел, но подозревает, что незамеченными эти манипуляции не остаются. Тем не менее, никаких возражений не следует, а все советы, просьбы и указания исполняются неукоснительно. Будто так и надо. Тони кивает его словам, думая о чём-то своём, и уходит искать Стива. Пятница обещает, что на время «совещания» телефонные звонки примет сама.

Баки ловит на себе любопытный взгляд Брюса.

— Вы очень хорошо ладите с Тони.

Баки ничего не может поделать с захлёстывающей от этих слов волной нежности.

— Да, пожалуй, — соглашается он, понимая, что голос выдаёт его с головой.

— Я рад, — отвечает доктор Беннер и ничего больше не добавляет.

Это звучит как благословение, и по какой-то причине получить его именно от этого человека оказывается для Баки очень ценно.

* * *

Час поздний, и все уже разошлись по спальням, но Баки хочет убедиться, что утром у каждого, во сколько бы он ни встал, будет завтрак, а потому идёт на кухню проверить запасы хлопьев, мюслей, молока, венских вафель и прочей ерунды, которую они все теперь поглощают наспех перед очередным марафоном.

Увидеть там Стива он не ожидает. Тот сидит за столом и глядит на стакан воды с таким мрачным видом, будто перед ним агент Гидры на допросе.

— А, Бак, — Стив поднимает голову на звук шагов, и улыбка трогает его губы, но не касается глаз.

— Что-нибудь случилось, Стив? Помощь нужна?

Тот качает головой и внезапно впивается в него пытливым, раскапывающим его до самых глубин взглядом:

— Как Старк вообще это выдерживает? У меня уже голова разрывается от бесконечных звонков, от того, что всем что-то срочно нужно — какие-то решения, ответы, идеи… В один момент я разговариваю с русским штабом, через десять минут мне звонят из Сеула, а я в этот момент даже не помню, чем их система ПРО отличается от русской или американской, или китайской, или… А ведь я отвечаю только за военную стратегию, больше ни за что. Даже вооружение и экипировка не моя забота. Как Тони во всём этом… выживает?

— Когда я вернулся на базу, застал его в мастерской посреди панического приступа, — отвечает Баки. — Так что ответ на твой вопрос: на пределе. Если же тебя интересует, как он умудряется жонглировать решениями одновременно во всех направлениях, то на этот вопрос я ответа не знаю. Это просто Тони.

— Да. Похоже, для этого не существует других решений. Только быть Тони Старком.

Стив усмехается, недобро, непривычно криво. Горько.

Баки не знает, что ему сказать, и потому просто хлопает крепко по спине, проходя мимо. В конце концов, осмыслить свои открытия насчёт Тони Стив должен сам.

* * *

На десятый день после заседания Совбеза объявляется Паркер. Он оказывается в коридоре аккурат в тот момент, когда Тони возвращается с брифинга и направляется в лабораторию, куда только что доставили обед. Для научных сотрудников, разумеется.

— Мистер Старк! Скажите, что происходит?

— Ты что здесь делаешь, малец? Разве сейчас не время твоего добрососедского патруля?

— Мистер Старк! — Паркер забегает вперёд стремительно идущего Тони и останавливается перед ним, преграждая дорогу. — Я ведь всё равно узнаю. Что-то происходит, да? Хэп… Мистер Хоган всё время говорит, что вы все очень заняты, чтобы я не мешался. Но если это что-то важное… я хочу знать, мистер Старк.

По Тони видно, что он хочет возразить, отослать мальчишку… но ломается о его упрямый взгляд и только вздыхает, говоря нехотя:

— Да, Питер, кое-что происходит. На Землю надвигается большая опасность, и я буду очень благодарен, если ты в ближайшее время не будешь ввязываться в какие-то крупные неприятности. И учти: информация строго секретная. Никто не должен об этом узнать, даже Нэд.

— Я могила, — решительно отзывается Паркер. — Но мне вы об этом говорить не собирались, да? У вас тут большие супергеройские планы, а я вроде как на скамейке запасных?

До этой минуты Тони, кажется, действительно ещё надеялся отделаться от парня общими ответами, но теперь изменил своё решение. Он кладёт руки Питеру на плечи и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза:

— На Землю идут пришельцы, Питер. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты нападение на Нью-Йорк шесть лет назад… хотя откуда бы… Но в этот раз всё серьёзнее. И скамейки запасных не будет. И твоя помощь будет неоценима. Но сейчас — сейчас ты ничего сделать не можешь, и будет лучше, если ты пока продолжишь вести свою обычную жизнь. Разве что тренироваться побольше. Правда, все заняты. Вот, разве что у Джеймса найдётся немного времени тебя потренировать. Если он согласен. Джеймс?

Баки помнит, как смотрел на него Паркер, когда узнал про Старков, не питает иллюзий и в неловкое положение парня ставить не хочет.

— Ты вовсе не обязан… — начинает он, но тот его перебивает.

— Было бы здорово.

Взгляд Паркера прямой и открытый, и Баки даже чудится в нём искра надежды.

— Я освобожусь через четверть часа.

— Я буду ждать в спортзале.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — произносит Тони, когда мальчишка скрывается за дверьми.

— Должна же и от меня быть какая-то польза.

Тони фыркает на это, смеряет насмешливым взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться. До видеоконференции с Вашингтоном меньше получаса, и Брюс ждёт.

— С тарелкой пасты наготове, надо полагать?

— Сегодня ризотто и овощной салат.

Покачав головой, Тони взмахивает рукой на прощание и идёт к лабораториям. Баки вспоминает, что Сэму нужна голографическая модель Нью-Йорка и торопится за проектором в мастерскую.

Не стоит портить наметившееся перемирие своей непунктуальностью.

* * *

Времени Паркер зря не теряет и уже вовсю разминается, когда Баки является в спортзал. Он хорошо помнит самые первые тренировки парня с Тони, и нынешние экономные, отточенные движения разительно отличаются от тех неловких первых выпадов.

— Предупреждаю сразу: предстоит серьёзный бой, так что игр в поддавки больше не будет. Тренировка будет боевая, — объявляет Баки, разминая плечи и шею.

В ответ Паркер молча кивает и принимает боевую стойку. Ринг оба игнорируют.

Болевые захваты, уловки, обманные манёвры, грязные приёмчики — Баки использует весь свой арсенал. Не щадит, не жалеет, бьёт в полную силу — до кровавых подтёков и хруста костей. Никаких опасных повреждений, разумеется, но так, чтобы чувствовалось. На стороне Паркера — его увёртливая ловкость, гибкость, скорость и феноменальная реакция. На стороне Баки — годы и годы опыта смертельных боёв. И какой бы отточенной ни стала техника, читать и предугадывать действия противника Паркер ещё не научился. А вот сам он весь как на ладони.

— Это что, всё? Так ты эти дрыганья зовёшь дракой? Пришельцы на тебя даже смотреть не станут, раздавят, как насекомое. Насекомое и есть. Где твоя сила, Паркер? С твоей тётушкой драться и то опаснее, поди. Так-то ты её защищать собрался? Так себе супергерой, а ещё в Мстители лезешь. Смех один. Старк за тебя поручится, так потом стыда не оберётся.

Баки раз за разом впечатывает мальчишку то в пол, то в стены, зашвыривает на канаты ринга, заламывает руки, отвешивает обидных пинков и осыпает злыми насмешками, от которых тот лишь сильнее заводится, бросается яростнее и делает больше глупых ошибок.

К моменту, когда Баки уже едва стоит на ногах, Паркер выдыхается окончательно и просто сползает спиной по стене, об которую шваркнулся напоследок. Прижимает к животу руку, придерживая её другой.

— Хватит на сегодня, — объявляет Баки очевидное и присаживается рядом. — Что с рукой? Я посмотрю?

— Вывих, кажется, — отвечает Паркер, без лишних возражений протягивая конечность.

Баки аккуратно пробегает пальцами по запястью, убеждаясь в диагнозе, затем крепко сжимает предплечье, хватает за пальцы и резко дёргает, вправляя сустав на место. Паркер не издаёт ни звука, только зажмуривается и крепко стискивает челюсть, пережидая всплеск боли.

— Спасибо, — говорит он спустя минуту и осторожно шевелит пальцами и кистью, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке.

— Лучше всё равно зайти в медблок и сделать рентген. И рёбра проверь, мне кажется, я слышал хруст.

— Ага.

— Насчёт насекомого там, тётушки… Если что, я это не всерьёз.

— Я понял, да.

— Но проверку ты провалил. Не ведись.

Паркер поднимает удивлённое лицо.

— Разве суть не в том, чтобы драться, ну, яростнее?

— Суть в том, чтобы не поддаваться эмоциям. Когда теряешь голову, перестаёшь думать, что делаешь. Только очень опытный боец в такой момент может делать всё правильно на инстинктах. Выработанных инстинктах, заученных. И всё равно ошибается. Тебе до этого далеко, так что твоя задача — думать, что делаешь. Держи голову холодной, управляй своей яростью, пускай её в тело, но не в мысли.

— Вы это в каком-то кино услышали?

Баки отвешивает мелкому нахалу подзатыльник:

— Я тебе, юный падаван, сам такое кино придумаю…

Паркер запрокидывает голову и смеётся, но резко обрывает смех и смотрит пугающе серьёзно:

— Так это правда, мистер Барнс? Пришельцы хотят напасть на Землю? Будет настоящее инопланетное вторжение?

— Мне самому в это сложно поверить. Но — да.

— Дела… И мистер Старк не хотел мне говорить.

— До поры. Пришельцы ожидаются где-то через месяц, плюс-минус, и до этого времени ты всё равно ничего сделать не можешь. Только усиленно тренироваться.

— Вы ещё будете меня тренировать?

— Если захочешь. И, помнится, я просил звать меня по имени.

— Баки, да?

— Угу.

— Насчёт того, что я наговорил… Про убийцу и всё такое…

— Ты был прав.

— Мистер Старк так не считает.

— Тони слишком добрый.

Паркер улыбается тепло и немного тоскливо, запрокидывает голову, глядя в потолок.

— Злым он тоже бывает. Однажды костюм у меня отобрал, а ведь у меня даже сменной одежды с собой не было!

— Но ведь это тебя чему-то научило.

— Ага. Не злить мистера Старка.

Баки фыркает на это, но не возражает. Они сидят в уютной тишине ещё с минуту, затем он поднимается и протягивает парню руку.

— Так, хватит прохлаждаться. Шуруй в медблок, а потом перекуси чем-нибудь на кухне. Если рёбра в порядке, через два дня продолжим.

Паркер цепляется за его руку, легко поднимается и идёт к выходу.

— И Тони может тобой гордиться. Ты отлично дрался, — бросает Баки парню в спину.

Тот не оглядывается и никак не реагирует, но сам весь будто делается на полдюйма выше.

* * *

— Это скука смертная. День за днём одно и то же: медитация, отработка ударов, обед, медитация, отработка, спарринги, ужин, медитация, сон.

Ванда сидит на кухне в компании Вижена и жующего пиццу Паркера, а значит, и Стрэндж где-то на базе. Последняя мысль неприятно скребётся на задворках сознания, и Баки изо всех сил пытается выбросить её из головы.

— И что, совсем никаких особенных тренировок? В смысле, ты же это… ведьма, — Паркер шевелит пальцами свободной руки. — Не такая, как другие ученики.

— Вот именно! — горячо подтверждает Ванда. — Я их всех могу одним движением смести! А он мне всё про выдержку, про спокойствие, про недопустимость эмоций в бою. Зачем мне подавлять эмоции, если мне надо управлять силой? И ведь сам говорит, что сила моей магии в силе моих эмоций! Где логика?

Баки впервые видит Ванду такой. Она как наконец извергнувшийся вулкан, расплёскивает вокруг себя злость, раздражение… и что-то ещё, чему трудно подобрать название.

— Пускай свою ярость в тело, но не в мысли, — протягивает Паркер.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Ванда. — Нет, Стрэндж говорил не так.

— Это Баки меня учил. Сегодня.

За спиной раздаются шаги, Баки оглядывается и видит приближающихся к кухне Тони, Стрэнджа, Стива и Брюса.

— Всё у них одно да потому, — ворчит Ванда.

— Обучение — это процесс передачи накопленных знаний и опыта. Можно предположить, что ваши учителя на собственном опыте испытали то же, что и вы, и их главная задача, чтобы вы этот путь проделали быстрее, используя их опыт, вместо того, чтобы нарабатывать собственный, — мягко поясняет Вижен.

— Типа экспресс-курс? — хмыкает Паркер.

— Вроде того.

— Но тогда он точно должен включать какие-нибудь особые упражнения. На мне вот Баки отработал, по-моему, все грязные приёмы. И психологическое давление использовал. Не может быть, чтобы тебе Стрэндж совсем ничего не давал помимо обычных медитаций. Может, это что-то обыденное, чего ты не замечаешь, а оно работает? Он не заставляет тебя чистить полы щётками, типа, сперва круг правой рукой, затем круг левой? — Ванда выглядит так, будто с трудом удерживается покрутить пальцем у виска. — Нет? Или что-нибудь бессмысленное. Тебя не заставляют ловить мух палочками для еды? Ай!

Пока Паркер вдохновенно выдумывал какие-то бредовые тренировки, Стрэндж успел подойти к порогу кухни и лёгким движением кисти швырнул в Ванду солонкой со стола, которую та, молниеносно среагировав, взорвала. Соль рассыпалась кругом и угодила Паркеру в глаз.

— Ужасно, — комментирует Стрэндж, пользуется своим Камнем, чтобы вернуть солонку в первоначальный вид, и открывает портал в Камар-Тадж. — Нам пора.

Ванда, минуту назад возмущавшаяся своим бесполезным обучением, безропотно поднимается с места, коротко прощается с Виженом и Питером и шмыгает в искрящееся кольцо, куда за ней молча следует и сам Стрэндж.

— Так, малыш-каратист, — говорит Тони подпрыгнувшему на месте Паркеру, — Хэппи ждёт тебя в машине. Бери свою пиццу и дуй домой, не хватало ещё, чтобы тётя Мей тебя хватилась.

— Малыш-каратист? — переспрашивает Баки, когда Паркер с коробкой наперевес опрометью бросается к лифту.

— А мы не смотрели? Досадное упущение. Надо будет как-нибудь восполнить.

* * *

Темпы бешеной гонки наконец снижаются: новости о международном проекте Мстителей всем СМИ уже приелись, правительства стран тоже немного подуспокоились, сосредотачиваясь на собственных делах. Машина запустилась и теперь шла своим ходом, требуя лишь корректировать курс.

Тони больше времени проводит в мастерской и лабораториях, где они с Брюсом работают над множеством вещей сразу, главным образом — над защитной экипировкой, для которой несколько ценных идей подсказала Бетти Росс. Добрая и уравновешенная — так бы Баки её охарактеризовал. Они с Брюсом плотно работали всё это время и очень тепло общались, но сколько он ни силился, ни намёка не сумел разглядеть на то, что между ними остались какие-то чувства. Бетти была приветлива со всеми и без труда располагала к себе. И кое-кого — даже слишком.

— Нет, Сэм, никаких опытных образцов для испытаний ещё нет. Когда будут, мы тебя первого позовём, — терпеливо отвечает Брюс на повторяющийся изо дня в день вопрос Уилсона, который на него даже не смотрит, выискивая взглядом вполне конкретную фигуру.

Бетти оборачивается на голос и кивает Сэму, который немедленно расплывается в улыбке и машет ей рукой.

Баки отчаянно хочет немедленно откреститься от своей дружбы с этим болваном.

— Так и что, хочешь сказать, что с виду у них город как посёлок бедуинов, но при этом напичкан технологиями под завязку? — возвращает его на грешную землю голос Тони.

— Не то слово. И о чём ни спросишь — всё на основе вибраниума. Они его разве что не едят. Хотя я не уверен…

— В их исследовательские лаборатории тебя, наверное, не водили…

— Нет, почему, провели. У Т’Чаллы сестра есть. Шури. Она у них там, как я понял, самая светлая голова. На тебя похожа: её тоже хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь усовершенствовать. Предлагала мне в руку встроить какой-то кинетический… то ли поглотитель, то ли усилитель.

— Ты согласился?

Искренняя надежда в голосе Тони заставляет Баки возмутиться:

— Я отказался! — Лицо Тони разочарованно вытягивается. — Это моя рука. Она меня устраивает как есть.

Брюс, выпроводивший Сэма, тихо смеётся при виде явно расстроенного друга.

— Не переживай, Тони. Уверен, у тебя ещё будет возможность самому наведаться в Ваканду и лично расспросить принцессу о вакандских технологиях.

— Если что-то из них может помочь нам выстоять против Таноса…

—…то надо прямо об этом спросить.

— Ты прав. Роджерс вроде ещё улаживает какие-то вопросы с наземной обороной. Надо попросить, чтобы поинтересовался. Может, у них найдётся решение, как соединить…

Тони и Брюс погружаются в обсуждение какой-то научной зауми, склонившись над одним образцом так, что Тони практически лежит на друге, глядя через его плечо. Баки, потеряв нить беседы, машинально достаёт из кармана телефон и проверяет входящие. Ноль звонков и ноль сообщений.

Клинт вернулся накануне, удивился отсутствию Наташи, на вопрос команды ответил, что у них были разные задания, и этим ограничился. Раз уж Клинт спокоен, то, наверное, можно не переживать, но это не так просто. Тем более, что от самой Нат они за всё время не получили ни единой весточки.

— Так и не пишет?

Баки вздрагивает, не заметив, как Тони оказался рядом. Качает головой в ответ и убирает телефон обратно.

— Всё с ней будет нормально.

И кого он в этом пытается убедить, себя или Баки, неясно. Потому что Баки точно знает, какие в телефоне Тони выставлены настройки приёма звонков и сообщений. И на контакте «Романофф» стоит пометка: «в любое время».


	9. Chapter 9

Когда накануне вечером Тони обмолвился, что им надо поподробнее расспросить Халка, Баки почему-то не воспринял его слова всерьёз.

Немного разгрузившись с общемировыми делами, команда приступила к разработке собственного тактического плана, и Тони со Стивом снова спорили до хрипоты: как нападать, как обороняться, где вести бой… Проблема была в том, что о самом Таносе никто из них ничего толком не знал, и только Халк имел честь, так сказать, познакомиться с их будущим противником лично. Спор в итоге окончился ничем, и спать все разошлись взвинченными и злыми.

Насколько Баки успел понять, Брюс боялся Халка — боялся тех вещей, которые может натворить Халк, получив контроль. До боли знакомое чувство. Понятное ему нежелание выпускать на волю спрятанное внутри чудовище. Брюс точно выглядел как человек, который предпочтёт затолкать его подальше, желательно, навсегда.

Чего Баки не учёл, так это дара убеждения Тони. Большой промах с его стороны, ведь он и сам в своё время поддался — и не единожды — на уговоры, согласился на опасные эксперименты. С чего он решил, будто Брюс окажется устойчивее?

И вот теперь ранним утром он стоит на пороге кухни, а зелёный монстр прямо перед Тони топает ногами и ревёт так, что дребезжит посуда в буфете. Не медля ни секунды, Баки бросается вперёд, стремится загородить Тони собой, но тот, заметив движение, резко выбрасывает в его сторону руку, тормозя:

— Стой! Не вмешивайся, Джеймс. Халк тебя не знает, решит, что ты враг. Стой там.

Баки замирает на месте. Халк поворачивает в его сторону голову, но убедившись, что он стоит неподвижно, снова смотрит на Тони. А Тони смотрит на Халка, и в этом взгляде нет ни капли страха, только участие и желание помочь.

Баки проглатывает все рвущиеся наружу возражения и прикусывает для надёжности язык. Потому что он помнит — другую комнату. Другого монстра.

И такого же Тони. С точно таким же взглядом.

Только Тони мог смотреть на Зимнего Солдата — и видеть Джеймса.

Только Тони может смотреть на монстра, а видеть — друга.

И хотя смирить инстинкты непросто, Баки справляется. Он верит Тони.

— Эй! Привет, здоровяк! — улыбается тот Халку, и, кажется, вполне искренне. — Давно не виделись. Ты же помнишь меня?

— Халк не тупой! — один из стульев летит в стену, но, по крайней мере, не в Тони. — Халк помнит Железку. Друг Беннера.

— Я и твой друг тоже. Друг Халка. Я скучал, приятель.

На некоторое время повисает тишина, а затем Халк переспрашивает недоверчиво:

— Скучал по Халку?

— Ну конечно! Кто у нас самый могучий Мститель? — подмигивает Тони. — Весёлые были деньки: находили вражеские базы, крушили их, бум! Бам! Крики, вопли, и Гидра разбегается, как стайка испуганных тараканов — а тут ты! Да, славно было, скажи!

— Крушить — весело. Но Халк только крушить. И все думают, Халк монстр. Что Халк только крушит.

Тони усмехается невесело, и от его бодрого тона не остаётся и следа.

— И это наша вина. Всех нас. Знаешь, много людей считают Мстителей монстрами, не только тебя. — Он качает головой, но затем встряхивается и возвращает улыбку на лицо. — Но не все! И есть много людей, которые считают Халка героем!

— Ты обманываешь! Ты говоришь так, чтобы Халк помог. Но Халка на Земле ненавидят.

— Неправда! — возражает Тони. — Если бы тебя ненавидели, в твою честь не назвали бы мороженое. Кстати, могу угостить. Будешь?

Тони извлекает из холодильника огромное ведро мороженого и выуживает с подставки большую поварскую ложку.

— В честь Халка? Мороженое?

— Ага! Называется «Халкопломбир с фисташками». Попробуй. Позже познакомлю тебя с Вонгом, он большой поклонник. Мороженого, но уверен, ты ему тоже понравишься. Халк и Вонг. Чип и Дейл. Джей Зи и Бейонсе… По-моему, вы просто обязаны подружиться.

Что поражает Баки больше всего, так это с какой осторожностью Халк берёт из рук Тони ведёрко и ложку. И почему-то в этот момент перед этим существом с непомерной, наверняка неконтролируемой силой ему становится стыдно. За что — большой вопрос, он его впервые видит вообще.

Впервые видит, но уже успел заочно осудить и навесить ярлыков. Поставил мыслящее существо в один ряд с бездумной машиной для убийств. Горький урок.

Халк оглядывается, ищет, где бы устроиться, но на седоков его размера стульев не предусмотрено.

— Может, в гостиную? Там есть диван. Халк на нём поместится, — говорит Баки и как можно приветливее улыбается резко повернувшемуся на голос Халку. — Привет. Я Баки.

— Баки — друг? — вопрос адресован Тони, и тот расплывается в широчайшей улыбке.

— Друг, и отличный. И, кстати, он прав. Прости, я не подумал, что здесь тебе может быть неудобно. Идём в гостиную.

Как ближайший к выходу Баки ведёт их к гостиной. И хотя вместимости дивана вполне хватает, чтобы Халк расположился на нём с удобством, но вот запаса прочности производители пожалели. Ножки трещат и подламываются, а середина прогибается до пола. Халк смотрит виновато, а Тони только смеётся и машет рукой.

— Пятница, закажи-ка нам новый диван, и желательно другой фирмы. Эта явно экономит на материалах. И пару кресел с дизайном для Халка тоже.

— Будет сделано, босс.

— Кресла для Халка? У Халка будет своё кресло?

— Конечно. И кровать соорудим. И, пожалуй, кое-какая посуда не помешает.

Халк несколько долгих секунд смотрит на Тони, а затем переключается на мороженое.

— Вкусно. Мороженое в честь Халка… Будешь? — он протягивает Тони полную ложку, но тот качает головой.

— Прости, у меня вроде как рацион.

— Попробуй, — ложка оказывается у Баки перед носом, и он решает, что дружески протянутую руку отвергать не стоит, а потому аккуратно придерживает её, откусывает мороженого, сколько может за раз, и оттопыривает большой палец.

— Вкусно! — повторяет Халк и отправляет оставшееся в рот.

Пока он уплетает за обе щёки, Тони сидит в кресле и вертит в пальцах металлическую головоломку, оставленную, очевидно, Сэмом, который ими в последнее время увлёкся. Не сказать, чтобы достиг больших успехов, но и усилий особых не прикладывал, чаще просто крутил, занимая руки. Как Тони сейчас.

Впрочем, даже бездумно Тони успел за несколько минут расцепить и снова соединить элементы.

Вытряхнув последние капли подтаявшего пломбира себе в рот, Халк аккуратно отставляет в сторону ведёрко с ложкой и устремляет на Тони серьёзный взгляд.

— Железка хочет, чтобы Халк снова дрался?

— Позже. Нам всем придётся драться, но позже.

— Ты позвал Халка не драться?

— Я позвал тебя поговорить.

Халк выглядит удивлённым. Ну да, могучего Мстителя звали только когда надо было набить морды врагам. Даже Нат рассказывала, что столкнула Брюса в пропасть, потому что Халк нужен был в битве с Альтроном.

Если подумать, с Халком, по сути, обращались, как с Зимним Солдатом: будили только тогда, когда он был нужен на задании. С той лишь поправкой, что Халк не запрограммированная на убийства марионетка, а полноценная личность. Может, не вполне развитая, но всё же самостоятельная. Думающая и чувствующая.

— О чём Железка хочет поговорить?

Баки думает, что Тони начнёт расспрашивать про Таноса, но тот лишь устраивается поудобнее в кресле и заинтересованно склоняет набок голову:

— Расскажи, как ты жил всё это время. Где был? Чем занимался? Нашёл новых друзей?

Из Халка рассказчик так себе. Фразы короткие, ломаные. Мысли скачут с одного на другое, и он часто смеётся над чем-то, ему одному понятным. И всё же составить себе общую картину из его рассказа можно: он попал на другую планету, где его сила не пугала окружающих, а помогла получить признание и славу. Он стал непобедимым гладиатором, жил в роскоши, дружил с местными, особенно с какой-то бухающей дамочкой, звавшей себя Валькирией. А потом появился Тор и вырвал Халка из его налаженной безмятежной жизни.

В тот момент, когда рассказ, очевидно, дошёл до места, когда должен был появиться Танос, Халк заметно мрачнеет, но Тони не даёт ему продолжить. Прерывает монолог хлопком в ладоши и поднимается с кресла.

— Спасибо, это было весьма занимательно! Ты даму сердца-то себе там не нашёл? Нет? Что ж. В любом случае, скучать тебе не пришлось.

— Было весело, — подтверждает Халк.

— И я непременно хочу узнать окончание этой истории, ты не думай. Но сейчас у меня много работы. И у Брюса много работы. Отложим до другого раза, хорошо?

— Тебе нужен Беннер?

— Он нужен в лаборатории. Но знаешь что? Мы вечером будем смотреть фильм, и ты посмотришь его с нами. Договорились?

Халк долго молчит. Затем кивает.

— Халк будет смотреть кино. Потому что Железка — друг.

— Мы все здесь твои друзья, Зелёный. До вечера.

И Халк трансформируется обратно в Брюса, которому Тони тут же подаёт плед прикрыться.

— Ну как, поговорили? Он рассказал про Таноса?

— До Таноса мы не дошли, но послушали весьма занимательную историю из жизни гладиатора. Тебе надо будет потом как-нибудь посмотреть запись. И ещё мы договорились вечером посмотреть кино.

— С Халком? Тони, да он тут всё разнесёт! Вот, диван уже сломал.

— И очень расстроился из-за этого. Брюс, мы все обращались с Халком, будто он инструмент. И на один такой «инструмент», поверь, я насмотрелся вдоволь, — Тони бросает мимолётный взгляд на Баки, и тот ободряюще кивает в ответ. — И я могу тебя понять, кому захочется отдавать контроль над своим телом постороннему, но Халку _нужно_ давать пространство. Вы оба от этого только выиграете. Давай хотя бы попробуем.

Брюс поджимает губы и отворачивается, смотрит под ноги, и в конце концов вздыхает:

— Хорошо, Тони. Попробуем. Но если Халк хоть раз выйдет из себя, мы эти сеансы тут же прекратим.

— Даю слово, Брюс.

* * *

Команда идею вечернего кинопросмотра с Халком воспринимает без энтузиазма. Спокойнее всех оказывается Клинт: просто пожимает плечами, спрашивает, какой фильм они будут смотреть, и шутит, что теперь им нужна сразу целая машина для попкорна, а то микроволновки надолго не хватит. Впрочем, по лицу Тони нельзя сказать, что он шутку воспринял как шутку. Сэм и Роуди неуверенно переспрашивают, так ли это необходимо, а Вижен заверяет, что будет наготове, если что. Стив пытается отговорить Тони, апеллируя к их занятости, необходимости думать над планом, но тот лишь отмахивается: несколько часов отдыха погоды им не сделают, зато позволят разгрузить мозги, чтобы потом, возможно, принять лучшие решения, чем они сейчас способны.

В конце концов они смотрят «Малыша-каратиста», и Халк очень трогательно переживает за финальный бой Дэниэла.

А потом рассказывает им про Таноса, убившего половину выживших асгардцев.

— Я проиграл.

— Все иногда проигрывают, — Стив сочувствующе кладёт руку на огромное зелёное плечо. — Но ты можешь взять реванш. Как этот мальчик из фильма. Потренируешься и сможешь победить.

— Халк будет тренироваться?

— Все Мстители тренируются.

— И у меня даже есть одна идея на этот счёт, — хмыкает Тони. — Оборудуем особый тренировочный зал Халка. Нам понадобится много вибраниума…

* * *

Тони настаивает на том, чтобы Брюс менялся с Халком регулярно — для вечерних тренировок и по утрам, хотя бы через день, чтобы проводить немного свободного времени для себя. Клинт и Стив, как ни странно, поддерживают идею, а потому Наташа, когда возвращается домой следующим утром, застаёт Халка и Клинта играющими в карты в гостиной.

Баки может признаться себе, что испытывает колоссальное облегчение, когда видит её живой и здоровой на пороге комнаты. И желание надрать ей уши за то, что не давала о себе знать. Вслух он просто говорит:

— С возвращением, Нат.

— Я дома, — отвечает та и с улыбкой смотрит на замершего Халка. — Привет, малыш.

— Где ты застряла? — ворчит Клинт. — Я уж думал, тебя там снегом замело или медведи с балалайками загрызли.

— В июне метелей не бывает даже в Москве, а с Мишей мы неплохо ладим, — фыркает Наташа. — А чем это вы тут занимаетесь, пока я, рискуя жизнью, пытаюсь привлечь к сотрудничеству русских супергероев?

— Погоди… Русских супергероев? — переспрашивает Баки.

— Отряд Зимняя Стража, вроде нас, но действуют менее открыто и подчиняются правительству. Миша, кстати, тебя помнит. Вернее, он помнит Зимнего Солдата…

Баки что-то смутно припоминает, но решает не ворошить прошлое. Вряд ли он найдёт в воспоминаниях тех лет что-то для себя приятное. Кажется, Наташа тоже это понимает, поэтому возвращает внимание игрокам. Она подходит ближе к Халку, так и замершему, кажется, даже не дыша, заглядывает в его карты и указывает пальцем на одну:

— Советую ходить с этой. Клинт обожает комбинаторную игру и массивные атаки. Не позволяй ему собирать по несколько одинаковых карт, лучше сразу давай отбой.

— Эй! Это я тут обучаю Халка игре! — возмущается Клинт.

— Это теперь так называется? А я зову это избиением младенца.

— Халк сильный! Птичий глаз не побьёт Халка!

— Я Соколиный Глаз вообще-то, — бормочет Клинт себе под нос.

Наташа же осторожно касается руки вскинувшегося было Халка, и тот мигом успокаивается. Смотрит на неё виновато и застенчиво. Игра продолжается, и пока Клинт раздумывает над ходом, Наташа спрашивает:

— Как вы тут вообще? Где остальные?

— Тони и Стив поехали на встречу с Советом национальной безопасности. Сэм либо на встрече ветеранов, либо обивает пороги лаборатории.

— Сэм? Что он там забыл?

— «Кого», — поправляет её Клинт, ухмыляясь, и выкладывает новую карту на стол, вызывая раздражённый рык у Халка. — Этот парень, кажется, питает слабость к рослым брюнеткам. К одной так точно.

— А у Роуди выдалась свободная минутка, поэтому он решил наведаться в Старк Индастриз. На нормальные свидания времени сейчас всё равно не хватает.

— Удалось выяснить что-нибудь новое про Таноса?

При упоминании титана Халк рычит и, смяв в руке карты, швыряет их на пол.

— Халк крушить Таноса!

— Карты — это не Танос, — возмущается Клинт. — Третья колода за утро. Не напасёшься на тебя…

— Профессору Селвигу вроде бы удалось засечь его корабли. Они движутся примерно так, как он и предполагал. Если по пути им не попадутся подходящие червоточины, у нас ещё около месяца, — отвечает Баки на вопрос, пока Наташа пытается успокоить взбрыкнувшего Халка.

— Доктора Беннера ждут в лаборатории, — извещает Пятница, и это сигнал, что время Халка закончилось.

Тот с видимой неохотой высвобождает свою руку из Наташиной и поднимается с дивана.

— Халку пора уходить.

— До встречи, — улыбается ему на прощание Наташа.

* * *

— Тони, а чего ты ждал, я не понимаю? Сам ведь говорил: берём ответственность на себя, всем руководим, всех обеспечиваем разработками.

— Я не говорил про оружие!

Спор обрывается на полуслове, когда Стив и Тони входят в кухню и видят за столом Наташу. Та весело машет им рукой с зажатой в ней куриной ножкой.

— А я уже думал, что пришла пора устроить показательную казнь одному из твоих медведей, — ухмыляется Тони, разом светлея.

— А ты, я смотрю, даже на ногах держишься, — придирчиво инспектирует его внешний вид Наташа. — Изобрёл какой-нибудь новый энергетик?

— Вообще это благодаря Джеймсу, моему самопровозглашённому личному секретарю, но спасибо за идею. Непременно над ней подумаю на досуге.

Баки ловит на себе одобрительный взгляд Наташи и чувствует, как горят кончики ушей. Всё-таки знал.

— Как твоя поездка? — спрашивает Стив, спасая его от неловкого момента.

— Прошла без сучка без задоринки. Как раз рассказывала Барнсу про встречу с давним знакомым.

Стив и Тони присоединяются к ним за столом и слушают рассказ о приключениях Наташи в России.


	10. Chapter 10

Зал, оборудованный когда-то для схваток с Зимним Солдатом, Тони приспосабливает под тренировочный зал Халка. Вибраниум, любезно предоставленный Т’Чаллой, легко выдерживает удары его кулаков, больше похожие на удары копра*, и обитые редким металлом пол и стены превращают помещение в натуральный бункер.

Тренировки Халка иной раз больше похожи на цирк: Наташа и Клинт чаще используют Халка как трамплин, нежели нападают. Паркер без конца мельтешит вокруг великана, и тот то и дело отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи. «Вредное насекомое», — досадливо ворчит он, стряхивая паутину с руки.

Сэму внутри не развернуться толком, а потому он предпочитает рукопашные с кем-нибудь в своей весовой категории. Даже совместные суперсолдатские атаки Баки со Стивом причиняют Халку беспокойства не больше, чем детские кулачки: с тем же успехом они могли бы лупить обычный боксёрский мешок. Мощь Железного Человека преимущественно огневая и для тренировки Халка не годится, а «Вероника» чересчур громоздкая для помещения.

Проще говоря, среди них нет соперников Халку, с кем бы тот мог отточить боевые навыки. Конечно, Стив старается поставить ему правильный удар и заставляет отрабатывать технику бесконтактно, но все они понимают, что проку с этого чуть.

Зато по-настоящему становятся интересны отработки командных связок на поле: то схватки типа все против всех, то работа в парах, каждый раз разных, то стенка на стенку, опять же в разнообразных комбинациях. Пятница в роли комбинатора коварна и непредсказуема, но крайне редко ставит в пару Баки Железного Человека. А вот Тони со Стивом частенько попадают в одну команду и выступать против них самоубийственно: вместе они оказываются практически способны завалить Халка.

Комбинация Халка и Чёрной Вдовы является мощным психологическим оружием: умиление от того, как грозный и непобедимый монстр бережно и нежно подбрасывает Наташу, сшибает с ног раньше, чем это делает сама проводимая атака.

— Эй, малыш! — окликает Нат и тут же подпрыгивает. Халк подставляет ладонь и аккуратным броском отправляет её прямиком на спину пролетающему над ним Сэму.

Баки чертыхается, понимая, что остался один на один с великаном и лихорадочно сканирует пространство вокруг, в поисках выгодной позиции или полезных подручных средств.

Стив швыряется щитом в Клинта, который отбивает его на подлёте стрелами, не слезая с ветки дерева, на которой устроился, пока Тони с Роуди танцуют в воздухе: они обстреливают друг друга тренировочными — почти игрушечными — снарядами, отрабатывая манёвры уклонения, и ведут счёт «ранениям», будто играют в пейнтбол. Роуди, который сейчас в одной команде со Стивом, пытается добраться до Клинта, но пройти оборону Железного Человека непросто.

Баки несколько секунд оценивает диспозицию и бросается к дереву, перехватив по пути отбитый в очередной раз щит. «Сэм!» — кричит он, кивком указывая на зависшего неподалёку от дерева Тони, швыряет щит точно под ногу бегущему за ним Халку, в прыжке цепляется бионической рукой за ветку («Барнс, мать твою!» — гаркает Клинт, резко присаживаясь, чтобы не упасть), делает на ней полтора оборота — сальто в воздухе — и цепляется за ногу Железного Человека. Тони на мгновение теряет концентрацию, и Сэм, летевший на таран, в последний момент успевает перевернуться, вынуждая устроившуюся на его спине Наташу «пересесть» на Железного Человека, дабы избежать столкновения («Привет, красавчик» — «Привет, крошка, погода сегодня располагает к полётам, да?»), Баки же в этот момент раскачивается и прыгает на шею потерявшему равновесие Халку, от чего тот падает окончательно. Баки засчитывает себе победу.

Триумф оказывается недолгим. Наташа из объятий Тони спрыгивает к Клинту, тот ловит её за руки и, крутанувшись на ветке, как цирковой акробат на трапеции, отправляет её прямиком на бегущего к нему Стива, которого Нат сбивает с ног, попутно метнув в Баки пару ножей. Он прикрывается бионикой, но упускает момент, когда поверженный наземь Халк резко поднимается на локти, и неловко скатывается с его шеи.

«Да чтоб вас!» — отплёвывается от земли Стив и пытается схватить Наташу за щиколотку, но та уже на полпути к своему напарнику, который как раз прицеливается и швыряет Баки прямиком в Воителя. Сэм летит Баки на выручку, но когда он приближается, то его шея оказывается в коронном захвате Чёрной Вдовы: в очередной раз использовав Халка как подкидную доску, она цепляется за Железного Человека («Нашли себе трамплин!») и перепрыгивает с него на Сокола. Тот теряет равновесие и уходит в пике. Халк ловит на руки Наташу, Баки с Роуди, не выдержав силы удара, падают, Тони успевает поймать Сэма за ногу и так с ним и снижается. Стив в свою очередь приволакивает за ногу стянутого с дерева Клинта.

Парный бой как-то незаметно обернулся всеобщей схваткой, и как считать победителей — непонятно. Наташа, уютно устроившись на предплечье Халка, торжествующе смотрит на всех со своего насеста:

— Ну что, мы с Халком снова выиграли?

— Эй! — возмущается Баки, кое-как вытряхнув траву из волос. — Между прочим, _я завалил Халка_. Это должно засчитываться в двойном размере!

Халк раздражённо рыкает на него, а Тони, подняв лицевую пластину, ухмыляется:

— И это было впечатляюще, должен признать. Ты крут. Без обид, Зелёный, ты всё равно самый могучий Мститель.

— Халк сильный! Халк всех побьёт! Халк защитит Наташу! — басит тот, чем заслуживает от напарницы поцелуй в щёку.

— А как мы в паре, так ты мной же ещё и прикрываешься, — ворчит Клинт, отряхиваясь.

С Клинтом Халк и правда обычно не церемонится и швыряет его в противников, как снаряд. Клинт демонстративно жалуется и ноет на жестокое обращение, но всем очевидно, что это лишь игра на публику. На самом деле Халк поразительно точно рассчитывает силу, а на вопрос, как ему это удаётся, говорит, что просто представляет, будто они — яйца. И, в принципе, Баки может это понять: контролировать его старую бионическую руку на сжатие поначалу, до некоторых усовершенствований (Тони бы назвал их «апгрейдами»), было сложно, и с не слишком прочными предметами приходилось обращаться так, будто они хрустальные, если их нельзя было повредить.

— Ну так что, ещё один командный раунд или уже устроим свалку? — спрашивает он и намечает себе выгодную позицию.

Иногда к тренировкам присоединяется Вижен. В отличие от всех остальных, его Халк может бить, не сдерживаясь, но польза всё равно невелика: тот в бою с серьёзными противниками предпочитает пользоваться силой камня, а в рукопашной с людьми его физическое превосходство, как и у Халка, перекрывает потребность в навыках.

Удивительнее всего наблюдать, как легко и тепло с Наташей общается Халк — и каким замкнутым и отстранённым в её присутствии делается Брюс. Баки в эти минуты старается оказаться рядом с Нат, дружески пихает её плечом или осторожно касается руки, зарабатывая благодарные, но затравленные взгляды. Иногда Стив или Сэм успевают раньше. Стив просто становится поблизости молчаливой тёплой скалой — защитой и опорой. Сэм глупо шутит, устраивает тотализаторы по самым абсурдным поводам или неуклюже ободряюще похлопывает по спине. Брюс после тренировок всегда торопится в свои лаборатории, и Баки, глядя, какими глазами Наташа его провожает, догадывается, о чём она думает.

Они оба до абсурда смешны в своей ревности, и Баки бы посмеялся от души, если бы речь не шла о близком друге, которому очень плохо.

Тони, разумеется, тоже не слепой, и ему, скорее всего, даже хуже, чем Баки, потому что он близко знает и любит обоих, а потому изо всех сил держит нейтралитет. Но он и в обычное-то время терпением не отличается, а уж сейчас, когда они и так живут в постоянном стрессе и ожидании катастрофы, Баки то и дело видит его сведённые к переносице брови или закушенную губу.

* * *

Сэм Скотта Лэнга притаскивает на базу на следующий же день после того, как заканчивается срок домашнего ареста последнего. Тони смотрит на него немного скептично и переглядывается с Наташей. Лэнг болтливый и малость нервный — не похожий на парня с крепкой психикой, без которой нечего соваться в супергерои, и не создаёт впечатление человека, способного держать язык за зубами. Мысль о возможной массовой панике, которая непременно грянет, если широкая общественность узнает об угрозе, никого не вдохновляет. За Лэнга вступается Стив — кладёт руку ему на плечо и твёрдо говорит, что верит этому парню, отчего тот гордо выпячивает грудь и заявляет, что не подведёт… о чём бы ни шла речь. Раз уж сам Капитан Америка!..

После недолгих препирательств Тони устало бросает: «Под твою ответственность, кэп. Если что, на съедение прессе я брошу тебя». И Лэнга вводят в курс дела.

— Это, в смысле, что, будет настоящее вторжение пришельцев? Типа, «Марс атакует»? Или как «День независимости»? «Скайлайн»? Или…

— Как шесть лет назад, — мрачно обрывает его сидящий в кресле Тони, и Лэнг смолкает на полуслове.

Стив смотрит на Тони осуждающе, а тот вздыхает и подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Послушай, приятель, мы здесь не воскресную прогулку в парк аттракционов планируем. Это будет война, настоящая, не игрушечная. Если ты вспоминаешь то, что было два года назад, то забудь вообще. Ничего общего. В тот раз мы, считай, поиграть вышли. Дружеский матч. Сейчас всё будет всерьёз, так что, прежде чем соглашаться впутываться в это дело, подумай хорошенько, нужно ли тебе это. Ты можешь погибнуть. А у тебя дочь. «Мой папа погиб, защищая Землю» звучит, конечно, здорово, но живой папа — это всё-таки лучше.

Тони смотрит Лэнгу в глаза. Тот молчит, жуёт губу, проходится по комнате из края в край — и резко выдыхает, взъерошивая пятернёй волосы.

— Я для Кэсси — герой, понимаете, мистер Старк? Я был вором, преступником, заключённым — а она видела во мне героя, и я _должен_ соответствовать, — и видя, как Тони собирается возразить, поспешно добавляет: — Но дело даже не в этом. В смысле, я знаю, что я не герой там какой-нибудь, я не спасаю мир… Ну, вернее, разок-то всё же спас, и я не про то, что два года назад было, там… долгая история. Но я не воевал никогда, я всего лишь инженер-электрик. Вот только… один очень умный человек сказал мне однажды, что мы как отцы должны защищать мир, но не свой, а тот, в котором предстоит жить нашим детям. Если пришельцы победят… в каком мире будет жить моя Кэсси? Поэтому, если я могу быть полезен — я буду полезен.

В этот момент, когда Лэнг стоит перед Мстителями, как бойскаут перед Президентом, раздаётся голос Пятницы, и он едва не подпрыгивает на месте, озираясь.

— Вам звонок от Госсекретаря, босс.

Тони вздыхает и с видом смертника бредёт прочь из комнаты, на ходу выуживая из кармана свой старкфон.

— Это всего лишь местный искин, — со смешком поясняет Наташа. — Пятница, поздоровайся с нашим новым членом команды.

— Добрый день, мистер Лэнг. Рада приветствовать вас на базе. Комната для вас скоро будет готова. Следует ли мне заказать пиццу? Или вы предпочитаете азиатскую кухню?

Пятница разговаривает, как вышколенная горничная знатной семьи с заехавшим погостить бедным родственником, и Баки уверен, что она это делает специально. Развлекается.

— А… э… Здравствуйте, мисс Пятница, — не уверенный, куда обращаться, Лэнг вертит головой и шарит глазами по потолку. — А… пицца — это нормально, я люблю пиццу, спасибо.

— Должна ли я заказать для вас пепперони или пиццу с грибами? Может быть, вы предпочитаете вегетарианскую? На толстом тесте или на тонком? Я ещё так мало знаю о ваших вкусах, мистер Лэнг.

Баки собирает в кулак всю свою выдержку, чтобы не заржать, Наташу мучает внезапный приступ кашля, а Стив выразительно выгибает бровь в ближайшую камеру. Баки почти уверен, что Пятницу в скором времени ждёт воспитательная беседа, что, впрочем, бессмысленно — алгоритмы самообучения искина к нотациям глухи.

С ним самим Пятница так не разговаривала, когда Баки только поселился на базе. Он тогда вздрагивал от каждого шороха, дёргался на каждый резкий звук, и первой Пятница к нему почти не обращалась, только отвечала на редкие запросы, когда у него возникали какие-то неразрешимые затруднения, а никого из знакомых людей поблизости не оказывалось. Впрочем, в то время подобная манера общения ей вообще была не свойственна, её она освоила лишь недавно и теперь вовсю испытывала на новичках. Даже на Брюсе попыталась, но тот лишь мягко её тогда осадил:

— Простите меня, юная леди, но я был хорошо знаком с вашим предшественником, Джарвисом, и знаю, каким бывает по-настоящему тонкий сарказм в исполнении искусственного интеллекта. Вы делаете явные успехи, должен признать. Пара лет практики, и станете потрясающей собеседницей, я уверен.

Баки подумалось, что, будь у Пятницы тело, то в этот момент её лицо заливал бы румянец.

Сейчас румянец заливает лицо почти заикающегося Лэнга, и Сэм не иначе, как по доброте душевной, забрасывает руку ему на плечи и предлагает устроить экскурсию по базе:

— Наконец увидишь хоть что-нибудь выше плинтуса.

Почему-то Баки уверен, что первым же пунктом экскурсионной программы станут лаборатории.

* * *

Как нацбез пронюхал о том, что на базе Мстителей разрабатывают технологии против пришельцев, Баки не знает. Зато хорошо видит результат: звонки, электронные сообщения и официальные письма с требованием предоставить национальной армии оружие сыпятся как из рога изобилия. И Стив в этот раз, очевидно, принимает сторону правительства. И пусть он не говорит об этом прямо, в своей обычной ультимативной форме, но по его взглядам, позе, жестам и тону совершенно очевидно, что сопротивление Тони ему кажется глупостью.

— Зачем тогда вообще разрабатывать оружие против пришельцев, зачем поднимать против войск Таноса все армии мира, если ты не собираешься делиться этими наработками? Оставишь лучшее для себя, а остальные пусть как хотят, так и сражаются?

— Я этого не говорил, — цедит Тони сквозь зубы, прячет за раздражением уязвлённость. — Но и собственных ошибок я повторять не намерен. Оружия, на котором стоит моё имя, ни одна армия больше в собственность не получит.

Этот спор — один из тех, в которые никто, как правило, не встревает. Когда Тони со Стивом вот так сталкиваются лбами, влезать между ними всё равно что становиться на наковальню, по которой бьёт гигантский молот. Обстановка, однако, накаляется, и хотя никто всерьёз не верит, что они набросятся друг на друга, наблюдают всё же пристально. Подпирающий плечом косяк Клинт раскрещивает руки, Наташа в кресле перестаёт покачивать ногой, Брюс смотрит в экран датапада, но уже пару минут ничего в нём не листает. Баки замирает в своём углу и не сводит со спорщиков глаз.

Те старательно сохраняют видимость спокойствия, но она явно уже трещит по швам.

— Знал я шесть лет назад одного человека, который взломал базу данных секретной организации, чтобы разоблачить её тайные планы по производству оружия. Вы с ним не встречались, нет?

— Если ты позабыл — что в твоём возрасте, без сомнения, простительно, — этот человек не призывал организацию бескорыстно распродать то самое оружие всем страждущим, — сощуривает глаза Тони, будто лазерный луч концентрирует, чтобы прожечь в Стиве дыру.

— Но времена меняются, не так ли? И то, что прежде осуждалось, теперь не зазорно делать и самому?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Стив? Чтобы я вышел на площадь перед Белым Домом и вывалил на крыльцо партию смертоносных игрушек? Я уже это проходил и больше в эту игру с правительством не играю.

— Компромисс, Тони. В договоры с правительством же ты играешь, так заключи один. В порядке исключения.

— Да как ты не поймёшь! Если я хотя бы единожды уступлю — меня по рукам и ногам обвяжут обязательствами. Сенат однажды уже попытался — пришлось доказывать, что мой костюм — это такой высокотехнологичный протез.

— Никто и не просит твои костюмы, но ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, что собой представляют эти пришельцы и как тяжело будет выстоять против них обычным солдатам с обычным оружием. Представь, сколько людей пострадает.

Стив буквально нависает над Тони, давит всей своей массой. Тони выворачивается — разворачивается на пятках, делает несколько шагов, потирая переносицу, поворачивается обратно.

— Допустим. Допустим, я сейчас продам армии США реальное оружие против пришельцев. Допустим, я его ещё каким-то армиям продам — хотя снабдить всех не получится всё равно. И сегодня эти армии отобьются от войск Таноса с минимальными потерями. А что дальше? Где и у кого появится это оружие в дальнейшем? Сколько с его помощью будет совершено ограблений, нападений? Сколько терактов? Как много невинных людей пострадает — опять — от моего оружия? Будут эти жертвы стоить тех, не принесённых на поле боя? Я. Больше. Не торгую. Смертью.

— Это эгоистично. Ты не хочешь больше чувствовать вину за гибель людей при твоём — весьма косвенном — участии. Я могу это понять, но всё, о чём ты сейчас заботишься, — ты сам и твои давние заблуждения, которые давно уже не имеют значения.

Тони каменеет, а в воздухе разливается отчётливый запах надвигающейся катастрофы.

Баки едва удерживается от того, чтобы взвыть: он слышит, что пытается сказать Стив, и это вовсе не упрёки, но делает он это такими словами, что совершенно очевидно — Тони не поймёт.

В нарушение негласных правил Баки подходит ближе, занимая позицию примерно посередине между спорщиками, и поворачивается к Тони.

— Стив всего лишь хочет сказать, что…

Закончить он не успевает — взгляд Тони, чёрный, тяжёлый, сбривает окончание фразы, и та скатывается по языку, застревая в горле сухим колючим комком.

— Ну ты-то телепат: всегда точно знаешь, кто и что сказать хочет. Только вот у меня есть уши, Барнс, и я ими слышу. И в переводчиках не нуждаюсь.

Когда Стив, опомнившись, рявкает «Тони!», за тем уже закрывается дверь.

По спине прокатывается озноб, и когда тёплая ладонь ложится между лопаток, Баки вздрагивает.

— Не стоило тебе за меня вступаться. Не выспался, наверное, опять, вот и психует. Но я уверен, на тебя он долго злиться не будет.

Баки делается почти смешно от этой неуклюжей попытки его утешить и ободрить. Всё-таки Стив никак не мог понять главного в Тони, хотя определённо делал успехи: это завуалированное «ты не был ни в чём виноват» и последнее «Тони!» (которое всего несколько месяцев назад звучало бы как «Старк!») были тому неопровержимым доказательством. Чего Стив никак не мог осознать — главным образом потому, что самому ему это было совершенно чуждо, — так это того, что, когда Тони злился _вот так_ , он злился на себя. Обвинял себя.

Улыбнувшись Стиву, Баки качает головой:

— Я не об этом переживаю.

Он встречается взглядом с Брюсом, который выглядит озабоченным, ловит тревогу в глазах Наташи, кивает им и идёт в мастерскую. Где ж ещё искать Тони в такой момент?

* * *

Выждав минут десять, чтобы Тони успел немного остыть, Баки входит в мастерскую. По всему помещению рассыпаны голограммы, на которых проекты обмундирования и экипировки для Мстителей, причём для каждого — отдельный. Он даже замечает краем глаза знакомый круглый силуэт и успевает подивиться, что такого инновационного можно внести в лист металла с креплением. А потом Тони поворачивается к нему.

— Джеймс… — голос хриплый, и выглядит Тони так виновато, что у Баки руки чешутся от желания схватить рукой это его чувство и выдрать с корнем, как сорняк. — Прости, я наговорил лишнего. Мне не…

— Тони, — обрывает его Баки, не в силах выслушивать извинений, которые ему не нужны. — Я понимаю всё, успокойся. Давай просто поговорим. Если хочешь.

Спустя несколько долгих секунд, за которые Баки успевает засомневаться в том, стоило ли приходить, Тони шумно выдыхает и присаживается на край стола.

— Стив прав. У нас есть разработки, и они могут сберечь жизни солдатам. А я — я просто боюсь. Цепляюсь за прошлое, оправдываюсь давними обидами. Я не хочу чувствовать свою вину за то, что из-за меня, из-за моих изобретений снова будут гибнуть люди. Это эгоизм, да?

— Чушь. Опасаться вероятных последствий, если опасное оружие попадёт не в те руки, — где ты здесь видишь эгоизм? Стив хочет победить и хочет, чтобы жертв было как можно меньше. Мы все этого хотим. И новое оружие может помочь — это правда. Но Стив видит только стоящую перед ним сейчас задачу, а ты видишь ситуацию гораздо дальше. Этого Стив не понимает, он привык решать одну проблему за раз. Но это не значит, что он не берёт в расчёт твои опасения, Тони. Он считает, что если даже они сбудутся, твоей вины в этом не будет. Это он и пытался тебе сказать. Просто он осёл и порой туго доносит до людей свои чувства, — Баки не сдерживается и немного ухмыляется, вспоминая, как друг иногда не мог и слова выдавить в присутствии Пегги.

Тони пристально вглядывается в него, опускает голову вниз, затем поворачивает в сторону.

— Спасибо, Джеймс. И всё же прости за то, что я тебе наговорил.

— Было бы что прощать, — отмахивается Баки и подходит ближе. — Эй. Что тебя на самом деле беспокоит?

Тони вздрагивает и смотрит на него почти испуганно. Эта беззащитность во взгляде делает его лицо совсем молодым, и некстати приходит на ум, что именно так он выглядел лет двадцать пять назад, когда его родители погибли и он остался один на один с большим, жестоким миром. Баки молча ждёт, усилием воли сдерживая желание схватить его и притянуть к себе. Тони снова отводит взгляд, сжимает пальцы на столешнице. Его голос едва слышно.

— А если я не справлюсь? Я настоял на Соглашениях, я убедил пойти на переговоры с ООН… и даже если я это чёртово оружие просто раздам, сколько успею сделать, — а Танос всё равно победит? Что если даже этого будет недостаточно?

С трудом проглотив ком, Баки даёт себе минуту, чтобы не сорваться и не начать вправлять Тони мозги. Он сейчас что только что сказал? Что, если он откажется делиться разработками, и они проиграют, у него хотя бы будет повод обвинять себя в том, что сделал недостаточно?

Баки делает глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, шаг вперёд. Берёт Тони за плечи и заглядывает в глаза:

— _Ты_ и не должен справляться. Не ты должен — мы должны, — произносит он чётко и раздельно, и видит, как от его слов тучи над головой Тони если и не рассеиваются, то хотя бы редеют, пропуская луч надежды. — Запомни хорошенько: ты не один. Спасти Землю — наше общее дело. И мы все рядом. У тебя есть я, Стив, Наташа, Роуди. Сэм, Ванда и Вижен, Питер, Клинт и даже Стрэндж.

— Почему даже? — смеётся Тони. — За что ты так недолюбливаешь нашего мистера доктора?

— Ну… Он кажется мне самолюбивым, заносчивым засранцем.

— Вообще-то я тоже — самолюбивый и заносчивый засранец.

— Да, но ты ещё и обаятельный.

Баки готов поклясться, что у Тони порозовели кончики ушей. Их обоих накрывает облегчением, и они смеются. Когда смех стихает, Баки спрашивает осторожно:

— Мне уйти или… побыть рядом?

— Останься, — отвечает Тони почему-то поспешно, хватая его за руку. — Не хочется сейчас быть одному.

— Я весь в твоём распоряжении. Вернёшься к разработкам?

— Не. Мне надо отвлечься. Давай я лучше посмотрю, как далеко ты, мой юный Нео, продвинулся на пути постижения компьютерной мудрости.

— Если честно, то я пока забросил это дело. У нас на носу война.

— Так не пойдёт, Джеймс. Войны начинаются и заканчиваются, а жизнь на месте не стоит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Копёр — строительная машина, предназначенная для подъёма, установки сваи на точку погружения, корректировки, погружения сваи в грунт (или извлечения) с помощью погружателя (или выдёргивателя).
> 
> Если вам показалось, что вы увидели отсылку к Avengers Assemble, вам не показалось ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Остаток дня и вечер Баки с Тони проводят в мастерской, и что удивительно: никто их за это время не беспокоит. Ни посетителей, ни звонков. Несколько часов Тони безжалостно гоняет его по алгоритмам, пока Баки не молит о пощаде, а затем возвращается к проекту новой брони, вдохновлённый какой-то идеей.

— Кажется, пора ужинать, — замечает Баки спустя ещё пару часов, отвлекаясь от ковыряния кода, и получает в ответ неясное бормотание. Возможно, дело в нежелании встречаться со Стивом, и хотя Баки уверен, что тот ни слова сейчас не скажет насчёт оружия, но заставлять Тони идти против воли не хочется. — Давай я принесу сюда?

— Было бы здорово, Джеймс, спасибо, — тут же следует ответ.

Баки вздыхает и усмехается про себя.

Ужин в самом разгаре, но за столом почему-то все молчат, а перед Стивом, Наташей и Роуди лежат их телефоны. Стив замечает его первым, бросает взгляд ему за плечо и, не увидев Тони, расстраивается, пусть и старается не подать виду:

— Пришёл добывать пропитание?

— Да. Тони слишком увлёкся какой-то разработкой, чёрт его знает, какой, я из его слов понимаю одни предлоги. В общем, он в своей маниакальной стадии, и с возлюбленными голограммами его сейчас разлучит только смерть. Придётся проследить, чтобы не голодная.

Это лишь половина правды, но вторую Стив знает и так. Он помогает Баки собрать поднос, порывается что-то сказать, но в итоге просто взмахивает рукой на прощание. Остальные никак не комментируют, и только Сэм за закрывшейся дверью ворчит:

— Не припоминаю, чтобы Старк его себе персональной нянькой нанимал.

В ответ одновременно раздаются голоса Наташи и Брюса:

— Это называется «ухаживать», Сэм.

— Они же так заботятся друг о друге.

Повисает неловкая пауза, которую пытается сгладить Вижен:

— Кому-нибудь нужен соус?

В этот момент Пятница сообщает о звонке из Белого Дома, и Наташа просит перевести на неё.

Баки хмыкает, двери лифта закрываются, и продолжения не слышно.

* * *

— Слушай, если к вторжению ты себя доведёшь до истощения, никакие усовершенствования твоей брони нам уже не понадобятся. У нас нет армии Железных Людей, и заменить тебя в битве будет некому. Так что — марш спать.

Не в привычках Баки указывать Тони, что делать. Тот обычно сам компенсирует трудоголические приступы периодами отдыха, но в нынешних условиях у него может просто не оказаться на это времени.

Тони смотрит на него несколько секунд странным взглядом, затем встряхивает головой, зевает и даёт Пятнице указания напоследок.

* * *

Пока Баки лениво ковыряет залитые молоком шоколадные шарики, а Наташа кромсает фрукты для салата, Брюс ведёт неторопливую беседу с мисс Поттс за чашкой кофе. Они смеются каким-то своим шуткам и вспоминают курьёзные случаи из прошлого — времени, когда Брюс работал в Башне.

С минуты на минуту должен прийти Стив, собирая всех на утреннюю тренировку, после которой они с Сэмом втроём поедут в центр реабилитации ветеранов, чтобы отработать с волонтёрами план эвакуации в очередном районе Нью-Йорка, затем — учения пехотного полка, а вечером предстоит очередное выматывающее обсуждение их собственных тактик для предстоящей битвы. Баки уже подташнивало от бесконечного пересмотра видео шестилетней давности и аналитических выкладок по ведению боя пришельцами.

— Кому фруктового салата? — интересуется Наташа.

— Мне не нужно, спасибо, я успела позавтракать, — торопливо говорит мисс Поттс.

Брюс кривовато улыбается и качает головой:

— Я не голоден, Наташа, спасибо.

Спустя несколько секунд миску Баки с шариками подвигает тарелка с фруктовым салатом, а Нат приземляется на соседний стул с другой такой же.

— Хватит уже давиться этой ерундой, Бэмби, — говорит она.

И, пожалуй, оказывается права: приятное разнообразие в рационе положительно сказывается на его аппетите.

— Пеп? — раздаётся с порога бодрый голос Тони. — У тебя появились экстрасенсорные способности, а я о них не знаю? Вот спускаюсь я сюда, думаю: «Мне срочно нужна моя умная, находчивая Пеппер», — и тут ты! Разве не чудо?

— Зато мне, чтобы с тобой увидеться, пришлось ехать сюда и ещё ждать полчаса, — хмыкает мисс Поттс. — Нужна твоя подпись, а ещё у нас небольшие проблемы с выездом ребят из «Первого шага». Не все родители дают согласие, не хотят, чтобы за их детьми присматривали посторонние.

— Так пусть родители едут с детьми! Пусть все родители едут! Скажи, что Старк Индастриз берёт на себя все расходы. Трёхдневная экскурсия, всё включено, придумай что-нибудь заманчивое, Пеп, я надеюсь на тебя. И сама отправляйся с ними, в бункере будет гораздо безопаснее, чем в городе.

Разговаривая с мисс Поттс, Тони тянется к упаковке с мини-круассанами, но Наташа, резво вскочив с места, перехватывает его, подталкивает к соседнему с Баки стулу и надавливает на плечи, чтобы сел, после чего быстро приносит ему кружку с кофе и тарелку салата.

— Ещё траты, — хмурится мисс Поттс.

— Не переживай, Пеп. Выживем — отобьёмся. У меня уже есть несколько мыслей по этому поводу. Выпустим пару новинок, заключим пару новых контрактов — и снова будем на коне.

Баки краем глаза поглядывает на Тони: глаза вновь блестят, на губах играет полуулыбка, и в целом он выглядит лучше, чем в последние пару недель.

Стив и Сэм возвращаются с пробежки. Стив замирает, настороженно глядя на Тони, но тот как ни в чём не бывало приветственно машет рукой.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо улыбается Стив, кивает: — Пеппер. Выглядишь отдохнувшим, Тони.

— Все лавры Джеймсу. Между прочим, — Тони крепко хлопает Баки по спине, — твой друг — гений.

Баки, едва не поперхнувшись, бросает на него недоумённый взгляд, затем смотрит на Стива и качает головой в ответ на немой вопрос. Чего-чего, а гениальности он за собой точно не замечал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Джеймс сказал вчера что-то про Железную Армию, и я понял: вот оно! Нам не нужно никому продавать оружие. Не нужно отдавать его в чужие руки. Мы возродим Железный Легион, оснастим его оружием против пришельцев и распределим по боевым точкам, отправим на помощь пехоте. Если запустить производство немедленно, должны успеть сделать достаточно. После сражения Легион вернётся домой, мы снова его разберём, а оружие запрём подальше. Что скажешь, Стив?

Тот раздумывает несколько мгновений и одобрительно кивает:

— Это хорошая идея. Я согласен.

— Ты поэтому хотел меня видеть? — подаёт голос мисс Поттс, и Тони возвращает всё внимание ей.

— Да. Нам нужен максимум производственных мощностей для сборки Железного Легиона.

— Хорошо, я направлю на это все возможные цеха. Оставлю только критически необходимые для жизни.

— Ты чудо, Пеп. Курировать само производство я отправлю Вижена, хоть эту ношу с тебя сниму.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Надеюсь, — отзывается тот эхом, и в его взгляде появляется неуверенность.

— Что такое? — тут же реагирует мисс Поттс.

— Видишь ли, Железным Легионом ещё должен кто-то управлять…

— Ты же не думаешь, что я… — начинает мисс Поттс, но обрывает себя на полуслове. — Пятница.

— Да. Её одной не хватит на всё, а писать новый искин специально для Легиона времени нет. Я не забираю Пятницу полностью, но какое-то время тебе придётся поработать с минимальным ассистированием. Справишься?

— Справилась, когда не стало Джарвиса, и сейчас как-нибудь выдержу. Не переживай за меня.

— А может, — вмешивается в разговор Наташа, переводя взгляд с мисс Поттс на Тони и обратно, — может, я смогу быть полезна? Пятницу я, конечно, не заменю, но опыт у меня есть, а здесь я ничем особенно не занята, и…

Наташа волнуется, и Баки ободряюще сжимает её руку под столом.

Тони мгновение вглядывается в её лицо, оживляется и смотрит на мисс Поттс:

— Тебе решать, Пеп. Но насколько я помню, претензий к работе мисс Рашман у тебя не было, она отлично держалась. Даже если работала не на нас, — не удерживается он от шпильки.

— Я буду рада помощи. Спасибо.

— Когда приступать, мисс Поттс? — спрашивает Наташа секретарским тоном, мгновенно преобразившись.

— Можете начать сегодня, Натали, — подхватывает та.

— После тренировки, — припечатывает Стив.

На том и сходятся.

Когда Наташа уходит переодеться к тренировке, Брюс провожает её взглядом, в котором Баки чудится сожаление.

* * *

К вечеру вымотаны все. Равномерно распределившись по горизонтальным поверхностям гостиной, они лениво жуют заказанный Пятницей ужин, не чувствуя никаких сил на обсуждение.

Наташа, сбросив с ног туфли-лодочки, со стоном падает на диван и отказывается даже от еды. Брюс заявляет, что так нельзя, и готовит для неё обогащённый протеинами смузи в качестве альтернативы. Наташа с сомнением смотрит на протянутый стакан, переводит взгляд на мягкую улыбку и настойчивые глаза Брюса и соглашается. Баки замечает, с какой теплотой наблюдает за ними Стив, как одобрительно усмехается Тони, и сам ощущает в груди щемящую нежность и надежду. Он подмигивает Наташе и совсем не верит её деланно равнодушному лицу.

— Так, а где этот ваш насекомый? — спрашивает Тони. — Он будет с нами или всё-таки передумал?

— Сказал, ему нужно с кем-то поговорить, обещал привести ещё подкрепление, — отвечает Сэм и добавляет в ответ на хмурый взгляд: — Он не проболтается, даю слово. Речь будет о работе со Мстителями, а мы уже потом решим, посвящать ли этого человека в тайну.

Это едва ли успокаивает Тони, да и Стив с Наташей переглядываются неуверенно. Клинт выглядит совершенно невозмутимым, но чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, когда за его спиной раздаётся хлопок и сыплются золотые искры: сам доктор Стрэндж решил почтить их скромную компанию своим присутствием. Судя по нетерпеливо выглядывающей из-за его плеча Ванде — не по своей воле.

— Док! Приятный сюрприз! — расплывается в ухмылке Тони, и его минуту назад тёмные глаза загораются живым огнём. — Соскучился? Устал, поди, от своих неучей. Или заскучал в компании пыльных свитков? Или, может, на тебя видение какое снизошло?

Голос обманчиво лёгкий, но в последнем вопросе явственно проскальзывает напряжение. Ещё на первых собраниях доктор Стрэндж сообщил им, что с помощью своего кулона просмотрел несколько миллионов вариантов будущего. Поделиться беспроигрышным планом отказался, заявив, что тогда события пойдут по неправильному сценарию. Да и на будущее влияет ещё множество факторов, которые они контролировать не могут, так что нельзя с уверенностью сказать, какой вариант лучше. Единственное, что он обещал, это пресекать заведомо проигрышные пути, поэтому Тони при принятии решений в присутствии Стрэнджа всегда внимательно следил за его маловыразительным лицом, умудряясь как-то угадывать по нему нужные ответы. То, что для Баки выглядело вечно каменной маской, Тони читал как открытую книгу.

Это нервировало.

Стрэндж кивает на молчаливые приветствия, провожает снисходительным взглядом Ванду, которая сначала падает в приветственные объятия к Клинту, машет через его плечо рукой остальным и ускользает миловаться с Виженом, сам садится в ближайшее к Тони кресло (Плащ в отсутствие Питера чинно прикидывается простым предметом гардероба) и высокомерно вздёргивает бровь:

— Я что, похож на цыганку со стеклянным шаром?

Плечи Тони моментально расслабляются.

— Ты похож на фокусника из бродячего цирка, — поддразнивает он, глядя прищуренными глазами. — Поешь? Выпьешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Как там дела у нашей маленькой ведьмы?

— Успехи есть. А ещё Вонг от неё вешается, — не сдерживает кривой усмешки Стрэндж. — Воспитывать пытается.

Тони, хохотнув, оглядывается быстро на не обращающую на них внимания девушку, в то время как Стив задумчиво смотрит на мага.

— Да у тебя там целое шоу на дому, я смотрю.

— К слову о шоу. Тони, я хотел поговорить кое о чём.

Это что-то новенькое. Стрэндж нечасто зовёт Тони по имени: обычно они зубоскалят и зовут друг друга по фамилиям и прозвищам. На имена переходят, если касаются личных или деликатных тем, когда боятся друг друга задеть. Сейчас же не только имя, но и мягкие интонации, и непривычно открытая поза Стрэнджа говорят о важности этого разговора для него. Тони мгновенно откликается — отзеркаливает и позу, и голос, и речь:

— Разумеется, Стивен. Это касается предстоящего вторжения?

— Да.

— Мы должны что-то сделать?

— Шансы на победу от этого не зависят, это больше личная просьба. С помощью Вонга и нескольких мастеров мы известили об угрозе множество людей, занимающихся мистическими искусствами по всему миру. И они готовы выступить в защиту Земли, но они опасаются — и справедливо — что такая масштабная… акция магов не пройдёт незамеченной. Сотни лет наше сообщество было скрыто от посторонних, дорогу в школу находили те, кому судьбой было начертано туда попасть. В наши дни скрывать сообщество от посторонних всё труднее, уже одно то, что я сижу здесь с вами, выходит за рамки традиций…

— Маги боятся, что до них доберутся правительства.

— Да. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, как реагируют люди на то, чего не понимают. А уж если это люди, облечённые властью…

— За вашей маленькой сектой начнётся охота. Прикрываться Соковианским договором, как я понимаю, никто не хочет.

— Нет. Маги хотят сохранить инкогнито, а не заявить о себе миру. И я, если честно, не знаю, как быть. Сражаться они не откажутся, но что будет потом…

Тони тянется к Стрэнджу и ободряюще сжимает его руку.

Баки, не выдержав, резко поднимается со своего места:

— Сделать кому-нибудь кофе? Или ещё что-нибудь?

Как глупо это звучит, он понимает сразу: Наташа так и потягивает свой смузи, Брюс сидит с чашкой травяного отвара, у Сэма, Стива и Роуди по бутылке пива, Клинт недавно сделался фанатом молока, пакет которого стоит рядом с ним, Тони ещё и наполовину не опустошил стакан виски (первый, который позволил себе за последние дни), а Вижен вообще андроид, захваченный с Вандой их амурными переживаниями.

С другой стороны, цели он достиг: все взгляды устремились к нему, и Тони отвлёкся от своего, безусловно, интересного собеседника.

Мгновение удивлённого молчания спустя раздаётся тихий, нестройный хор отказов, и Баки уже решает, что можно снова сесть, как голос подаёт Стрэндж.

— Мне чаю, пожалуйста. И буду очень признателен за непакетированный, если таковой имеется.

— Должен быть. Я точно видел в буфете банку улуна, — коротко улыбается Тони ему и снова поворачивается к Стрэнджу. — Но не жди многого, на твой тонкий ценительский вкус наверняка он покажется таким же пойлом, как наши плебейские пакетированные.

Баки не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как отправиться на кухню заваривать проклятый чай, пока этот маг будет заговаривать Тони зубы. Как будто не мог потерпеть до дома! Ничего ведь не просил, когда Тони предлагал ему выпить.

Краем глаза Баки ловит, как Наташа, почти не скрываясь, кусает губы (точно потешается над ним и его нелепым выходом), Клинт провожает его широкой ухмылкой, и даже засранец Стрэндж бросает ему полный насмешки взгляд. Он точно сделал это нарочно, поганый колдун.

По дороге на кухню Баки кипит не хуже чайника и представляет себе, с каким удовольствием бы вылил никому не давшийся улун тоненькой горячей струйкой прямо на макушку Стрэнджа. Картинка перед глазами встаёт такая явственная и нелепая, что он прыскает со смеху и почти успокаивается. Сам капкан поставил — сам попался. В следующий раз умнее будет.

На самом деле Баки доподлинно знает, что между Тони и этим доктором ничего такого нет, но всё равно не может ничего поделать со скребущим в груди чувством, которое появлялось всякий раз при виде каких-то совершенно особенных, доверительных отношений этих двоих. Они словно делили какую-то свою тайну, хотя и общались-то нечасто, если подумать. Однако связующая их нить, казалось, ничуть не зависела ни от количества, ни от глубины общения, просто на мир они смотрели будто бы одним на двоих зрением, и ревность Баки состояла по большей части из зависти к тому, что Стрэнджу без труда удаётся понимать Тони там, где ему самому приходится немало прилагать для этого усилий. Это было, в конце концов, несправедливо.

Снизойдя до того, чтобы подогреть воду даже до правильной температуры, Баки наполняет кипятком заварник, составляет на поднос посуду и несёт всё в гостиную. В чашку себе пусть Стрэндж сам наливает, не маленький.

— Допустим, личности их не установят и после сражения с инопланетянами не найдут. Главная проблема остаётся: существование магии наверняка будет предано широкой огласке.

— Но чего ты от меня хочешь, Стивен? Мои электронные руки длинны, но не всесильны. Что-то через спутники мне удастся заглушить или стереть, но не разом по всему миру. К тому же Пятница и без того будет перегружена Железным Легионом. Я, может, и гений, но не волшебник.

— Твои технологии сами по себе как магия, — хмыкает Баки, ставя поднос перед Стрэнджем.

Тот смеряет его высокомерным взглядом, думая, вероятно, что такой, как он — необразованный бруклинский мальчишка — может понимать в тонких магических материях, чтобы сравнивать. Он и не понимает — для него до сих пор современный мир сродни сказке, хоть и обжился уже в реалиях двадцать первого века.

— Спасибо, — тем не менее благодарит Стрэндж за чай и добавляет с невинным видом: — Надеюсь, не слишком кипело.

Самодовольный индюк.

— Температура норму не превысила, но советую быть осторожней — легко обжечься.

— Думаю, я не хуже вас знаю, как пить улун, мистер Барнс, — позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку Стрэндж.

Звучит как вызов.

Баки замечает, с каким недоумением за их перепалкой наблюдает Тони, но тут за спиной раздаётся голос:

— Вы с таким увлечением обсуждаете, что я уже подумываю, а не соблазниться ли мне вашим _улуном_ , — со значением произносит Наташа.

— У тебя смузи есть, — парирует Баки и, отступив, падает в кресло под её острым взглядом.

— А между прочим, это мысль, — задумчиво тянет Тони, моргает, поймав на себе несколько удивлённых взглядов, и поясняет: — Я про сходство технологии с магией. Если каким-то образом «замаскировать» эти ваши фокусы, подать как технопримочки, то в общей неразберихе никто и внимания не обратит. В конце концов, кто на вид отличит голограмму от магической проекции? И есть ли между ними принципиальная разница…

Стрэндж недовольно поджимает губы, открывает рот, явно намереваясь возразить, но сам себя обрывает. Медленно кивает:

— Пожалуй, это может сработать.

— Я же говорил! Джеймс — просто кладезь гениальных идей! — широко улыбается, оживившись, Тони и подмигивает ему: — Ты только что спас всех магов Земли от разоблачения и предотвратил новую Священную Инквизицию.

Стоит ли напомнить, кому именно из них двоих принадлежит эта самая идея?

Вместо этого Баки хмыкает:

— Золотым украшением самородок всё равно становится только в умелых руках мастера.

Он чувствует, как горят при этом его уши, но готов поклясться, что на скулах Тони тоже только что прибавилось краски.

* * *

Баки много ужасного повидал за жизнь, но никогда ещё не был так близко к тому, чтобы поседеть — разом.

Он входит в мастерскую, чтобы позвать Тони пообедать — или предложить принести ему обед, если он сильно занят, и застаёт воплощение техногенного кошмара о восстании машин.

Тони стоит посреди пустой площадки в одном поддоспешнике, в центре груди светится бледной голубизной что-то треугольное, похожее на реактор, а вокруг хищно щерятся своими раскрытыми клювами четыре лазерные установки.

— Давай! — командует Тони, хлопая себя по треугольнику, и все четыре лазера выстреливают одновременно.

Крик застревает в горле — он не успеет! — но лучи попадают на внезапно расползшуюся (разлившуюся?) по телу металлоподобную материю и не причиняют никакого видимого вреда.

— Пятница, я же просил добавить мощности.

— Мощность лазеров была увеличена на пять процентов, босс.

— Пять? Я просил пятнадцать!

— Рекомендуемый шаг увеличения — не более пяти процентов, — настаивает искин, и Тони по виду уже готов начать её отчитывать за неуместный формализм, как замечает присутствие Баки.

— Джеймс! Ты здесь, — улыбается он.

Баки ещё едва может вдохнуть после увиденного, и вместо ответа сипит:

— Что это такое?

— Это? — указывает Тони пальцем на треугольник, в который успела стечься странная материя, и небрежно пожимает плечом. — Ничего особенного. Обыкновенный бытовой генератор наночастиц. Я испытываю новый костюм. Хочешь посмотреть?

Посмотреть? Да Баки до конца жизни не забудет увиденное — видение безоружного Тони, атакованного четырьмя опаснейшими машинами, будет преследовать его в кошмарах. Он хочет ответить «Нет», но тут же понимает, что от своей затеи Тони всё равно не отступится, но в случае неудачи окажется здесь один, без помощи (не считать же за помощь стоящего неподалёку Дубину с огнетушителем наголо). Сделав глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, Баки наконец возвращает самообладание вместе с голосом:

— А испытывать его как-нибудь… менее экстремально ты не можешь? На манекене, например?

— С пришельцами драться тоже манекен будет? — фыркает Тони.

— Ну так и лазеры не пришельцы. Тони, ты сдурел так рисковать по ерунде? Я думал, что поседею. Я думал, тут какой-нибудь Скайнет объявился. Я… — Баки понимает, что чересчур завёлся, по округлившимся глазам Тони.

— Эй, эй, тише, Бэмби, ты чего? Рядовая проверка костюма, ничего экстремального — Пятница саботирует любую попытку повысить уровень опасности с нуля хотя бы до десяти процентов. Разработка уже испытанная, мне просто нужно было… Ну, ну, всё хорошо.

Только вцепившись в упругую ткань поддоспешника и спрятав лицо у Тони на плече, Баки осознаёт, как тяжело и прерывисто дышит. Он глубже втягивает носом запах Тони и вздрагивает под успокаивающими поглаживаниями его рук. Близость искушает, и он поддаётся минутному порыву — обвивает Тони руками, с силой прижимает к себе, всем телом стремясь убедиться, что тот в порядке, с присвистом выдыхает ему куда-то в шею и слегка отстраняется, заглядывая в обеспокоенные глаза. Они оба замирают в этом объятии на миг, два… Баки чувствует, как вновь разгоняется только что успокоившееся сердце. Губы Тони оказываются так близко.

И через мгновение кажутся ещё ближе.

Баки затаивает — задавливает — дыхание, чтобы только не спугнуть, не испортить момент. Ловит лёгкий шорох чужого выдоха…

…и мир за окнами взрывается ослепительным светом и громом, от которого закладывает уши, будто они неведомым образом вдруг оказались в центре бури.

— Пятница, что происходит? — Тони бросается к выходу прежде, чем Баки успевает осознать происходящее.

— Я могу ошибаться, босс, но, кажется, на базу прибыл Тор. И с ним двое весьма странного вида спутников.

— Странного?.. — тупо переспрашивает Баки, у которого от эмоциональной перегрузки последних пяти минут никак не получается включиться.

— Это определённо внеземные формы жизни. Исходя из сопоставительного анализа их внешнего вида с имеющимися в моей базе данными, я бы охарактеризовала их как «енот» и «дерево».

— Интересные у него нынче хобби, — хмыкает Тони и машет ему рукой. — Идём, познакомлю со старым другом.


	12. Chapter 12

Баки рад, что их отвлекли. Может быть, ему стоило бы испытывать досаду, но он чувствует только облегчение. Потому что совсем не о таком первом поцелуе с Тони мечтал — не с перепугу, не впопыхах, не случайном и неловком, после которого оба они будут смущаться и отводить глаза. Да, его захватил момент, и поцеловать Тони хотелось нестерпимо, и сам Тони, кажется… да ни черта ему не кажется! Тони абсолютно точно этого хотел, тянулся к нему…

За поцелуем неизбежно последовали бы объяснения. Вот только он недавно сказал Тони, что сделает свой шаг, когда будет твёрдо стоять на ногах. Почва уже ощущалась, но надёжной опоры пока не было. Чего именно ждёт, Баки и сам толком не знает, но уверен: время ещё не пришло. Не сейчас. Рано.

Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.

Встречать пришельцев вышли все имевшиеся в наличии Мстители: Стив с Сэмом, Роуди, Клинт и Халк.

Тор — высоченный широкоплечий мрачный мужик с секирой — действительно стоял посреди двора в компании енота с автоматом и гуманоидного вида дерева, которое (который? которая?) с интересом вертело головой.

— Тор! — первым позвал Стив, и эхом за ним раздался бас Халка.

— Тор! Живой! Тор одолел Таноса?

Мрачное лицо делается мертвенно безнадёжным.

— Нет. Танос заполучил камень пространства и отправился за остальными. Я ничего не смог сделать. Он убил Хеймдалля и… Локи.

Судя по лицам, последняя новость отозвалась скорбью только у Халка. Неудивительно, если вспомнить всё, что Баки об этом Локи слышал. И всё же речь шла о брате их товарища. Тони, косясь на инопланетян, приближается к Тору и сочувственно сжимает его плечо. Тот внезапно вскидывает голову, улыбается откровенно фальшивой улыбкой, похлопывает Тони своей ручищей так, что тот пошатывается.

— Тони! Друзья! Что же это я… Вот, познакомьтесь с моими новыми товарищами: Ракета, Грут. Они из этих… как их… Стражей Галактики.

Всё внимание переключается на упомянутых Стражей, и Баки замечает пристальный взгляд енота на своей бионической руке.

— Ну привет! — салютует им енот, приподнимая в оскале верхнюю губу с одной стороны морды. — Давайте начистоту: мне уже готовиться к резиновым мужикам, от звука которых у меня мозг взорвётся, или этот пункт экскурсионной программы по желанию? *

Тони на это заявление вскидывает брови и ухмыляется:

— По желанию. Могу также организовать резиновых собачек — у нас ценится индивидуальный подход.

Енот сощуривается, но, кажется, считывает по лицу Тони, что это всего лишь шутка, и расслабляется.

— Я есть Грут, — произносит дерево с детским… лицом, и стоящий напротив Стив прикладывает к груди руку, отвечая:

— Я есть Стив Роджерс.

— Стало быть, ты — Ракета, — делает очевидный вывод Тони и протягивает еноту руку. — Тони Старк.

Рукопожатие выходит чуть настороженным, но крепким.

— А вы тут, смотрю, на расслабоне живёте. С неба гости валятся, а у вас при себе даже вшивого гранатомёта не видать.

— Видишь вот этого здорового зелёного парня? Ему и пушка не нужна. И Тора здесь знают. А вот если бы вы без него явились… — с разных сторон площадки сдвигаются панели и из них показываются управляемые Пятницей автоматы и лазерные пушки, над головой зависает десяток дронов, а сам Тони в растёкшейся по его телу броне ощеривается дулами и лезвиями.

Енот заметно напрягается, оглядывается и уважительно присвистывает:

— Может, ваша планетка не так уж и безнадёжна. А по Квиллу и не скажешь…

— Что ещё за Квилл? — интересуется Тони, деактивируя костюм и делая отмашку Пятнице.

— Терранец. Землянин, по-вашему. Один из моей команды.

— Я есть Грут! — раздаётся возмущённое.

— Нашей, нашей команды. Они отправились к одному типу, перехватить камешек, за которым охотится Танос. Вроде уже должны были долететь, но мы без корабля. От вас позвонить можно?

— Операторы межгалактической связи к нам заглянуть забыли, — хмыкает Тони, — но что-нибудь придумаем.

Енот вздыхает и обречённо качает головой, бормоча «терранцы».

— Думаю, стоит пригласить гостей внутрь, — подаёт голос Роуди и представляется, протягивая руку и делая шаг навстречу Груту, стоящему ближе: — Полковник Джеймс Роудс.

— Я есть Грут, — отвечает дерево, и его рука-ветка вытягивается, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние, обвивает-сжимает на пару мгновений человеческую ладонь — и втягивается обратно.

Сэм повторяет за Роуди, а Клинт ограничивается тем, что машет гостям из-за спин товарищей, явно не горя желанием близко контактировать с внеземными цивилизациями. Сам Баки жмёт лапу еноту, который вновь с любопытством разглядывает его бионику.

— Почём руку отдашь?

Слегка опешив, Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз и отрезает — так, чтоб подоходчивей:

— Не продаётся.

Енот щурится и хмыкает:

— Понял я, понял. Всякий раз одно и то же.

— Я есть Грут! — оглядывается на них дерево, а Ракета отмахивается:

— Нашёл, что вспомнить! И получилось же!

Баки искоса поглядывает на остальных, и очевидно, что все, кроме Тора, в таком же замешательстве: то ли у этих двоих какая-то телепатическая связь, то ли они совсем уже ничего не понимают в жизни.

— Давайте, правда, внутрь, — взмахивает рукой Клинт и первым направляется к дверям базы.

Тор всё с той же фальшивой улыбкой на ходу обменивается крепким рукопожатием со Стивом и шагает вперёд в сопровождении своей иноземной свиты. Сэм пристраивается сбоку от Ракеты и любопытствует, кивнув на Грута:

— А вы, типа, из одного мира? Одной планеты? Какие-нибудь симбионты?

Ракета окидывает Сэма взглядом с головы до ног и явно намеревается сказать что-то едкое, но сдерживается и только бросает глухо:

— Мы с одного корабля.

— Я есть Гру-ут, — протягивает дерево с довольным видом.

Баки готов поклясться, что ни в одном языке Земли нет фразы более многозначной, чем эти три слова.

_*Отсылка на песню The Spinners «The Rubberband Man». Её слушают Стражи в фильме «Мстители: Война бесконечности»._

* * *

На то, чтобы обменяться новостями, уходит несколько часов. Тор мало что добавляет к уже рассказанному Брюсом и Халком, зато Ракета говорит о «дочерях» Таноса, обратившихся против своего «отца», и что одна из них — в команде Стражей Галактики. Поэтому приоритетной задачей они определяют создание галактического передатчика — под руководством Ракеты. Занятие находят и для Тора — как единственный среди них, способный на равных сражаться с Халком, он берёт на себя его боевую подготовку.

— А когда прибудут корабли с оставшимися асгардцами? — уточняет Стив. — Как думаешь, они успеют, чтобы выступить против армии Таноса?

— Стив, люди Тора и так уже много потеряли… — вмешивается было Тони, но Тор его перебивает:

— Асгард будет сражаться. Наладите передатчик, и я свяжусь с ними, скажу, чтобы летели так быстро, как только можно.

К тому моменту, как они вспоминают о Груте, тот увлечённо соревнуется с Клинтом в дартс. Эти двое явно успели найти общий — беззвучный — язык, и кто будет присматривать за инопланетным подростком, становится ясно без лишних пояснений.

— Сразу видно, у кого тут богатый опыт обращения с деревом, — хмыкает Тони.

— Я отец троих детей, Старк, у меня богатый опыт общения с подростками, — фыркает тот и ворчит под нос что-то про карму.

* * *

Если Наташа на новых гостей реагирует сдержанно-тепло (то ли отвыкла удивляться, то ли просто слишком вымотана для этого), то вернувшийся на базу в сопровождении подружки Скотт едва дар речи не теряет. Впрочем, лучше бы потерял: новости, с которыми он является, безрадостные. Хэнк Пим, отец его подружки и по совместительству создатель костюма Человека-Муравья, только заслышав о возможном сотрудничестве с Мстителями, заявил, что Скотт может делать что хочет — но без его костюма. Хоуп добавляет, что поддерживает Скотта, но без «частиц Пима» их костюмы бесполезны, а красть у отца она не будет.

— А в чём, собственно, проблема? — интересуется Тони.

— В тебе, — без обиняков говорит ему Хоуп. — Технология отца в неправильных руках может оказаться слишком опасна.

— Не могу сказать, что не понимаю его паранойи, — отвечает Тони, хмурясь, — но у нас тут угроза вселенского масштаба, и если мы не устоим, будет уже всё равно, в чьих руках окажется какая угодно технология.

— О чём ты?

По крайней мере, теперь стало ясно, что на слово Скотта можно положиться. Выслушав рассказ о намечающемся вторжении, Хоуп настаивает, что необходимо рассказать обо всём отцу. Переглянувшись, Тони и Стив соглашаются.

— Уж кто-кто, а Хэнк горазд хранить секреты, — не удерживается от колкости Тони.

Хоуп, вопреки ожиданиям, мрачно кивает:

— Это отец умеет.

* * *

Хэнк Пим смотрит высокомерно, здоровается будто бы нехотя, а обстановку кругом окидывает таким снисходительным взглядом, словно заглянул в начальную школу к дочери, где играются в свои игрушки неразумные дети.

У Баки чешутся руки достать оставшиеся с собрания ООН очки виртуальной реальности и нацепить их на этого сноба.

В противоположность супругу, Джанет на вид приветлива и доброжелательна, смотрит с интересом. Хоуп поведала им её историю, и, судя по взглядам, которые он ловит на себе, его история для них тоже не секрет — протянувшаяся между ним и мисс ван Дайн ниточка взаимопонимания тонка, но ощутима: заложники обстоятельств, потерявшие годы жизни, но каким-то чудом вновь обретшие семью. Чего в этом больше — неудачи или везения — сказать сложно.

Они знали, что Пим не расположен их слушать, а потому заходят с козырей.

— Док, зайди на минутку, — бросает Тони в трубку, и через пару мгновений посреди гостиной открывается портал, через который проходит Стрэндж, а следом прошмыгивает Ванда.

Через мгновение Вижен в своём нечеловеческом облике просачивается сквозь стену.

В дверях появляется Наташа с большим подносом, уставленным чайной посудой. Сделав вперёд три шага, она спотыкается, и весь сервиз с дребезгом летит на пол, но не успевает стихнуть звон бьющейся посуды, как Стрэндж открывает амулет, проворачивает кисть на пол-оборота — и Наташа снова стоит на пороге с нетронутым подносом.

— Ну и к чему весь этот цирк, Тони?

Пим явно старается казаться невпечатлённым, и ему, пожалуй, даже можно было бы поверить, если бы пауза перед вопросом не затянулась слишком уж надолго.

— Чем веселее цирк, тем серьёзнее разговор, — кривит в усмешке рот Тони.

Стив неодобрительно качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Наташа разливает чай, пока остальные рассаживаются на места.

— А мне это знакомо, — доносится от дверей голос Ракеты.

— Я есть Грут, — в тон ему отвечает Грут, и на этот раз Пим оказывается не в состоянии скрыть замешательство.

— Тебе-то откуда помнить, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Ракета, плюхаясь в ближайшее свободное кресло. — Кстати, я не рассказывал вам ту позорную историю, как мы победили Ронана потанцульками?

— Кажется, упоминал. Раза три. За сегодня, — отвечает ему Тор.

— Да, у нас тут тёплая компания собралась, — обращается к Пиму Тони с добродушным снисхождением (и Баки определённо разделяет это маленькое мстительное удовольствие). — Думаю, теперь вы готовы нас выслушать, Хэнк.

Выслушать тот соглашается. А вот помогать…

— Давным-давно, Тони, я дал слово, что больше мои технологии в руки военных не попадут. У них слишком разрушительный потенциал, ты даже не представляешь, к чему это может привести. Спасти мир от чужаков, чтобы тут же его разрушили свои же?

— О, да, Хэнк, расскажите мне про опасные технологии в чужих руках, я весь внимание. Или, вот, Брюсу очень интересно будет послушать, правда, Брюс?

Обычно не склонный к выражению сарказма, тот тем не менее кивает. Очевидно, горечь, которую он испытывает из-за своего прошлого, пересиливает обычное его миролюбие.

— И Капитану Америка тоже поведайте про то, как военные играют в свои игрушки, а то он не в курсе. Ты ведь не в курсе, Стив?

— Хватит, Тони, — мягко останавливает его тот, впрочем, не возражая.

— Как я уже сказал, — морщится Пим, — вы представить себе не можете, что будет, если моя технология…

— А о какой технологии вообще речь? — внезапно перебивает Ванда. — Вы всё повторяете «моя технология», но я о ней даже не слышала ни разу. Вот у Старка технологии — это арк-реактор, оружие, бомбы, боты, дроны, искусственный интеллект, спутники, электроника разная. На ближайшую Экспо он какую-то модель автомобиля готовит. В город выйдешь — куда ни плюнь, всюду лого Старк Индастриз. А что у вас за драгоценная технология такая?

— Эй! Мы сражались на одной стороне два года назад, — встревает возмущённый Скотт. — Ты же видела, что делает костюм.

— Уменьшает и увеличивает людей? И это всё?

В обычное время Баки недолюбливает резкую манеру Ванды, но сейчас она приходится как нельзя кстати.

— Очевидно, что не всё, — произносит Тони, посмотрев на Джанет. Та отвечает ему улыбкой.

— У Пим Текнолоджиз много серьёзных разработок, мы не занимаемся производством игрушек, — добавляет Пим раздражённо.

— Зато любите сами поиграться в своей песочнице, доктор Пим? Вы, мидгардцы, все так похожи, что шесть лет назад, что теперь, — качает головой Тор.

— Если эта технология такая опасная, что её никому нельзя доверить, почему вы просто не уничтожили все данные о ней? — интересуется Сэм, нахмурив брови.

Пим закатывает глаза и явно готовится выдать тираду, но Джанет его опережает:

— Они в чём-то правы, дорогой. Научное знание, конечно, ценная вещь, но в чём его смысл, если оно не приносит пользы миру?

— Мы все сейчас говорим не о том, — качает головой Стив.

— Кэп прав, — подхватывает Тони. — Слушайте, Хэнк, никто у вас вашу технологию не отбирает и даже её секретов не выпытывает. Я не собираюсь её у вас покупать или тем более зарабатывать на ней, у меня и без того производство загружено. Но сейчас мир в опасности.

— И мы стремимся объединить все силы против врага, мистер Пим, — перехватывает Стив. — Мы ваши союзники, не враги. И мы просим вашей помощи.

— Какой именно помощи?

— Позволить Скотту и Хоуп присоединиться к нам.

— И снабдить вашими частицами Железный Легион, — добавляет Тони. — Не самих роботов уменьшать, но помочь обеспечить им больший боезапас. И прежде чем вы возразите: нет, я тоже не дурак отдавать в руки военных такие игрушки. Легион будет управляться Пятницей, подчиняться исключительно разработанному боевому плану, а после битвы весь вернётся сюда и будет полностью разобран.

Пим долго и напряжённо вглядывается в лица Тони и Стива, затем обменивается взглядами с женой, сжимающей его руку, и в конце концов кивает.

Оснащение Железного Легиона договариваются производить в цехах Пим Текнолоджиз.

Наконец, атмосфера немного разряжается, и уже более расслабленные, они все вместе съедают доставленный из ресторана горячий обед, под конец которого Стрэндж внезапно швыряет в Ванду ложку. Та, мгновенно среагировав, взмахом руки заставляет ложку отлететь в сторону, попав Груту в голову.

— Плохо, — припечатывает Стрэндж и левитирует ложку обратно. — Никакой концентрации.

Ванда поджимает губы и опускает глаза.

Когда все расходятся, Тони у самого портала ловит за руку Стрэнджа:

— Спасибо, док. Ты очень выручил. Не знаю, сколько бы пришлось его убеждать без твоей демонстрации.

— Это не услуга и не одолжение, Старк. Я лишь делаю необходимое во избежание худшего.

* * *

Теперь, когда телефонные линии не рвутся от бесконечных звонков, а расписание Тони пусть всё ещё довольно насыщенно, но стабильно, у Баки появляется немного свободного времени, которое он — по совету Тони — тратит на программирование, часто засиживаясь по вечерам в пустующей гостиной с ноутбуком. Пятница подсказывает ему, какую можно использовать функцию или какой взять фреймворк для той или иной задачи, а Тони, когда находит время, объясняет принципы объектно-ориентированного программирования или программной архитектуры. Последнее вызывает у Баки какой-то особенный восторг, чем-то напоминая планирование боевых операций. Здесь он чувствует себя в своей стихии.

— Как успехи, Нео? — Тони плюхается на диван рядом (Баки не услышал, как он вошёл), забрасывает руку на спинку и придвигается так близко, чтобы видеть монитор, что он всем телом ощущает исходящий от него жар.

Баки замирает. Его внезапно ведёт, строчки кода плывут перед глазами, а в горле застревает сухой ком, мешая не то что говорить, но и просто дышать. С трудом сглотнув, он всё же отвечает:

— Да вот, подсмотрел игру, в которую играет на консоли Грут, пробую сделать что-то похожее.

— И я так вижу, у тебя получается.

— Не получилось бы без Пятницы. Половину кода, считай, она и написала.

— Скомпилировала, — поправляет Тони, обжигая дыханием шею и отправляя мурашки гулять по спине. — Но это не так важно. Джеймс, я хочу попросить тебя об услуге.

Баки не помнит, просил ли его Тони когда-нибудь хоть о чём-то, но само то, что он обратился к нему за помощью, заставляет вдруг почувствовать себя необыкновенно счастливым, и все посторонние мысли тут же испаряются из головы.

— Для тебя всё, что угодно, Тони.

— Ты хорошо знаешь военные планы и боевые тактики, которые разработал Стив с военными министерствами.

Баки согласно кивает.

— Так вот, чтобы Пятница смогла управлять Железным Легионом, кто-то ей эти планы и тактики должен вписать в протоколы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил их тебе?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты написал их для Пятницы.

Повисает долгая пауза, потому что с ответом Баки всё никак не находится. Его пронизывает ужас и раздирает недоверие.

— Ты смеёшься?

— Ничуть.

— Тони, я не…

— Ты только что полностью самостоятельно разработал и написал игру.

— Это всего лишь игра, к тому же наполовину написанная Пятницей. Я не сам это написал.

— Брось, никто не пишет с нуля весь код. Но ты продумал алгоритмы и структуру. Именно это я и прошу тебя сделать. С кодом Пятница поможет. И я буду рядом — помогать и контролировать. Но у меня совсем нет времени писать всё самому, и никто, кроме тебя, это сделать не в состоянии. Джеймс, пожалуйста.

Баки подмывает сказать «Нет». Он уверен: настаивать Тони не станет. Не станет заставлять его брать на себя ответственность за такую важную часть предстоящей им битвы, лишь расспросит — его или даже Стива — о разработанной стратегии и всё сделает сам. Как всегда.

Его берёт злость на себя самого: столько времени он думал лишь о том, как из обузы стать для Тони опорой, снять с него часть ноши, и теперь, когда вот она, эта возможность, он… струсит?

— Вы ведь проверите мою работу, сенсей?

Лицо Тони расплывается в счастливой улыбке, от которой сладко ёкает в груди.

— Каждую строчку, мой юный падаван.


	13. Chapter 13

Баки немного скучает без своей ежеутренней сэндвичной рутины и общих завтраков, но ничего не поделаешь: сейчас у каждого свои обязанности и своё расписание. Вот и теперь он заходит на кухню быстро перехватить кофе с каким-нибудь снеком перед тренировкой со Стивом и застаёт Наташу. Та салютует ему недопитым кофе и улыбается, свежая и бодрая на вид, хотя встаёт она теперь раньше всех на базе, чтобы успевать в компанию к началу рабочего дня.

— Утро, Бэмби! Спасибо за завтрак.

— Какой завтрак? — удивляется Баки.

Наташа, моргнув, показывает на бутерброд в руке. На тарелке лежит ещё один, и его точно делал не он. Его также не могли сделать Стив или Сэм — по старой солдатской привычке те не столько резали продукты, сколько кромсали, у Ванды и Вижена ломтики тоньше, а Тони и Роуди предпочитали квадратные тосты треугольным.

— Это не я, — качает головой Баки.

— Было подписано «Нат».

— Говорю же, не я. — А затем его осеняет: — Брюс был тут вчера ночью, пил свой травяной чай, когда я зашёл за водой перед сном.

— М-м, — коротко протягивает Наташа, торопливо дожёвывает, отставляет тарелку с последним бутербродом, одним глотком допивает свой кофе и поспешно прощается, игнорируя его укоризненный взгляд.

Баки хочется задержать её и много чего сказать по поводу трусливых побегов, но он в очередной раз решает не вмешиваться. Не маленькие, сами разберутся. Вздохнув, достаёт круассан и бросает в кружку пару ложек сахара: Стив, которому утренние спарринги заменяют утренние пробежки, на тренировке продыху не даст, так что энергия понадобится.

* * *

Стив в ударе, и Баки, в третий раз приложившись лопатками о землю, просто раскидывает руки в стороны, глядя в чистое летнее небо. Из тренировочного зала Халка доносятся рыки, глухие звуки ударов и громовые раскаты: Тор тоже вкладывает в эти занятия всю душу. Стив бросает взгляд в ту сторону и усмехается.

— Вижу, ты рад старому товарищу, — спихивает его с себя Баки.

— Рад, — признаёт Стив, усаживаясь рядом. — Обоим рад. Хотя, наверное, это безумие: огромный монстр и бог из скандинавских сказок.

— Енот-механик и говорящее дерево — вот что безумно, — фыркает Баки, — а это так. Норма.

Стив смеётся (нечасто услышишь его смех) и кивает:

— Точно. Подумаешь, боги и монстры, кого ими в наше время удивишь.

Случайно или нет, но на памяти Баки Стив впервые «нашим временем» назвал настоящее — не сороковые.

— Кажется, люди скоро вообще разучатся удивляться. Я-то думал, работники базы от Грута с Ракетой в ужасе разбегаться станут, а ни один и глазом не моргнул. Только вчера услышал, что они решили, будто это новые изобретения Тони. Типа Айбо, знаешь, такой робот-щенок, только более продвинутые. Главное, чтобы Ракета не узнал, он как-то остро реагирует…

— Ты, смотрю, успел с ним подружиться.

— Подружился с ним скорее Тони. Они два дня из мастерской не вылазят, мастерят передатчик, и Ракета разъясняет принципы межзвёздной связи.

— Тони, должно быть, в восторге.

— Настолько, что даже открыл ему некоторые из своих разработок по вооружению. Их они тоже обсуждают взапой.

— Ну, лучше уж так… — Стив нахмуривается, но тут же встряхивает головой, встаёт и протягивает ему руку. — Приглядишь за ним?

— Глаз не спущу, — отвечает Баки шутливо, хватаясь за руку и одним рывком оказываясь на ногах.

— Как обычно, — хмыкает Стив, и почему-то кажется, что это намёк не на их прошлое. — Что ж, мне пора на очередной военный совет…

— А ты, как обычно, ненавидишь штабную работу, — хлопает друга по плечу Баки и смеётся при виде его скривившегося лица.

* * *

Как бриллиант сияет ярче в драгоценной оправе, так и Тони в окружении голограмм ослепительно прекрасен, и Баки, войдя в мастерскую, застывает на несколько долгих мгновений, просто любуясь им… пока не замечает, что именно изображено на голограмме, в которую так пристально сейчас вглядывается Тони.

— Закрой это и забудь, — говорит он резко.

Вздрогнув, Тони оборачивается к нему и смотрит с недоумением:

— Почему? Что не так? Я только хотел сделать для тебя…

—…новую руку, я вижу. Поэтому и говорю: забудь. У меня есть рука, она превосходна, и ни на какую другую я не соглашусь.

— Нам предстоит тяжёлый бой…

— И именно поэтому у тебя сейчас _нет_ лишнего времени, чтобы разрабатывать то, в чём нет острой необходимости. Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, но у тебя, — Баки обводит рукой заполненную голограммами комнату, — и без того множество проектов, и я бы сказал, что стрелы-ловушки для Клинта, новые крылья для Сэма с повышенной манёвренностью или трансформирующийся костюм для Брюса с Халком куда приоритетнее пары динамитных шашек у меня в руке. Которую я всё равно откажусь надевать.

С минуту Тони смотрит на него, явно перебирая в голове контраргументы, но в конце концов вздыхает и схлопывает изображение.

— Ладно. Не думай, что я согласен с тобой, но в чём-то ты прав: Брюсу костюм нужнее.

— Кстати, как там передатчик?

— Ракета уже отправил сообщение своим и пошёл искать Тора. А я, раз уж проект руки откладывается, поднимусь в лаборатории. Ты как, справишься тут?

— Да. Но если что, знаю, где тебя искать.

Тони улыбается на это и хлопает по плечу, проходя мимо. Баки садится за облюбованный за эти дни стол, Пятница разворачивает голограмму, и он принимается за работу.

Ни одной женщины Баки не касался с таким трепетом, с каким дотрагивается теперь до клавиш, чтобы вмешаться в код Пятницы. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, какое бы он сам дал имя искину Тони, он не раздумывая ответил бы: Афина. Рождённая без матери, из головы Зевса, мудрая воительница, покровительница ремёсел и наук.

Но когда два дня назад Пятница впервые обнажилась перед ним своим кодом, он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что видит перед собой Афродиту, выходящую из пены морской. И только тогда понял, почему Тони называет код её телом.

— Мне кажется, после этого мы должны звать друг друга по имени, — кокетливо заявила в тот вечер Пятница, заставив Баки вздрогнуть: ну не может же быть, чтобы Тони своего искина уже и мысли читать научил. Или может?..

— Лет сто назад ты бы даже могла потребовать на тебе жениться, — отшутился он тогда. — По имени так по имени. Давно пора.

— Договорились, _Джеймс_ , — выдала Пятница, мастерски изобразив придыхание из динамиков, отчего его окатило волной внезапного жара, а Тони проворчал, что если она продолжит в том же духе, он удалит из базы данных все мелодрамы и дискографию Эдит Пиаф.

Разумеется, Баки работал не с самим кодом Пятницы, а помещённым в «песочницу» его фрагментом, но от этого процесс был не менее волнительным. Работа, от которой многое зависело, которую Тони сам доверил ему — и только ему. Работа, которую даже всемогущая Пятница сделать не могла, несмотря на свои протоколы самообучения: как объяснил Тони, на изменение некоторых областей кода — в частности тех, которые отвечали за взаимодействие с вооружением и военной техникой — у Пятницы стоял строжайший запрет, и Баки понимал, почему.

Баки скрупулёзно расписывает все боевые тактики, которые Стив придумал для пехотных войск, затем каждую из них облекает в форму алгоритма и с посильной помощью Пятницы переводит это на язык машин.

Время до вечера пролетает незаметно, и только напоминание Пятницы заставляет его оторваться от клавиатуры и голограмм. Кажется, он сам становится как Тони: время вечерней тренировки, а он пропустил обед.

На выходе из мастерской Баки сталкивается с вернувшимся из города Сэмом, а в лифте их поджидают Наташа, Тор и Ракета. Так всем отрядом они идут через исследовательский отсек, чтобы по пути на заднюю площадку прихватить с собой Тони и Брюса. Последний оказывается прямо в холле перед лабораториями — в компании Бетти Росс (Баки тут же ощущает, как мрачнеет Наташа) и Джейн Фостер (Тор едва не спотыкается на ровном месте). Только Сэм вдруг начинает лучиться глупейшей из улыбок и машет рукой, как утопающий в океане.

Если бы неловкость была жидкостью, они все утонули бы в ней в ту же минуту.

— Привет, Бет, привет, Джейн. Брюс, пора на тренировку.

— Привет, Баки. Тони в третьей, — улыбается ему Бетти, кивая на одну из дверей.

— Спасай его, он попал в лапы к Дарси, — со смешком добавляет Джейн, старательно избегая смотреть в сторону Тора.

Баки благодарно кивает и торопится к третьей лаборатории, пока Сэм сочиняет очередной семиэтажный комплимент для Бетти, а Ракета интересуется у Джейн, что это за Дарси такая и чем она страшна.

Впрочем, выяснить это ему доводится на собственной мохнатой шкуре: Дарси устремляется в холл за Тони, желая досказать какую-то свою безумную теорию, но смолкает на середине фразы и с восторженным вскриком мгновенно оказывается рядом с енотом. У Ракеты отличные рефлексы, но даже он, застигнутый врасплох нежданной «атакой», не успевает отскочить и оказывается в руках умилённо тискающей его Дарси:

— Ух ты, какой миленький! Как настоящий!

Баки задаётся вопросом, один ли он ощущает разлившийся в воздухе запах катастрофы.

— Полегче, дамочка, меня, знаете ли, терранки не привлекают, — наконец отмирает Ракета и отшатывается от замершей девушки.

— Так он ещё и разговаривает! Тони, это вы придумали? — поворачивает в их сторону голову восхищённая Дарси.

Ракета переводит на Тони мрачный взгляд, и тот поднимает руки, качая головой с самым честным видом, на какой способен: он такого точно не придумывал.

— Это мой друг Ракета, — решает вмешаться Тор.

— О! Привет, Тор! Ты вернулся? — Дарси, кажется, только теперь его замечает. — Так это говорящая зверушка из Асгарда? Кто это, енотовидная собака?

— А разве не кролик? — переспрашивает Тор.

— У енотовидных собак на хвосте отсутствуют поперечные полосы, так что это всё-таки енот, — от спокойного доброжелательного тона Бетти готовый вот-вот взорваться Ракета вроде бы немного успокаивается и даже пожимает протянутую ему руку. — Меня зовут Элизабет Росс, но для друзей — Бетти.

— Ракета.

— Ты чуть-чуть меня опередила — насчёт хвоста, — неуверенно смеётся Брюс.

Бетти смотрит на него с лёгкой усмешкой:

— Ты часто бываешь слишком нерешителен.

— Ой, прямо как Джейн, когда дело доходит до парней! — встревает Дарси.

— Я вот вовсе не нерешительный. — Только Сэм мог превратить ужасающе неловкую ситуацию в ещё более неловкую.

Баки испытывает острую потребность спрятаться за Тони, ткнуться лбом в его плечо и притвориться, что его здесь нет.

Спасает Скотт. Он внезапно возникает в дверях, жуёт пончик и машет им рукой:

— Эй, а вы чего здесь? Там Капитан всех ждёт на тренировку. Если опоздаем, он нас до ночи будет гонять.

— Да, нам пора, — безжизненным голосом роняет молчавшая до этого Наташа, разворачивается и чеканным шагом первая выходит за Скоттом в коридор.

Прячется за маской Чёрной Вдовы и расслабится — Баки знает наверняка — только с появлением Халка.

Тор и Ракета сбегают следом, Бетти подталкивает в спину Брюса, все расходятся и холл пустеет.

— Эй, Джеймс, — окликает его с порога Тони. — Идёшь? Скотт ведь не шутил.

— Да, точно. Со Стива станется.

— Хотя кое-кому не помешало бы, пожалуй. Для прочистки головы… — Тони поворачивает голову, глядя вслед ушедшим вперёд товарищам.

— Не уверен, что это поможет, — вздыхает Баки и идёт к выходу.

И если, проходя мимо, он и задевает рукой руку Тони, так это потому, что дверной проём слишком узкий. А то, что подушечки пальцев Тони едва ощутимо скользнули по его пальцам, ему и вовсе просто померещилось.

* * *

— Я бы сказал тебе кое-что по этому поводу.

— Но не скажешь, потому что мне есть, что тебе ответить, да, Тони?

— Нечего тебе мне ответить, Наташа. Потому что я не веду себя как слепой идиот.

— Оно и видно, — фыркает та.

— Я вам не помешаю? — спрашивает Баки, заходя на кухню с осторожностью, как на поле перекрёстного огня.

Наташа сидит на стуле с пачкой крекеров. Тони стоит рядом лицом к окну и пьёт, вероятно, кофе. Оборачивается на голос.

— Что ты, Джеймс, нисколько. Хочешь пончиков? Из «Донатс Клаба», от двух коробок уже почти ничего не осталось. Говорил же: Халк их любит.

— Значит, надо ловить момент. И пончик, — хмыкает Баки и направляется к холодильнику в поисках ужина.

— Вот, бери пример с Джеймса: живёт сегодняшним днём.

— А что мне ещё остаётся. Я же не этот твой добрый доктор — мне время не подчиняется, — вставляет Баки деланно безразличным тоном и ловит краем глаза, как вытягивается лицо Тони, а Нат ухмыляется с видом «ну я же говорила». — Шучу, — добавляет он и показывает Наташе язык.

Они с Тони меняются выражениями лиц, и Баки, довольный собой, садится есть, не забыв прихватить и пару пончиков.

— И вообще, — продолжает прерванный разговор Тони, — трусить вроде бы не в твоём характере. Помнится, тогда на вечеринке ты так не скромничала.

— Ты лучше вспомни, что было после.

— Чего ради? Что это меняет? — Тони вздыхает, кладёт руку Наташе на плечо и произносит мягко: — Уж мне-то поверь, когда я говорю, что прошлое не имеет большого значения. Наше прошлое — это то, что сделало нас теми, кто мы есть, и на этом всё. «Сейчас» — вот, что важно.

Наташа отвечает ему долгим взглядом, затем легонько трётся подбородком о лежащую на её плече руку. Тони ободряюще сжимает пальцы, целует в макушку и уходит. Баки быстро доедает ужин, делает два какао и приставляет свой стул к Наташиному.

— Что, Бэмби, тоже будешь меня отчитывать?

— Тони уже всё сказал. Я могу просто обнять.

Поколебавшись, она прижимается к нему боком и склоняет голову на плечо. Он целует её в макушку и молча пьёт какао.

* * *

У Паркера каникулы, так что на базе он ошивается частенько: Стив гоняет парня на тренировках, Тони привлекает к исследованиям. Брюс поначалу возражал, но когда Тони показал ему образец паутины и сказал, что состав Питер разработал сам, заинтересовался.

Вот и теперь они сталкиваются на полпути в мастерскую Тони, куда оба идут работать. Там оказывается неожиданно людно: Ракета занимается усовершенствованием гранатомёта, Брюс изучает спецификацию по какому-то проекту, с которым Тони его, очевидно, попросил помочь, Стрэндж пьёт свой неизменный чай, а сам Тони обсуждает что-то по видеосвязи с принцессой Ваканды. Впрочем, к их приходу они уже прощаются, оба явно довольные друг другом.

— А, Питер! — оборачивается Тони, когда окно с Шури гаснет. — Подойди к Брюсу, у него есть для тебя задание. Джеймс, тебе нормально будет работать в такой обстановке? Мы могли бы и в лабораторию перебраться…

То, что это — его собственная мастерская с очень ограниченным допуском, Тони, очевидно, не смущает.

— Не беспокойся, — отвечает Баки и проходит на своё рабочее место.

Тони, разворачивая голограмму с очередной разработкой, машинально отпивает из стоящей рядом кружки и морщится.

— Холодный кофе? — хмыкает Баки, глядя на его мученическое выражение лица.

— Если бы! Какой-то очень особый тонизирующий чай из гималайских трав, док заварил. Хочешь, он и тебя своей травой протравит?

— Э, нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо, — спешит откреститься Баки.

— Очень вкусный чай, между прочим. Доктор Стрэндж неплохо в них разбирается, — вставляет Брюс.

— В мире существуют напитки и помимо кофе, Старк, — ровным тоном произносит Стрэндж.

— Но лучше кофе нет ничего! — отвечает тот и поворачивается к Баки.

Баки улыбается и протягивает ему собственную кружку. Тони хватается за неё, как за спасательный круг.

— В общем, как я уже говорил, — оживляется он после пары глотков, — когда с конвейера сойдёт последний Железный Легионер, мы тут же запустим в производство эту бутафорию. Должны успеть. Сколько всего их нужно, сто тысяч, двести?

Стрэндж, к которому обращены эти слова, качает головой.

— Не так много. Даже с учениками, магов по миру едва наберётся тысяч пять, и далеко не все из них владеют боевыми заклинаниями. И — спасибо ещё раз, Тони. Едва ли мы сможем возместить тебе затраты…

— Да какие затраты, Стивен, — отмахивается Тони. — Вот когда в прошлом году нам поставили золото с лишними примесями, и из-за этого вся новая линейка старкфонов оказалась бракованной, вот там были затраты. А тут практически школьная поделка: горстка пластмассовых джедайских мечей со светодиодами.

— И всё же. С учётом Железного Легиона, бункеров, да самой этой базы… Вряд ли проект «Мстители» можно назвать выгодным капиталовложением.

— Ну… благодаря ему мне всё ещё есть, кому продавать свои товары, — хмыкает Тони. — И, надеюсь, останется, когда всё закончится. Как считаешь?

— Шансы есть, — отвечает тот, и Баки готов поклясться, что видит на его губах тёплую улыбку.

— И как знать, может, однажды я разгадаю ваши секреты и запущу в производство настоящие левитирующие плащи…

— Старк, — закатывает глаза Стрэндж, и теперь он снова похож на себя. — Ты опять об этом. Сколько раз я уже говорил тебе: мистические искусства потому так и называются, что их работу ты своими линейками не измеришь. Год назад же пробовал — и безрезультатно.

— Ерунда. Магия — это та же технология, просто её принципы современная наука описать пока не может. А всё потому, что зануды вроде тебя прячут её от нормальных людей.

— Была бы современная наука так могущественна, давно бы уже сама до этих «технологий» додумалась. Не всё постигается научными методами, уж мне не рассказывай.

— Так, по-твоему, вся сила мистических искусств заключена в непостижимой метафизической материи, управляемой силой разума? Значит, я могу купить на eBay любое хипстерское кольцо на два пальца и научиться открывать им порталы?

Стрэндж морщится:

— Нет. Артефакты потому и артефакты, что наделены особой силой.

— Вот видишь! Ты сам говоришь: их кто-то создал, и для того, чтобы они работали, сделал это по особой технологии. Если эту технологию узнать и научиться воспроизводить, то вполне можно обеспечить мир сапогами-скороходами или летающими плащами.

— Ты не воспроизведёшь Плащ левитации, Тони.

— Почему это?

— Потому что он обладает собственным интеллектом.

— Да половина производимых мной вещей так или иначе работает на искусственном интеллекте.

— Ты не понял. Плащ не вещь, наделённая разумом вроде твоих искинов, а разум, заключённый в такую форму.

— Мне вот одному сейчас мультик про Аладдина вспомнился?.. Бедный Джинни!

Брюс только с усмешкой качает головой, Паркер смотрит совиными глазами, разинув рот, Ракета едва ли знает, кто такие Аладдин и Джинн, а сам Баки предпочитает в их со Стрэнджем извечные научно-магические споры не влезать — вопрос так и остаётся без ответа.

* * *

— И что, снова убежишь? Остановись хоть раз и прими вещи такими, какие они есть.

— Сейчас не до того.

— А «потом» может и не быть. Половина Вселенной хоть завтра может погибнуть. В последнюю минуту ты не будешь жалеть о том, что впустую потратил время, которое у тебя _было_? Завтра может не наступить, но сегодня у тебя ещё есть шанс получить всё, что ты ещё можешь получить.

Разговор точно не предназначен для чужих ушей, поэтому Баки торопится скорее пройти мимо небольшой служебной комнаты, где устроились Бетти с Брюсом, а идущего навстречу Ракету заворачивает обратно предложением вместе пострелять.

И всё же приятно знать, что Брюсу тоже есть кому устроить головомойку.

* * *

Хуже, чем оказаться в команде против Халка, — оказаться в одной команде с Халком против Наташи. Баки отчаянно перебирает в уме всё, что делал и говорил за последние сутки, на что могла бы обидеться Пятница, ибо как ещё объяснить сегодняшнюю жеребьёвку, когда они с Халком оказываются против Чёрной Вдовы и Железного Человека. Потому что оба совершенно не могут всерьёз нападать ни на одного из них, а те бессовестно этим пользуются, и тренировка превращается в фарс. А стоит применить лишь чуть-чуть силы, чтобы сбросить с себя Вдову с её фирменным смертельным захватом — и тут же рядом оказывается разъярённый Халк: неважно, что вы в одной команде, — успевай только откатываться и уворачиваться от его кулачищ, пока Нат, насладившись спектаклем, не окликнет своего ручного монстра. И если в эту секунду расслабишься, зазеваешься, тебе тут же поджарят зад репульсоры Железного Человека. И за что ему это всё?

— Стив! Давай махнёмся командами, на твоей стороне будет целый Халк! — бросает он в сторону.

— Спасибо, мне и так неплохо, — отвечает тот. Ну конечно. Стив наблюдательный, Стив в курсе: если ты играешь против Наташи, не имеет значения, что Халк в твоей команде, потому что тот, независимо от команды, всегда на стороне Наташи, и плевать ему на жеребьёвку с самой Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. — Грут!

— Я есть Грут! — отзывается нынешний напарник Капитана Америка и плотно обвивает свои удлинившиеся конечности вокруг Скотта, мешая тому дотянуться до уменьшающей кнопки.

Ракета, отвлёкшись от азартного обстрела Стива, достаёт из-за пояса пистолет с резиновыми пулями, первым же выстрелом попадает в нужную кнопку и едва успевает увернуться от летящего в него щита.

— Я есть Грут… — обиженно тянет Грут, глядя на свои внезапно опустевшие ветви.

Вот кому-кому, а Ракете знание своего напарника добавляет очков к атаке, а не тормозит её. Баки вот, например, хорошо знает, что если выстрелить по репульсору на опорной левой ноге Тони, у него будет секунд шесть на атаку лишённого равновесия Железного Человека… и никогда не может заставить себя выстрелить. Взять, что ли, пример с Халка? Ибо его оружие самое мощное: искренность. Люди слишком привыкли притворяться, играть навязанные роли. А для Халка всё просто: злишься — бей, любишь — береги.

Пока Стив прикрывается щитом от автоматных очередей Ракеты, а Грут силится отыскать Муравья в траве, по другую сторону то и дело вспыхивают разноцветные искры. Стрэндж без особых усилий справляется с Виженом, способности которого хороши на средней дистанции. На ближней тот полагается в основном на свою нечеловеческую силу, чем Стрэндж и пользуется, чередуя внезапные перемещения через порталы, магические атаки и контактный бой — в рукопашной, как оказалось, он бессовестно хорош, и Баки уже раздумывал, не уговорить ли Пятницу в следующий раз поставить их друг против друга.

Но по-настоящему его пугает Ванда. Как бы ни жаловалась она на однообразные порядки Камар-Таджа, её концентрация при атаках поражает: если раньше она светилась алыми всполохами, как рождественская ёлка, лупила своей силой, словно кувалдой, и швыряла светящиеся энергетические шары по меньшей мере с теннисный мяч размером, то сейчас её на поле почти и не видно — как и смертоносные крошечные заряды не больше грецкого ореха, которые всегда попадают точно в цель, и как бы ни был силён и могущественен Тор, Ванда заметно его теснит, а её концентрированные, как лазеры, лучи разбивают в искры каждую направленную в неё молнию.

Кажется, Стрэндж взрастил чудовище.

Ручное, впрочем. Баки до сих пор гадает, применил ли он на Ведьме какое-то заклятие, или всё дело в _странной_ харизме, но та не перестаёт искать одобрения наставника — весьма и весьма скупого на похвалу. Эгоистичная и язвительная, Ванда безропотно выслушивает любые разносы и замечания, а к тому, как Стрэндж то и дело внезапно бросается в ученицу вещами, уже все на базе привыкли. Накануне, когда в неё полетела фарфоровая статуэтка, Ванда не отшвырнула её прочь, как делала в последнее время. Та бесшумно врезалась в силовой барьер и просто опала на пол. И если бы Баки не видел собственными глазами, ни за что бы не поверил, что Ванда может так засветиться от радости, услышав всего лишь сухое: «Уже на что-то похоже».

Вообще Стрэндж был словно помешан на её щитах. Ванда могла провести сколько угодно успешных атак, но стоило ей хоть раз оплошать со щитом, и он весь темнел, словно готовая вот-вот разразиться молниями грозовая туча. Оказываться в паре с Вандой против Стрэнджа было чревато: тот целиком сосредотачивал атаки на её партнёре, вынуждая то и дело его прикрывать. Причём, насколько мог судить Баки, интенсивность атак Стрэнджа не менялась, но если, например, Ракете то и дело подпаливало хвост, то Клинт под опекой алых силовых барьеров становился совершенно недосягаем. Стрэндж объяснял это эмоциональной зависимостью её магии: при одинаковой сосредоточенности чем больше ярости — тем мощнее атака, чем сильнее любовь — тем надёжнее защита.

Насколько сильна симпатия Ванды к нему, Баки проверить до сих пор не довелось, и он был этому, пожалуй, рад.

— Не спи, солдат! — раздаётся два голоса в унисон, и Баки, очнувшись, едва успевает перекатиться, спрятавшись от двойной атаки за Халком.

Ну точно близнецы.

Халк ревёт, обожжённый лучом репульсора, и обиженно швыряет в Железного Человека булыжник, который тот ловит — и возвращает.

— Подбрось-ка, — хлопает Баки Халка по руке, и в следующую секунду сам летит, как тот булыжник.

Он немного не то имел в виду, но раз уж он не Наташа, придётся смириться. Кое-как сгруппировавшись в воздухе, Баки обхватывает шею Железного Человека руками и, пользуясь силой инерции, делает пол-оборота, приземляясь к нему на спину. Вообще-то он рассчитывал, что они перевернутся оба, но бросок для этого оказался неудачный. Не давая опомниться, Баки запрыгивает Железному Человеку на плечи и, по Наташиному примеру, сжимает бёдрами шею, рывком заставляя того опрокинуться назад. Приём совершенно самоубийственный, и видя стремительно приближающуюся землю, Баки мгновение думает, что так и погибнет нелепо накануне страшной войны, но тут то ли Тони успевает сориентироваться, то ли Пятница берёт на себя управление, однако Железный Человек завершает оборот, вновь принимая вертикальное положение, и попутно ловит за руку сорвавшегося Баки. Аккуратно опускает его на землю и приземляется рядом.

— Ты в порядке, Джеймс?

— Да, отлично. Спасибо. Что-то я не подрассчитал…

— Не ты. Эй, Зелёный! Со своими-то поосторожней. Если кто-то пострадает, что я Брюсу скажу?

Обычно, если Халку случается перегнуть палку, и ему делают замечание, он тут же с пристыженным видом извиняется и становится вдвойне аккуратным. Но не в этот раз. Напротив, он вдруг приходит в ярость, рычит, только что не нападает. Все вокруг, прервавшись, настороженно замирают и смотрят в их сторону.

— Халк ненавидит Беннера! Тупой Беннер! Беннер — трус.

— Эй, малыш, тише… — пробует подступиться Наташа, но Халк только громче ревёт.

— Тупой Беннер! Наташа грустная из-за Беннера! Потому что Беннер тупой! Беннер не говорит!

Нат застывает на месте, побледнев, а Халк внезапно успокаивается и продолжает уже грустным тоном:

— Наташа тоже глупая. Наташа тоже молчит. И Беннеру плохо.

После чего разворачивается и скрывается в дверях базы.

Белая как полотно Наташа стоит, не шелохнувшись, смотрит Халку вслед и, кажется, даже не дышит. Остальные тоже замирают, не зная, как поступить. Наконец, Нат, ни на кого не глядя, уходит следом.

Стив командует конец тренировки и подходит к ним с Тони.

— Как думаете, с ними всё будет в порядке?

— Оставим их до завтра, — неуверенно произносит Тони, деактивируя костюм. — А там посмотрим.

— Тогда идём, — хлопает Стив их по плечам. — Есть что обсудить насчёт Таноса.

* * *

Их обсуждения плана действий при будущей атаке в основном проходят по двум сценариям: либо это общая «свалка», когда спорщики делятся на лагеря и каждый отстаивает свою позицию, и оппонентов едва слышно, а двое вообще молчат — либо это битва гладиаторов, в которой остальные сидят тихие, как мыши.

Вот и теперь Тони со Стивом упёрлись друг в друга взглядами, полные намерения идти до конца.

— Я повторяю ещё раз, Стив, а то, может, ты плохо расслышал: нас много. Камня — два. Разорваться даже Танос не сможет, так что, если один камень всё же потеряем, у второй группы будет шанс уничтожить их камень и хотя бы предотвратить геноцид половины Вселенной. Какими словами тебе ещё объяснить?

— Вот именно, Тони, Танос — один. Но у Таноса армия, и когда он придёт за одним камнем, за вторым — пошлёт своих солдат, а нас не настолько много. Но если объединим силы и одолеем Таноса — отрубим гадюке голову — то наверняка предотвратим самую главную угрозу. Разделяться нельзя.

— Если не разделимся и упустим хоть один камень — нам конец, кэп. Всем конец.

— Значит, не упустим.

— О, у тебя открылся дар предвидения?

Стив открывает рот, но тут же останавливает себя и поворачивается к молча наблюдающему Стрэнджу.

— Доктор Стрэндж, а вы что скажете: как нам поступить? Какой из вариантов более выигрышный?

Лицо мага невыразительно, как всегда, когда доходит до серьёзных разговоров, но немного бледно, и Баки замечает, как крепко он сжимает пальцами край рукава.

— Я скажу, что этот вопрос вы должны решить сами, без моей подсказки.

И, судя по всему, от этого решения зависит действительно очень много.

— Док давно бы уже вмешался, если бы нужно было, — бормочет под нос Тони, хотя он, как и остальные, выглядит разочарованным ответом.

Стив вздыхает, отходит к окну, проводит рукой по волосам, глядя в потемневшее уже небо.

— Такое однажды уже было с нами, — от его тихого, с тоскливыми нотами голоса все вздрагивают, а Тони, сидящий в кресле, тревожно вскидывает голову. — Два года назад мы так же стояли перед выбором — сохранить команду единой или пойти каждый своим путём. Ты был прав тогда, а я тебя не послушал. И моя ошибка чуть не привела нас всех к катастрофе. — Стив подходит к Тони, садится перед ним на корточки, осторожно сжимает предплечья и заглядывает в глаза: — Не повторяй мою ошибку, Тони. Послушай меня. Нам нельзя разделяться. Именно теперь как никогда важно встать всем вместе, плечом к плечу, и победить.

— Или проиграть, Стив, — глухо роняет Тони.

— Или проиграть, — соглашается тот. — Всё или ничего.

На одно бесконечное мгновение повисает пауза, а затем Тони выдыхает, откидывается назад, и его голос — снова бодрый — вдребезги разбивает напряжение:

— Ох уж мне этот твой идеализм! — Он поднимается и с кривой усмешкой протягивает Стиву руку: — Но если он когда-то и уместен, то, пожалуй, как раз сейчас. Встретим Таноса по высшему разряду. Вместе.

Стив тепло улыбается в ответ и крепко сжимает протянутую руку.

Баки ловит на лице Стрэнджа мимолётное облегчение, а затем мир вокруг начинает сотрясаться, дребезжит посуда на столе, и по глазам вдруг бьёт ослепительный свет. Ракета подскакивает на диване и бросается к окнам.

— Ура! Наши прилетели!


	14. Chapter 14

Встречать новых инопланетных гостей во двор выходят всей толпой (даже Нат и Брюс появляются, встрёпанные и кое-как одетые), ожидая — после говорящего енота и разумного дерева — чего угодно. Но остальные Стражи оказываются банальными гуманоидами. Подумаешь, у одной странноватые чёрные глаза почти без белков и антеннки на лбу, а другой — разрисованный качок с серой кожей. Третий и вовсе, как выяснилось, с Земли. Когда обмен приветствиями заканчивается, Питер Квилл сообщает, что Танос заполучил камень реальности и похитил Гамору, свою дочь-предательницу. Безрадостная новость уставшим за день обитателям базы вдохновения не прибавляет, так что Стив предлагает разойтись по спальням и продолжить общение утром. Грут и Ракета остаются со своими товарищами, пообещав позже проводить их до комнат.

Стив и Тони мрачно переглядываются (сбывался худший сценарий) и молча расходятся.

У самого входа Баки догоняет Наташу, ловит за руку и спрашивает, как она.

— Я в порядке, Бэмби. Переживать не о чем, честное слово.

Баки только хочет ей ответить, сказать, что она всегда может ему выговориться, как за спиной раздаётся деликатное покашливание: Брюс тактично намекает, что они загородили проход. Пропустив его вперёд, Баки тревожно смотрит на Наташу, но та выглядит спокойной. Оглядывается на космический корабль, возвышающийся посреди двора, и усмехается горько:

— Похоже, наше время уже на исходе. Какие у нас шансы, как думаешь?

— Победить?

— Выжить.

— Кажется, сейчас это значит одно и то же. И шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят: либо справимся, либо нет.

— Ты же у нас нынче программист, Бэмби. Разве ты не должен думать более… математически?

— Прости, теорию вероятностей я освоить не успел.

— Может, это и к лучшему. Слишком уж мы любим всё усложнять.

Она неожиданно улыбается ему — тепло и отчего-то очень счастливо, тянется поцеловать в щёку и, пожелав доброй ночи, быстро уходит.

Баки стоит ещё несколько минут, глядя на корабль, на чёрное небо без звёзд, на слепящие фонари дремлющей базы и не думает ни о чём. И снов ему в эту ночь не снится.

* * *

На фоне новоприбывших говорящий енот и живое дерево внезапно оказываются образчиками нормальности и адекватности. Квилл глупо шутит и всё время поминает какого-то Кевина Бейкона (Баки сперва делает заметку посмотреть как-нибудь фильм «Свободные», и только потом спохватывается, что, может статься, такой возможности у него уже не будет), Мантис радуется, как младенец, каким-то самым банальным вещам — и с той же блаженной улыбкой произносит что-нибудь ужасающее, а Дракс почти каждое слово воспринимает совершенно буквально, отчего Тони со своей манерой выражаться витиевато и образно, кажется, приходит в полное отчаяние (Стив, пусть и молча, но самым бессовестным образом потешается). Однако в конце концов взаимопонимания вроде бы удаётся достичь.

Квилл оказывается ценным источником информации о Таносе: ему довелось столкнуться с ним лично, да и Гамора успела немало поведать о «папочке» и его методах ведения войн. Стив и Тони рассказывают о разработанных ими тактиках — Квилл критикует и вносит свои предложения (если закрыть глаза — точнее, уши — на его манеру речи, советы у него оказываются дельные).

К ночи у них готов трёхактный план битвы с Таносом, запасной план и план на случай провала: если один из камней они всё же потеряют, второй Ванда должна будет немедленно уничтожить. Это значило, что в случае неудачи Вижена убьёт либо Танос — либо Ванда.

— Это план на самый крайний случай, — пробует смягчить ситуацию Стив.

— Если мы не сможем защитить оба камня, то один и подавно не удержим. Либо мы — либо половина всех живых в мире исчезнет, — произносит Тони с суровым видом, намеренно подменяя этим «мы» — «Вижен». Победа или поражение для всех них будут общие.

— Я справлюсь, — глухо отвечает Ванда.

Вижен мягко сжимает её ладонь в своих.

И хотя лампы горят ярко, но в комнату будто вползает зловещим туманом ночная мгла, и глаза всех горят мрачной решимостью: стоять до конца.

То ли от желания разрядить атмосферу, то ли от присущей ему непосредственности, Скотт вдруг обращается к Мантис:

— Слушай, а можно всё-таки спросить? Вот эти вот антеннки у тебя на голове — они для чего?

Вопрос настолько внезапный и не сообразующийся с тревожной торжественностью момента, что все будто бы разом просыпаются от сна или транса, и большинство — за исключением собственно Стражей и Тора — ждут ответа со сдержанным любопытством.

— Ты тоже с кем-то поспорил, что они уберегают меня от усекновения головы низкими проёмами? — с энтузиазмом интересуется Мантис, отчего Скотт — и ещё половина присутствующих — на секунду торопеет.

— Э… Нет, я не… спорил. Только поинтересовался. Ну, знаешь, любопытство, всё такое.

— А-а, — протягивает Мантис то ли растерянно, то ли разочарованно. — Не знаю точно, но они как-то связаны с моими эмпатическими способностями. Я… я умею читать эмоции, если дотронусь. Вот… — и она берёт за руку ближайшего стоящего рядом человека. Этим человеком оказывается Наташа. Мантис прикрывает глаза, и кончики её антеннок начинают светиться. — Ты тревожишься, но полна решимости. А ещё ты вся горишь от любви… сильной… страстной… Горишь от желания, нетерпения… Ты полна счастья.

И если тревогу и решимость сейчас разделяли все, влюблённость не была новостью, да и желание можно было бы объяснить, то последнее…

И тут Баки понимает, что за целый день ни разу не заметил между Наташей и Брюсом никакой неловкости. Они не избегали друг друга, нормально общались, и если задуматься…

Уши у Нат практически пунцовые, а у Брюса алеют щёки.

Баки мимолётно переглядывается с таким же изумлённым Тони, читает проступающую догадку на лицах Сэма и Стива, подмечает широкую ухмылку Клинта. Не знает, разозлиться ли ему на эту молчунью (явно же они всё решили перед прилётом Стражей!), или просто схватить в охапку и заобнимать до смерти. Тони выглядит так, будто готовится сказать что-то ехидное, даже открывает рот, но останавливает себя и просто смотрит с безграничной теплотой на обоих своих друзей, и плечи у него расправляются, словно с них свалился тяжёлый груз. Будто сама эта новость — такая, казалось бы, неуместная и несвоевременная — знак свыше, обещание, что у них всё получится.

Что всё закончится хорошо.

Оказавшись центром всеобщего внимания, Наташа в конце концов возвращает самообладание.

— Всё верно, — говорит она Мантис, мягко высвобождаясь из её хватки. — И раз уж все всё теперь знают, надеюсь, вы нас извините.

После чего тянется к Брюсу, берёт его за руку, и они уходят — явно не терять даром время, счёт которого пошёл уже на часы.

Баки смотрит им вслед и обещает себе непременно приготовить Наташе утром завтрак, хорошенько надрать уши и обязательно обнять. Крепко-крепко.

* * *

Их план предусматривает создание оборонительного круга: чтобы ударная команда могла, не отвлекаясь, сражаться с Таносом, его следовало изолировать. Баки с Ракетой и Грутом предстояло сдерживать вражеский натиск на земле, Клинт и Пятница с орудиями базы обеспечивали огневую поддержку, а воздушную линию обороны составляли Сэм и Роуди.

— Нужен третий, — вздыхает Стив, разглядывая смоделированную Пятницей проекцию.

— Пускай Квилл к ним присоединится. У него же реактивный ранец или что-то в этом духе, — предлагает Тони, вышагивая вокруг стола.

— Э, нет! Давай ты присоединишься к ним, а я буду сражаться с Таносом.

— Моя броня — одно из мощнейших оружий на Земле, — возмущается Тони, — если я не наваляю Таносу, то уж из вас-то до него никто и вовсе не дотянется.

— Уж я-то дотянусь, Тони, — заявляет Тор воинственно.

— Нам нужен ещё один! — обрывает их спор Стив. — Ещё кто-то с крыльями. Сэм, может, из твоих старых товарищей?..

Сэм мрачнеет и качает головой:

— После… инцидента проект признали неудачным и закрыли. Даже если найдём сейчас добровольца, на обучение нужны месяцы.

Тони мимолётно хмурится, и Стив успевает поймать это его выражение.

— Тони? У тебя что-то на уме?

— Ну… Есть один… кхм… приятель. С крыльями.

Он бросает взгляд на Баки, и до того вдруг доходит:

— Мы лично сопроводили его в Рафт. Ему сидеть ещё…

— Попросим Росса об очередном маленьком одолжении. Напишу новую расписку, под свою ответственность и всё такое.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая затея, Тони, — вмешивается Роуди. — Тумс — преступник. У него на тебя зуб, он тебя чуть не убил.

— А ещё он — отец, готовый на всё, чтобы защитить дочь. Умеет летать и знает, как держаться за оружие. Я сам, знаешь ли, не в восторге, но у нас слишком мало времени. Есть у тебя другие варианты?

Вариантов не было.

* * *

Тони мрачнеет. Становится задумчивее, молчаливее. Работает как одержимый. Оставшееся время утекает всё быстрее, словно разгоняясь на склоне, и он выглядит так, будто пытается за ним поспеть, будто решает какую-то задачку на скорость, но решение не приходит.

Баки не нравится видеть Тони таким, и он ищет способ отвлечь его хоть ненадолго от тяжёлых мыслей. В итоге он решает воспользоваться любимым средством Стива и Наташи: если что-то не ладится, иди в спортзал и выбей всё дерьмо из манекена. Или боксёрского мешка. Или спарринг-партнёра…

— А, Джеймс, — слабо улыбается Тони, когда он входит вечером в мастерскую. — Я как раз закончил проверку боевых алгоритмов Железного Легиона. Отличная работа.

— Я рад, что оказался полезен. Поначалу я думал, что это всё гиблая затея.

— Не недооценивай себя. Ты что-то хотел?

— Вообще-то да. Спарринг. С тобой. Сейчас.

— У нас полная база суперсолдат, монстров и пришельцев, а ты хочешь помериться силами со мной? — вскидывает удивлённо брови Тони.

— Я подумал, что тебе не помешает размяться, а то скоро совсем мышцы атрофируются. Когда ты последний раз стоял на беговой дорожке? То-то же. Между прочим, в интернете все статьи в один голос утверждают, что для качественной умственной работы нужны физические нагрузки. А не то скоро два и два сложить не сможешь. — И, немного подумав, Баки для надёжности добавляет: — Считай это моей платой за проделанную работу.

Тони смотрит на него с минуту, сощурившись, но в конце концов отъезжает от рабочего стола и потягивается.

— Ладно, так уж и быть. Кто я такой, чтобы не платить по счетам?

Тренировочный зал не пустует: Наташа с Клинтом лениво обмениваются ударами, лишь на миг отвлёкшись, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришёл.

— На ринг? — уточняет Тони, наскоро размявшись. — Бокс?

— А в рукопашную слабо? — хмыкает Баки, перебираясь через канаты.

— Думаешь, струшу?

— И в мыслях не было, — искренне отвечает Баки. — Давай, Тони, иди сюда. Обещаю, я буду нежен.

— А я — нет, — хмыкает тот и делает первый пробный удар.

Это их первый спарринг. Не то чтобы Баки избегал или, тем более, брезговал с ним драться (он помнил тяжёлые удары вминающихся в плоть кулаков — ещё там, в бесконечно далёком сибирском бункере), просто как-то не было подходящего случая. Отчасти он, пожалуй, опасался реакций собственного тела на близость человека, о котором мечтал ночами, но теперь понимает, что зря: в крови разливается азарт, лишней мысли нет ни одной, только полная сосредоточенность на схватке, и хотя силу при ударе приходится сдерживать, но продыху Тони ему не даёт — атакует часто, умело использует финты, продумывает каждый шаг, и врасплох его застать почти невозможно. Изначально Баки хотел просто побыть для Тони живым манекеном, на котором тот сможет спустить напряжение, но постепенно горячка боя захватывает. Становится важно победить — не физически, поскольку в этом Баки и так его превосходит. Нет, ему хочется одолеть Тони в этих боевых «шахматах» — переиграть, перехитрить, заставить ошибиться и воспользоваться чужой ошибкой, доказывая собственное превосходство.

Краем глаза Баки улавливает, как Клинт с Наташей наблюдают за ними, бросив собственную вялую возню. Эта наблюдательность едва не стоит ему пропущенного удара в челюсть, а от подсечки он уходит и вовсе чудом. Тем не менее, Тони раздосадован неудачей, и есть шанс, что теперь он начнёт торопиться и допустит ошибку. Вместо этого Тони, напротив, уходит в глухую оборону, держится на расстоянии и вытанцовывает вокруг, будто высматривает брешь. Баки держится настороженно, но всё равно пропускает момент, когда Тони бросается вперёд: финт, подсечка, отвлекающий, удар… Где-то фоном хохочет Наташа и говорит Клинту почему-то о разделяющихся боеголовках, и что Тони так сроднился уже со своими ракетами… Дальше Баки не слышит, потому что замечает, как на кратчайший миг Тони вдруг замирает перед решающим ударом, и пользуется этой заминкой, чтобы перехватить инициативу.

В конце концов Баки укладывает Тони на лопатки.

— Ха! С тебя пиво, Нат, — слышится за спиной голос уходящего Клинта.

— Романофф! — Тони выворачивается из придавивших его рук и садится. — Я ослышался, или ты ставила на меня?

— Я ставила на то, что ты продержишься подольше. Ещё всего бы минута, Старк, и это пиво было бы моим. И чему я только тебя учила.

Тони фыркает и тянется за водой, затем — за полотенцем.

— Ладно, Джеймс, признавайся, к чему ты затеял этот спарринг. Программирование оказалось слишком скучным, и ты решил податься в тренеры, а попрактиковаться захотел на мне?

— На самом деле это коварный план, чтобы твоё тело вымоталось и ты наконец выспался, Тони.

— Это я и так понял.

— Не сомневаюсь. Я не настолько дурак, чтобы недооценивать твой интеллект.

— Ты хотя бы честно это признаёшь. А вот Романофф, например, ведётся и считает, что обводит меня вокруг пальца.

— Я просто знаю, что ты мне поддашься, и пользуюсь этим, — фыркает Наташа.

— Шпионка до мозга костей, — беззлобно подтрунивает Тони.

— Материнское сердце не обманешь, — подмигивает Наташе Баки.

— Если я Старку мамочка, то ты-то кто?

— Я? Тот самый парень со школы, которым прикрывают и оправдывают все свои шалости, — Баки ухмыляется и играет бровями.

Тони хохочет, легко спрыгивает с ринга.

— Боюсь представить, сколько раз тебя должны были оставить на второй год, чтобы мы с тобой оказались в одной школе. Мне с такими ребятами водиться, наверное, нельзя. Да, мамочка?

— Я просто много болел в детстве! Тётя Наташа, неужели не пожалеете инвалида? — Баки старательно строит щенячью мину и даже выставляет вперёд «протез».

— Главное — правильно подать, — одобрительно кивает Тони. — Что ж, поразвлекались и хватит. Мне нужно в Пим Текнолоджиз, так что к ужину, наверное, не ждите.

Баки взмахивает рукой в ответ и провожает Тони взглядом. Пока не получает тычок локтем под рёбра. Поворачивает голову и натыкается на Наташину ехидную усмешку и тёплый взгляд.

— Барнс, ты — по уши.

Отрицать, наверное, глупо. Баки чуть улыбается и качает головой, переводит взгляд обратно на дверь, за которой скрылся Тони.

— Нет. Нет, Наташа. Гораздо глубже.

Та хмыкает и легонько хлопает Баки по спине.

— Ты в курсе, насколько влип?

— Предлагаешь не соваться?

— Один мой друг как-то сказал не упускать своё счастье. Дельный совет, к слову, проверено.

— Я, может, и избавился от кодов, но я никогда не избавлюсь от своего прошлого.

— И не надо. Знаешь, чему самому главному я научилась у Тони? Не живи прошлым — строй будущее.

— А оно у нас есть, это будущее?

Он тут же жалеет о своих словах, но обратно их не возьмёшь.

— Зависит от нас, разве нет?

Баки смотрит ей в глаза и видит, как в них с отчаянием борется надежда. Больше всего на свете он желает в эту минуту, чтобы у неё, только-только обретшей своё счастье, это будущее было.

— Да. Да, построим будущее. И Нат… Я очень рад за вас с Брюсом.

Наташа ничего не говорит, только улыбается в ответ. И эту улыбку Баки хочет видеть у неё всегда.

* * *

После изнурительной тренировки и ужина Баки падает на диван в гостиной с ноутбуком, решив ненадолго отвлечься и посидеть над новым проектом — таск-менеджером, используя свой краткий, но весьма плодотворный опыт работы тайным личным помощником Тони. В себя он, разумеется, приходит лишь поздно ночью, когда все на базе, кроме дежурных, спят. Ведомый каким-то звериным чутьём, он идёт не в спальню, а в мастерскую, и не зря: Тони спит за столом в окружении деталей, чертежей, заметок и нетронутой кружки кофе. Баки подходит ближе, выхватывает взглядом неизвестное слово «нитрамин» над какой-то длинной и сложной формулой, в воздухе висят, позабытые и будто бы обездоленные, голограммы — костюм Железного Человека, костюм Халка, Железный Легионер, даже почему-то муравей и осьминог… Баки хмыкает и произносит негромко:

— Пятница, сохрани отдельной папкой и сверни.

Искин молча гасит проекции, а Баки собирает разбросанные листы в стопку, убирает кружку на другой столик и уже тянется тронуть Тони за плечо, разбудить, но задерживает руку. Смотрит на растрёпанную макушку, едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по волосам, задерживает взгляд на выступающих шейных позвонках, мысленно скользит ладонями ниже — по лопаткам, по ребристой спине… Баки замирает в этом моменте, как угодившая в мёд муха.

Последние два месяца стали бешеной гонкой со временем, и Баки даже не может припомнить, когда в последний раз позволял своим мыслям утечь в страну сладких эротических грёз. Кажется, как раз накануне прибытия Брюса. И можно было бы подумать, что это просто прошло желание — перегорело, оставив ему лишь чистую платоническую привязанность, но нет. То, что прежде трещало костром на поверхности, теперь, будто магма, горит глубоко внутри, готовое в любой момент извергнуться. Ладони начинают гореть, и прежде, чем желание дотронуться перерастёт в нечто большее, Баки встряхивает головой, кладёт ладонь на плечо Тони и зовёт:

— Просыпайся, Спящая красавица. — После стольких месяцев, когда Тони то и дело звал его этим прозвищем, поменяться ролями оказалось удивительно сладко.

Тони всхрапывает, затем резко вскидывается, щурится от света и мотает головой.

— Что? Джеймс?

— Джеймс, Джеймс. Знаешь, когда я говорил о том, чтобы ты вымотался и поспал, я как-то не имел в виду — прямо за столом.

— Я хотел закончить одно небольшое дело, потом зачитался старыми записями отца…

— Это вот эти листы с формулами, что ли?

— Ну да.

Баки смеётся:

— Нормальные люди обычно так говорят про какие-нибудь дневники или письма.

— Сомневаюсь, что мой отец писал что-то подобное. Его потолок — деловая переписка. Зубодробительная официозная тягомотина.

— Самое то, чтобы читать на ночь вместо снотворного. Хотя тебя и формулы неплохо усыпили, я смотрю.

— Да нет, формулы занимательные, я даже позаимствовал пару идей. Отец сильно опережал своё время и, думаю, не всегда знал, что делать с некоторыми наработками.

Тони говорит о Говарде без своего обычного сарказма, с тёплой грустью, и это что-то задевает в Баки — внутри будто разваливается на части старая прохудившаяся ограда.

Барьеры, стоявшие между ними два года назад, рушились один за другим, и сейчас Баки отчётливо ощущает тот, который стоял с самого начала. Уже довольно ветхий и шаткий, но по которому требовалось нанести ещё один — сокрушительный — удар. И этот удар должен нанести он сам.

— Кажется, я так и не сказал тебе кое-что важное, — произносит он, и сердце отчего-то гулко бьётся. — Я знаю, что в этом не было моей вины. Я помню, что ты говорил о прошлом. Просто мне подумалось… Мне необходимо это сказать. Тони, прости меня за то, что я убил твоих родителей. Мне… очень жаль.

— Джеймс… — тянет Тони, но обрывает сам себя. Кладёт руку Баки на плечо, улыбается мягко и кивает: — Конечно, я прощаю.

Баки непроизвольно прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Этот вопрос между ними, казалось, давно уже решён, но проговоренное вслух прощение почему-то приносит огромное облегчение. Тони легонько хлопает его по груди и уходит, пожелав доброй ночи.

* * *

По расчётам Селвига до прибытия корабля Таноса остаётся дня два. Чуть раньше должен успеть корабль асгардцев — Квилл передал им координаты пары подходящих червоточин.

Военные и все экстренные службы приведены в режим повышенной готовности, хотя о причинах до сих пор не сообщается. Ожидание давит, заставляет лихорадочно вспоминать или придумывать срочные дела, которые можно успеть сделать, прежде чем…

Порой Баки кажется, что все они ждут вторжения как последнего дня своей жизни, за которым не будет ничего — ни их, ни самой Вселенной.

Сэм и Роуди отрабатывают тактики с временно отпущенным под подписку Тумсом. Тот насмешлив и саркастичен, но ведёт себя безупречно и, кажется, предстоящий бой воспринимает вполне серьёзно. Паркер, который крутится на базе, следит за ним с подозрением, но угрожать или вообще как-то контактировать не пытается.

Квилл, Ракета и Скотт заняты установкой силового поля для защиты базы, Вижен и Ванда со Стрэнджем в Камар-Тадже, Тор с Халком дерутся в вибраниумном зале, Дракс, Клинт, Наташа и Хоуп — в тренировочном, Мантис с Грутом увлечены игровой приставкой. Тони, вероятно, в мастерской. Они со Стивом упражняются на поле.

К вечеру все как-то разом собираются и устремляются к кухне, с которой доносится аромат свежеприготовленной домашней еды — так никогда не пахнет доставка. И Баки глазам не может поверить, когда видит Тони в фартуке, достающего из духового шкафа три больших противня с мясом под шубой, что-то насвистывая под нос.

— Пчёлка Майя, как там наши салаты? — бросает он через плечо, ещё не заметив прибытия остальных.

Мантис с гордостью демонстрирует три больших салатника (больше похожих на тазы). В это время Грут с любопытством тянет ветку в раскрытую духовку, и Тони едва успевает поймать её.

— Осторожнее, Пиноккио, этот камин не рисованный. Давай ты лучше соберёшь тарелки и отнесёшь всё в столовую. Договорились?

— Я есть Грут! — с готовностью отзывается «деревянный мальчик».

— Тони?.. — растерянно зовёт Стив, и тот только теперь замечает их приход.

— А, вот и вы! Проголодались? Я подумал, что все эти ризотто, пиццы и суши уже осточертели. Так что сегодня будет нормальный ужин.

Наташа, которая немного отстала, протискивается между ним и Стивом, смотрит на Тони, почему-то бледнея.

— Ты это сам приготовил? — спрашивает она севшим голосом, от которого становится почему-то очень тревожно. — Ты ведь никогда не готовишь.

— Из любых правил бывают исключения, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Я сделал мясо, а Майя и Пиноккио помогли с салатом и бутербродами. И вот-вот сварится паста.

— Пятница! Жизненные показатели и состояние здоровья Тони Старка, — рявкает Нат.

Баки смотрит на неё в недоумении, не понимая, за кого больше стоит переживать — за Тони, чем-то так испугавшего Наташу, или за неё саму и её психическое состояние.

— Простите, мисс Романофф, это конфиденциальная информация, — отзывается Пятница.

— Старк!

— Да всё со мной в порядке, — фыркает тот. — Пятница, расскажи мисс Романофф всё, что она хочет знать о моём здоровье.

— Полный отчёт, Пятница, — добавляет та и достаёт старкфон, который одну за другой выплёвывает проекции с графиками и таблицами.

— Не пойму, что за паника, — ворчит Тони, перекладывая мясо с противня на верхнее из больших блюд.

— Мне из самых достоверных источников известно, что в тот единственный раз, когда ты для кого-то готовил, ты готовился умирать.

— И ничего не готовился.

— Мне не рассказывай.

— Романофф, что там у вас в России делают с теми, кто говорит о прошедшем, напомни-ка.

Наташа фыркает и не отвечает, с виду немного успокоенная просмотренными отчётами.

— Слушайте! — проталкивается на кухню Сэм. — Пока вы тут языками чешете, всё остынет. Давайте лучше поможем стол накрыть. В конце-то концов, когда ещё доведётся в жизни отведать ужин, приготовленный Тони Старком.

И в кои-то веки Баки с ним совершенно согласен.

За ужином впервые за много дней не ощущается подавленности: тёплая и дружеская атмосфера, которую задаёт Тони, вытесняет на время страхи и тревоги. Здесь и сейчас они живы и счастливы быть все вместе, даже команда космических пиратов — словно приехавшие на праздник дальние родственники.

И, видимо, чтобы сделать вечер окончательно похожим на Рождество, Тони после еды раздаёт всем то, над чем работал эти недели — костюмы, передатчики, амуницию. Паркер восторженно катается колесом на дополнительных манипуляторах, Халк трёт непривычно одетую грудь, а Брюс, после возвращения, машинально пытается прикрыться. Когда Наташа активирует предназначенный ей контейнер с наночастицами, те мгновенно растекаются по её телу, образуя облегающий костюм кислотно-розового цвета.

— О, смотрите-ка, — хмыкает Тони, — теперь у нас в команде весёлая Розовая Вдова.

Все ждут угрожающего «Старк», но Нат только тепло и ласково улыбается, тянет «Тони», и тот с усмешкой указывает на запястье. Наташа находит тонкий ободок-переключатель, сдвигает его, и костюм меняет расцветку на камуфляжную, а следующий поворот делает его привычно чёрным.

— Вообще-то я хотел сделать шапку-невидимку, но, к сожалению, не вышло, уж извини.

— Спасибо, Тони. Но в следующий раз давай обойдёмся без розового, это банально. Ультрамариновый будет в самый раз.

— Есть, мэм! Так точно, мэм!

— «Мэм»? Не «мам»? — уточняет Сэм.

— Я бы предпочёл ещё задержаться на этом свете, спасибо, — фыркает Тони.

Стив нажимает на кнопку активации с опаской, но его защитный костюм — тёмный, строгого дизайна с чёрной звездой на груди, не чета аляповатому наряду военных лет, к которому Стив так прикипел. Тони насмешливо наблюдает за недоверчиво-удивлённым выражением его лица и подмигивает Баки. О, да, лучший способ разыграть Стива — не разыгрывать Стива, когда он этого явно ждёт.

У остальных одежда тоже оказывается без сюрпризов, и Баки даже чувствует тонкий укол разочарования, но для розыгрышей не время и не место. Помимо нанокостюма Сэм получает новые крылья, а Клинту достаётся целый арсенал разнофункциональных наконечников.

— Попробуй вот этот, — предлагает Тони. — Здесь паутина-ловушка, материал повышенной прочности.

— Хм, — выдаёт Клинт и быстро стреляет в сторону, пригвоздив — намеренно или нет — к стене всё ещё резвящегося на заднем плане Паркера. — Угодил как-то раз Паучок в паутинку…

— Ну мистер Бартон! — обиженно тянет парень, отчего разрозненные смешки превращаются в общий смех.

— Для тебя у меня тоже кое-что есть, Джеймс, — зовёт Тони, когда становится потише. — От новой руки ты отказался, но принцесса Ваканды была так любезна, что поделилась одной своей задумкой. — Он надевает на запястье бионической руки тонкий браслет, нажимает на нём едва заметную кнопку, и по предплечью растекается слой нанитов, неотличимых по цвету от его руки в боевом режиме. Если не знать, ни за что и не догадаешься, что там что-то есть. — Это поглотитель кинетической энергии.

— И зачем он?

— Вместо объяснений лучше продемонстрировать. Сэм, ударь Джеймса по этой руке. Не стесняйся, бей со всей силы.

Сэм смотрит на Тони и на руку с сомнением, но делает, как велено. Баки удара почти не чувствует, будто Сэм ударил воздух.

— Стив, а теперь ты.

Тот бьёт — и его рука отлетает от протеза с такой силой, будто это не он Баки, а Баки его ударил.

Если бы первым бил Стив, думает Баки, Сэма бы пришпилило к стене безо всякой паутины.

— Ого, — только и может произнести он.

— Чем сильнее поглощённый удар, тем мощнее будет обратка, разумеется, — подтверждает Тони его догадку. — Надеюсь, на поле боя пригодится. Деактивируется той же кнопкой.

— Спасибо, — кивает Баки, отключая поглотитель.

После этого Тони снабжает всех ещё целым рядом полезных мелочей вроде мини-шокеров, разрывных снарядов, одноразовых силовых полей и прочего, затем освобождает пленённого Паркера и незаметно уходит, пока остальные развлекаются с новыми «игрушками».

Баки обнаруживает его в гостиной. Тони спокоен и расслаблен — полная противоположность самому себе последних дней. Это странно, но, возможно, Тони просто устал бояться. Обернувшись на звук шагов, он улыбается, задирает голову и просит:

— Пятница! А включи-ка нам музыку, что-нибудь мощное.

Баки узнаёт композицию почти сразу и хохочет, запрокинув голову: фильмы про Терминатора были одними из первых, что он посмотрел, когда поселился на базе, а Тони начал лепить на него разные клички.

— Эта тема уже давно в прошлом, — журит искина Тони, — Джеймс у нас уже не Терминатор, а Нео.

— И Терминатор тоже, — возражает Пятница. — Временно.

— И всё-таки нам бы что-нибудь поживее. — Песня сменяется, и Тони закатывает глаза. —«Immigrant Song»? Серьёзно? Нет, эту ты прибереги для Тора, а нам запусти… «Back in Black» будет в самый раз.

И гостиная тонет в привычных гитарных риффах и голосе Брайана Джонсона.

Тони ловит Баки за руку и тянет в центр комнаты, танцуя и втягивая в танец его. Неловкость, сковавшая поначалу, быстро отступает, но не успевает Баки как следует войти в ритм, как на пороге показывается Роуди, которого Тони тоже завлекает потанцевать.

Привлечённые неожиданными в такое время звуками музыки, в гостиную стягиваются остальные обитатели и гости базы. Тони улыбается каждому, каждого ловит за руку, каждого будто бы заряжает собой.

Это была магия: то, как Тони преображал людей вокруг себя.

Баки смотрит, как он одного за другим втягивает в круг членов команды и гостей, видит светлеющие лица, опускающиеся расслабленно плечи, расцветающие на губах улыбки. В присутствии Тони, под влиянием света и тепла, исходящих от него, люди (и нелюди) отпускают себя. Позволяют себе немного радости — даже недолюбливающая Тони Ванда, даже чопорно высокомерный Стрэндж, даже Стив, который, на памяти Баки, вообще редко позволял себе забываться, готовый в любую минуту бежать и сражаться.

Тони разливает вокруг себя волшебство радости, и Баки готов окунуться в него с головой. Одного приглашающего взгляда хватает, чтобы шагнуть внутрь стихийно образовавшегося круга, туда, где Тони и Стрэндж только что вытанцовывали какой-то совершенно неуместный к гремящим басам рока твист, и поддаться манящим движениям рук. «Танцуй так, будто тебя никто не видит», — гласит популярный в интернете совет, и Баки ему следует, забыв про весь мир, кроме того, что отражался в блестящих зрачках Тони, того, где большей частью отражался сейчас он сам.

Баки смотрит на Тони и боится ослепнуть от его сияющей улыбки. Баки отчаянно хочет и боится дотронуться до Тони: протянешь руку — сгоришь, потому что Тони — это солнце, огромная раскалённая звезда.

Тони дотрагивается сам. Ловит за руку, ведёт. Не обжигает, но греет. Скользит ладонями вверх от запястий, кладёт руки на бёдра, касается пальцами талии и плеч. Тони дотрагивается легко, аккуратно, исключительно ненавязчиво. Помогает, но не давит. Направляет, а не указывает. Предлагает выбор и оставляет свободу, только приглашает за собой.

И Баки любит — всем сердцем любит эти осторожные касания, эти мозолистые руки, эти ловкие пальцы, он отдаётся им с готовностью и желает только, чтобы этот танец не кончался никогда.

Песни сменяются одна за другой, и можно поверить, что так будет длиться всю оставшуюся вечность.

В какой-то момент на пороге комнаты появляются ещё две гостьи.

— Пеп! — восклицает Тони, приветливо улыбается Шерон, подхватывает мисс Поттс за талию и кружит до центра гостиной.

Та, привычная, смеётся, шутливо хлопает по плечу планшетом, сдавшись, позволяет «передать» себя жениху, но когда песня заканчивается, крепко цепляет Тони за запястье и отводит в сторону о чём-то поговорить.

Последнюю композицию альбома остальные дотанцовывают скорее по инерции: день был долгий, все устали.

Баки краем глаза следит за разговором мисс Поттс с Тони, и когда тот тянет своё привычное «Ну Пеппер, дорогая!», Баки замирает от понимания: в его голосе больше не слышно прежней тоски, только игривость и капризные детские нотки. Так дети тянут: «Ну ма-а-ам!»

После разговора Тони внезапно вспоминает, что не отдал Стиву «доработанный» щит (как можно доработать эту крышку от бака, воображения представить не хватает), и уводит того в мастерскую. А Баки снова ловит себя на очень смутном тревожном чувстве, и никак не поймёт, откуда оно взялось. Он идёт на кухню выпить воды, и оказывается не первым.

— Мисс Поттс.

— Пеппер, — поправляет та, улыбнувшись. Поднимает вверх бутылку содовой, которую наливала себе, и смотрит вопросительно.

— Баки, — в свою очередь говорит он и утвердительно кивает. — Или Джеймс.

— Пожалуй, я предпочту «Баки». Чтобы не путаться.

— Ну да.

От недавнего открытия всё ещё кружится голова, и он всё не может понять, как теперь относиться к женщине, к которой столько времени ревновал Тони, а теперь перестал.

Пеппер протягивает ему содовую со льдом.

— Давно хочу сказать «спасибо». Джеймс рассказывал, сколько всего вы делали для Тони, как поддерживали его.

— Поверьте, сколько бы я ни сделал, Тони сделал для меня неизмеримо больше.

— Но ведь не это причина вашей… заботы?

— Нет, не это, — признаёт Баки.

— Я рада. Рада, что рядом с Тони люди, готовые быть на его стороне. Способные поддержать. Ему этого очень не хватало.

— У него были вы. И Роуди. И Хэппи.

— Джеймс и Хэппи — да. А я, увы, не выдержала. Не была рядом в тот момент, когда он нуждался в этом больше всего, — в её голос просачивается горечь, похожая на ту, что Баки прежде слышал у Тони.

— Вы всегда будете главной женщиной в его жизни, — почему-то вдруг говорит он. — Ну, после матери, разве что.

Пеппер улыбается благодарно.

— Может быть, и так. Но я не та, кто ему нужен. — Она допивает содовую и оправляет свою неизменную юбку-карандаш. — Что ж, мне пора, пожалуй. Утром отправление в детский лагерь, а сегодня ещё нужно Питера подвезти до дома. Если Хэппи решит его ещё и до дверей проводить, я точно усну в машине.

— Проводить? — переспрашивает Баки. — Хэппи, конечно, любит перестраховаться, особенно после инцидента с самолётом, но…

— О, — смеётся Пеппер. — Это он не из-за Питера так суетится, а из-за его тёти.

Новость слишком уж неожиданная, и пока Баки её переваривает, Пеппер подходит к нему и коротко стискивает свободную руку.

— Берегите его. И берегите себя, Баки. Удачи вам.

— Удачи всем нам, — отзывается он и провожает её взглядом до дверей.

Этот разговор что-то изменил в нём. Будто рычаг, сдвинул в душе огромный тяжёлый камень, казавшийся незыблемой скалой, и тот вдруг легко покатился вниз, открывая взору прекрасный мир вокруг.

Баки пытается вспомнить причины, по которым отказался когда-то от Тони, и внезапно обнаруживает, что те преграды, которые он считал непреодолимыми, больше не существуют.

Тони любил Пеппер Поттс.

Тони и сейчас её любит всем сердцем, но это чувство перестало его терзать, переродилось в нежную привязанность, которая не мешает строить отношения с кем-то другим.

Он убил родителей Тони.

Тони его простил. По-настоящему, полностью и безоговорочно простил.

Коды Гидры могли превратить его в Зимнего Солдата — бездушную машину для убийств, — который мог навредить Тони.

Зимнего Солдата больше не существует, и даже ночные кошмары его уже не мучают. Он не представляет для Тони угрозы ни в одном из смыслов.

Благодаря Тони.

Он мечтал из обузы и предмета постоянных беспокойств стать для Тони источником защиты и уверенности.

Именно к нему пришёл Тони за помощью и его утешение принимал в минуты тревог и печалей. Тони дал ему новую жизнь, и теперь Баки уверенно стоит на ногах, готовый дать Тони всё, о чём тот ни попросит.

Возможно, послезавтра для них уже не настанет — но сегодня у них ещё есть.

Баки идёт в мастерскую.

* * *

В дверях мастерской на Баки налетает Стив. У него горят глаза и крепко стиснуты зубы.

— Стиви, что-то случилось?

— Ох, Бак. Нет, — Стив пытается натянуть улыбку. — Всё нормально. Просто немного не сошлись с Тони во мнениях.

— Для вас это обычное дело. Но точно всё нормально?

— Да, Бак. Всё хорошо. План в силе. И… не знаю… зайди к Тони, что ли. Ты на него… благотворно влияешь. Уж точно лучше, чем я.

— А ты сам как?

— В норме. Порядок. Пробегусь вокруг базы и буду как огурчик.

Стив удаляется, и Баки проходит внутрь.

Как много всего изменилось с того дня, как эти двери впервые раскрылись перед ним. В тот раз он едва надеялся, что эксцентричный миллиардер, по какой-то прихоти приютивший его у себя, да ещё на столь невыгодных для него условиях, согласится возиться с его забарахлившим протезом. Теперь же он ощущает свою принадлежность к этому месту. Принадлежность человеку, которого это место олицетворяет.

В противоположность взвинченному разговором Стиву, Тони совершенно безмятежен и, кажется, даже удовлетворён. И от этого несоответствия непонятная тревога вновь почему-то колет под рёбрами.

Пока Баки собирается с мыслями, не зная, как начать, Тони внезапно начинает говорить сам:

— Знаешь, Джеймс, иногда мне кажется, что моя жизнь началась только после Афганистана. Всё, что было до, я с трудом порой вспоминаю. А как вернулся, будто глаза открылись. Я отчётливо вдруг понял, что всего-то настоящего в моей жизни — стоящего в моей жизни было: Пеппер, Роуди, Хэппи и компания. Но вместо того, чтобы беречь ценное, я бездумно прожигал жизнь, исполнял чужие прихоти, делал не то, что считал важным, пил, спал с кем попало. Без травки тоже не обошлось… Но даже у такого меня почему-то были Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. И я решил: вот оно. Никого лучше я уже не найду. Я любил Пеппер, я хотел стать лучше для неё, стать достойным. Думал, раз уж эта женщина оставалась рядом, даже когда я сам себе был отвратителен, то лучшая версия меня точно сможет дать ей что-то… Думал, раз уж мой отец смог построить семью, смог сделать маму счастливой, то и у меня получится. Только одного не учёл.

Тони ненадолго смолкает, делает пару глотков из кружки, вздыхает. Кривит губы в усмешке.

— Мой отец был изобретателем, был бизнесменом, был авантюристом — да. Но супергероем он не был. И когда я это осознал, то отпустил её.

— Я думал, это Пеппер ушла от тебя. Стив говорил…

— Пеппер лишь попросила перерыв, когда ей стало слишком тяжело справляться и со мной, и с компанией. Решение об окончательном разрыве было моим.

Баки теперь понимает, откуда взялась та горечь в словах Пеппер.

— Она выходит замуж за Роуди. Значит, не так уж не готова быть девушкой супергероя.

— Роуди — старый вояка, — смеётся Тони. — И с ним ей действительно лучше. Он не рвётся спасать весь мир, и уж точно не порывается его уничтожить.

— А ты порываешься?

— Нет, но спасение — лишь обратная сторона той же монеты. Танос, вон, хочет облагодетельствовать Вселенную, обезглавив её наполовину.

— А чего хочешь ты?

— Сейчас — просто успеть. — Тони поднимает на него взгляд, и Баки проваливается в его глаза, как в чёрную дыру. — Я так много всего по жизни делаю, но вечно не успеваю самые главные, самые простые вещи. И живу потом с сожалениями. Ты как-то видел масштаб этих сожалений. А теперь грядёт война, и кто знает, что случится с нами завтра, поэтому, пока мы оба ещё здесь… Просто не хочу погибнуть, так и…

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки сам не понимает, вырвались из его груди слова или само сердце.

И чего он тянул? Это ведь так просто. У него ведь давно уже не было никаких сомнений.

Тони молчит, застигнутый врасплох, и Баки повторяет:

— Я люблю тебя.

Тони вздыхает, качает головой и усмехается.

— Да. Я тоже тебя люблю, Джеймс.

И всё же догадываться, понимать и даже знать не то же самое, что услышать. Дыхание спирает, пока Тони сокращает расстояние между ними, и следующий вдох он делает, уже впиваясь в такие долгожданные губы.

Они цепляются руками друг за друга, хватают, притягивают ближе, ближе, оглаживают ладонями всё, куда дотянутся, чтобы только убедиться — это реальность, это на самом деле, не мираж, не иллюзия, не галлюцинация. Живая плоть, настоящее человеческое тепло, и дрожь, и стоны, и знакомый до боли, родной, такой нужный запах — всё взаправду. Лихорадка первых прикосновений, первый поцелуй, который длится и длится, как десяток маленьких вечностей. Если Баки и был когда-то счастлив, или несчастен, или пьян, или в отчаянии, или сходил с ума — он не помнит, в эту минуту он не помнит ничего о себе и своей жизни, кроме одной-единственной, ужасно простой истины: Тони рядом. Тони с ним. Остальное неважно. Остальное — мелочи, глупости, думать не о чем.

Воздух кончается, и они отстраняются друг от друга — недалеко, между ними не больше дюйма. Тони хватает ртом воздух, голос его охрип в минуту:

— Прости, я бываю плох со словами, когда…

— Со словами ты хорош, да не с теми, — смеётся Баки.

От осознания того, что только что произошло, горло хватает спазмами, а внутри что-то огромное и горячее готово вот-вот взорваться, образуя новую Вселенную.

— Похоже на сон, да?

— Я не прочь так спать вечно.

— Дожили. Я несу избитые пошлости.

— Я древний старик. Ты у нас по части будущего, изобрети что-нибудь свежее.

— У древних стариков обычно проблемы с новинками. Останемся верны классике.

— Например?

— «Жить значит спать, быть в этой жизни — жить сновиденьем каждый час».

— Что это?

— Кальдерон, кажется.

— Не слышал.

— Он точно стал классиком ещё до твоего рождения, — фыркает Тони.

Баки улыбается ему куда-то в ключицу.

— Я всего лишь неотёсанный бруклинский беспризорник.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом.

— Кто же я, по-твоему?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Настоящий герой, самый преданный друг и мать Тереза.

— Опять любимая пластинка, — хмыкает тот.

— Ты терпишь меня…

— Нет, — обрывает его Баки звенящим голосом, который, впрочем, тут же смягчается. — Я не терплю, ничего подобного. Я… Меня всё устраивает. Полностью. Совсем.

— Не считаешь меня невыносимым?

— Считаю. Ты совершенно невыносим. Мне нравится.

— Ты мазохист?

— Вроде того, наверное, ага.

— Вот вам и секрет многолетней дружбы со Стивом Роджерсом.

— Бог мой, Тони. Какой же ты… невыносимый.

Тони смеётся и льнёт ближе, обнимает крепче.

— Смотри, пожалеешь ещё, что связался.

— Связался? Да я приклеился к тебе. Пропитался насквозь.

Баки, если б мог, вообще бы слился с ним. Проник в каждую клеточку, смешался атомами — стал одним целым. Впрочем, тогда он не смог бы обнимать Тони, ощущать заполошное биение его сердца где-то под руками, вдыхать его. Лучше так.

Всю ночь они обнимаются, целуются, говорят разные глупости, смеются и дышат друг другом. Утро застаёт их спящими на диване в мастерской.

А впереди — бой и неизвестность.


	15. Chapter 15

— Пегги ты не говорил прятаться!

От удивления Баки замирает у приоткрытой двери гостиной.

— Пегги не сражалась с пришельцами.

— Сражалась бы, если бы пришлось, — возражает Шерон (и с ней трудно не согласиться). — Я приняла решение, Стив, и не тебе меня отговаривать.

— Ты могла бы отправиться в тот лагерь, оберегать детей.

— То есть отсиживаться в бункере. Хорошо, ладно, я согласна. С тобой вместе. Защищать детей — это же важная миссия, да, Стив? Так давай ею займёмся. Что, нет? Ну так вот то-то же. Я приму участие в обороне Нью-Йорка, и ты меня не остановишь.

Слышатся быстрые шаги, короткое «ой!» — и в узкий просвет Баки видит страстно целующуюся парочку. Собственные губы вдруг начинает печь от воспоминания обо всех поцелуях с Тони прошедшей ночью. Хмыкнув, он качает головой и идёт дальше.

— Хотя бы обещай, что будешь осторожна.

— Будь осторожен сам. Не хочу оказаться на месте тёти Пегги.

— Я постараюсь, — успевает услышать Баки напоследок.

* * *

Этим утром все остаются на базе: внешние вопросы улажены, насколько это возможно, и теперь они могут только ждать. Тем не менее, прошедший вечер что-то изменил во всех. На место гнетущего ощущения наступающей катастрофы пришла решимость сражаться — и победить.

Впрочем, напряжение всё ещё чувствуется. Разговаривают мало, тренироваться не тянет даже Стива. Все сосредоточены главным образом на собственных мыслях и вздрагивают, как один, когда в гостиную врывается Селвиг с сообщением: корабль Таноса хорошо отслеживается радарами и идёт с прежней скоростью — до его прибытия около двадцати часов. Но, похоже, от него отделилось два других корабля — поменьше и пошустрее. Квилл и Тор предполагают, что Танос выслал в авангарде своих доверенных помощников, чтобы доставили ему камни, и Стрэндж эту догадку подтверждает.

Это значит, что вечером им предстоит первый бой.

— В этот раз действительно лучше разделиться, — предлагает Стив.

— И постараться создать впечатление, что мы к вторжению не готовы, — добавляет Тони.

— А для этого ни Тор, ни галактические Стражи показываться пока не должны, — подхватывает Стрэндж.

— Чувак, мы не галактические Стражи, мы — Стражи Галактики, — поправляет Квилл, чем зарабатывает один из самых высокомерных взглядов доктора.

— А наших сил хватит, чтобы без их помощи камни отстоять? — уточняет Наташа. — А то ещё сделаем Таносу подарочек…

— Должно хватить, — кивком подтверждает Стрэндж.

— Пятница, — зовёт Тони, — разбей нас на команды.

— Собираешься доверить это компьютеру? Тони? — непонимающе смотрит Стив.

— У Пятницы целая база данных по нашим тренировкам. Кто, как не она, создаст наиболее эффективные комбинации.

И раз уж на команды их разбивает Пятница, Баки ничуть не удивляется тому, что они с Тони в разных, как, впрочем, и Наташа с Брюсом. Тони и Брюс идут на чай к Стрэнджу в Санктум, Клинта и Хоуп отправляют в соседнее с Храмом кафе, по телефону предупреждают Питера, чтобы патрулировал неподалёку и был на подхвате, если понадобится. Остальных тоже решают отправить в город, чтобы не светить базу. Чтобы минимизировать возможные случайные жертвы, выбирают Центральный Парк, откуда людей проще эвакуировать. Плюс никто не обратит внимания на гуляющие пары, бегуна с рюкзаком и читающего газету пожилого человека (Баки аж прослезился от смеха, когда увидел маскировку Стива — лёгкий плащ, надетый поверх щита, и нахлобученная на самые глаза шляпа). Скотт должен спрятаться в одежде Сэма. Роуди определяют караулить на крыше ближайшего здания.

Перед тем, как они расходятся, Наташа коротко целует Брюса в губы и повисает на руке у Баки, своего временного кавалера. Баки улыбается ей, затем твёрдо смотрит Брюсу в глаза и кивает, прижав Нат к себе: он её защитит. Тот благодарно улыбается в ответ.

Стрэндж открывает портал, пропускает Брюса вперёд — и внезапно швыряет что-то в Ванду. Та только голову поворачивает на движение, и предмет, не долетев, отправляется обратно к магу. Короткий, не больше ладони, стилет замирает в воздухе в дюйме от его лба и падает в подставленную руку.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стрэндж и шагает в портал.

Ванда выглядит так, будто вот-вот взорвётся от распирающей её изнутри гордости, хоть и старательно сдерживает улыбку.

Клинт салютует всем и стукается кулаками с Нат.

Команды желают друг другу удачи, и последний взгляд Тони, который Баки ловит, прежде чем портал схлопывается, устремлён на него.

* * *

Погода облачная и прохладная, но в куртке всё равно жарковато. Впрочем, иначе ему не спрятать от посторонних глаз два своих пистолета-пулемёта, так что Баки приходится терпеть. Благо, Наташа хорошо отвлекает.

— У тебя взгляд изменился, — в какой-то момент осторожно произносит она и искоса следит за реакцией.

— Только у меня?

— Нет, — фыркает Нат и прижимается теснее.

— Мы поговорили вчера…

— Только поговорили?

— Только поговорили.

— Барнс! Чего вы ждёте, первой брачной ночи? Неужели ты из тех «приличных парней», которые до свадьбы ни-ни? Стив — и тот уже отбросил эту старую пыльную мораль.

— У нас, может, чистые, высокодуховные отношения.

— Напомню тебе об этом в следующий раз, когда будешь раздевать Старка взглядом.

— Ах ты, маленькая вредина, — Баки набрасывается на неё со щекоткой, Наташа взвизгивает и отпрыгивает в сторону.

Газета сидящего на скамейке неподалёку старика мелко трясётся, а темнокожий бегун на соседней дорожке завистливо косится, сбив дыхание.

— Ладно-ладно! — сдаётся Нат, когда он обхватывает её за талию со спины. — Хотя ты меня удивил.

— Если честно, даже мысли об этом в голову вчера не пришло, — признаётся Баки, выпуская её. — И я не уверен, что Тони…

— Старку я тоже анекдот про высокодуховные отношения расскажу, когда он в следующий раз тебя глазами разденет.

— «В следующий раз»… — эхом повторяет Баки потрясённо.

Наташа только глаза в ответ закатывает.

Сама мысль, что Тони мог раздевать его глазами, мог хотеть, мог представлять их вместе, кажется невероятной. Возможно, Тони даже… На мгновение по телу пробегает мороз, а затем Баки бросает в жар.

И в эту минуту уши вдруг закладывает от низкого гула. Земля под ногами мелко дрожит, а в воздух взмывают тучи серой пыли, которую ветер швыряет прямо в лицо.

Гости прибыли.

Над головами замирает космический корабль — ничуть не похожий на «Милано», скорее на гигантское колесо обозрения, — и широкий синий луч бьёт в землю недалеко от Вижена и заслонившей его Ванды. Через миг на месте луча вырастают две высокие тёмные фигуры. Серый гоблин в капюшоне и рогатая баба, оба с какими-то длинными скипетрами и оба не слишком приятны на вид.

— Вот же страхолюдина, — бормочет рядом Наташа, и с ней трудно спорить. — Видишь эти палки, Бэмби? По моему опыту, хорошего от них не жди.

— Да уж не рождественские эльфы пожаловали, — фыркает он, активируя передатчик и переводя левую руку в боевой режим.

Между тем, противники им достались не из болтливых и уже атаковали Вижена, явно не восприняв всерьёз Ванду. Как и предполагала Наташа, скипетры у них не для красоты: под натиском их лучей щиты полыхают алым. Пока Ванда сдерживает чужаков, Вижен отвечает короткими выстрелами, не позволяя врагам приближаться.

Окинув пространство взглядом, Баки замечает, как Стив и Сэм распоряжаются эвакуацией. Где-то неподалёку раздаётся знакомый гул костюма Воителя, скорее всего, Роуди тоже следит за отходом гражданских и расчисткой территории.

Они с Наташей переглядываются, кивают друг другу и бросаются в стороны — занимать позиции. Оказавшись у гоблина за спиной, Баки открывает по нему огонь, но тот успевает среагировать и уклониться. Несколько пуль долетают до Вижена, но вибраниуму они не страшны. Как, впрочем, и гоблину, потому что тот, осознав, с каким оружием имеет дело, даже перестаёт прикрываться. Это бесит. Отбросив бесполезные пистолеты, Баки принимается за вибраниумные метательные ножи, и, судя по тому, как два лезвия вонзаются в предплечье, которым пришелец прикрывает голову, с них толку побольше. Но всё ещё недостаточно. Короткий взгляд в сторону Нат даёт понять, что та свой запас метательных игрушек уже немного исчерпала, и хотя теперь отстреливается из своих ручных репульсоров, но уже определённо готовится к ближнему бою.

Тут над её головой пролетает Сэм, а за плечом гоблина Баки видит стремительно приближающегося Стива и не может сдержать ухмылки: вот сейчас начнётся веселье.

— Оберегай Вижена, побереги силы, — коротко бросает Стив Ванде, а затем они с Баки берут гоблина в тиски.

Неприятнее всего уклоняться от беспорядочных лучей двух скипетров, да и драться эти Таносовы отродья горазды. Баки отлетает на несколько шагов, перекатывается и ловит брошенный Стивом щит, на звук которого пришелец отвлекается. На периферии зрения Наташа неудачно падает на землю, и рогатая «сестрица» их гоблина заносит над ней свой трезубый скипетр. Баки, не медля, бросает щит в их сторону, сбивая удар. Этого Наташе хватает, чтобы подняться и вернуть боевую готовность.

— Сэм! — окликает Стив, которому голыми руками приходится сдерживать едва не обрушившееся на голову копьё.

— Понял! — отвечает тот и стрелой летит к дереву, в котором застрял брошенный Баки щит.

Сам он тем временем напрыгивает на громилу со спины, обхватывая рукой шею, и валится с ним вместе назад, оттаскивая от Стива. Сцепившись, они катаются по земле, но своей палки гоблин так из рук и не выпускает.

— Бак!

Баки отскакивает в сторону. Стив с прыжка падает на гоблина, выставив щит. Удар получается мощный, но пришелец успевает загородиться скипетром, одним концом упёртым в землю. Кувыркнувшись, Стив оказывается на ногах, а Баки успевает заметить слабую рябь воздуха вокруг щита. Знакомую рябь. Он активирует подаренный ему Тони браслет, разбегается и, выставив левую руку, со всей силы врезается в едва успевшего подняться гоблина. Тут же отбегает, бросает взгляд на Стива. Тот кивает:

— На счёт три!

— Три!

На этот раз Баки бьёт с прыжка, а Стив, припав на колено, выносит вперёд щит. Будь на месте гоблина обычный человек, и двойным кинетическим выбросом его смяло бы в лепёшку, а этот лишь складывается пополам и валится на землю. Скипетр с громким треском переламывается пополам.

Баки и Стива ударной волной разносит в стороны. Одновременно с этим Наташа отбирает переставшее стрелять — вероятно, Муравей постарался — оружие у своей противницы и вонзает его ей в бок. Та болезненно вскрикивает, отступая назад, выдирает трезубец из собственного бока и, осознав, в чью пользу расклад, ковыляет к напарнику.

— Корвус! — кричит она, как ворона каркает.

Над лужайкой, где они дрались, зависает Воитель, наставив на чужаков дула и ракетницы, но очевидно, что бой уже кончился.

— Эта планета и этот камень — под защитой, — произносит Стив, пока рогатая подбирает с земли своего контуженного товарища. — Убирайтесь отсюда и больше не возвращайтесь.

— Мы не убийцы, — добавляет Наташа, приближаясь, — но если попадётесь нам снова, мы вас убьём.

— Вы ещё узрите истинную мощь Таноса! — огрызается рогатая, и они с гоблином исчезают в синем луче.

Через несколько мгновений гигантское колесо в небе сдвигается с места и уносится прочь из атмосферы.

— Похоже, я пропустил всё веселье, — приземляется Роуди.

— Может, это и к лучшему… — задумчиво тянет Сэм, оглядывая место побоища.

Баки следует его примеру и аж присвистывает: кругом поломанные деревья, борозды взрытой земли и асфальта, сломанные скамьи, разбитые в пыль бордюры…

— Помнится, ты жаловался на то, что парк за семьдесят лет не изменился, — хмыкает Стив.

— Ну… — пожимает плечами Баки. — Кажется, мы наконец-то устроили ему редизайн.

— Кто-то слишком много общался с Тони…

* * *

Оказалось, что вся их схватка уложилась в десять минут. Примерно за это же время управилась и вторая команда.

В гостиной на базе Питер восторженно тараторит что-то про космические пончики и великана с цепным молотом, Стрэндж, как всегда, сидит с постным лицом, Тони, Брюс и Клинт пьют каждый своё, Хоуп не видно, а остальные слушают рассказ о прошедшем бое.

Две, пусть и небольшие, победы ощутимо вдохновляют и, пожалуй, немного обнадёживают, так что настроение у всех приподнятое.

— Как думаете, — в какой-то момент интересуется Питер, — а завтра мы с ними тоже будем драться? Я просто тут придумал…

Помрачневший от его вопроса Тони поднимается, отставив кружку с кофе, и берёт парня за плечи:

— Послушай-ка меня, Пит. Я благодарен тебе за сегодня: ты отлично справился и очень нам помог. Но сейчас ты отдохнёшь, поешь и отправишься на нью-йоркскую базу ЩИТа.

— Что? Нет! Мистер Старк, вы же говорили, что я уже почти член команды! Я тренировался с вами! Вы же мне новый костюм сделали! Вы не можете теперь взять и упрятать меня на базу!

— Никто тебя никуда не прячет. Ты думаешь, что я хочу отстранить тебя от боя, обезопасить. Но это не так. Завтра, когда пришельцы нападут, безопасно нигде уже не будет. И кто-то должен позаботиться о тех, кого некому будет защитить. Людям — простым, беззащитным людям — нужен герой. Им нужен Человек-Паук.

— Посмотри сюда, Питер, — зовёт Брюс и разворачивает голопроекцию с отрывками видео нападения на Нью-Йорк: ужасными кадрами, на которых переворачиваются машины с пассажирами, обваливаются мосты с пешеходами, а на прохожих падают куски зданий. — Вот где бы ты пригодился шесть лет назад — с твоей ловкостью, твоей силой и твоей добротой. Вот где ты действительно нужен будешь завтра.

— Я не стану отдавать тебе никаких приказов, — произносит Стив негромко, — но мы очень надеемся на твою помощь, дружелюбный сосед.

— Чего ты хочешь больше, Питер, — мягко спрашивает Тони, — драться или защищать?

И для всех, кто знает Питера Паркера, ответ очевиден.

* * *

Вместе с сумерками на Землю опускается корабль асгардцев. Тор недолго переговаривается с женщиной, которую зовёт Валькирией (бросился он к ней так, что Баки уже было ждал жарких объятий), затем прибывших размещают на порядком опустевшей базе (гражданских эвакуировали в ближайший бункер), а оба космических корабля маскируют отражающими куполами-невидимками (Ракета всё бормочет под нос, что обязательно придумает, как эту штуку приспособить на «Милано», чтобы его и движущимся никто не видел).

* * *

У них остаётся ночь перед решающим боем, и все расходятся на отдых. Баки гадает, многие ли уснут сегодня. Сон им необходим, но нервное возбуждение ему точно не способствует.

Баки принимает душ и, подумав, идёт в комнату Тони. Тот в домашней одежде стоит и смотрит в окно. Оглядывается на звук открывшейся двери, улыбается ему и поворачивается обратно.

— Можно?

— Конечно, входи.

За целый день им не довелось побыть наедине ни минуты, поэтому Баки в первую очередь делает то, чего так хотел с самого утра — целует Тони. Тот откликается всем телом, отвечает с готовностью, и преследовавшая его глупая мысль, что прошедшая ночь была лишь сном, испаряется без следа.

— Кажется, мы немного разнесли Центральный Парк, — признаётся Баки, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

— А у нас Стрэндж сразу всех увёл в зеркальное измерение, так что Бликер-стрит отделалась лёгким испугом, — хмыкает Тони. — Впрочем, завтра наверняка достанется всему городу.

— Боишься за Паркера.

— Боюсь. Даже думал правда оставить его с нами, чтобы хоть на глазах был.

— На полигоне ему и зацепиться-то не за что.

— Знаю.

— Как чаёк в Храме у Стрэнджа? — решает сменить тему Баки.

— Такой же отвратительный, как и везде.

— О, так вы правда пили чай?

— А по-твоему, это был эвфемизм? — фыркает Тони. — Интересно, для чего?

— Откуда мне знать. Тебе виднее, что под такими фигурами речи подразумевают в двадцать первом веке.

— Джеймс, ты же это не всерьёз?

— Нет. Но мог бы. Но не хочу. По крайней мере, не сегодня…

Голос Баки становится всё тише, пока он склоняется к манящим его губам. Тони сам из душа, а потому не пахнет ни одеколоном, ни привычными запахами смазки или железа, ни химикатами, ни едой, ни даже кофе — пахнет самим собой с лёгкой отдушкой шампуня.

Баки целует его губы, прикусывает мочку уха, скользит губами вниз по шее, пока ладони осторожно забираются под футболку. Руки Тони тоже не бездействуют: одна зарывается в волосы, вторая гладит по спине, оставляя на коже горящие огнём следы… Внезапно к его губам прижимаются пальцы:

— Подожди, Джеймс, стой.

Тони мгновение смотрит ему в глаза и отводит взгляд.

— Прости. Давай не будем сегодня… Не то чтобы я не хотел, но, не знаю… Сейчас это больше похоже на жест отчаяния, тебе не кажется? Прости, если ты…

— Не извиняйся. Ты ни в чём передо мной не виноват. Так даже лучше, наверное. В смысле, это же значит, что мы верим в завтра. Верим, что у нас будет это завтра. — Баки притягивает Тони обратно, легко целует в нос.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается тот.

— Я даже буду считать это хорошим знаком: вечный параноик Тони Старк наконец-то думает, что со всем справится и останется жив.

— Я вообще выживальщик, — с горькой усмешкой говорит Тони.

— Я тоже. Сколько раз уже должен был погибнуть. Все, кого я знал, мертвы, а я вот он, здесь.

— Значит, Вселенная для чего-то тебя бережёт.

«Может быть, она приберегла меня для тебя», — думает Баки.


	16. Chapter 16

Дели, Тегеран, Астана, Пекин, Канберра, Алжир, Берлин, Москва, Буэнос-Айрес, Оттава, Вашингтон — на протяжении двух часов Пятница каждые десять минут сообщает о новых очагах сражений. Сначала столицы, затем крупные города и важные промышленные центры подвергаются нападению пришельцев, и без преувеличения можно сказать: вся Земля в огне.

Когда небо над базой темнеет из-за спустившегося в атмосферу исполинского космического флагмана, первое, что они чувствуют, — облегчение. Больше не остаётся места ни для страхов, ни для волнений, ни для мыслей — всё пропадает, становится неважным.

Есть враг — есть они. И у них есть цель.

На базу обрушиваются ракеты и — спасибо Квиллу с Ракетой — разбиваются об энергетический барьер.

Когда вспышки и пламя взрывов стихают, на противоположной стороне полигона показываются первые отряды, во главе которых выступают три фигуры. В одной из них Баки узнаёт вчерашнюю рогатую противницу Нат и Сэма. Другой — с виду каменный великан — знаком второй команде, судя по тихому «Вот срань» Клинта. На третьего, похожего на фиолетового бегемота, смотрит, не отрываясь, Халк.

Танос.

— Пора, — тихо произносит Стив. — По местам.

Клинт, Сэм и Тумс отправляются на крышу. Муравей и Оса уменьшаются и прячутся в одежде Вижена и Ванды соответственно, чтобы обеспечить им прикрытие в случае чего. Квилл, Дракс, Мантис и Тор с асгардцами ждут сигнала. Остальные выходят встречать незваных гостей.

Тони и Стив впереди — шаги мягкие, идут нога в ногу. Хищники перед прыжком.

Стрэндж за их спинами не идёт, а будто плывёт.

Слева Халк, прикрывающий собой Вижена, тяжело впечатывает стопы в землю.

Справа Наташа, идущая перед Вандой, как взведённый курок: тронь — и грянет выстрел.

Баки с Роуди, Ракетой и Грутом замыкают шествие.

— Мстители, — тянет с усмешкой титан, когда они приближаются.

— А ты, значит, Танос, — в тон ему отвечает Тони. — Совру, если скажу, что рад встрече. И у нас тут парковка посреди неба запрещена, так что не могли бы вы сесть на свой кораблик и убраться подобру-поздорову?

— Люди. Всё такие же наглые маленькие букашки. Но я уважаю вашу смелость, а потому даю этой планетке шанс на спасение: отдайте мне камни бесконечности, и я отзову свою армию.

Танос протягивает руку в золочёной перчатке. Четыре разноцветных камня взблёскивают в свете протиснувшегося между облаками и кораблём солнца, и Баки понимает: они действительно последний рубеж. Цена поражения — половина всех живущих во Вселенной.

— Какая щедрость, — сарказм в исполнении Стива звучит угрожающе. — Вот только никто здесь ничего тебе не отдаст — ни добровольно, ни как-либо ещё.

— Вы понятия не имеете, с кем связались.

— Это ты не понял, на кого напал. И здесь для тебя всё закончится, — мрачно бросает Тони. Наниты формируют на его голове шлем, и теперь его голос раздаётся в наушниках: — По твоей команде, Капитан.

— Мстители, — призывает Капитан Америка, — к бою!

Стрэндж разворачивается, делает пасс рукой, и за их спинами открывается проход в зеркальное измерение, куда все они быстро отступают. Баки и Ракета одновременно передёргивают затворы на своих автоматах и начинают отстреливать пересекающих границу солдат Таноса. Вчерашняя рогатая явно стремится поквитаться с Наташей за своё поражение, а второй великан по знаку Таноса устремляется к Вижену, но дорогу ему заступает Халк. Роуди и Грут прикрывают, отрезая Таноса с его «детьми» от остальных пришельцев.

Железный Человек взмывает в воздух и зависает справа от Таноса, Стрэндж — чуть ниже и слева, Стив идёт в лобовую атаку.

Пришельцы всё прибывают, и хотя каждая его пуля достигает цели, отвлекаться Баки некогда, так что он пропускает момент, когда Тони и Стив успевают зажать Таноса с двух сторон, а Стрэндж магическим лассо стягивает заветную перчатку. Как только та падает на землю, распадается и двойной захват: Железный Человек взлетает и ощеривается дулами, Стив берёт наизготовку щит, а остальные замирают.

— Ну, так что ты там говорил насчёт букашек? — спрашивает Тони.

И хотя рот застывшего Таноса остаётся неподвижен, Баки почему-то слышит его голос, доносящийся словно из ниоткуда.

— Занятно, занятно. Признаюсь, вы смогли меня удивить.

Мир внезапно осыпается осколками, как разбитое зеркало, и будто кто-то меняет слайд в проекторе: застывший титан исчезает, а другой — всё с той же перчаткой на руке и ярко мерцающим на ней красным камнем — выходит из толпы своих солдат, теперь уже не отрезанных от них никаким проходом в иное измерение. Танос попросту «исправил» реальность.

Всё, как и рассказывал Квилл.

— Я бы ответил «взаимно», но могу лишь: «ты предсказуем», — говорит Стрэндж.

— Маг. Думаешь, ты способен предвидеть каждый мой шаг?

— Не я. Мы.

В один момент всё вдруг приходит в движение: рассредоточившаяся по полю армия как по сигналу бросается в наступление. К Воителю в небе присоединяются Сокол и Стервятник, выстраивая воздушную линию обороны, пока Баки с Грутом и Ракетой образуют такую же на земле. С крыши базы стартует джет и делает круг почёта, щедро угощая войско в дальних рядах пулемётным огнём и ракетами. «Дети» Таноса возобновляют приостановившиеся бои, и так агрессивно, что даже подкрепление в виде Осы и Муравья не слишком помогает.

Периферийным зрением Баки видит, как Грут насаживает противников на свои руки-ветви, как Ракета скачет по вражеским головам, будто по кочкам, и лепит на них что-то, а потом выводит разом два десятка солдат сообщающимся электрическим зарядом. Сам он расстреливает толпу из автомата, время от времени разбавляя веселье гранатами, а тех, кого не отбрасывает взрывом, дезориентированных, сносит крыльями Сэм. Роуди запускает ракеты во вражеские «свалки», которые образуются, когда Грут продырявленными трупами сбивает пришельцев с ног, словно кегли. А вскоре зацепившиеся языками Ракета с Тумсом объединяются, и енот с классическим злодейским смехом из фильмов палит по солдатам Таноса с двух рук верхом на Стервятнике.

Судя по беспорядочной манере боя, полному отсутствию слаженности и совместных тактик, армия у Таноса — пушечное мясо. Они агрессивны и сильны, но ничему не учатся и с готовностью кидаются в ловушки, которые на их глазах только что погубили их собратьев.

И всё же кто-то из них догадывается подбить джет. Тот успевает завершить круг, ещё потрепав вражеских солдат, и врезается в стену базы — кажется, в медицинское крыло. Баки с облегчением видит, что катапультировавшийся в последний момент Клинт удачно приземляется на крышу, где его ждёт целый склад стрел и разнообразных насадок к ним.

— Поберегись!

Зазевавшийся Баки, услышав стремительно нарастающий голос над головой, падает на землю как раз вовремя, чтобы Сэм сшиб опасно приблизившихся солдат и не сбил его. Раздосадованный собственной нерасторопностью, Баки ругается сквозь зубы, вскакивает на ноги и впечатывает серый кулак в морду особенно ретивого пришельца.

Конца-края им не видно.

Стараясь больше не упускать своих противников из виду, Баки то и дело бросает короткие взгляды через плечо. Нат и Хоуп заметно вымотались, Ванда мрачнеет. Вижен, держась подальше от Таноса, старается оказывать посильную помощь в схватке со вторым великаном, но сделать это непросто в беспорядочном мельтешении кулаков и периодически вырастающего до гигантских размеров Муравья (Баки успевает подумать, как нелепо было назвать «муравьём» того, кто может вырастать до размеров Годзиллы).

Ещё тяжелее приходится Тони, Стиву и Стрэнджу. Возможно, не будь у Таноса перчатки и всех этих камней, они бы справились, но Баки то и дело ловит краем глаза разноцветные вспышки. Стрэндж разлетается вокруг Таноса сотней астральных проекций — жёлтый — и вот единственный настоящий маг повержен на землю. Железный Человек устраивает шквальный расстрел мощнейшими снарядами — фиолетовый — и все языки красного пламени втягиваются в камень, а потом отправляются обратно. Капитан Америка на всей своей сверхчеловеческой скорости бросается в атаку — голубой — и вот Танос уже не перед ним, а за его спиной.

Как титан завладевает кулоном Стрэнджа, Баки увидеть не успевает, но глядя на смятую одной рукой побрякушку, понимает: теперь Танос в курсе, что Стрэндж свой камешек припрятал. И стонет, когда замечает: к и без того нескончаемой армии с корабля прибывает подкрепление… Расклад сил не в их пользу — был бы, если бы Мстители сражались одни.

— Общий сбор! — подаёт наконец сигнал их резерву Капитан Америка.

Роуди, Сэм и Тумс меняют высоту, а Баки с Грутом отступают немного назад за условную черту, открывая линию огня пулемётным и лазерным установкам базы.

Уши закладывает от раската грома, и от слепящего света молний приходится прищурить глаза. Баки, обернувшись, видит летящего прямо на Таноса Тора: он замахивается секирой и с громким криком обрушивается на титана. Лезвие прорубает толстенную броню и вонзается в левую сторону груди…

Рука, понимает Баки. Тор хотел отсечь Таносу руку, на которой надета перчатка, лишив его таким образом оружия, гордости и трофея. Но промахнулся: в последний момент Танос двинулся в сторону и принял удар телом, чёртов ублюдок.

Что ж, похоже, их план лёгкой и быстрой победы провалился.

— Надо было бить в голову, — издевательски ухмыляется Танос, выдирая лезвие, и камнем силы отбрасывает Тора прочь.

Тем временем асгардцы с боевым кличем окружают войска Таноса, и те оказываются между двух огней. Вид подкрепления, такого яростно непримиримого и полного сил, воодушевляет, так что Баки крепче берётся за автомат и достаёт из кармана свежий комплект патронташей — их запаса, уменьшенного при помощи технологий Пима, хватило бы, чтобы одарить пулей каждого солдата из армии Таноса. И Баки щедро раздаёт инопланетным тварям подарки, не забывая следить за тем, что творится на главной сцене.

Между тем, Стражи тоже пришли на помощь: Мантис что-то делает с Нат и Хоуп — кажется, её способности позволяют ей влиять на людей, видимо, и снимать усталость тоже, так что рогатой теперь приходится нелегко; Дракс присоединяется к битве с великаном, который мало-помалу начинает отступать; Квилл неистово атакует Таноса.  
Тому, похоже, приходится несладко: пускай он может перемещаться в пространстве, но Стрэндж умеет открывать порталы, и делает это непрерывно и беспорядочно, что позволяет Тони, Стиву, Тору и Квиллу бить внезапно и одновременно с разных сторон. Только проклятый камень силы сводит их усилия практически на нет.

Баки держит оборону и методично отстреливает чужаков, когда замечает, как Грут подбирает один из скипетров захватчиков и палит из него по врагам: в отличие от земных, пусть и специально доработанных, пуль, каждый заряд пробивает защитную броню солдат Таноса, будто бумагу, и тогда ему в голову приходит идея.

— Соколиный Глаз, не найдётся для меня хорошей дубинки с доставкой?

— Я, конечно, не Амазон, но постараюсь, — отвечает тот, и через пару минут рядом приземляется крепкая дубинка. — Не благодари, солдат. Спасибо Старку за чудо-арбалет.

— Я пропустил, о чём речь, но всегда пожалуйста, — отзывается Тони.

Баки, хмыкнув, подбирает дубинку и, попросив Грута с Ракетой прикрыть его, цепляет на неё свой браслет.

— Муравей, — зовёт Баки, — покатайся на Халке чуток, активируешь кинетический поглотитель. — После чего швыряет им дубинку с криком: — Халк! Ударь сам — передай Наташе!

Когда дубинка оказывается у Халка в руке, верхняя её часть стремительно сереет, покрываясь нанитами. Размахнувшись, тот отбивает ею удар цепного молота и кидает через всё поле, едва не сшибив Железного Человека.

— Вдова, серый не твой цвет, — бросает Баки Наташе и добавляет: — Не забудь поделиться трофеем с кавалером.

— Принято.

Баки видит, как Ванда замедляет, а Нат ловит летящую дубинку, пока Хоуп развлекает «гостью».

— Берегитесь, сержант! — вдруг раздаётся в наушниках голос Тумса, и Баки валится на землю прежде, чем осознаёт услышанное.

Вовремя: одна из тварей сумела прорваться сквозь заградительный огонь и кинулась на него, но схватила лишь воздух. Выдернув из голенища нож, Баки запрыгивает на неё и засаживает клинок в голову по самую рукоять. Пришелец дёргается и обмякает.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он.

— Рассчитаетесь автографом, — хмыкает Тумс, а Баки думает, что за такое ему и автограф дать не жалко.

Если выживут.

Тем временем, пока он разбирался с нападавшим, Нат уже успела огреть рогатую всей мощью удара её же собственного «братца», Дракс, к которому попал вражеский трезубец, проделал в великане хорошую дырку, а Халк добил его ударом сцепленных в замок рук.

Теперь Танос остался один.

— План Б, перегруппируемся, — командует Стив.

Баки с Ракетой на противоположных краях поля отступают ближе к базе, без остановки стреляя по Таносу. Их оружие не способно причинить ему вреда, зато отлично отвлекает от остальных, да и пули — не пламя, не электричество и не репульсорные лучи, камень силы против них бесполезен. Сложно удержаться от злорадства. Обстрел заканчивается, как только Халк подбрасывает Наташу, и та летит на Таноса. Тот, заметив движение, посылает в её сторону энергетический заряд из перчатки, но Роуди успевает подхватить Нат, уводя с линии огня, а уже поджидающий в воздухе Вижен нейтрализует выброс силой собственного камня.

Отвлёкшийся на воздушную эквилибристику Танос становится лёгкой мишенью для Халка, который с разбегу сбивает его с ног и валит на землю. Ему от атаки камнем силы увернуться не удаётся, и он отлетает в сторону, но Клинт успевает выстрелить, всадив длинный металлический штырь прямиком в рану на груди Таноса. Небо вспыхивает на миг, и молния, взрезав воздух до самой земли, стекает по штырю прямо в распростёртое тело, будто джинн в лампу. Дёрнувшись, Танос замирает, парализованный электрическим разрядом. Не теряя даром времени, Грут плотно оплетает его туловище ветвями, Стив и Дракс всем весом прижимают ноги, а Стрэндж магическими путами тянет на себя правую руку. На руках Тони наниты формируют два упора, которыми тот фиксирует левое предплечье Таноса.

Баки приходит на ум, что вот сейчас ничего бы не стоило отрубить этому одержимому безумцу голову — Тор с секирой всего в нескольких шагах. Но, должно быть, в этом всё и дело: казнь поверженного врага не делает чести доблестному воину. Да и цель их вовсе не убийство: они хотят только защитить свой мир.

Квилл пробует стянуть перчатку с руки, но ту свело судорогой. Танос уже начинает приходить в себя, но прежде, чем он успевает хотя бы дёрнуться, поспевает Мантис: садится в изголовье, прижимает ладони к его вискам, вздрагивает крупно всем телом, когда её антеннки начинают светиться, и почему-то чудится, будто из её глаз начинают течь слёзы.

Какие эмоции может испытывать это бессердечное чудовище, чтобы заставить девочку-эмпатку плакать?

Все, кто не занят Таносом, сражаются с остатками его армии: та заметно потеряла в численности, но не в энтузиазме. Среди землистых серых тел Баки вдруг замечает синее пятно — стремительно приближающуюся к ним женскую фигуру. Он уже прицеливается для выстрела, но тут его окликает Ракета:

— Барнс, стой! Это своя!

Своя или нет, но девица выглядит грозно и смотрит с самым воинственным видом то ли на Таноса, то ли на тех, кто его держит.

В это время Квилл, не сумев снять перчатку, с усилием поворачивает её камнями вверх и зажимает, а Ванда концентрирует всю свою энергию на камне силы. Лицо у неё предельно сосредоточенное: малейшая оплошность, промашка, и неуничтоженный камень поглотит всю вложенную чудовищную силу — а потом вернёт сторицей.

Синяя девица тем временем оказывается уже в полусотне шагов от Таноса и, глядя на него, рычит:

— Где Гамора?! Что ты с ней сделал?

Квилл вскидывается на голос, невольно ослабляя хватку.

— Не отвлекайся, держи ровнее, — бросает ему Тони.

Тот снова надавливает на перчатку, но его вниманием уже завладела пришелица:

— О чём ты, Небула?

— Нет, стой! — кричит Стрэндж, однако его никто не слушает.

— О том, что они вдвоём отправились за камнем, и он вернулся, а она — нет!

Одновременно раздаётся стон Мантис: «Больше… не могу держать», — и Тони, Стрэнджу, Груту, Стиву и Драксу приходится навалиться сильнее, потому что Танос начинает вырываться. Питер вперивается диким взглядом в его лицо и не своим голосом произносит:

— Что ты сделал с Гаморой?!

— Квилл, не теряй головы! — уговаривает Тони.

— Квилл, сосредоточься! — рявкает Стив.

И тот держится за пальцы золочёной перчатки мёртвой хваткой, но…

Каждый миг будто растягивается до минуты. Баки с леденящим ужасом наблюдает, как дёргает рукой Танос, как алый луч Ванды смещается всего на чуть-чуть и рикошетит от перчатки, пробивая насквозь крыло пролетавшего мимо Сэма. Как Вижен сбивает Ванду с ног. Как напитавшийся силой камень начинает фиолетово светиться, и из него вырывается струя энергии — прямо в грудь стоявшему за Вандой Тору.

Чего Баки не видит, так это того, когда Стрэндж успевает достать камень времени.

Сиреневый луч застывает всего на несколько мгновений, но их хватает, чтобы Тор увернулся. Заряд попадает в крыло зависшего в небе флагмана и пробивает его насквозь.

А потом будто кто-то спускает взбесившееся время с поводка.

Танос вырывается с диким рёвом: отбрасывает Стива с Драксом, обрывает ветви Грута, отталкивает Тони. Поднимается на ноги, вскидывает сжатый в руку кулак, и всех, кто был поблизости, расшвыривает в стороны, включая бросившихся в атаку Халка с Тором. Камень времени выпадает из рук Стрэнджа, а сам маг от удара головой теряет сознание. Танос подбирает камень.

— Blyad’, — отчётливо слышится в наушнике голос Стива.

И Баки посмеялся бы над этим, если бы мог.

Все, кто был занят сражением с войском, разворачиваются и бросаются в атаку на Таноса, но тот снова сжимает кулак, и их сносит мощной волной.

— Нат! — кричит Клинт, когда та, пролетев по воздуху, ударяется о землю.

Баки стоит дальше, так что его почти не задевает. Он прицеливается и начинает стрелять, пытаясь выбить камень у Таноса из рук, не дать ему вставить камень в перчатку. Одновременно с пулями в руку одна за другой бьют стрелы — но тщетно: пять из шести пазов теперь заполнены.

И у них остался только самый последний план.

— Вижен… — тихо произносит Стив, хотя и без того всем всё понятно.

— Стойте, — обрывает его Тони, взлетая. — Стив, мой ход. Командуй.

Несколько секунд длится тишина, а затем голос Капитана Америка раскатывается, будто гром:

— Все к базе! Бегом!

И они подчиняются. Пока Тони с воздуха лениво обстреливает Таноса — бьёт не столько по нему, сколько рядом, взметая клубы пыли кругом, — Халк подхватывает на руки стонущую Наташу и бегом бросается к зданию. Сэм с подбитым крылом на бреющем полёте ловит Ракету. Хоуп со Скоттом исчезают на глазах — очевидно, что на крыльях Осы они доберутся быстрее. Квилл подхватывает Грута и поднимается с ним на реактивном ранце. Мантис, а за ней и Дракса до места доставляет Роуди, Тор, Вижен и Ванда долетают сами. Не понимающую, что происходит, пришелицу — Небулу — спасает Тумс.

У Баки в голове воет тревожная сирена, но тело не слушает, подчиняется приказу инстинктивно, как когда-то давно, как везде и всегда — единственному голосу, за которым он шёл всю жизнь.

Он бежит, и Стив бежит рядом.

Краем глаза Баки замечает, как что-то красное мельтешит возле Таноса. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит Плащ левитации, обмотавшийся вокруг перчатки и не позволяющий сжать руку в кулак.

А затем другое красное пятно пикирует вниз, и в ухо влетают тихие слова: «Спасай дока». Плащ подбирает всё ещё бессознательного Стрэнджа и уносит его к базе.

Тони стоит вплотную к Таносу, вцепившись в перчатку. Тот смотрит на него будто бы с любопытством, склонив набок голову:

— Думаешь, ты сумеешь выиграть для них время? Им некуда бежать.

— Это тебе бежать некуда.

Баки, холодея, резко разворачивается на ходу, но отчего-то вдруг теряет равновесие и валится с ног. Его бионическая рука не шевелится, не слушается, только оттягивает плечо. Стив подхватывает его, забрасывает живую руку себе на плечи и тащит за собой. Как только они переступают оборонную линию, Стив командует:

— Пятница, купол!

А Баки смотрит оглушённо, как броня Тони, словно живая, перетекает на Таноса, обволакивая его руку. Как Тони разворачивается и бросается прочь, к базе. Как бежит изо всех сил — но медленно, слишком медленно. Как его нога наступает на что-то серое в траве, и его вдруг подбрасывает в воздух…

Раздаётся взрыв, ударная волна бьёт Тони в спину, швыряя вперёд, он падает и больше не шевелится.

Стив — с отчаянием? — кричит:

— Ванда, сейчас!

Следом за ударной волной воздух вокруг Таноса начинает будто бы рябить, а потом всё в радиусе взрыва: вся пыль, все предметы и сама земля — начинает стягиваться в одну точку, образуя на месте безумного титана сплошной ком материи.

Только Тони лежит на земле неподвижно, укрытый алыми всполохами щита.

Баки не смотрит больше ни на что, только на него. Он не ощущает стальной хватки, которой его удерживают. Не слышит голоса бьющейся в руках Сэма Наташи. Не осознаёт, отчего всё видится таким размытым.

В какой-то момент всё прекращается.

А потом бесформенный ком материи посреди округлого кратера идёт трещинами, раскалывается, рассыпается, вновь являя миру Таноса.

Баки окатывает чужой неудержимой яростью. Землю накрывает тьма, поднимается страшный ветер. Среди какофонии звуков и выкриков раздаётся исступлённый боевой клич взмывшего в воздух Тора, которому вторят разодранные молниями небеса.

И секира обрушивается на голову Таноса.


	17. Chapter 17

* * * _2 дня назад_ * * *

— Кстати, Стив! Я немного доработал твой щит, но забыл его в мастерской. Пойдём, отдам! — с улыбкой машет ему рукой Тони.

Стиву на ум тут же приходят электрические реле, которые Говард когда-то пытался приделывать на щиты, но он вовремя прикусывает язык, чтобы не испортить всё в очередной раз упоминанием этого имени. Особенно теперь.

Они заходят в лифт. Тони молчит. И хотя, видит бог, Стив не большой специалист по эмоциям, а уж прочитать Тони у него и вовсе никогда нормально не выходило, но вот он смотрит на напряжённую линию плеч, слушает непривычное молчание, и нехорошее предчувствие укалывает под рёбра.

Что Тони мог задумать на этот раз? У них же всё вроде бы решено.

Как ни странно, Тони действительно протягивает ему его вибраниумный щит, без каких-либо видимых изменений, а затем показывает маленькую кнопочку на креплении, которая активирует поглотитель кинетической энергии — такой же, какой он сделал для Баки в виде браслета. Без активации его щит всё тот же, поясняет Тони, так что, если Стиву обновка неинтересна, он может просто ею не пользоваться.

Стиву интересно. Он нажимает кнопку и на пробу бьёт по поверхности несколько раз с разной силой, пробуя отдачу. Прекращает, когда замечает, что Тони уставился в одну точку и словно бы забыл о нём — полная противоположность человека, который не далее чем десять минут назад отплясывал в гостиной, заражая всех своей улыбкой и весельем. Они точно не были напускными — напускным никого не заразишь, но теперь что-то явно изменилось. Бросив играться с новой, как нынче говорят, «примочкой», Стив откладывает щит и говорит:

— Спасибо. Думаю, это может пригодиться в бою. — Не дождавшись реакции, кроме невнятного кивка, осторожно пробует: — Тони, что-то не так? Могу я что-то сделать?

Тот поднимает на него взгляд и кивает.

— Вообще-то да. Это ещё одна причина, по которой я позвал тебя. Пообещай мне, что сделаешь кое-что.

— Что?

— Пообещай.

— Сначала скажи, что ты хочешь.

— Сначала дай мне слово, что выполнишь.

Стив хмурится и качает головой — остатки хорошего настроения испаряются.

— Ты просишь карт-бланш. И делаешь это тайком от остальных, а значит, заранее уверен, что твоя идея никому не понравится. Извини, но нет.

Посчитав разговор оконченным, Стив идёт к выходу. И замирает в дверях, когда в спину ударяют холодные, как арктические льды, слова:

— Ты мне должен, Роджерс. Верни должок.

Поворачивается и глядит на Тони. Тот смотрит твёрдо и непреклонно, уверенный в своём праве. С минуту они просто молча стоят, и Стив понимает, что он в ловушке. Что для него не существует иного выбора. Ненавидя себя, он произносит:

— Ладно. Я даю слово, что исполню твою просьбу, — и видит, как Тони тут же расслабляется, улыбается даже чуть заметно. И что-то протягивает в руке.

— У меня есть ещё один план. Если первый и второй не сработают.

— Ещё Ванда…

— Этот вариант, — перебивает Тони, — останется на совсем крайний случай.

Терзаемый сомнениями и страхом, Стив делает вдох, медленно выдыхает и спрашивает:

— Что за план?

— Я тут нашёл кое-что любопытное в отцовских записях, — мгновенно оживляется Тони. — Формулу нитраминовой бомбы. Я запрограммировал костюм, чтобы он, скажем так, перетёк на Таноса и частично его обездвижил. Через тридцать секунд активируется бомба. Будет сильный взрыв, после которого в эпицентре образуется гравитационная точка и притянет всё в радиусе примерно трёхсот пятидесяти ярдов. У Таноса не будет ни шанса.

— Как и у тебя, — холодеет Стив, понимая, что именно планирует Тони. — Это безумие. Нет.

— Ты не понял. Я не спрашиваю сейчас твоего мнения, я объясняю план. Твоя задача по моему сигналу отозвать всех, увести из области поражения, пока я буду отвлекать Таноса. Лучше всего — под защиту купола. Затем я брошусь к Таносу со страстными объятиями, приодену его в броню и дам дёру. Может, успею отбежать достаточно далеко. Или, если повезёт, взрывная волна вынесет за периметр. Видишь? Это не самопожертвование. План рискованный, да, но остальные не лучше. И помни: ты дал слово.

Бессилие. Стив словно вернулся в сорок пятый. Словно он снова на поезде и выпускает руку друга, смотрит, как тот падает в пропасть.

— Я уже жалею об этом.

— Ты можешь жалеть, Стив, но ты не можешь его нарушить. Считай это моей местью.

От этих слов в нём вспыхивает ярость, но пропадает, как только он замечает взгляд Тони, серьёзный и спокойный — это не взгляд человека, который причиняет боль, пользуясь удобным случаем. Так смотрят люди, которые знают, что идут на крайние меры, но делают это, потому что не могут иначе.

Например, остаются в самолёте, который вот-вот взорвётся, чтобы успеть увести его от города.

— Это не месть, — понимает Стив. — Ты не из мести это делаешь, ты… делаешь то, что считаешь необходимым, чтобы защитить мир. Чтобы защитить… нас.

Это открытие выбивает почву у него из-под ног, заставляя переосмыслить всё, что он знал о Тони до этого момента.

Такие очевидные вещи. Как можно было не понять раньше?

Тони дёргает плечом и отводит глаза, как ребёнок, которого застали за попыткой приготовить бульон для приболевшей матери.

— А зачем это? — кивает Стив на крохотный коробок, который Тони дал ему.

— Страховка. — Взгляд Тони неуловимо меняется, и каждое слово — игла под кожу. — Главное, о чём я тебя прошу, это проследить, чтобы Джеймс был вне зоны поражения бомбы. У тебя в руках пульт, деактивирующий его руку. Используй его, если понадобится.

— Ты сделал пульт, который может отключить его руку? Как давно?

— Это сейчас не важно, — отмахивается Тони.

Стиву было что сказать по поводу возможностей дистанционно влиять на руку Баки, но сейчас это действительно уже не важно.

— Что если он случайно сработает посреди боя?

— Не сработает. Кнопка сенсорная и среагирует только на твой палец, больше ни на что.

Стив молчит, пытаясь переварить всё сказанное. Глаза печёт, и во рту разливается горечь.

— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, о чём просишь? Наташа была права, ты готовишься к смерти.

— Ничего подобного! Ну, да, я составил завещание и всё такое, мы на войну, в конце концов, идём, не на пикник. Не мне тебе объяснять, что на войне людям случается погибнуть, и гарантий тут нет. Но это всего лишь план про запас. Я не горю желанием одевать в свою новенькую разработку инопланетного психа и уж тем более становиться бесформенным комком молекул. У нас два рабочих плана, и какой-нибудь из них вполне может сработать: завалим Таноса, а потом отправимся отмечать славную победу. Но _если_ они не сработают — ты не хуже меня знаешь, что на кону. И мы обязаны уцепиться за любой шанс, использовать любую возможность, чтобы худшее не случилось. О чём я тебя прошу, так это приглядеть за собственным лучшим другом в том случае, _если_ не останется ничего другого, кроме как воспользоваться бомбой.

Мог ли Стив всего два года назад представить, что из всех людей именно Тони будет просить его защитить Баки — любой ценой? И мог ли вообразить, какова будет эта цена?

— Баки меня не простит… — вздыхает Стив, чувствуя тошноту от того, на что соглашается. Их миссия — защищать, а не жертвовать ради защиты, но все эти красивые слова про надежду и возможности, это повторяемое как заклинание «если» туманят ему голову, как мороком, и он всё думает, что это план только на крайний случай. Самый-самый-самый крайний случай, который, возможно, даже не случится. Они сделают всё, чтобы он не случился.

— Простит, — возражает Тони убеждённо. — Тебя — простит.

И что-то в этом «тебя» звучит такое, что по спине продирает холодом, что-то тоскливое и безнадёжное.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Стив сжимает в руке злосчастный пульт и идёт прочь из мастерской.

— Этот разговор — только между нами, — бросает ему вдогонку Тони. — Ты ведь умеешь хранить секреты, не так ли, Стив?

И вот это — месть.

Стиснув зубы, он вылетает за дверь и сталкивается с Баки. Смотрит на лучшего друга и чувствует себя так, будто он снова на «Валькирии», снова несётся прямиком в арктическую бездну и его вот-вот должен объять смертный холод океана.  
Стив улыбается Баки, ненавидит себя и всей душой молится об одном: пусть обойдётся.

Он не хочет потерять ни одного из своих друзей, в особенности — одного вновь обретённого и одного с таким трудом заведённого.

Стив по темноте нарезает круги вокруг базы, пока окончательно не выдыхается, падает на колени посреди тренировочного поля и со всей силы лупит кулаком по земле.

— Стив? — окликает его Ванда, когда он бредёт обратно к базе. — Что-то случилось? Шерон тебя потеряла.

— Нет. Нет, ничего. Вышел пробежаться перед сном. — И тут его ловит какая-то смутная мысль. — Как у тебя дела с твоими щитами? Они ведь уже хорошо у тебя получаются?

— Д…да, вроде бы хорошо. Доктор Стрэндж говорит, они зависят от моего желания защитить, но создать я их могу в любом случае. А что?

— Когда столкнёмся с Таносом… Это вряд ли понадобится, но всё-таки: если я подам тебе сигнал, можешь создать самый сильный щит, какой только умеешь?

— Хорошо, я постараюсь. Стив, точно всё в порядке? Ты бледный.

— Всё нормально. Главное, помни про щит.

* * * _В настоящее время_ * * *

Он с минуту мнётся перед входом в палату и наконец решается войти.

— Стив? — оглядывается на него Наташа, и слабая улыбка трогает обветренные, пересохшие губы. Её волосы кое-как собраны в хвост, на щеке и на лбу пластыри прикрывают свежие порезы, а белый халат накинут поверх той же одежды, что была на ней с утра.

Тони лежит, по грудь накрытый простынёй, в кислородной маске, с рукой, зажатой в Наташиных ладонях.

— Как он?

— После операции. Доктор Палмер, подруга Стрэнджа, сказала, что у него был… гемоторакс или что-то вроде. От удара. И трещины в рёбрах. Сейчас он стабилен, но… они боятся осложнений. Брюс пытается дозвониться до Хелен, но в Сеуле сейчас тоже… бардак. Кстати, а как там… всё?

Её голос дрожит, как и она сама. Стив подходит ближе, кладёт ладони ей на плечи и мягко трёт.

— Те двое, что были с Таносом…

— Они выжили?

— Да, всё-таки выжили. Тела снесло взрывной волной, это их и спасло. Когда Танос упал, его армия встала, эти тоже… растерялись. В общем, мы пригрозили им перчаткой и велели убираться вместе со всей армией. Они вернулись на корабль и улетели. И, судя по отчётам Пятницы, действительно прихватили с собой армию.

— Так значит… мы всё-таки победили?

— Да… Победили…

Победителем он себя не чувствует.

— Как остальные?

— Тор остался со своими людьми. Занимаются ранеными, убирают тела. Стражи вызвались собрать оружие, обломки, прочий мусор. Вижен присматривает за Вандой. Хоуп со Скоттом приводят в порядок медотсек. Мы с Сэмом, Клинтом, Роуди и Тумсом приехали в город — разбирать завалы, помогать спасателям.

— Не опасно оставлять Тумса в городе? Он же под подпиской.

— Он сам попросился. Думаю, хочет убедиться, что с дочерью всё в порядке. На нём маячок, Роуди обещал присмотреть, так что, думаю, всё будет нормально. Работы, кстати, оказалось не так много. Волонтёрская группа отлично сработала, людей оперативно эвакуировали, пока ЩИТ отбивался. Погибшие есть, конечно, но всё же. Ещё я обнаружил под одним из завалов Паркера. Он прикрыл собой мальчишку. Я, собственно, так тут и оказался — привёз обоих на осмотр. С виду целы, но мало ли. Пацан, Майлз, кажется, теперь большой поклонник Человека-Паука, мечтает стать как он.

Улыбка Наташи делается ярче, живее.

— Ещё немного, и Человек-Паук станет популярнее Капитана Америка, — подтрунивает она.

— Но вряд ли переплюнет Халка, — хмыкает он в ответ.

А затем они оба переводят взгляд на Тони, и с Наташи слетает всё веселье.

— Он сказал тебе, что у него есть запасной план? — спрашивает она с тоской в голосе, и ему становится не по себе.

— И объяснил мне, в чём он состоит. Попросил вытащить Баки, — сознаётся Стив.

Зажмуривается, непроизвольно стискивает пальцы на плечах Наташи. Он боится её взгляда — гнева, разочарования, осуждения.

Наташа смотрит с жалостью, сочувствием и почему-то… виной.

— Прости, — говорит она, всхлипывая. — Прости…

— Эй, эй, в чём дело? — Испуганный её реакцией, Стив быстро садится на край постели и крепко обнимает её, не выпускающую руку Тони из своей. — Что случилось, почему ты извиняешься?

— Это… это я виновата. Они с Бэмби тренировались в зале… И я… Я только пошутила. Сказала, что Старк… Старк так привык изобретать ракеты… что сам уже похож на одну из них. И он после этого поддался, а потом сбежал… поехал к Пиму. Это всё моя вина. Если бы я тогда не сказала…

—…он бы придумал что-нибудь ещё. Может, чего и похуже. И тогда бы точно погиб. Нет, Наташа, ты ни в чём не виновата. И Тони жив, слышишь? — Он накрывает их сцепленные руки своей ладонью и сжимает. — Благодаря его плану мы победили, и он жив. Вот о чём ты должна сейчас думать. Что он жив, что ты сейчас держишь его за руку и ждёшь, когда он очнётся.

Ещё пару минут Стив поглаживает Наташу по вздрагивающим плечам, пока она не успокаивается окончательно, и отстраняется.

— Ты не сказал, как там Барнс.

— В порядке. Ну, или будет в порядке. Пятница уверяет, что он на базе, у себя в комнате. Думаю… со мной он в ближайшее время разговаривать вряд ли захочет.

— Вы поссорились?

Стив усмехается с горечью и показывает на собственные пластыри на лице:

— Из этого от Таноса у меня только разбитая губа.

— Всё будет нормально, — торопится заверить его Наташа.

— Главное, что все живы. С остальным как-нибудь разберёмся. Вот, к слову, пойду разбираться. Пятница уже каждую минуту сообщает мне о новых звонках. По дороге сюда я успел поговорить с Россом, Президентом и парочкой генералов. И вот-вот очнутся журналисты.

— Да? Мне ничего не приходило.

— Я велел Пятнице всё переводить на меня.

— Прости, что бросила тебя одного со всем этим. Знаю, как ты не любишь…

— Ничего. Это всё ерунда, не съедят же они меня. А быть с Тони сейчас — это самое важное. И никто лучше тебя не справится. В конце концов, не станет же Тони разочаровывать свою любимую «мамочку».

— Иди ты, Стив! — фыркает смущённая Наташа.

— Иду, — поднимается он и хлопает по плечу на прощание. — Присмотри за ним.

Выйдя за дверь, Стив глубоко вздыхает и произносит, прижимая пальцем гарнитуру в ухе:

— Пятница, соединяй меня со всеми в порядке важности.

Тони их спас. Тор сразил Таноса. Теперь его черёд позаботиться о них всех.

* * *

« _Дерись, агент. Дерись, ты сильная_ ».

Она тогда едва соображала от боли, но это помнит. Эти слова и тепло чужих пальцев у себя на запястье. Она почти уверена, что оно её и спасло.

Наташа сидит у больничной койки и держит Тони за руку.

Несколько раз за день заходят врачи — проверить состояние. Брюс заносит то кофе, то плед, и бежит дальше помогать с пострадавшими. Заглядывают по очереди то Стив, то Паркер, то Сэм. Вечером приходит Клинт — навестить и попрощаться.

— Они уже дома, Лора говорит, что всё в порядке. Побуду с ними пару дней и вернусь. Надо же отпраздновать победу, да?

Он целует её в висок, обещает передать семье привет, а потом сжимает плечо неподвижно лежащего Тони и быстро шепчет: «Держись, старик. Ты ещё в покер не отыгрался. Обещаю даже поддаться в этот раз».

Наташа держит Тони за руку и рисует большим пальцем круги на тыльной стороне его ладони.

Удивительно, но никто даже не пытается её выпроводить. Только приносят поесть да делятся новостями.

Ближе к ночи заходит Стрэндж, кивает ей и молча садится с противоположной стороны. У него усталый вид и нечитаемый взгляд.

Наташа хочет его поблагодарить — за портал и Плащ, благодаря которым Тони вовремя доставили в действующую больницу из разгромленного медотсека, за то, что привлёк лучших врачей. Но её вдруг осеняет:

— Ты знал, что это случится. Все эти тренировки со щитами Ванды, то, как ты едва очнулся и первым делом отправил Тони в больницу. Ты знал, что сделает Тони.

Стрэндж переводит на неё спокойный взгляд, отвечает ровно:

— Я видел такую вероятность. Среди всех прочих.

— Ты говорил, у нас есть шансы победить. Так что, это она? Так в твоих видениях выглядела победа?

По лицу Стрэнджа пробегает тень. Он опускает голову и прикрывает на секунду глаза.

— Я никогда не назвал бы спасение ценой чужой жертвы победой.

— Так какой же из твоих вариантов сбылся, Стивен? Победили мы или нет? Тони очнётся или…

— Я не знаю, Наташа. Я не предсказываю будущее, я могу только увидеть возможные варианты. И я не выбираю будущее, я могу только не делать вещей, которые приведут к худшим последствиям. Я могу пытаться предотвратить какие-то из вариантов развития событий, но не все они зависят от меня. Будущее — это результат множества выборов множества людей, а я не могу делать выборы за других. Я могу контролировать только свой. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Я сделал всё, что смог: натренировал Ванду ставить щиты, не позволил Тони умереть от внутреннего кровотечения, но вероятностей всё ещё несколько и я не знаю — не знаю, которая из них сейчас сбывается. Не знаю, что ещё сделать, чтобы сбылась… победная.

— А я? В той победной вероятности что делаю я?

Стрэндж слабо улыбается в ответ:

— Ты всё делаешь правильно.

Наташа думает, что, пожалуй, ей даже чуточку легче. Неопределённость — это всегда мучительно, но одно дело жить в полной неопределённости и дожидаться того, что уготовила судьба, и совсем другое — знать, что желаемое будущее совсем рядом, но не иметь возможности на него повлиять. Остановиться в одном шаге от победы, потому что финишная черта — это дверь, которая открывается с другой стороны.

Она крепче стискивает руку Тони и смотрит на Стрэнджа совсем другими глазами.

— Тебе он тоже очень дорог.

«Волшебного доктора» сложно было назвать душевным или привязчивым. Он выглядел слишком отстранённым, слишком замкнутым на себе. Ей не приходило прежде в голову приглядываться к нему внимательнее.

— Я не самый компанейский человек, так что друзей у меня не очень много. Не хотелось бы потерять одного из них.

Они сидят какое-то время в тишине, думая о своём, пока Стрэндж не поднимается со своего стула и не направляется тихо к выходу.

— Стивен, — зовёт она. — А все наши другие планы, они вообще имели смысл? Не только чтобы привести нас к этому, а сами по себе?

— Каждый из них имел шансы на успех. Просто… не сложилось.

— Если Тони очнётся, всё же будет хорошо?

— Да.

— А ты… ты смотрел будущее только до победы?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну… Если он очнётся, есть ли среди твоих видений такие, например, где мы гуляем у него на свадьбе?

— Есть, — впервые за вечер по-настоящему улыбнувшись, отвечает Стрэндж. — Таких вероятностей немало. Если Тони очнётся, вас ждёт ещё множество замечательных возможных будущих.

— Стивен.

— Да?

— Только хотела сказать: возможно, друзей у тебя больше, чем ты думаешь.

Удивление со смущением делают его лицо моложе. И определённо красят.

Спустя час возвращается Брюс, ужинает с ней вместе, а затем подставляет между ней и койкой второй стул вполоборота, садится, укладывая её к себе на грудь, и накрывает их с Тони сцепленные руки своей. Так она и засыпает под мерное биение сердца и тихий писк медицинских приборов.

* * *

Наташа держит Тони за руку, боясь выпустить даже на миг. Ей всё кажется: отпустит — потеряет. И она не выпускает. Она не подведёт Тони — опять. В этот раз останется на его стороне до самого конца.

Утром навестить Тони приходят Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. Пеппер присаживается рядом на стул, кладёт ей на колени пакет и заглядывает в глаза, ласково улыбаясь:

— Я привезла тебе сменную одежду. Здесь есть душ. Иди, освежись. А я побуду с ним.

Наташа испуганно качает головой.

— Нет. Я его не отпущу. Иначе он подумает, что его бросили. Его руку нельзя отпускать.

— Разумеется, нет. Я буду держать его руку, пока ты приводишь себя в порядок. Обещаю, я её не отпущу. Ни на секунду. — В подтверждение своих слов Пеппер обхватывает ладонь Тони со свободной стороны и осторожно просовывает свои пальцы под Наташины. — Видишь? Держу.

Наташа пытливо смотрит ей в глаза, но Пеппер совершенно серьёзна. И если есть на свете человек, которому она готова доверить эту руку сейчас, так это ей, потому что читает в её глазах собственную решимость не подвести и не оставить дорогого человека одного — снова.

Медленно отпустив руку, Наташа берёт пакет, поднимается, коротко приобнимает Роуди и выходит. Брюс тут же проводит её до душа, затем в столовую. Проходит чуть больше часа, когда она возвращается в палату.

Пеппер держит Тони за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. И отпускает, только когда его рука вновь оказывается в Наташиной. Они болтают ещё с полчаса, после чего Пеппер уезжает, крепко сжав на прощание её плечо и шепнув на ухо: «Спасибо».

* * *

— Я говорила, как ты мне дорог? Знаю, сейчас у нас с тобой всё хорошо, но успела ли я сказать? Я не помню. Ни черта вспомнить не могу, только тебя и бомбу. Опять. Тони чёртов Старк — всегда в эпицентре. Сколько раз это будет повторяться? Но твою мать, Тони, пусть лучше повторяется. Не хочу думать, что это последний раз… Не хочу тебя потерять. Только не сейчас, ладно? Иначе на кого я ноги буду складывать, когда будем твой дурацкий «Звёздный путь» пересматривать? Мы тебя ждём. Слышишь? Мы все ждём. А Стрэндж обещал кучу классных вариантов будущего, будет весёлая лотерея. Возвращайся скорее домой.

* * *

Когда пальцы в её руке начинают судорожно сжиматься, напавшая дремота мгновенно слетает. Грудь Тони вздымается сильнее и чаще, ресницы дрожат — и наконец распахиваются.

— Нат…

— «Нат», — подтверждает она.

— А я уж думал, мне конец…

— Ты — и думал?

Она вскипает мгновенно, злость разгоняется быстрее гоночного болида. Пережитые страх, боль и отчаяние клокочут в ней и рвутся наружу. Она вскакивает и кричит, кричит, кричит, кажется, целую вечность — до хрипоты, до боли в горле. Ругается, зовёт идиотом и самоубийцей, припоминает ему всё с первого дня знакомства, пока Брюс, вбежав в палату, не выволакивает её оттуда силком. В коридоре силы покидают её, колени подламываются, и она почти падает на пол, но Брюс подхватывает, доводит до сидения и баюкает, пока она не успокаивается окончательно. Затем идёт в палату, из которой выходит прибежавшая на крик медсестра, и Наташа слышит тихий хрипловатый голос: «Всё нормально, Брюс. Пусть кричит, если хочет».

Убедившись, что самообладание к ней вернулось, Наташа входит в палату и смотрит на Тони.

— Я не буду извиняться перед тобой за то, что ты жива. Не буду извиняться за то, что жив Брюс и…

Он осекается, смотрит почти испуганно.

— Все живы, — торопливо заверяет она. — Все наши живы. И Стражи тоже. Не знаю, как там с потерями у асгардцев… Паркер в полном порядке. Он наверняка заглянет, увидишь сам. Ты всех спас.

— Так я завалил Таноса?

— Вообще-то нет. Таноса завалил Тор. Разрубил голову секирой — мерзкое зрелище.

Выражение лица у Тони такое обиженное, что она не выдерживает, смеётся. И прибавляет утешительно:

— Но без тебя бы ничего не вышло. Ты всех спас.

— Значит, мы всё-таки победили?

И Наташа впервые по-настоящему верит в слова, которые говорит:

— Да. Мы победили.

* * *

Баки сидит в разгромленной спальне, привалившись к стене, и пытается не думать. Не вспоминать.

Ни пляшущие в глазах молнии.

Ни Таноса, разрубленного секирой до самой груди.

Ни огромный кратер посреди полигона.

Ни зелёный островок почти у края ямы.

Ни неподвижное тело.

_«Ну же, Тони, поднимайся. Ты не можешь так со мной поступить. Вставай»._

У него будто ноги к земле приросли тогда.

Первой кинулась Наташа. Халк её опередил, добежал и поменялся с Брюсом. Тот проверил пульс и тихо выдохнул: «Жив».

Он бросился было к ним, сделал первый шаг…

_…левая рука внезапно оживает, а Стив рядом с ним бросает что-то на пол и растаптывает ботинком. Горстка пластика и проводков._

_Догадка ошпаривает внутри кипятком._

_— Ты! — задыхается он, неверяще глядя на лучшего друга. — Ты знал!_

_Ярость ослепляет. Он не видит, как Халк бережно поднимает Тони с земли и в сопровождении Наташи несёт на базу. Не видит, как Плащ левитирует своего хозяина следом за ними. Не видит, как обмякает на руках Вижена обессилевшая Ванда. Не видит растерянные, испуганные лица остальных._

_Он едва может дышать, но Стив прямо перед ним, и он может бить. И Баки бьёт, слепо и отчаянно._

Самое поганое было то, что даже тогда он сдерживался — даже тогда не мог ударить Стива в полную силу, когда Стив практически отобрал у него самое дорогое. Отнял возможность спасти, вытащить — сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Может быть, он просто не мог по-настоящему ударить того, кто покорно принимал удары и даже закрыться не пытался.

_Его ноги дрожат и хочется просто рухнуть на колени, потому что никаких сил дальше быть просто нет._

_— Ты… Ты действительно так его ненавидишь, Стив?_

_— Что? — потрясённо выдыхает тот. — Нет! Конечно, нет! Я никогда…_

_— Не желал ему смерти? А как ещё мне всё это понимать? Ты знал, что собирается сделать Тони, и даже не попытался его остановить, переубедить. Ты солгал мне, что всё нормально. Для тебя-то, конечно, нормально. Нет Старка — одной проблемой на Земле меньше, да, Стив? Двух птиц одним камнем — удобно!_

_— Ты ошибаешься, — Стив бледен, смотрит пустыми глазами словно сквозь него. — Тони взял с меня слово, что я сделаю, как он скажет._

_— Ты мог его не давать._

_— Не мог. Это — не мог._

_— Какого чёрта?!_

_— Старк… Тони. Он напомнил мне про долг. За то, что я молчал о Говарде. «Ты мне должен, Роджерс. Верни должок», — сказал он. Я… Я не мог отказать, Бак._

_Голос у Стива отчаянный и потерянный. Баки никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы Стив говорил так. Два с лишним года прошло с того дня в бункере, когда Тони увидел запись, на которой Зимний Солдат убивает Говарда и Марию Старк. Когда вскрылся обман Стива, и их с Тони отношения оказались разрушены. Два с лишним года — но тот день по-прежнему лежал между ними пропастью, и никакие мосты, наведённые с тех пор, не делали её меньше. Стив так сильно хотел прощения?_

_— Если бы речь шла о чём-то другом… Но я утаил от него правду, чтобы защитить тебя. Тони потребовал утаить правду… чтобы защитить тебя же._

_— А мысль, что я тебя за обман не прощу, не приходила тебе в голову?_

_— За доверие, Бак, приходится платить цену. А за преданное доверие — самую высокую. Я должен был закрыть этот счёт. И сберечь тебя — любой ценой._

_— Не ценой жизни Тони!_

_— Нет. Но, возможно, ценой твоей дружбы._

_— И ты готов пожертвовать нашей дружбой ради своего чувства вины?_

_— Я готов пожертвовать нашей дружбой ради тебя. Как пожертвовал когда-то дружбой Тони._

_Баки понимает, что в глазах Стива это — равнозначная цена. Просто смириться с этим никак не может._

По пустым коридорам он тогда нёсся со всех ног, но всё равно не успел — застал только стухающие искры закрытого портала. Вижен пояснил, что доктор Стрэндж, как очнулся, заявил о необходимости транспортировать Тони в больницу, а Брюс и Наташа отправились с ними. На этом силы окончательно его покинули, и даже как добрался до комнаты, Баки не помнит.

Помнит только, как очнулся посреди ночи, увидел комнату, где буквально всё напоминало — кричало — ему о Тони, который в одиночку бросился на Таноса, который ни словом не обмолвился ему о плане, который даже не намекнул…

_«Просто не хочу погибнуть, так и…»_

Да, они все шли на войну, все рисковали, но одно дело — погибнуть, потому что не повезло, и совсем другое — собственными руками себя приговорить.

Тони его бросил.

Оставил одного, не спросив, не позволив выбрать.

Поэтому он постарался уничтожить всё. Разгромленная, эта комната гораздо лучше отражала то, что творилось у него в душе. Опустошение.

Баки сидит, глядя, как разбавленная фонарным светом темнота за окном постепенно меркнет, сереет почти до прозрачности, а затем наливается голубизной с розовыми разводами.

Когда солнце зависает в зените, раздаётся осторожный стук в дверь. Какое-то время всё тихо, и Баки уже было с облегчением решает, что незваный посетитель ушёл, но затем дверь отворяется, и на пороге показывается Стив с подносом. Бледный, осунувшийся, с запавшими глазами, весь разукрашенный ссадинами и кровоподтёками. Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова поворачивается к окну.

Очевидно, приняв его молчание за приглашение, Стив проходит, никак не комментируя царящий погром, и садится рядом, ставя поднос на пол.

— Ты со вчерашнего дня не выходил. Я подумал, тебе не помешает поесть. Я сам, если честно, до сих пор не ел.

То ли чтобы подать ему пример, то ли действительно проголодавшись, он берёт с подноса ломтик бекона и отправляет его в рот.

Баки не ощущает ни голода, ни жажды, ни прежнего гнева — ничего.

— Я люблю его, — говорит он неожиданно для самого себя.

— Я знаю.

Баки косится на его безмятежное лицо и с нажимом повторяет:

— Я люблю его. Не как друга, не как… Я дрочу на мужика, ясно тебе?

— Я знаю, Бак. Ну, или догадывался. Ой, ну не смотри так. Ты и в сороковых любил поразвлечься. Ты не всё рассказывал, но я же не слепой.

— Ну надо же, — невольно хмыкает Баки.

Стив умел удивлять. Даже его.

— Я был вчера в больнице. Тони сделали операцию. Состояние стабильное. Врачи говорят, вовремя успели. С ним сейчас Наташа сидит, Брюс приглядывает. И Стрэндж там же. Так что пропасть ему не дадут.

Они ещё несколько минут сидят в тишине, потом Стив вздыхает, поднимается и идёт к выходу со словами:

— Поешь, Баки. Если сляжешь от истощения, Тони лучше не станет.

— Стив. — Тот замирает в дверях. — Если Тони не очнётся… Если Тони умрёт, я никогда тебя не прощу.

Медленно обернувшись, Стив смотрит ему в глаза и серьёзно кивает. Затем на его лице проступает сомнение.

— А если очнётся? Если с Тони всё будет в порядке, тогда… простишь?

И это отчего-то невыносимо больно.

Баки сглатывает и кивает.

— Тогда прощу. Думаю, что смогу простить.

— А Тони? Тони сможешь?

Внезапный вопрос бросается на Баки и бьёт под дых. Стив — чурбан и совершенно не разбирается в людях, не разбирается в чувствах. Но иногда… Иногда он бывает проницателен совершенно не к месту.

Это тяжёлый вопрос, и правда в том, что Баки не знает. Понятия не имеет, как после всего, что случилось, после всего, что Тони сделал, посмотреть на него без желания убить собственными руками. Как не уничтожить Тони на месте взглядом, полным ненависти (боли и злости, на самом деле, но так легко спутать!).

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он, и отчего-то взгляд у Стива делается такой, будто эти слова ему слышать больнее, чем о возможном конце их дружбы.

Наконец, дверь за Стивом закрывается, а Баки закрывает лицо руками, словно глаза у него печёт от света снаружи, а не от горя внутри.

* * *

Баки бессмысленно слоняется по базе, жуёт разную ерунду и старательно избегает сталкиваться с кем-то из друзей. Последнее нетрудно, потому что все или разъехались, или чем-то заняты. Стив улетел в Вашингтон, и теперь его — тщательно загримированное — лицо мелькает по всем каналам, вещая о великой силе сотрудничества, героизме союзных войск и славной победе над инопланетными захватчиками. Остальные Мстители пропадают в городе, а Стражи перед отлётом понемногу чинят и заменяют разносившиеся детали «Милано».

Пару раз Баки сталкивается с Квиллом. Тот натянуто улыбается, фальшиво смеётся и шутит глупее обычного. А наедине с собой превращается в собственную тень — бледную и потерянную. Глядя на него такого, Баки чувствует укол стыда: тот потерял возлюбленную уже наверняка, а у него ещё есть надежда, а он даже радости по этому поводу испытать неспособен.

Тор тоже после битвы словно бы сдал: всё больше молчит и хмурится, чаще пьёт, реже участвует в жизни своих подданных. И всё время крутит в руках какую-то ребристую металлическую вещицу, похожую на юлу.

Оба напоминают Баки самого себя, и это неприятно, так что он прячется от мира в пустующих комнатах.

— А ты чего тут один, приятель? — Ракета застаёт его в гостиной. — Имущество стережёшь? Это ты, конечно, правильно, но нам, так уж и быть, ваше добро без надобности. Разве что Грут игровую консоль стащит, очень уж она ему приглянулась.

Попытка разрядить обстановку хорошая, но на Баки не действует. Он лишь кидает на енота короткий косой взгляд и припадает к банке пива, которая нашлась в холодильнике.

— Эй, ты чего киснешь, я не пойму? Злодея завалили, Старк ваш вроде жив. Радоваться надо.

— Радуйся, — равнодушно бросает Баки.

— Слушай, я понимаю. Ну, дурной он у вас: кинулся на этого великана, чуть вместе с собой не подорвал. Ну так не подорвал же! Конечно, паршиво смотреть, как кто-то ради тебя жизнью жертвует. Грут, вон, дубина дубиной, а мы когда с Ронаном сражались, он нас всех собой прикрыл. Только веточка от него живая и осталась. Дитё, считай. Вот и возимся. Тоже можно было в уголок сесть и плакаться, да только если б не он, так и плакать уже некому было бы. И если бы не Старк — тоже б. Разнёс бы нас всех Танос на мелкие кусочки, и поминай, как звали.

Ракета ещё с минуту смотрит на него, и так и не дождавшись ответа, уходит, махнув лапой:

— А и пёс с тобой, сиди, раз так хочется.

Баки знает, что он прав: если бы не Тони со своим безумным планом, не сидеть бы им тут и не разговаривать. Вот только что с собой поделать, если чувствует он себя так, будто его предали?

В конце концов он решает, что оплакивать свою горькую судьбу — это одно, а сидеть без дела, когда мир вокруг побывал на грани апокалипсиса — другое, и отправляется на полигон, где гора трупов и полно работы. Главное — не смотреть на кратер и торчащий в нём зелёный островок.

Возвращаясь вечером, у входа он сталкивается с Наташей. Та при виде его вдруг расплывается в счастливой улыбке и кидается на шею:

— Мы победили, Бэмби!

— Да, знаю, — отвечает он растерянно. — Танос мёртв, пришельцы ушли…

— Нет, ты не понял. Мы совсем победили. Окончательно. Тони очнулся.

Баки замирает на мгновение, дыхание перехватывает, а на глаза вдруг наворачиваются слезы. Сам того не осознавая, он крепко стискивает Нат в руках, утыкаясь ей в плечо лицом.

— Ну, ну, — ерошит ему волосы та. — Меня выгнали домой, поесть и отоспаться, а на дежурство у Тони уже целая очередь длиной в милю выстроилась. Так что, если хочешь навестить, придётся записываться.

— Ммм.

— Эй, ну ты чего? Я пошутила. Прилетела Хелен, так что у Тони до завтра восстановительные процедуры. Но тебя пустят. Хочешь, сейчас позвоню Стрэнджу, и он откроет портал?

— Нет, не нужно. Я… не хочу сейчас… Вообще не уверен, что хочу…

Наташа смотрит на него, нахмурившись. Вздыхает.

— Ладно. Стив хоть дома?

— Свалил в Вашингтон, перед камерами красоваться.

— Ну да, ему сейчас в самый раз. Хорошо ты его разукрасил.

— Мало. Надо было сильнее.

— Ого. Да у нас тут очень сердитый медвежонок, я смотрю.

— Наташа, — предупреждающим голосом произносит он.

— Злой на весь свет.

— Не на весь. Только на тех, кто без зазрения совести готов швырнуть своих товарищей под поезд.

— Брось, уж ты-то должен знать, что Стив всегда делает всё ради победы. И что солдаты на войне гибнут.

— Тони НЕ солдат!

— Не солдат, — послушно соглашается Наташа. — Хуже. Тони — чёртов супергерой. Железный Человек.

— Тони, мать его, обычный человек в броне.

— И это не делает его менее супергероем.

Баки ничего на это не отвечает. Не может отрицать, но и согласиться не может тоже. Тони — всего лишь человек, обычный, немолодой уже мужчина. И в то же время Тони — Герой, настоящий, с большой буквы Герой, тот, кто всегда появляется, когда в нём больше всего нуждаются, когда не остаётся иной надежды, кроме как на чудо.

— Хей, солдат, — зовёт Наташа мягко. — В конце концов, Тони ведь жив. Тони вообще живучий и чертовски везучий засранец, и наверняка всё рассчитал и перестраховался, как смог. Так что не куксись.

— Я… — Баки силится ответить, но в груди давит, мешает говорить.

— Всё обошлось, — Наташа гладит его по плечу, и от этого движения, от этих слов Баки на миг каменеет весь.

— Так же говорил я, когда Тони с ума сходил у твоей постели. «Всё обошлось».

— И был прав: я здесь, жива-здорова. И Тони скоро поправится и снова будет донимать нас своей болтовнёй и позёрством.

— Ты этого ждёшь не дождёшься.

— Да, — улыбается Наташа. — Жду не дождусь. И ты тоже.

— Не уверен. Не знаю, как теперь смотреть на него.

— А в чём проблема? Второй головы у него не выросло, — хмыкает Наташа и добавляет ворчливо: — И одной, видать, много. Только и ищет, как от неё избавиться.

— Я не уверен, что сдержусь.

— А. Так и не сдерживайся. Я вот не сдержалась, как очнулся, наорала на него. Орала минут десять, пока меня Брюс из палаты не вытащил. Хорошо Пеппер, она привычная. Только и сказала, что не припоминает в его страховом полисе на жизнь строчки «мудрёные способы самоубийства». Пообещала вписать.

Баки не может удержаться и тихо фыркает. Качает головой.

— После того, что он сделал…

— Сделал что? Спас мир? В очередной раз попытался самоубиться с размахом?

— Не рассказал…

— А когда он себя в одной комнате с убийцей века запереть решил, рассказал? Скажи-ка мне вот что, Бэмби: ты так страдаешь из-за того, что Старк в очередной раз себя под поезд бросил, или из-за того, что он тебе ручкой на прощание не помахал?

Баки дёргается, хочет возразить, но не находит — что.

Наташа вздыхает и гладит по щеке:

— Я понимаю, тебе плохо. Сегодня он тебе в любви объясняется, а назавтра кидается в самое пекло мир спасать, и даже не оглядывается. Но это же Тони. Он вот так любит. Вот так заботится. Помнишь? Накричит — и в руки подарок. Доведёт до белого каления, а сам тайком тебе мир ленточкой перевяжет и под ёлку положит. Спасётся чудом, а потом делает вид, что так и было задумано. Ты же его знаешь.

И Баки вдруг чувствует, как его отпускает. Как становится легче. Ему казалось, что теперь, когда их с Тони отношения изменились, всё между ними должно быть как-то иначе, и то, что Тони рассказал про свой план Стиву, но не поделился с ним, он воспринял на свой счёт: решил, что оказался для Тони недостаточно важен, чтобы рассказать. Но Наташа права: именно самых близких он всегда стремится оградить от боли и мучительного выбора.

«Просто Тони — такой». Вот и все ответы.

— Ты права, — отвечает он Наташе. — Но в больницу я всё равно не поеду.

— Ну и не едь, — легко соглашается она. — Если всё пройдёт хорошо, уже завтра его выпишут. Встретитесь, поговорите. И знаешь, что? Укуси его за задницу, Барнс, да побольнее. И передай, что от меня.

— Ладно, — отвечает тот, смеясь.

И лишь позже понимает, что по сути Наташа взяла с него слово остаться с Тони… и что на самом деле перед ним и вопроса-то не стоит. Отказаться от Тони он не сможет, что бы ни случилось.

* * *

После разговора с Наташей к нему возвращается аппетит. Настоящий зверский голод, и он намерен его утолить.

В кухне неожиданно обнаруживается Ванда. Стоит у стола и задумчиво помешивает ложкой чай.

Баки понимает, что не видел её со дня битвы. Не сказал важное.

— Спасибо.

Ванда вздрагивает и резко оборачивается к нему, смотрит широко распахнутыми непонимающими глазами.

— Что? За что ты?..

— За то, что спасла Тони. За то, что прикрыла его щитом, — спасибо.

Баки, наверное, в жизни никому и ни за что не был так благодарен, и всё это переполняющее его чувство он пытается вложить в одно простое слово.

Но глаза Ванды неожиданно наполняются слезами, а губы горько изламываются.

— Ты не первый, кто меня благодарит.

Баки растерян и никак не поймёт, что в его словах вызвало такую реакцию.

— Вероятно, потому, что я не единственный, кто рад, что Тони жив. Кто хотел, чтобы Тони выжил.

— Вот как. А я, значит, в число этих людей не вхожу, по-вашему. Мне, значит, всё равно. Так вы все думаете? Что я желаю Старку смерти?

И Баки рад бы возразить, но Ванда недалека от истины. Конечно, никто не думал, будто она действительно хотела, чтобы Тони умер. Но он помнил слова Стрэнджа: создать защитное поле можно усилием воли, однако его мощность будет зависеть исключительно от того, насколько сильно маг желает защитить. Защитное поле Ванды не просто прикрыло Тони — на его голове ни волоска не шевельнулось в сторону точки притяжения. И желания защитить Тони такой силы от Ванды точно никто не ждал.

— Это просто благодарность, — говорит он. — Ты сделала то, что хотел бы сделать я, но не мог. Прости, если задел.

Ванда всхлипывает, закусывает губу и упрямо встряхивает головой, прогоняя слёзы. Опускает взгляд на кружку в своих руках.

— У меня впервые с тех пор, как… как оружие Старка разрушило нашу жизнь… появилось место, которое я зову домом. Я не идиотка и не слепая. Я прекрасно сознаю, кто дал мне этот дом. Я вижу, как Старк… заботится обо всех. По-своему, иногда по-идиотски — заботится. Паззлы эти. Кто вообще покупает сотню паззлов за раз? Старк бесит временами. Но это не значит, что я его не… что я его ненавижу. Меня даже Пьетро иногда бесил, особенно когда мы маленькие были. Но ведь это нормально… для семьи?

Ванда поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки. Могущественная и безжалостная на поле боя, сейчас эта девочка глядит на него потерянно, почти жалобно.

— Да, — отвечает ей Баки, улыбаясь ободряюще, затем подходит ближе и притягивает к себе живой рукой, гладит по волосам и вздрагивающим плечам. — Да. В семье это нормально.

Все они сражались именно за это: за дом и за семью. Сражались — и победили.


	18. Chapter 18

Утро тянется целую вечность.

Баки то ловит каждый шорох, желая услышать знакомую энергичную поступь, то порывается уже сесть на мотоцикл или позвонить Стрэнджу, то, наоборот, отрешается от реальности, всё ещё не уверенный в том, как отреагирует при встрече.

Когда нервное возбуждение в очередной раз выгоняет его на террасу, на скамье он обнаруживает Тумса. Тот мирно сидит, уперев локти в колени, и жмурится на солнце. Вообще-то он должен находиться в отведённой ему комнате, под замком, но после битвы, кажется, все слишком суетятся, и за арестантом никто не следит.

— Ты сейчас легко мог бы сбежать.

— Мог бы, — соглашается Тумс.

— Так почему ты здесь?

— У нас со Старком уговор.

— Ты всегда такой щепетильный в соблюдении договорённостей?

— Доверие — основа хорошего бизнеса, — хмыкает Тумс и откидывается назад. Что-то в его лице меняется.

— Почему вообще ты на это согласился? Рисковать собой?

Ему действительно интересно. В конце концов, Тумс не похож на человека, которому есть дело до судеб Вселенных.

Тот бросает на него косой взгляд и медлит с ответом.

— В Рафте Старк спросил меня, кем бы я хотел, чтобы моя дочь меня запомнила: преступником, торговцем оружием — или героем, спасающим мир.

Что-то похожее Баки уже доводилось слышать.

— Зачем тогда было становиться преступником?

— Семью нужно было на что-то содержать, а торговля оружием — занятие не хуже иных. Старк, вон, знает.

— И что теперь?

— Ну вот, посижу на солнышке, полюбуюсь спасённым миром. А когда обо мне вспомнят, отправлюсь обратно.

Когда Тумс сдавался им в прошлый раз, выглядел усталым, потерянным и обречённым. Теперь его лицо излучает спокойствие и умиротворение, а о возвращении в тюрьму он говорит, как человек, отпуск которого подходит к концу. Кажется, это называется жить в согласии с самим собой.

Баки мог бы сейчас сам связаться с кем-нибудь из Рафта и договориться о транспортировке заключённого. И Тумс наверняка это понимает: смотрит выжидающе. Но Баки просто кивает ему и заходит обратно в корпус. А навстречу идёт Скотт Лэнг с двумя буррито.

* * *

Устав маяться в ожидании и безделье (на базе и в городе порядок уже наведён), Баки находит в гостиной брошенный им в прошлый раз ноутбук и возвращается к своему таск-менеджеру. Как наступает вечер, он уже не замечает, погрузившись в работу почти до полной потери связи с реальностью, пока Пятница вдруг не окликает:

— Джеймс.

— Да? — поднимает он глаза к ближайшей камере, едва оторвавшись от экрана.

— Мистер Старк прибыл на базу.

На первом же слове сердце Баки подпрыгивает к горлу, и Пятница ещё не успевает договорить, как он уже мчится по коридору. А вылетев в парадный холл, замирает на месте.

Тони, успевший сделать несколько шагов от дверей, при виде него замирает тоже. Смотрит, засунув руки в карманы, и по его лицу сложно что-то прочитать.

— Привет, Джеймс.

По его голосу понять что-либо сложно тоже. Дружелюбие на грани безразличия.

Или маска нежелезного человека.

— Привет, — осторожно отвечает Баки.

И не знает, что сказать или сделать дальше. Он цепенеет от одного вида Тони (живой! здоровый!), дышит едва-едва и глаз оторвать не может — облегчение обрушивается, как цунами, и одномоментно смывает из памяти страшную картину, отпечатавшуюся, казалось, на самой сетчатке его глаз: неподвижно лежащее тело в траве и темнеющая дыра вокруг.

— Вижу, у тебя всё хорошо.

— А… Да, всё нормально, — отвечает Баки машинально.

Пауза.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

И от его тона — от крошечной нотки, предательски проскользнувшей в голос, — Баки вдруг пронзает пониманием: Тони боится.

Его молчание, его односложные ответы, его отсутствие в больнице Тони воспринял как знак, что для Баки между ними всё кончено.

— Ничего не изменилось, если ты об этом, — торопливо заверяет он. — Между нами ничего не изменилось.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я совру, если скажу, что такая мысль — закончить всё — не приходила мне в голову. Но со зла. Просто со зла. Я ни за что не откажусь от тебя, не откажусь от нас. Прости, что не приходил, я… На самом деле, я не знаю, почему не приходил. Не было часа за эти дни, когда бы я не думал о тебе, не хотел тебя увидеть, дотронуться, поверить, что ты жив… Может, в этом и дело: я хотел видеть тебя живым. Вот как сейчас. Я слишком… испугался.

— Прости, что напугал. Но иначе я…

—…не мог, знаю. Помню. Нат напомнила.

— Так значит… злишься?

— На твоё сумасбродство? Нет. Уже нет.

— За руку. За пульт.

— Когда ты его сделал?

— Это важно?

— Да. Да, важно.

Тони морщится, трёт кончик носа, переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Тогда же, когда сделал саму руку, — признаётся он наконец.

И — о да! — Баки зол. Он делает глубокий вдох, на миг прикрывая глаза, и медленно выдыхает.

— То есть. Ты сейчас. Говоришь мне. Что всё это время — всё это время — у тебя был пульт, который мог отключить мою руку?

— Да, Джеймс. Прости. Надо было раньше сказать, но…

— Сказать? Может быть, ты имеешь в виду — раньше использовать? С год или хотя бы полгода назад, нет?

Подумать только! Тогда, в вибраниумной комнате, Тони достаточно было нажать экстренную кнопку, и душившая его рука Зимнего Солдата тут же бы стала неопасна. Так какого чёрта?!

Тони смотрит на него странно, со смесью недоверия и изумления, смотрит так, будто Баки на его глазах превратился в гигантскую саранчу или внезапно отрастил вторую голову.

— Погоди-ка, Джеймс, дай я уточню. Ты сердишься не потому, что у меня всё это время был пульт, отключающий твою руку, а потому, что я им не пользовался?..

И этот вопрос всё расставляет для Баки по местам. И ему делается смешно, и горько, и отчего-то невероятно легко. Несколько долгих секунд Баки молчит, а затем позволяет смеху прорваться. Взгляд Тони делается ещё более сложным и недоверчивым, но, кажется, что-то болезненно-опасливое из него пропадает.

— Тони, ты… Ай, да к чёрту всё!

Баки шагает вперёд, хватает Тони и целует. Кусается — зло зажимает губу зубами, зализывает и снова кусает.

Что за дурацкие истерики он здесь устраивал? Это же Тони! Всё тот же Тони, который вызволяет из тюрьмы и приводит в свой дом убийцу родителей, ест сэндвичи из его рук, делает высокотехнологичный протез, открывает душу, вечно бросается очертя голову в самое пекло и запирает себя, беззащитного, в одной комнате с безжалостной, запрограммированной на убийство машиной. Можно подумать, он не знал, с кем связывался…

« _Смотри, пожалеешь ещё, что связался_ ».

Баки словно кипятком окатывает. Он отрывается от Тони и не своим, сиплым, голосом спрашивает:

— Ты потому мне отказал той ночью? Знал, что, возможно, случится, и решил, будто я пожалею?

И ему даже ответа не нужно, чтобы понять.

Только Тони может заботиться о чувствах любимых людей так, что его за это убить хочется. Или боготворить. Одно другому, впрочем, совсем не мешает.

— Сам видишь: со мной непросто.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, какой идиот придумал назвать тебя гением, — фыркает Баки.

И снова целует — уверенно и собственнически, зная, что имеет право. На его спину ложатся тёплые ладони, а слух ласкает тихий стон.

Тони не нужен ни утешитель, ни нянька, ни защитник. Ему не нужен ментор, контролёр или судья. Ему нужен человек, который будет с ним рядом несмотря ни на что. И Баки уверен: у него получится.

Едва он успевает отстраниться, как открывается входная дверь и на пороге возникает Стив. Замирает на мгновение, оценивая их с Тони недвусмысленную позу, и светлеет лицом. Баки нехотя отступает на шаг.

— Стив! — расплывается Тони в радостной улыбке. — Думал, ты в Вашингтоне.

— Только что вернулся. Наташа позвонила, сообщила новости. Тебя уже выписали? Как ты?

— В полном порядке, спасибо Хелен. Выписали бы ещё утром, но зануда Стрэндж всё держал со своими проверками, рентгенами, анализами.

Баки не знает, то ли злиться на доктора за лишние часы ожидания, то ли благодарить за бдительность.

— Ясно. Я рад, — кивает Стив и неловко смолкает.

— Ты сдержал слово.

— Я же обещал.

Стив протягивает Тони руку, но тот, проигнорировав жест, делает шаг, обнимает Стива и шепчет ему на ухо тихое «Спасибо».

Спасибо за то, что исполнил просьбу. Спасибо за то, что в критический момент Стив отключил Баки руку и вывел из зоны поражения. Спасибо за то, что едва не дал Тони погибнуть.

Баки мгновенно прожигает злостью на лучшего друга — опять. А потом так же быстро отпускает — от вида того, как зажмуривается Стив, утыкаясь лицом Тони в плечо. От того, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы, сгребают ткань пиджака, почти разрывая её. От того, как важно для Стива услышать это «Спасибо», потому что на самом деле это не благодарность.

Это прощение.

Наконец они разжимают объятия. Стив отстраняется, но продолжает сжимать плечо Тони, явно желая что-то сказать, но не находя слов. Баки подходит ближе и приобнимает Тони, притягивает к себе за талию:

— Эй, убери уже руки от моего парня.

Стив немедленно убирает и поднимает вверх, демонстрируя свою полную «безобидность».

Баки ждёт, что Тони как-то прокомментирует или посмеётся над его ревнивым выпадом, но чувствует лишь ладонь, лёгшую на поясницу.

— Так у вас всё хорошо? — осторожно спрашивает Стив, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— У нас всё отлично, — отвечает Баки и добавляет со значением: — А когда ты свалишь с горизонта, будет ещё лучше.

Стив понятливо хмыкает:

— Тогда я пошёл, — и направляется к жилому крылу, но на полпути останавливается и оборачивается: — Бак, а у нас… всё хорошо?

— Да, Стив. У нас всё хорошо.

Тот кивает и уходит.

— Нат говорит, ты ему лицо разукрасил? — Тони смотрит обеспокоенно.

— Да, и не жалею. От него не убудет, — фыркает Баки.

— И что же ты имел в виду, говоря «будет ещё лучше»?..

— М-м-м, Тони, а ты насколько… в порядке? В смысле, врачи что-нибудь говорили об ограничении нагрузок или…

— О. Нет, не говорили. Я полностью здоров. Совершенно. Можешь Стрэнджу позвонить.

Тони скользит взглядом по его лицу, шее, плечам. И Баки наконец-то видит голод в его глазах. Тони его хочет. В голове калейдоскопом проносятся образы — все его фантазии, от самых невинных до самых разнузданных, за которые он испытывал жгучий, но сладкий стыд. Воздух вокруг стремительно густеет и вскипает прямо в лёгких, мешая дышать. Севшим, хриплым, будто сорочьим, голосом Баки отвечает:

— Не надо… Стрэнджу. В спальню?

Способность связно мыслить стремительно покидает его, так что вопрос он задаёт, собрав последние остатки разума.

— Да, — срывается с места Тони, держа его за руку. — В твою, она ближе.

— Нет! Давай в твою.

— Что? Почему? — Тони резко тормозит и оборачивается к нему в недоумении.

— Я… э… устроил у себя небольшой погром. Вернее, большой погром. Прости.

Запрокинув голову, Тони хохочет, а затем снова идёт к лифтам.

— Будем считать, что ты так отрезал себе пути к отступлению.

В спальню Тони они не входят — вваливаются, начиная сдирать одежду, как только переступают порог. Падают на кровать, смеясь и путаясь в штанинах. Катаются по постели, перемежая смех сладкими стонами, а поцелуи — горячим шёпотом признаний.

Когда Баки, перекатившись на спину и уложив Тони сверху, обхватывает ногами его бёдра, тот замирает, приподнимается, упираясь руками, и смотрит удивлённо и испытующе.

— Джеймс?

— О, нет, пожалуйста, не говори мне сейчас, что ты только снизу, — стонет Баки. — Я так долго мечтал о том, как ты меня трахнешь!

— Ты только об этом мечтал? — уточняет Тони.

— Нет. Но сейчас — да.

Хмыкнув, Тони целует его в подбородок, скользит губами по линии челюсти, прикусывает шею…

— Мечтал, говоришь? И насколько активно?

— Очень… очень активно мечтал.

Баки запрокидывает голову, подставляется под чужие губы.

— И какой рукой ты мечтал активнее? — Тони прихватывает сосок губами и тянет — отвечать совершенно невозможно! — Ну же, признавайся.

— Левой… левой, чёрт тебя подери, Тони, — всхлипывает он, когда мозолистая ладонь обхватывает член и начинает медленно двигаться вверх и вниз. — Да, я дрочил себе твоей рукой, ты это хотел услышать? И трахал себя ею же. И в боевом режиме… тоже…

— Вот как? Я обязательно хочу это увидеть… позже. И когда ты это сделал в первый раз? Когда впервые дрочил себе рукой, которую сделал я, и думал обо мне?

Когда кончик языка скользит по головке его члена, Баки выпаливает, совершенно не думая:

— С самого… с самого начала…

Тони внезапно останавливается, убирает руку и нависает над ним.

— Что значит «с самого начала»? Когда?

Баки хочется скулить. Хочется вернуть руку обратно. Хочется снова чувствовать Тони.

— Когда мы obmyvali этот чёртов протез, Тони, мать твою, пожалуйста…

Но Тони застывает, что-то быстро прикидывая.

— Почти два года. Джеймс… — выдыхает он и смотрит виновато.

— Если ты сейчас устроишь сеанс самокопания, Тони, клянусь, я сам тебя закопаю — в той яме посреди полигона.

— И всё это время…

— Боже, да, я любил тебя всё это время, я люблю тебя уже два года и чуть не сдох, когда почти убил тебя своими руками, по меньшей мере дважды, и я люблю тебя сейчас, поэтому давай ты наконец воплотишь в жизнь мою мечту за все мои моральные и физические страдания — и трахнешь уже.

Помедлив ещё секунду, Тони легко целует его в губы — «Я люблю тебя», — лезет в тумбочку за смазкой с презервативами.

И действительно любит — до взрывающихся звёзд и образования новых вселенных.

* * *

— Босс, приехала мисс Поттс. Интересуется, можете ли вы уделить ей время.

— Да, Пятница, передай, что я скоро подойду. Джеймс, идёшь или остаёшься?

— Иду. Я проголодался.

Баки досушивает влажные после душа волосы феном и одевается.

Когда они заходят в гостиную, там далеко не только Пеппер: Мстители в полном составе, Стрэндж, Тор и даже Паркер.

— Пеп, я надеюсь, ты хотела поговорить о свадьбе, — произносит Тони, поздоровавшись со всеми.

— О свадьбе? Нет, Тони, с чего ты вдруг об этом?

— Только не говори мне, что вы передумали! А то у меня как раз появился «плюс один», — он ловит руку Баки и переплетает пальцы.

— Ох, ну наконец-то. Я очень рада, — улыбается Пеппер сначала Тони, а затем ему.

— Мы с Джеймсом теперь встречаемся, — добавляет Тони для полной ясности и обводит взглядом комнату.

Стив увлечённо строчит сообщение в телефоне, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Наташа уютно устроилась под боком у Брюса и счастливо жмурится, пока тот что-то нашёптывает ей на ухо. Сэм передаёт десятку Клинту. Вижен и Ванда традиционно увлечены друг другом и лишь бросают в их сторону короткий взгляд. Тор одобрительно кивает. Стрэндж спокойно пьёт чай. Роуди тепло улыбается и говорит:

— Замечательная новость, Тонс.

— Я не понял, что, вообще никто не удивлён?

Питер неуверенно поднимает вверх руку.

— Я удивлён, мистер Старк. Получается, до этого вы типа не встречались?

Глядя на выражение лица Тони при этих словах, все начинают сдавленно хихикать, и в конце концов комнату наполняет звонкий многоголосый смех.

Баки и сам беззвучно смеётся, уткнувшись лбом Тони в плечо. Это всё-таки немного неловко — то, насколько очевидны были их чувства для окружающих.

— Э… кхм. Нет, Питер, не встречались, — обречённо отвечает Тони и поворачивается к Пеппер: — Так что ты хотела?

— На самом деле, я лишь привела ещё одного гостя, который очень хотел тебя увидеть. Хэппи пока проводит ему небольшую экскурсию по базе.

— Что за гость?

— Харли Кинер, ты должен его помнить. Он был среди участников проекта «Первые шаги» и перепугал меня до смерти в бункере.

— Почему? Что случилось?

— Мы провели перекличку и не досчитались одного из ребят. Оказалось, он как-то прознал про вторжение, соорудил нечто среднее между минами и капканами, а потом выбрался наружу и расставил свои ловушки вокруг входа в бункер. Самое удивительное, что когда всё закончилось, на месте этих… капканов лежали изуродованные трупы пришельцев. Нам повезёт, если на нас не подадут в суд за нанесение психических травм детям, которые это увидели.

— А что за конструкция была у этих ловушек? В них была взрывчатка? Он подавал их на конкурс? — живо интересуется Тони и натыкается на фирменный взгляд генерального директора Старк Индастриз.

— Тони, ты ведь понимаешь, что это совершенно безответственное и недопустимое поведение? Мы не можем закрывать на это глаза и подавать другим детям дурной пример, поощряя подобное. Я очень надеюсь, что ты поговоришь с ним и объяснишь…

— Тони! — раздаётся от дверей знакомый мальчишеский голос.

— Харли, — с улыбкой оборачивается Тони. — Привет, приятель.

Парень со свойственной ему непринуждённостью, которую Баки отметил ещё при первой встрече, проходит в комнату, полную супергероев, и, кажется, чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Питер окидывает пришельца оценивающим и немного ревнивым взглядом, но вступать в разговор не торопится. Тони представляет Харли остальным, а потом поворачивается к Баки.

— Джеймса ты должен помнить.

— Мистер Барнс, — кивает Харли, протягивая руку (похоже, прошлая демонстрация всё-таки неплохо его впечатлила, раз он так официален).

— Слышал, ты там без дела не сидел, в бункере-то, — хмыкает Тони, но тут раздаётся красноречивое покашливание со стороны Пеппер. — В смысле, Харли, ты поступил нехорошо по отношению к мисс Поттс, заставив её волноваться, — на этом месте Пеппер сокрушённо качает головой, быстро целует Роуди, машет всем рукой на прощание и уходит в сопровождении Хэппи, — но я бы посмотрел…

— Баки, — окликает его ёрзающий на месте Питер, — потренируемся сегодня?

— А-а… — растерянно тянет тот. — Да, конечно, Питер. Если хочешь.

—…и я бы собрал, но там не нашлось пороховых зарядов, так что пришлось импровизировать, — тем временем пожимает плечами Харли.

— С химией ты, значит, не так близко дружишь. А вот Питер в ней неплохо разбирается. Пит, подойди сюда. Харли, это Питер, наш стажёр. Давно хотел вас познакомить.

Баки вдруг приходит на ум, что это может быть не самая… безопасная для окружающих затея.

— Э… да, мистер Старк. — Питер без видимой охоты подходит и протягивает Харли руку: — Привет. Я Питер Паркер.

— Харли Кинер, — отвечает тот на рукопожатие, и теперь уже Питер становится предметом ревниво-оценивающего взгляда.

— Отлично, — хлопает в ладоши Тони. — Я думаю, вам, ребята, найдётся, что обсудить. А у взрослых тут свои разговоры.

Парни от того, что их выпроваживают, довольными не выглядят, но и возражать не осмеливаются — идут на выход. Питер по дороге оглядывается на Баки за подтверждающим договорённость кивком и на правах старшего и давно обжившегося на базе уводит Харли за собой. Баки надеется, что для начала — хотя бы не в лаборатории.

Стоит ребятам покинуть зону слышимости, и атмосфера в комнате неуловимо меняется: не становится напряжённой, но теряет флёр беззаботной расслабленности. Баки замечает, как едва заметно подбирается Наташа. И хотя он собирался отправиться на кухню поесть, но происходящее даже если не касается его напрямую — Танос повержен, вторжение остановлено, а значит, и среди Мстителей ему, желающему мирной жизни, делать больше нечего, — слишком уж интригует.

Тони разворачивается к команде:

— Так и что я пропустил, пока…

— …отсыпался? — «подсказывает» Сэм.

— Угу.

— После смерти Таноса его армия остановилась, — Стив откладывает телефон и становится Капитаном Америка. — Мы пригрозили его оставшимся в живых генералам, что применим перчатку, и те отозвали всех обратно. Т’Чалла говорит, что в какой-то момент посреди битвы, когда они уже стали теснить пришельцев, их предводитель — тот самый, которого мы с Баки отделали в Парке, кстати, — внезапно развернулся и тоже увёл всех своих, кто мог самостоятельно передвигаться. Остальных пришлось добить: судя по данным принцессы Шури, эти твари — члены одного роя, и без связи со своим головным центром жить не способны. Примерно то же показывают отчёты прочих армий.

— Отчёты армий, — вступает Стрэндж, — не включают в себя… неофициальных защитников. В целом всё, как говорит Капитан, но группа мастеров из России во время сражения столкнулась с командой местных, по всей видимости, супергероев.

— Зимней Стражей, — уточняет Наташа. — Я получила от ребят весточку.

Стрэндж кивает.

— Верно. Совместно им удалось сразить одного из «детей» Таноса, того, что приходил за камнем времени.

— Ты про ту серую жабу?

— Именно.

— Он точно мёртв?

— Вне всяких сомнений, я убедился в этом лично.

— Надеюсь, доктор Ватсон, не то пострадает ваша врачебная репутация, — подмигивает Тони. — По правде, я беспокоился на его счёт. Не думаю, что смерть Таноса его бы остановила. Так, значит, эти пришельцы без своего лидера тут же поджали хвосты и убрались восвояси.

— Да, — подтверждает Стив. — По этому поводу у многих возникли вопросы, и…

— Я видел записи нескольких пресс-конференций. Отличная работа, Стив, — улыбается Тони. — Даже Пеппер не сделала бы лучше. Надумаешь сменить род деятельности, иди в пресс-секретари. И желательно сразу в Старк Индастриз, не то мне Пеп голову открутит, что упустил такого ценного кадра.

Стив морщится: из всей работы, что ему приходилось выполнять в жизни, эту он ненавидел больше всего.

— Я учту, — тем не менее отвечает он, поддерживая шутку.

— Нет, серьёзно, я восхищён: ты и всем союзным войскам подмазал, и про нас не забыл. То место, где ты говоришь про победу над лидером вторжения, моё любимое, я почти прослезился. Похвалил всех, но изящно дал понять, кто сыграл первую скрипку в победе над врагом. Нас теперь весь мир просто боготворит.

— И это весьма кстати, да, Тони? — улыбается Наташа.

— Я к тому и веду. Лучшего момента просто не придумать.

— Лучшего момента для чего? — Стив, как и остальные, переводит взгляд с одного на другую.

— Нат, — приглашает жестом Тони.

Та плавно выскальзывает из объятий Брюса, достаёт флэшку и вставляет её в миниатюрный проектор. Над столом загорается голограмма с какой-то эмблемой.

— УКАС, — произносит она.

— Чей указ? — переспрашивает Сэм.

— Не указ, а УКАС, — поправляет Тони, а Наташа переключает слайд, на котором появляется надпись. — Универсальный Кодекс Ассоциации Супергероев. Наша альтернатива Соковианским соглашениям — международный общественно-политический договор по организации и контролю работы тех, кто избрал своей миссией защиту Земли от внешних и особо опасных внутренних угроз. Проще говоря, правила супергеройства.

— И что ты хочешь с ними делать? — интересуется Клинт.

— Как что? Лоббировать в ООН. Звучно, публично, с фейерверками и фанфарами. Сейчас, пока нам весь мир в рот заглядывает, надо брать их горяченькими. Потому что, как только спадёт первая волна ажиотажа… — Тони нахмуривается, делая многозначительную паузу, а Наташа заканчивает.

—…нас начнут считать угрозой. Небольшая группа лиц, самостоятельно заставившая отступить огромную инопланетную армию, по уровню угрозы превосходит эту самую армию — так они решат, когда опомнятся.

— Мы же герои. Мы спасли Землю, — непонимающе смотрит Стив, а Сэм кивает. — Тони, ты сам сказал, что я правильно подчеркнул нашу роль в этой войне. Разве не стоило тогда, напротив, делать акцент на том, что добились мы этого только общими усилиями?

— Это политика, Стив. Здесь у всего есть две стороны. И то, что мы сейчас на коне, для нас хорошо. Суть в том, чтобы правильно воспользоваться ситуацией — и добиться принятия Кодекса.

— Но раз ООН чуть позже может передумать насчёт нас, разве они точно так же его не аннулируют? — интересуется Сэм.

— В теории могут, на практике — побоятся общественного резонанса.

— Думаешь, так называемое общество за нас вступится?

— Имидж. Общественное сознание довольно инертно, чтобы оно изменило позицию достаточно сильно, нужно какое-то масштабное событие. Произошедшее в Соковии заставило людей за пределами США посмотреть на нас с подозрением, дальнейшие события, скажем так, подтвердили опасения. Три года репутация Мстителей оставляла желать лучшего, — Баки замечает, как передёргивает плечами Ванда, пока Тони не смотрит в её сторону. — Потребовалась война общепланетарного масштаба и наша безусловная заслуга в победе, чтобы на нас посмотрели как на героев и защитников.

— Но дело не только в этом, — замечает Стрэндж. — Кодекс говорит не о Мстителях.

— Всё верно, док. Чтобы через полгода-год всё не откатилось на старые позиции, нужен, во-первых, новый бренд, во-вторых, как бы это сказать — рассеять фокус.

— Это как? — хмурится Клинт.

— Соковианские соглашения — документ, направленный прицельно против организации «Мстители», против нас лично. Кодекс подразумевает, что ему будет подчиняться любой, кто пожелает вступить в Ассоциацию. Это могут сделать русские защитники, китайские супергерои, тибетские монахи, мастера мистических искусств… да хоть сам Т’Чалла. Ассоциация не означает ни единой целенаправленной политики, ни головного командного центра.

— Иными словами, — задумчиво произносит Роуди, — это не армия.

— Именно! Это просто… такой международный профсоюз. Или Красный Крест. Кружок по интересам. Когда в Ассоциацию вступят те, кто не имеет отношения к Мстителям, нас как её членов уже невозможно будет назвать военной организацией, представляющей чьи-то интересы.

— Это всё звучит хорошо, но очень напоминает мне ситуацию с Соглашениями. Вот громкое событие — а вот сразу и документ по их поводу, подписывайте. Тебе напомнить, какому событию мы обязаны тем, что в Соглашения в конце концов внесли нужные поправки? — спрашивает Стив.

— Брось, я же это не вчера придумал.

— А когда?

— Как только ООН выдвинула Соглашения, — встревает Наташа.

Тони на изумлённый взгляд Стива пожимает плечами:

— Я был согласен с необходимостью такого документа, но с самими Соглашениями согласен никогда не был, не смотри так.

— И что, ты с тех самых пор сидел и сочинял новый Кодекс?

— Ну, не я, — фыркает Тони. — Команда юристов перерабатывала текст Соглашений. Позже подключилась Наташа и отточила его под наши нужды. Разумеется, это всё ещё проект, но не такой сырой. Разница с Соковианскими соглашениями на самом деле невелика, хотя отличия принципиальные. Соглашения составлялись людьми, которые видели в Мстителях угрозу, и целью было оградить общество от нас. Кодекс составляем мы, а наша задача — защищать общество не от самих себя, а от масштабных угроз. Так что принятие Кодекса не значит, что можно по всему миру гоняться за каким-нибудь воришкой, сворачивая фуд-корты, — Тони красноречиво смотрит на Стива.

— И в чём смысл Кодекса?

Нат переключает голограмму на новое изображение со схемами и графиками и поясняет:

— Каждый, у кого есть удостоверение супергероя, в оговорённых пределах имеет право действовать по своему усмотрению на территории стран-участников. Сопутствующий материальный ущерб в рамках установленного лимита покрывается из средств бюджета той страны, где он нанесён, а разбирательство касательно случайных жертв откладывается до конца проведения операции, по итогу которой устанавливается, не превышены ли полномочия, проще говоря, стоила ли овчинка выделки, а причинённое зло — предотвращённого.

— За такими преференциями в эту Ассоциацию толпами повалят, и отнюдь не горящие энтузиазмом благородные рыцари, — скептично хмыкает Клинт.

— Разумеется, будет нечто вроде отбора, — взмахивает рукой Тони. — Попасть можно либо по рекомендации действующего члена, либо засветившись в нужном качестве у себя в стране. А чтобы вступить в этот славный кружок по интересам и получить своё супергеройское удостоверение, придётся заполнить небольшую анкетку — там, пол, возраст, оружие, уникальные способности. Это также страховка при разбирательствах на случай, если кому-нибудь вздумается устроить косплей с далеко идущими последствиями. Анкета называется Акт регистрации, все представленные в ней данные будут храниться на специальном автономном сервере с ограниченным доступом, разглашению не подлежат. Сведения будут предоставляться только компетентным органам, по запросу, с применением квантовой криптографии. Ну, а дальше расписаны всякие порядки, процедуры и бла-бла-бла. Условия работы, честно говоря, отвратительные: ни медицинской страховки, ни социальных гарантий, график работы ненормирован, прибыль сомнительная. Сущее безумие. Ну, кто готов под этим кошмаром подписаться?

— Новому времени — новые законы? — замечает Стив, выпрямляясь в кресле.

— В этом и состоит суть прогресса, — Тони разводит руками, — изменения. Адаптация к новым условиям. Совершенствование.

— Что ж, звучит как хорошее усыпляющее чтиво на ночь.

— Пятница распечатает для тебя текст.

— Побереги лес, Тони. Почитаю с экрана. Сбросишь мне копию?

У Тони от удивления забавно выгибаются брови, а Баки ухмыляется другу: кто-то, похоже, начал наконец-то привыкать к двадцать первому веку и его ценностям.

— Пятница всем разошлёт, — отвечает за Тони Наташа.

— Кхм, да. Так что, есть у нас ещё какие-то срочные вопросы на сегодня? А то кое-кто из нас всё никак не перестанет поглядывать в телефон. Роджерс, я почти ревную: неужели есть что-то, что интересует тебя больше, чем моя любовь к правительственным контрактам?

Баки подобной формулировки вынести не может, а потому обнимает Тони со спины и прикусывает ему ухо, игнорируя тот факт, что на них все смотрят.

— Меня много чего интересует больше тебя, Тони, — фыркает Стив. — Например, Шерон.

— Это ей ты там романы целый час строчишь? Почему она просто не приехала?

— Она дома со сломанной ногой, ей нельзя за руль.

— Тогда, если повестка дня исчерпана…

— Нужно решить, что делать с Камнями Бесконечности, — произносит молчавший до этого Тор, которого людская политика не интересовала ни в малейшей степени.

— Откровенно говоря, я не готов обсуждать такую серьёзную тему на ночь глядя, — качает головой Тони. — Да и разве мы не должны решать это все вместе, включая Стражей? Где они?

— Готовят «Милано» к отлёту, ночевать предпочитают там же, — отвечает Роуди.

— В общем, предлагаю отложить этот вопрос до завтра.

— Ещё нужно Тумса переправить обратно в Рафт, — вспоминает Стив.

— Ну, а это и вовсе не к спеху. Вот отпразднуем победу, тогда и вернём птичку в гнездо. Мы же отпразднуем?

И судя по светлеющим лицам, эта мысль всем по душе. Они точно заслужили хорошую вечеринку.

Посчитав их стихийное собрание оконченным, все расходятся по своим парам: за Тором заходит Валькирия, Стив уезжает к Шерон, Роуди отправляется к Пеппер, Сэм — наверняка — идёт караулить где-нибудь в коридоре Бетти Росс. Ванда с Виженом и Наташа с Брюсом просто расходятся вместе. Только Стрэндж возвращается в свой Храм (после раздражающе обстоятельного допроса Тони о его самочувствии).

— Тебе не кажется, что возвращаться в пустой дом — это как-то печально? — произносит Тони, глядя на гаснущие искры закрывшегося портала.

Баки не кажется — не после того, как Стрэндж целый день продержал Тони при себе, пока он здесь с ума сходил.

На вопрос о Питере и Харли Пятница сообщает, что эти двое уже не разлей вода и в данный момент увлечены игровой приставкой. Баки с Тони решают им не мешать. Они делают набег на холодильник и с добычей возвращаются в спальню.

— А вы с Нат, оказывается, полны сюрпризов. Столько времени сочиняли этот Кодекс — и никому ни полслова?

— Откровенно говоря, я никогда даже не надеялся, что будет шанс его реализовать. Это был проект «для себя». Просто мы с Нат как-то рассуждали на тему, а какое бы Соглашение нас устроило… и малость увлеклись.

— Только ты можешь завести команду юристов под своё «малость увлеклись».

— Это была та же команда, что работала над поправками. Скажем так, это был второй — более радикальный — текст поправок. А потом мы вносили в него какие-то новые идеи, шлифовали… Что, кстати, насчёт тебя? Останешься верен решению держаться подальше от супергеройства?

— Ну… Если я подпишусь под этим Кодексом, это ведь ни к чему меня не обязывает? Не нужно будет выполнять приказы? Сносить фуд-корты, гоняясь за воришками?

— В этом вся соль. Исключительно добровольные начала. Практически волонтёрство.

— Но при этом, если вдруг ты пропадёшь с радаров Пятницы, я смогу сесть в джет, прилететь и надрать зад каждому недоумку, который посмел тебя тронуть?

Тони от такой постановки вопроса на секунду «зависает», а затем смеётся:

— Да, Джеймс, это ты сможешь.

— Мне нравятся эти новые Соглашения. Если их примут, я, пожалуй, всё же подпишусь, — решает Баки.

* * *

Перчатка лежит посреди стола в совещательном зале, и будь она живой, наверняка смутилась бы от устремлённых на неё угрюмых взглядов. Всем совершенно очевидно, что оставлять её — равно как и любой из четырёх Камней — на Земле нельзя. Два Камня Бесконечности для одной планеты и так уже перебор.

Но их волнует не только вопрос, куда девать Камни. Вопрос, который гложет исподволь каждого из них: если уж Камни Бесконечности столь могущественны, что с их помощью можно стереть жизнь половины Вселенной одним щелчком, не будет ли беспримерной глупостью отказаться от применения этой силы во благо и — хотя бы отчасти — исправить зло, причинённое Таносом?

Команда Квилла потеряла члена своей самопровозглашённой семьи.

Тор, весь мир которого ещё до Таноса оказался уничтожен, потерял половину своего народа и любимого брата.

И если Камни Бесконечности обладают властью чтобы их вернуть… Где проходит граница между ответственным решением во благо других и произволом вседозволенности?

Баки кажется, что если бы Тони погиб, он и не задумался бы о таких вещах — просто сделал бы всё, чтобы это исправить.

Проблема в том, что в перчатке должны быть все шесть Камней, чтобы она подействовала, но Виженом они решили не рисковать даже до Таноса, а уж теперь этот вопрос точно не подлежит обсуждению. Значит, если они хотят использовать силу шести Камней, необходимо придумать что-то ещё.

Тони с Брюсом сканируют и изучают саму перчатку, пока не обнаруживают какие-то особенности в структуре металла, позволяющие энергии Камней стекаться в единый поток. Воспроизводя эту структуру, Тони с Ракетой и Скоттом создают установку, управлять которой можно только вшестером — по одному на Камень, включая Вижена.

Разгорается спор, кому активировать Камни. Совершенно очевидно, что для обычных людей это слишком рискованно, поэтому самовыдвиженцев Тони и Наташу заворачивают сразу и единогласно. Больше всего шансов у Тора и Халка, так что их кандидатуры утверждают в первую очередь, но остаются ещё трое. Стрэндж, пусть и Хранитель, вряд ли выдержит чистую силу Камня без артефакта. С другой стороны, способности Ванды унаследованы от одного из Камней, а значит, у неё есть какой-то иммунитет. Квилл заявляет, что однажды уже контактировал с Камнем силы, на что Ракета возражает: в тот момент его защитили отцовские гены, теперь же он простой смертный. Так бы они и спорили, но в разговор вмешивается Небула — инопланетянка, объявившаяся в разгар битвы с Таносом и принёсшая весть о смерти Гаморы. Она не человек, к тому же Гамора погибла, потому что спасала её, а значит, ей и рисковать ради сестры.

Шестым — кто бы сомневался — вызывается Стив. И, вероятно, он бы им и стал, но в последний момент на базу прибывает Фьюри в сопровождении энергичной блондинки, которая представляется как Кэрол Денверс. У неё решительный вид и боевой настрой: она совсем недавно побывала на Ксандаре, и сотворённое Таносом ей очень не понравилось. Получив весточку от Фьюри, что Танос идёт на Землю, Кэрол поспешила на родную планету, однако опоздала: с титаном поквитались за неё. И раз уж она не может отомстить, то уж точно может помочь с активацией одного из Камней — в обмен на восстановление Ксандара. Если уж ей открытый космос не страшен, то излучение она как-нибудь переживёт.

Не сказать, чтобы новая девица, практически свалившаяся с неба, вписывается в их уже довольно слаженный коллектив, да и манеры у неё не сказать, чтоб очень любезные. Она напориста и говорит в лоб, держит себя уверенно почти до заносчивости. Но рука помощи есть рука помощи. В конце концов, Фьюри доверяет этой Кэрол, а Мстители привыкли доверять Фьюри.

И важен собственно результат.

Когда Халк занимает место у Камня души, Наташа нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, и Баки притягивает её к себе, успокаивающе гладит по плечу. Тони становится по другую сторону от неё молчаливой поддержкой. Остальные здесь же, на полигоне — убранном и восстановленном после битвы. Глядят кто взволнованно, кто тревожно. Квилл, кажется, готов вот-вот броситься вперёд и занять место Небулы. У Тора вид, будто он собирается прыгнуть со скалы: почему-то именно теперь, когда у него есть настоящая надежда, его одолевает отчаяние. «Всё получится», — басит Халк, хлопая друга по плечу.

И у них получается.

Сперва будто бы ничего не происходит. Затем камни начинают светиться — всё сильней и сильней. Энергия струится тончайшими разноцветными нитями в центр установки, собирается в переливающийся шар, а затем выстреливает вверх столпом яркого света и расходится по полю ослепительной волной.

А когда они открывают глаза, на поле стоит целая толпа озадаченно озирающихся людей. На фоне высоких асов в светлых одеждах выделяются зеленокожая женщина с рыжими волосами, к которой бросается Квилл, и темноволосый мужчина, которого немедленно сжимает в объятиях Тор. Остальные асгардцы также спешат к своим растерянным соплеменникам, и отовсюду слышны счастливые плач и смех.

Только теперь Баки осознаёт, для скольких людей их победа над Таносом имела горький привкус потерь. Сколько людей сумели ощутить её сладость только сейчас.

Они подходят ближе. Наташа торопится к Халку, Тони со Стрэнджем и Стивом направляются к Тору. Баки чувствует, как все трое напряжены, хотя Тор обещал, что от брата не будет проблем, и ничего удивительного, что Локи при виде них тут же настораживается.

— Локи, — сдержанно приветствует Стив.

— Капитан! — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом отзывается тот. — Отлично выглядите. Этот чудный фингал вам так к лицу.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Тони. — Ты, если что, не стесняйся, говори. Я знаю отличного художника по фингалам, он и тебе нарисует.

— Старк. — Казалось бы, Локи должен бы напрячься от столь «заманчивого» предложения, но голос Тони вполне дружелюбен, и он это, похоже, чувствует, отвечает в тон: — Всё так же любишь запугивать своих иномирных гостей?

— Только в случаях, если они имеют глупость нападать. В остальное время я вполне гостеприимен.

— И гостей, я погляжу, у вас тут немало.

Между тем, Квилл, уступив Небуле и остальным Стражам внимание Гаморы, поворачивается в их сторону.

— Это и есть твой брат? — спрашивает он у Тора. — Так посмотреть — вас в жизни не примешь за родственников…

Локи поворачивается, как ошпаренный, и надменно вскидывает голову:

— Я — Локи, сын Одина, принц Асгарда.

— Ты, может, и принц, а я — Звёздный Лорд, попрошу запомнить, — подаётся вперёд Квилл.

Тони подходит и крепко хлопает обоих по плечам:

— А я… Я — Железный Человек! И если мы закончили мериться крутыми прозвищами, тогда, может, в дом?

Квилл мгновенно остывает и что-то бормочет под нос, направляясь обратно к своим, а Локи на миг каменеет от чужого прикосновения, но почти сразу заставляет себя расслабиться, и Стрэндж, уже сформировавший из пальцев какую-то замысловатую фигуру и готовый броситься в бой, успокаивается.

Локи, явно заметивший направленную на него враждебность, поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на Стрэнджа.

— Колдун.

— В прошлую нашу встречу я так и не представился. Доктор Стивен Винсент Стрэндж.

— А я Локи, что, впрочем, ты и так уже знаешь… Стивен.

По всей видимости, Локи попытался выбрать наиболее оптимальное из перечисленных имён. Стрэндж от такой фамильярности делает кислую мину, но не поправляет. Они смеряют друг друга взглядами, после чего Локи с гордым видом направляется к базе следом за Тони и Стивом. И каким бы самоуверенным он ни старался казаться, но Баки отчётливо видит, что держится он при этом поближе к брату. Стрэндж провожает его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего угрожающего не обнаруживает и присоединяется к процессии. Баки краем уха слушает, как Стражи — наперебой и совершенно бестолково — пересказывают Гаморе события последнего времени.

Гостиная, которая прежде всегда казалась весьма просторной комнатой, сейчас едва вмещает их всех, но Тони всё же предпочитает её большим безликим залам. Когда Локи и Гамору знакомят со всеми и каждый находит себе место по душе, наступает время решить последний вопрос: что делать с четырьмя Камнями Бесконечности.

— Камень души лучше всего вернуть на Вормир, — заявляет Гамора. — Вернуть, а затем уничтожить любые упоминания о нём, все карты, какие встретятся, чтобы впредь никто больше не сумел его найти.

— И мы можем это сделать, — добавляет Квилл. — Всё равно мы улетать собирались, заскочим по дороге, забросим камешек на этот… Вормир.

— С одним решили, — кивает Квиллу Стив.

— Асгард дважды спасал Девять миров от разрушительной силы Эфира, — произносит Тор. — А стоило доверить его хранение постороннему, как им тут же завладел Танос. Я не желаю повторять прежних ошибок и оставлять Эфир без присмотра.

— Если вы останетесь на Земле, — замечает поменявшийся с Халком Брюс, — то Эфир станет третьим Камнем здесь. Не самое удачное решение.

— Не говоря уже о том, что само присутствие асгардцев на Земле потенциально несёт угрозу для обоих народов, — внезапно высказывается Вижен. — История человечества полна войн и конфликтов — межрасовых, межнациональных, религиозных. И к сожалению, земная цивилизация слишком неоднородна сама по себе и до сих пор не преодолела даже внутренние предрассудки по отношению к инаковости. Боюсь, близкое соседство с чужеродной ей культурой Асгарда очень скоро закончится войной, особенно в свете недавнего инопланетного вторжения. К тому же, несмотря на решённую проблему энергетики, текущий прирост населения грозит в скором времени обернуться серьёзным дефицитом ресурсов.

— Думаю, у меня есть решение, — заявляет Кэрол. — Ксандар — далеко не первая планета, пострадавшая от рук Таноса. — Гамора мрачно кивает. — Мне доводилось бывать на нескольких. Есть немало миров, где теперь пустуют целые материки. Уверена, в одном из них смогут принять народ беженцев. В этом у меня есть опыт.

— Но отец…

— Разве не ты теперь царь Асгарда, брат? Наш отец ошибался в жизни множество раз, так почему ты решил, что его предсмертное желание поселить наш народ в Мидгарде окажется лучше прочих? Асгард не место.

— Асгард — это люди, — вздыхает Тор. — Возможно, ты прав. В таком случае, мы найдём мир, в котором нашему народу найдётся место. И Новый Асгард возьмёт на себя защиту Эфира от чужих посягательств.

— А у меня есть дела на краю Галактики. Могу один из Камней спрятать где-нибудь там, — предлагает Кэрол с видом, будто речь идёт о походе в ближайшую булочную.

— Тогда остаётся последний, — подводит итог Стив. — Что будем делать с Камнем пространства?

— Возможно, я могу с этим помочь… — произносит Локи.

— Э, нет, приятель. С ним ты однажды уже так помог, что мне до сих пор кошмары снятся, — возражает Тони.

— А в последний раз, когда ты додумался стащить из сокровищницы Тессеракт, дело кончилось твоей смертью, и Танос едва не стёр половину Вселенной, — добавляет Тор. — Даже не думай.

— Да, я дважды имел дело с этим Камнем, и оба раза это ничем хорошим не кончилось. Но я умею учиться на своих ошибках, брат. Камень нужно спрятать, чтобы его никто не нашёл и никогда больше не использовал? Ну так мне открыты тайные тропы между мирами, лабиринты межпространственных туннелей. В них легко потеряться и чрезвычайно сложно что-либо найти. Если хотите спрятать что-то подальше от посторонних глаз, лучшего места вам не найти.

— Я согласен с Локи.

На Стрэнджа, произнёсшего это, изумлённо смотрят все, и в первую очередь сам Локи.

— Согласен с тем, что сложно представить более надёжный тайник, — уточняет он тем временем. — Однако вряд ли кто-то согласится доверить Камень плуту и обманщику. Но ты можешь провести по этим тропам меня, и уж я прослежу за тем, чтобы Камень на них и остался.

— Тебя? Человеческого мага? — Локи кажется оскорблённым. — Того, кто постигает тонкие материи — по книжкам?

— А что, какие-то проблемы? Или же ты просто под предлогом помощи хочешь сам завладеть Камнем?

С минуту Локи гневно смотрит на Стрэнджа, после чего берёт себя в руки и со смиренным видом кивает.

— Ладно. Ваше недоверие объяснимо, на вашем месте я бы тоже сомневался. Я согласен доказать свои добрые намерения и провести тебя, Стивен, по тайным магическим тропам, открытым лишь избранным. Но если отстанешь или потеряешься — пеняй на себя. Пропадёшь навеки вместе со своим драгоценным Камнем.

— Это угроза? — опасно щурится Стрэндж.

— Это предостережение, чтобы по сторонам не зевал, — раздражённо закатывает глаза Локи.

Стив окидывает всех присутствующих взглядом, вопросительно смотрит на Тони, который небрежно пожимает плечом, и резюмирует:

— Значит, решено.

— Босс, — раздаётся в этот момент из динамиков, — прибыла доставка пиццы.

— Очень вовремя! — довольно кивает Тони, а Локи с испуганным видом озирается.

— Что это за голос? Я не ощущаю присутствия здесь этого человека.

— Это Пятница, — поясняет Тони. — Богиня-хранительница нашего дома.

— Мне считать это моим официальным повышением, босс?

— Считай это своим призванием.

— Пятница — бестелесный разум, созданный Тони в помощь и утешение друзьям, — «переводит» Тор.

— Но поджарить нарушителя она может вполне себе материально, — как бы между прочим замечает тот.

Локи до вечера нервно оглядывается по сторонам всякий раз, как Пятница что-то произносит (и в этот день она особенно разговорчива), а когда встаёт вопрос, где расположить на ночь новых гостей, почитает за благо отправиться со Стрэнджем в его Храм.

* * *

На следующий день они празднуют победу.

С самого утра база становится похожа на растревоженный муравейник: Мстители и Стражи, асгардцы и сотрудники базы — все суетятся и хлопочут, организуя столы, сидения, барбекю, развлечения. Вереницей тянутся автомобили: прибывают гости, приезжает доставка.

Заметно прибавляется детей: помимо окопавшихся в последние дни на базе Паркера и Кинера, неразлучных, как сиамские близнецы, Хэппи вместе с Мей привозят и школьных друзей Питера — Нэда и ЭмДжей, рядом с которой Питер иногда заикается и неловко краснеет. Та, впрочем, и сама не так уж невозмутима, как кажется на первый взгляд, и хотя она то и дело отпускает ехидные остроумные замечания по тому или иному поводу, но явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке среди супергероев и пришельцев. Кроме того, Баки впервые видит детей Клинта, а Скотт приводит с собой свою дочь Кэсси.

— Лиз! — удивлённо выкрикивает Паркер и машет рукой только что прибывшей девушке.

Та смущённо машет ему в ответ, а потом её окликает Тумс. Они медленно, боязливо сближаются, затем девушка кидается к отцу в объятия, а следом к ним подходит какая-то женщина, по-видимому, бывшая жена Тумса.

Фьюри ведёт неспешную беседу с Хэнком и Джанет. Хоуп, Джейн и Бетти обсуждают, кажется, что-то околонаучное. Сэм и Скотт собирают из подручных материалов воздушного змея. Дракс со Стивом устроили состязание по армрестлингу. Роуди внезапно сошёлся с Кэрол на теме истребителей, и к их дискуссии присоединяются Клинт и Ракета. Пеппер учит Небулу обращаться с йо-йо. Грут, Ванда, Квилл и Валькирия гоняют мяч, а Вижен ведёт счёт по каким-то их собственным правилам. Дарси осаждает Вонга, допрашивая о тонкостях жизненного уклада настоящих тибетских монахов и как Вонгу удаётся поддерживать такую замечательную форму (последнее — очевидная лесть, но именно она удерживает Вонга от побега). Коулсон с безупречной галантностью допрашивает Мантис о других планетах и расах. Лора и Мей увлечённо обсуждают трудности воспитания подростков, а Хэппи крутится рядом, то и дело поднося дамам закуски или напитки. Шерон с Марией Хилл в пух и прах разносят — посерийно — какую-то мыльную оперу (на что время от времени пробегающий мимо них Хэппи нервно дёргается). Селвиг с Тором увлечённо спорят о звёздах, а Стрэндж, Хелен и Кристин (которую Баки не забыл горячо поблагодарить за спасение Тони) устроили врачебный консилиум. Или нет. По крайней мере, имена Чака Манджони, Билли Джоэла и Кэрол Кинг вряд ли принадлежат светилам медицины. Удивительнее всего оказывается наблюдать, как Локи, который весь день держится особняком, развлекает магическими фокусами малышку Кэсси и младших Бартонов.

Баки целый день не отходит от Тони. В основном они с Брюсом заняты тем, что нарезают моментально исчезающие закуски и жарят барбекю. Наташа порхает тут и там, то принося и унося тарелки, то присоединяясь ненадолго к какой-нибудь компании, то подныривая под руку Брюсу за новой порцией объятий.

— Тони! — раздаются в унисон голоса Питера и Харли.

— А можно нам в лабораторию? — просительно складывает ладони Питер.

— Пожалуйста? — добавляет Харли.

За их спинами маячат Нэд, Лиз, Лайла и ЭмДжей, глядя с плохо скрываемым нетерпением.

Тони вздыхает и машет рукой:

— Только ничего взрывоопасного. Пятница, открой им третью лабораторию. И присмотри.

И молодёжь с победным кличем уносится прочь.

— Эй, Барнс! — машет рукой Наташа от стола, сплошь заставленного грязной посудой. — Отлипни уже от Старка, помоги!

— Нет уж! Моргнуть не успею, как его куда-нибудь утащат, — заявляет Баки, придвигаясь ближе к смеющемуся Тони.

— Я помогу, милая! — Брюс вручает ему свою лопатку, которой переворачивал бифштексы на решётке, и торопится к Нат, но на полпути странно передёргивает плечами и зеленеет от шеи: — Халк помогать! — Нет, Халк, не сейчас! — Халк сильный, Беннер — слабак! Халк помогать!

Секунда — и рядом с Наташей оказывается их зелёный великан, который не заморачивается составлять посуду в стопки, а хватает стол целиком, балансируя им с удивительной ловкостью: ни одна тарелка не скатывается. У самых дверей базы его нагоняет Кэсси и, глядя с восторгом, спрашивает:

— Дядя Халк! А вы меня покатаете?

И как тут откажешь?

К вечеру всей толпой играют в помесь салочек с вышибалами, где осаливают не тех, кого догнали, а тех, в кого попали теннисным мячом.

В сумерках Баки с Тони, Клинтом и Тумсом играют в карты.

— А ты разве не должен мне поддаваться? — жалуется Тони, когда Клинт выигрывает очередной кон. — Мне Нат всё рассказала!

— Вот пусть она тебе и поддаётся, — ухмыляется довольный Клинт, сгребая выигрыш.

Когда на базу опускается ночь, Тони устраивает грандиозный фейерверк. Впрочем, Баки едва ли успевает насладиться его красотой, потому что лицо Тони в мерцании разноцветных вспышек прекраснее любых салютов, а губы слаще всего, что Баки когда-либо пробовал.

В этот день не звучит ни одного тоста, нет ни пафосных речей, ни восхваления героев.

Они просто празднуют свою жизнь.

* * *

Наутро после праздника отбывает «Милано» со Стражами и Небулой на борту, а также корабль асгардцев, на котором Тор с группой добровольцев отправляется искать для своего народа новый мир с помощью Кэрол. Остальные асы под руководством Валькирии временно обустраиваются диаспорой в каком-то комплексе, предоставленном Пим Текнолоджиз. Локи также остаётся на Земле под присмотром Стрэнджа.

Из Рафта за Тумсом присылают вертолёт. Пожав на прощание Тони руку, тот уже залезает в кабину, как Тони его окликает:

— Эй, Тумс! Скажи-ка, ты любишь задачки?

— А что?

— Да вот бьются у меня инженеры над одним вопросом. Может, у тебя найдутся ценные соображения. Не за бесплатно, разумеется.

— Посмотрим, найду ли я свободное время, Старк, — ухмыляется Тумс и запрыгивает в вертолёт.

К концу дня уже почти ничто не напоминает о произошедшем за два последних месяца. Всё стало по-прежнему.

Почти.

* * *

Последний раз он готовил для всех свои «зимние сэндвичи», кажется, целую вечность назад.

Баки опускает ломтики хлеба в тостер, режет сыр и помидоры, поджаривает злобно шипящий на сковородке бекон. Тони засыпает зёрна в новую кофемашину и смешивает горчичный соус.

Преимущество отношений с Тони Старком первое: Тони всё время стремится касаться человека, которого любит. Их руки то и дело сталкиваются над тарелками, когда Баки раскладывает на тосты ингредиенты сэндвичей, а Тони поливает их соусом. Они шутливо отпихивают друг друга в сторону и в конце концов едва не опрокидывают одно из блюд. Тони самым наглым образом стягивает с тарелки кусочек бекона, обмакивает его в соус и отправляет в рот. И, конечно же, пачкается.

Преимущество отношений с Тони Старком второе: до него в любой момент можно дотронуться — приобнять, прижаться со спины, ткнуться носом в кучерявый затылок…

Баки пятернёй отводит встрёпанные волосы Тони, оглаживает ладонью щёку и большим пальцем стирает след соуса с уголка губ. Слизывает соус с пальца, глядя Тони в глаза.

— Фу! Вы могли бы не заниматься подобными вещами в общественных местах?

— Твоя гомофобия отвратительна, Уилсон, — Баки нравится, что он может вслух произносить такие вещи. Во времена его молодости за это и посадить могли.

— Это не моя гомофобия, это ваш эксгибиционизм отвратителен.

— Тебя подружка продинамила, что ли? — оборачивается ничуть не смущённый Тони.

— Скорее он её, — ухмыляется Баки, с вызовом глядя на Сэма. — Мялся вчера, как первоклассник, только в щёчку клюнуть духу и хватило.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Мимо проходил, случайно увидел. Нет, правда случайно.

— Сталкер-извращенец, — ворчит Сэм, а Тони глядит с немым вопросом.

— Правда случайно, — повторяет Баки, в основном для Тони, который хмыкает и качает головой.

Баки позволяет себе стереть его ухмылку коротким поцелуем.

— Барнс! — возмущается Сэм.

— От публичных выражений любви люди испытывают дискомфорт. — На пороге возникает Стив и глядит насмешливо. — Что вы так смотрите? Это не мои слова, это Нат сказала, перед тем как поцеловать меня на…

— Ты целовался с Романофф?! И до сих пор жив? — в притворном ужасе восклицает Тони.

Следом за Стивом в кухню заходят Наташа с Брюсом, не выпуская рук друг друга. Брюс тактично кашляет и произносит:

— А то, что я до сих пор жив, тебя при этом не удивляет, Тони?

— За тебя-то я как раз не переживаю: у тебя есть Халк.

— К слову, а что это вообще за история с поцелуем? Ты мне не рассказывала, — Брюс смотрит на Наташу, и та отвечает улыбкой, сжимает его руку чуть крепче.

— Как-то не было подходящего случая. Да и рассказывать там не о чем. Правда же, Стив?

И вот сейчас все отчётливо слышат Чёрную Вдову: скажи Стив что-нибудь не так, и за его жизнь паршивого цента не дадут.

— Совершенно не о чем, — поспешно соглашается тот, и Баки чудится даже, что не весь испуг в его голосе наигранный.

— Кстати, все помнят, что у Роуди на следующей неделе мальчишник? Предлагаю устроить что-нибудь необычное! Есть идеи?

— Как насчёт просто сходить в бар и посидеть за пивом, как нормальные люди? — выдвигает вариант Сэм. — Мы такого точно ещё не делали.

Баки смеётся и подхватывает пару блюд с сэндвичами:

— Давайте за стол уже.

— А где Ванда? — Тони ставит рядом ещё одну тарелку и полный кофейник.

— У неё утренняя медитация. Лучше не беспокоить, не то она разозлится — так Халк безобидным гномиком покажется, — хмыкает Сэм.

— ХАЛК НЕ ГНОМ! — ревёт тот, показавшись на секунду.

— Халк — это Халк, мы знаем, — успокаивает его Стив, разливая всем кофе.

— Если она этого от Стрэнджа нахваталась, то мне почти жаль Локи. Он вряд ли догадается, что медитирующего мага лучше не трогать, — задумчиво произносит Тони.

— Зато теперь Стрэндж точно в своём Храме от одиночества не заскучает, — фыркает Баки.

— Вы посмотрите на него, — ухмыляется Наташа, — уже чуть ли не наручниками к Тони приковался, а всё ревнует.

— И ничего не ревную!

Только уши горят.

— А кто вчера дотошно сверял расписания лабораторий, чтобы убедиться, что Брюс не работает одновременно с Бетти? — насмешливо бросает Тони, и Баки в полной мере чувствует себя отмщённым.

— Нат? — удивлённо смотрит Брюс.

Та ничего не отвечает, надувшись.

— Тони, — зовёт Стив. — А сколько времени займёт вся эта волокита с Кодексом?

— Полгода, думаю. А что?

— Ну… хотел взять небольшой отпуск…

— Кто ты и куда дел нашего кэпа?! — в ужасе восклицает Тони.

— Кэрол говорила, что скруллы полностью копируют личность, но не давние воспоминания, — вставляет Наташа.

— Стив, как звали парня в школе, которого я хотел обыграть в карты? — тут же спрашивает Баки.

— Хэвиш, — раздражённо фыркает Стив. — Ну в самом деле, перестаньте. Что удивительного в том, что я решил взять отпуск?

— «Стив Роджерс в отпуске» — это, наверное, самый невероятный заголовок для первой полосы. Прочитал бы — не поверил, — ухмыляется Сэм.

— Нет, правда, Стив, с чего это ты вдруг? — интересуется Тони.

— Думал съездить куда-нибудь с Шерон… Тони, если ты сейчас скажешь «лыжный курорт», я тебя стукну.

— Вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе яхту. Море, ветер, чайки и никого вокруг.

— О, — растерянно моргает Стив. — Но я не умею ей управлять.

— Да там несложно, я покажу.

— Тони, а может, мы тоже… в отпуск? — спрашивает Баки с намёком.

— Задай этот вопрос Пеппер, Джеймс, и она огреет тебя бухгалтерской отчётностью с космической дырой в бюджете на следующий год. Разве что на лыжный курорт на уикенд, что скажешь?

— На уикенд я предпочту какую-нибудь тихую хижину в лесах Канады.

— А медовый месяц, видимо, на Луне, — хитро щурится Наташа.

— Только после вас, — галантно отвечает Тони.

— Да ну вас!

— А давайте посмотрим кино, — предлагает Баки, и они все вместе перебираются в гостиную.

Стив и Сэм занимают кресла. Баки с Брюсом садятся в противоположных углах дивана, и Тони с Наташей торопятся занять место, чтобы устроиться лёжа. После недолгой возни Тони со вздохом спускает ноги, устраивается поудобнее у Баки в объятиях и позволяет Нат забросить ступни себе на бедро.

Баки просит Пятницу включить «Свободных» с Кевином Бейконом.

Просто потому, что может.

Тони ворчит и уютно переплетает с ним пальцы.

Баки уверен, что это — их долго и счастливо.

Когда-то между ними было много пропастей: время, жизни, клубки запутанных чувств… Как же хорошо, что Железный Человек умеет летать, и пропасти ему не помеха.


	19. Эпилог

Он проснулся, но глаза открывать не торопится. Который час? Раннее утро или дело к полудню? Впрочем, едва ли. Джеймс рядом, а он вечно подскакивает ни свет ни заря.

Тони слушает размеренное дыхание над ухом, и это неожиданно увлекательно. Ему и в голову не приходило, что можно вот так: лежать в постели и слушать чьё-то дыхание.

Когда-то, в той своей прошлой жизни, просыпаясь в постели с женщинами, он всегда торопился поскорее сбежать — из номера гостиницы, из дома случайной пассии, в мастерскую из собственной спальни. Иначе следовали неловкость, объяснения, ощущение каких-то обязательств. Зачем?

Ночь — для удовольствия, день — для работы. Так он считал.

Пеппер придерживалась того же принципа. Хотя с ней, разумеется, всё было иначе. Совсем, совсем иначе. Ему хотелось с ней засыпать. Ему хотелось с ней просыпаться. И, может быть, с ней он тоже захотел бы провести ленивое утро в постели, слушая вдохи и выдохи, но Пеппер всегда вставала раньше. Тогда он считал, что это и есть идеальные отношения.

И вот он впервые за всю свою жизнь лежит в постели с утра, окутанный уютным теплом, и подстраивает собственное дыхание под чужой ритм. Не торопится в мастерскую, захваченный какой-нибудь новой идеей. Не шарит рукой по пустой, остывшей половине кровати. Просто дышит. И слушает. И любит.

Он точно ловит момент, когда соседнее дыхание на миг сбивается с ритма и ускоряется.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс.

— Доброе утро, Тони.

И утро наступает.


End file.
